FUJI-N0
by emyliane
Summary: Parce que même 8 ans après le Carnaval, il y a toujours des secrets à découvrir...
1. Prologue

**Après avoir trouvé un fichier contenant des débuts de fic perdu au fin fond de mon pc, je me suis dit "Allez pourquoi pas la reprendre." Ce chapitre était à l'origine beaucoup plus long mais a été redécoupé pour avoir plusieurs chapitres à poster (avant de me retrouver sans rien) et ainsi avoir le temps d'avancer (d'essayer). Voyez ça comme une longue introduction.**

* * *

.

.

Le nom de l'entreprise s'étalait en larges lettres stylisés le long de la paroi de verre et de chrome. Le laboratoire de recherche Fuji était célèbre au japon et de par le monde. Il avait développé ses trente dernières années une vaste gamme de médicaments révolutionnaires dont certains attendaient encore les autorisations de mise sur le marché pour éradiquer jusqu'à l'existence même de certaines maladies et douleurs. Établis au pied du Mont Fuji, le laboratoire ne possédait pas seulement le nom de la montagne mais aussi une bonne partie des terres escarpées que des touristes du monde entier venaient visiter. Ou du moins les touristes venaient visiter le Mont Fuji le long des chemins balisés et des sentiers d'escalades et de randonnés autorisés, car les terres du laboratoire étaient interdites, délimités par de hauts grillages barbelés et des gardiens accompagnés de molosses.

Plus d'un s'interrogeait sur l'utilité de si vastes terrains, les plus médisants avançaient l'existence de laboratoires top secret -pas si secret si cela était effectivement le cas- et d'autres plus modérés affirmaient qu'aux pieds du Mont Fuji, sur le versent nord que possédait l'entreprise, devait pousser des plantes uniques dont les propriétés -sans aucun doute médicinales- permettaient au laboratoire de créer l'ensemble de ses médicaments révolutionnaires. Les biologistes n'excluaient pas cette possibilité évidemment, mais l'entreprise avait toujours maintenu que la possession de ces terres ne faisaient que suivre l'éternelle slogan qu'affichait le laboratoire Fuji: « Pour un avenir meilleur ». Et n'offrait-il pas un avenir meilleur pour la génération de demain en ne s'arrêtant pas uniquement à guérir les maladies mais en utilisant leurs énormes bénéfices dans l'achat de lieux d'exception dans le but d'en faire des domaines protégés de la négligence humaine?

Certains voulaient bien croire en effet que ces terres étaient achetées dans un but de préservation mais en ce cas, ils semblaient évident que l'entreprise cherchait à se faire bien voir. De la même manière qu'on versait de l'argent aux enfants défavorisés ou à l'aide humanitaire, ce qu'il faisait d'ailleurs: ils fournissaient une quantité non négligeable de médicaments en tout genre pour les pays défavorisés. Sous tout rapport, le laboratoire Fuji était donc irréprochable.

.

Et pour y avoir travaillé ces six derniers mois, Natsuki Kuga jeune neurobiologiste, ne pouvait certainement rien y redire.

A peine diplômée major de sa promotion, sa lettre de candidature, son CV et ses lettres de recommandations lui avaient valu un entretien avec l'un des meilleurs laboratoires de recherches du monde et, à sa grande joie, elle avait été engagée. Elle n'était évidemment qu'assistante d'un éminent professeur dans la recherche contre la maladie d'Alzheimer mais elle avait pu par elle-même se rendre compte de la compétence de chacun et du suivi méticuleux de toutes les consignes de sécurités. Il n'y avait qu'une règle qui de prime abord l'avait un peu étonné, on ne posait aucune question sur le travail des autres à moins d'être le chef de recherche ou d'avoir été assigné sur un projet commun. De fait elle testait les derniers échantillons du professeur et observait avec incrédulité les neurones détruits par la maladie se reconstituer comme si elle avait simplement rembobiné une cassette. C'était un phénomène miraculeux, annonciateurs de futures découvertes impressionnantes. Elle ne savait pas le moins du monde à partir de quoi avait été obtenu l'échantillon et n'avait pas le droit de poser de questions sur cela, seulement d'observer et de faire un compte rendu des effets de ce produit. Et si le professeur -le chef d'équipe du projet FUJI.N54- décidait qu'elle était prête à être plus au fait de ces recherches alors seulement elle le serait. Et Natsuki n'aurait su dire son impatience à être mise dans la confidence.

.

Il n'y avait évidemment aucun laboratoire secret quel qu'il soit, elle s'en était tout de même assuré après tous les drames qu'elle avait pu subir avec la SEARRS et le FIRST DISTRICT durant son lycée. Mais Natsuki par instinct ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en chercher du regard: un laboratoire ou une incohérence dans cette entreprise trop parfaite. Elle connaissait pourtant le bâtiment par cœur.

Une fois passé le premier bâtiment purement administratif de verre et de chrome annonçant le nom du laboratoire, on débouchait sur une cour intérieure si vaste qu'elle ressemblait plus à un parc qu'autre chose. Extrêmement symétrique et modernes, les deux longues ailes latérales qui encadraient le dit parc, comportaient les différents laboratoires de recherches. Sur sa gauche toutes les laboratoires impaires allaient être annoté FUJI.N01, 03, etc, jusqu'au laboratoire 99. La dizaine indiquait l'étage et l'unité la salle dudit étage. A sa droite les laboratoires paire, où Natsuki allait devoir se diriger, affichait là aussi 9 étages de recherches. Et à l'autre bout du parc, faisant face au bâtiment administratif se tenait la cafétéria, un véritable restaurant, une piscine et plusieurs dizaines de chambres. Autant dire que certains avait carrément élu domicile sur leur lieu de travail, alors que de prime abord la piscine n'était censé être utilisé que lors de pause pour se détendre et les chambres pour des travailleurs acharnés qui n'avait pas vu l'heure et se trouvait trop épuisé pour se risquer à rentrer chez eux.

Natsuki n'avait d'ailleurs utilisé l'une de ces chambres qu'une fois à la suite de tests importants qui s'étaient terminés bien plus tard que prévu. Elle préférait de loin son studio à une vingtaine de minutes en moto, d'autant plus que sa moto ne risquait rien une fois garé en sécurité dans le parking souterrain de l'entreprise.

Mais ce qui laissait Natsuki si sidérée par son site de travail, c'était l'immensité du Mont Fuji au pied duquel l'entreprise s'était créée. Le fait de savoir que la dense verdure qui s'étendait la cafétéria passée était vierge de la présence des hommes depuis trente ans.

Officiellement du moins, puisqu'elle s'était assurée -un an plus tôt avant de postuler dans cette entreprise- qu'il n'y avait effectivement aucun laboratoire secret. Et après y avoir crapahuté pendant près d'une semaine, elle n'avait trouvé que ce qu'affirmait l'entreprise: une nature préservée, foisonnante de vie.

* * *

.

Natsuki inspira profondément, vivifiée par l'air frais de ce début de janvier. Une couche de givre avait blanchi le parc et fait fuir la plupart des scientifiques qui flânaient habituellement en discutant ou fumant sur leur pause de 10h30. Pour avoir travaillé tard la veille, Natsuki s'était permis d'arriver près de 3 heures plus tard ce matin-là. Elle n'aimait guère se lever avant le soleil et préférait de loin décaler ses horaires de travail. Le professeur Iroshi qu'elle assistait était certes de ceux qui finissait par vivre au Laboratoire FUJI (aussi ne l'avait-elle jamais vu partir avant elle ou pire arriver après elle) mais il avait au moins le mérite d'être de ses scientifiques qui savaient -même s'il n'en profitait guère- l'existence d'une vie autre que le travail. Ainsi acceptait-il avec une pointe de paternalisme que sa jeune assistante gère ses horaires de la manière qu'elle le souhaitât tant qu'elle faisait ce qu'on attendait d'elle et se présentait à l'heure lors d'expériences nécessitant une certaine durée ou ponctualité.

Cette liberté dans son travail avait été une vraie bénédiction pour Natsuki qui profita en cette matinée d'un timide rayon de soleil sur un des bancs glacés et désertés du parc. Un café chaud qu'elle avait pris à l'un des distributeurs du parc finissait de compléter son tranquille rituel matinal.

Elle préférait de loin ces jours froids et secs à ceux chauds et humides qu'avaient été ses premiers jours de travail. Le parc avait alors été constamment occupé par des scientifiques et laborantins, qui attendant les résultats d'expériences, qui prenant une pause mérité, qui fuyant durant quelques minutes leur tyrannique patron. Mais dans les jours d'hiver, le parc se vidait, on lui préférait la cafétéria plus chaude et agréable avec ces fauteuils moelleux. Natsuki aimait la nature et aimait la solitude, le parc en hiver lui convenait donc de loin. D'autant plus que son élément était la glace, s'il fallait se souvenir de son temps en tant qu'Hime.

Le café finit Natsuki jeta son gobelet avec adresse dans une poubelle à 5 mètres de là avant d'épousseter les petits cristaux de glaces pris dans ses vêtements. Elle prit tranquillement la direction de l'aile droite où elle emprunta l'escalier pour atteindre le 5ème étage. A défaut de ne plus avoir le temps pour faire du sport, elle préférait garder la forme en évitant les ascenseurs, escalators et autres.

Cela lui prit à peine 5 minutes avant de déboucher dans un vaste couloir qu'elle parcourut rapidement pour atteindre une paroi chromé où était gravé FUJI.N54 Au-dessus d'un digicode et d'un détecteur d'empreinte était fixé un petit écriteau où étaient annotés les recherches menés et les chefs d'équipes qui y travaillaient. Quelques laboratoire travaillant sur des recherches ne méritant pas d'être connu de l'extérieur -sans pour autant que le laboratoire soit secret et illégal- ne portait mention ni des recherches ni de ceux qui y travaillait, seul un écriteau noir affichait « recherche de niveau S ». Son laboratoire cependant était entièrement occupé par la recherche contre la maladie d'Alzheimer, seule cette information et le nom du Pr. Iroshi y étaient donc notés.

Un jour, se dit Natsuki alors qu'elle tapait le code et apposait sa main sur le pad de reconnaissance digital, son nom serait marqué sur une de ses pancartes. Et son nom serait connu comme celui d'une éminente scientifique, comme l'aurait été sa mère si elle n'avait pas travaillé pour des gens comme le FIRST DISTRICT.

.

Elle n'avait jamais su finalement si les allégations de Smith sur sa mère étaient véridiques. Elle avait donc préféré -décidé plus précisément- que Smith n'était pas un homme digne de confiance et que tous ce qu'il avait pu dire avaient pour seul objectif de l'ébranler. Certains auraient indiqué que rien ne l'empêchait de se servir de la vérité pour l'ébranler mais quand un homme était aussi perfide que créer et se servir d'enfant, tout ce qui sortait alors de sa bouche était forcément mensonger et trompeur. Le fait même que ce fut lui qui lui annonça que sa mère est tenté de la vendre rendait caduque l'information. Elle préférait de loin garder de sa mère l'image d'une femme aimante et travailleuse qui avait perdu la vie en tentant de protéger la sienne.

.

L'épaisse porte d'acier coulissa dans un doux murmure et ouvrit sur un laboratoire lumineux et bien équipé. Avisant la présence de tous les autres membres de l'équipe de recherche, Natsuki s'empara de sa blouse et se mit au travail.

Une journée puis elle allait pouvoir profiter de son week end.

* * *

.

Une journée puis elle allait pouvoir profiter de son week end.

Elle se rendait compte que cela lui arrivait de plus en plus rarement. Mais Mai et les autres avaient définitivement adopté Fuuka malgré tout ce qui s'y était produit. Ils n'avaient pas senti comme Natsuki le besoin impérieux de s'éloigner de cet amas d'île. Dans les premiers temps, durant ces études à l'Université, elle était régulièrement retourné à Fuuka: deux heures de moto et 1 heure de Ferry et elle pouvait passer le week-end à la plage ou à la montagne en compagnie de ses amis. Les choses s'étaient compliquées quand Mai avait commencé à vivre avec Tate. Il était alors plus difficile de passer ses week-ends dans le petit appartement de Mai qu'elle partageait alors avec Tate et Mikoto, son éternel colocataire. Mais en alternant les squats chez ses différents amis notamment Nao, elle avait continué -moins fréquemment cependant- ces voyages à Fuuka. Du moins jusqu'à la fin de ses études. Depuis qu'elle avait obtenu son poste aux laboratoires de Fuji, la chose était devenue encore plus malaisé. En moto, elle en avait pour plus de quatre heure à l'allé et plus encore au retour avec la quantité incroyable d'embouteillage que générait la fin de week-end. Elle avait fait l'essai une seule fois depuis ses six derniers mois et n'avait pas réitéré l'expérience depuis. Mais cela faisait presque 5 mois qu'elle n'avait vu aucun de ses amis -et elle ne s'en était guère fait d'autre. Elle avait besoin de faire une pause et elle s'était dit pourquoi pas. Elle avait appelé Mai qui avait été heureuse de pouvoir la revoir et s'était alors mis d'accord sur le week-end convenant au mieux à leur emploi du temps respectif. Natsuki avait pris un billet de train aller-retour pour arriver à l'heure pour le premier Ferry le samedi matin.

.

Et elle se trouvait là sur les quais à fulminer parce que son merveilleux plan ne pouvait être mené dans les horaires prévus. Le train avait en effet pris du retard, la faisait arriver aux quais alors que le bac comme pour la narguer sortait tout juste du port. Huit ans plus tôt, il lui aurait suffi de prendre un taxi ou louer une moto, emprunter le pont qui menait jusqu'à l'île et le problème aurait été conclu en moins d'une heure, mais huit ans auparavant le Carnaval n'avait pas encore eu lieu et Alyssa n'avait pas encore isolé l'île en détruisant l'unique pont qui y menait. Depuis de nombreuses discussions avaient eu lieu, les insulaires exprimant leur joie d'être enfin coupé du japon et de retrouver le calme propre à une île. D'autres avaient exprimé la baisse économique et touristique et réclamait la construction d'un nouveau pont. Il était en effet plus facile de partir sur un coup de tête à Fuuka avec un pont qu'avec un Ferry. La différence étant qu'on ne risquait pas d'être bloqué d'un côté ou de l'autre pour être arrivé quelques minutes en retard.

Natsuki envoya un texto d'excuse à Mai pour son retard imprévu et, après avoir pris note de l'horaire du prochain Ferry, se dirigea vers un café face à la mer.

Seules quelques tables avaient été sorties en terrasse par ce temps et aucune n'était occupée. Les fumeurs eux même préféraient fumer rapidement à la porte de l'établissement avant de retourner dans la chaleur bienvenue de l'intérieur plutôt que risquer leur santé sur une table extérieur par ce froid.

Mais la glace, le froid, était son élément.

Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise lui offrant un bon point de vue du port. Elle ne comptait pas louper le prochain Ferry, le week end était suffisamment court pour ne pas perdre plus de temps. Elle chercha un serveur du regard, mais s'ils l'avaient repéré, ils n'étaient pas pressés de la servir.

Natsuki fouilla la poche intérieur de sa veste jusqu'à attraper son paquet de cigarette presque plein. Elle était un fumeur occasionnel. Certains matins, elle aimait bien 'en griller une' comme on disait, en buvant une tasse de café sur une terrasse tranquille. C'était un truc avec les terrasses de café, cela ne lui prenait que dans ces cas-là. Peut-être qu'elle avait fini par voir ça comme un petit rituel, lié à un vrai moment de pause, où elle n'avait rien à se soucier: pas d'horaire de travail, de dossier à finir, de rendez-vous à prendre ou à ne pas oublier.

Le briquet fut plus difficile à localiser mais le temps qu'elle lui mette la main dessus, le serveur était enfin arrivé. La commande à peine passé, le serveur revint presque immédiatement pour repartir et ne plus ressortir de l'intérieur. Elle gouta son café noir, serré, comme elle l'avait demandé. Elle s'était couchée tard et levée tôt, si elle voulait profiter de sa journée elle allait en avoir besoin. Mais rien à manger cependant, elle connaissait suffisamment Mai pour savoir qu'un petit déjeuné gargantuesque l'attendait.

Son café lui fit finalement deux cigarettes après quoi, elle se décida à déambuler sur les quais pour se réchauffer. Elle avait heureusement déjà payé le serveur ce qui ne l'obligea pas à devoir attendre qu'il se résolve à ressortir.

En pleine hiver bien des boutiques étaient fermées et Natsuki dut se résoudre à trouver refuge dans un tabac lorsque la pluie commença à tomber. Elle acheta un journal et se força à répondre poliment à la vendeuse qui avait pensé trouver en elle un interlocuteur intéressé. Grosse erreur évidemment, puisque Natsuki n'était pas du genre sociable encore moins quand la demoiselle pérorait sur le mauvais temps. La conversation tourna heureusement vite court et coïncida parfaitement avec le retour du Ferry. Natsuki glissa de nouveau la lanière de son sac en travers des épaules et utilisant le journal à peine ouvert pour s'abriter de la pluie s'élança vers la zone d'embarquement. Elle dut patienter une bonne vingtaine de minutes le temps de décharger les véhicules et passants qui avaient emprunté le bateau en sens inverse avant qu'elle ne puisse à son tour y monter. Cela prit presqu'autant de temps de charger leur remplaçant. Les quelques minutes de retard du train lui avait finalement couté presque deux heures de retard et lui valut de finir totalement trempé. Elle profita de l'heure nécessaire à la traversée pour se changer avec les vêtements amener pour le week-end avant de finalement passer le reste du temps à survoler les quelques pages du journal ayant échappées à l'averse.

.

À peine accostée, Natsuki fut la première à descendre du bac et repéra immédiatement son amie à son appel vocalement impressionnant et à sa chevelure flamboyante qu'elle avait décidée -pour une étrange raison- de laisser pousser.

« Natsuki, s'exclama Mai avec un immense sourire, j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité qu'on ne s'est pas vu. »

Natsuki lui offrit un sourire timide avant d'être attirée dans une étreinte à broyer les os. Il était certain que Mai avait conservé une partie de sa force d'HiME. Un raclement de gorge lui permit de retrouver son souffle sans avoir besoin de demander à son amie de la lâcher. Yuuichi Tate n'avait guère changé au court de ses 8 dernières années et Natsuki ne put que se demander une nouvelle fois ce que Mai ainsi que Shiro avaient pu lui trouver.

« Kuga, salua-t-il.

-Yuuichi, répondit-elle avec un hochement de tête polie. »

Elle avait d'instinct classé le jeune homme dans la même catégorie que Masashi Takeda : un crétin doublé d'un pervers et s'il fallait en croire quelques anecdotes de Mai elle-même, Natsuki ne l'avait pas méjugé.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le véhicule de Tate, Natsuki n'arrivait pas à ignorer le sentiment qu'il manquait quelques choses. Une chose qui l'obligeait à rester sur ses gardes, une chose bondissante, envahissante… où était Mikoto?

Elle se demandait parfois si Mai n'avait pas la possibilité de lire dans les pensées car la jeune femme sembla percevoir ce qui dérangeait Natsuki.

« Si tu cherches Mikoto, tu ne la trouveras pas. Elle était vraiment déçue de ne pas pouvoir t'accueillir mais Reito est revenu d'un voyage d'Europe et est passé à l'improviste à Fuuka avant de rejoindre le siège de sa société à Tokyo.

-Oh, sourit Natsuki, ce n'est pas grave, j'étais juste surprise de ne pas la voir pendue à ton cou. »

Mai se mit à rire, alors que Tate se renfrognait en arrière-plan.

« On la verra ce soir je pense. Mikoto avait l'air de dire que Reito allait nous inviter à dîner ou quelques choses du genre. »

Natsuki acquiesça. Pour elle Reito resterait le gars possédé par Lord Obsidian et même s'il ne lui avait personnellement rien fais, elle ne portait pas une grande confiance au jeune homme qui avait semblé être un manipulateur né. Mikoto ne tenait de lui que ces cheveux noirs et ses yeux d'or. Mais ce n'était pas comme si elle allait le dire à voix haute. D'une manière ou d'une autre, le jeune homme faisait partie de son groupe d'ami.


	2. Retrouvailles

Tate les conduisit jusqu'au petit appartement que Mai avait commencé à louer à la fin du lycée. Comme prévu un copieux petit déjeuné avait été préparé et Natsuki s'en régala. La nourriture -et la compagnie évidement- de Mai lui manquait. Elle décida d'en profiter tant que possible durant ce week-end incapable de savoir quand elle pourrait revenir.

Après un petit déjeuné réussi, Tate fit au moins preuve d'un minimum de tact en laissant les deux amies pour occuper par lui-même sa journée.

Natsuki et Mai passèrent donc la matinée à discuter de choses et d'autres, de se raconter diverses anecdotes de ce qui avait pu se produire durant ses 5 derniers mois. Natsuki était en effet au courant de la plupart, Mai l'appelant souvent pour donner des nouvelles et en prendre des siennes. La jeune rousse tenta finalement d'intéresser Natsuki sur le désert qu'était sa vie amoureuse, arguant qu'à près de 25 ans il allait être temps de sérieusement y songer.

« Mai, je suis très bien toute seule. Honnêtement. Je préfère ne pas perdre de temps pour ce genre de chose, mon travail est bien plus important. »

Mai avait rapidement laissé tomber. Elles allèrent déjeuner à l'extérieur avant de parcourir en tous sens le centre commercial pour une séance shopping dans les règles qui termina finalement sa course à un coiffeur où Mai, désespérée par son actuelle coupe de cheveux, retrouva sa coiffure de l'époque du lycée. Natsuki n'osa pas lui demander si cela avait à voir avec le fait de revoir Reito.

Elle n'ignorait pas en effet que si le jeune homme faisait partie de leur groupe d'ami, c'était de loin. Comme Natsuki, il avait mené ses études hors de Fuuka, aux Etats-Unis plus précisément, et offrait souvent un billet d'avion à Mikoto pour qu'elle parte aux quatre coins du monde en sa compagnie. Mais depuis que Mai avait choisi Tate sur lui-même, Reito préférait se tenir loin de la jeune femme. Cela n'avait empêché personne de savoir ce qu'il devenait, Mikoto n'étant guère avare en information.

Pour le dire clairement, Mai semblait aussi nerveuse qu'à un premier rendez-vous. Tate lui-même s'en rendit compte, lorsque la soirée arrivant, Mai passa près d'une heure à choisir et ses vêtements et son maquillage.

Certainement pour ne pas être en reste ou plus vraisemblablement pour ne pas être dévalorisé face à Reito, Tate fit finalement le même effort vestimentaire. A la fin Natsuki ne savait plus bien s'ils allaient assister à un important gala ou un dîner 'tranquille et décontracté' comme annoncé par le texto de Mikoto.

La situation était évidemment facile à comprendre: Mai voulait impressionner Reito et Tate voulait impressionner Mai. Heureusement, songea Natsuki, elle n'avait elle-même personne à impressionner.

Ce fut du moins la conviction qu'elle eut alors qu'elle regardait Mai et Tate guindés dans leur vêtement d'apparat se dandiner jusqu'à la voiture de ce dernier. Ce fut la conviction qu'elle garda même lorsque Mai lui fit remarquer que son jean et sa chemise seraient sous habillés.

Natsuki avait raison évidemment. Aucune personne saine d'esprit ne tiendrait un simple dîner entre amis, habillée comme pour un gala de charité. Elle regretta amèrement cependant de ne pas avoir au moins fais un effort de présentation pour pouvoir elle aussi faire forte impression.

Elle se remit en effet en question dès que Mai commença à les conduire vers les beaux quartiers. Elle savait évidement que Reito avait de l'argent, héritier d'une grosse compagnie, cette information n'était pas une nouvelle récente. Mais elle n'avait jamais su qu'il était _si_ fortuné. Ils se tenaient devant un portail si haut et large qu'il devait à lui seul couter plus cher que son année de loyer. Elle ne parlait même pas de la demeure -ou presque manoir- qu'il gardait. Et songer que ce n'était qu'une maison d'agrément pour ses quelques passages à Fuuka, c'était à en être malade de jalousie.

C'était tout juste si Natsuki ne s'attendait pas à un tapis rouge et à un majordome en costume noir. Mais non, le portail une fois ouvert et la voiture s'avançant dans une longue, large et entretenue allée, ils arrivèrent finalement à l'entrée de la bâtisse de style occidental pour y être accueillit par nulle autre que Mikoto.

Du haut de ses presque 22 ans, la jeune fille espiègle n'avait changé que physiquement. Elle avait atteint une taille presque similaire à celle de son frère au lycée, ce qui s'avérait déjà bien plus grand que la moyenne et portait régulièrement, comme ce jour-là, ces longs cheveux sombres en un chignon désordonné. Mais son comportement étant resté inchangé, on avait parfois du mal à se rappeler que ce fut légalement une adulte.

Elle avait en quelques grandes enjambés, sautée au cou de Mai pour la saluer, ignorée royalement Tate puis offert le même salut physique à Natsuki avant d'exprimer à quel point elle avait pu leur manquer. Mikoto retourna finalement à Mai pour se saisir innocemment de sa main et la mener à l'intérieur.

Dans un coin de son esprit, Natsuki avait toujours imaginé ce genre de grande bâtisse l'intérieur sombre, chargée de meubles et d'objets anciens, de tapisseries et de boiseries. Le genre d'intérieur vieux, étouffant, qui en voulant montrer son argent et son héritage culturelle en faisant beaucoup trop. Et bien Natsuki se trompait cruellement.

Le dit intérieur était lumineux, moderne, vaste et suivait un style sobre et épuré plutôt plaisant de son point de vue. L'entrée donnait sur un large couloir desservant plusieurs pièces dont la plupart était fermé et débouchait au fond sur un tout aussi large escalier.

« Suivez-moi, s'enthousiasmait Mikoto, Ani-ue est dans la salle à manger. »

Et en effet le jeune homme s'y trouvait. Il venait visiblement de ramener une bouteille de vin qu'il s'était mis en tête de faire respirer. Mai eut un moment de stupéfaction face à lui. Reito avait changé, pas au point d'être méconnaissable, mais à la différence de Tate, il avait acquis une certaine maturité dans ces trait et avait pris une carrure forte et élancée qui devait parfaitement convenir à l'image qu'on se fait des hommes d'affaire important. Natsuki comprenait parfaitement qu'il imposa le respect. Il avait visiblement le physique parfait et certainement les compétences allant avec, d'un des plus gros PDG du Japon. Natsuki ne doutait pas que même sans héritage, Reito aurait tout à fait réussi à être ce qu'il était présentement avec du temps.

« Ma, ma, il ne fallait pas vous donner tant de mal pour vous vêtir. Vous êtes splendide cependant, vous nous mettez à la honte, indiqua-t-il. »

Il ne portait lui-même qu'un pantalon de coton et, passé au-dessus d'une chemise, un pull à grosses mailles. Pourtant il continuait de posséder plus d'allure que Tate.

Mai rougit, Tate grommela sourdement et Natsuki rit sous cape fière de ne pas avoir céder à des efforts vestimentaires superflus.

Une conversation facile débuta, alors que Reito les avait menés au salon pour un apéritif. Plusieurs fois, il s'éclipsa quelques instants pour aller en cuisine, mais en revenait si vite qu'il ne paraissait pas y faire grand-chose. Mai finalement incapable de ne pas proposer son aide dans les domaines qu'elle pouvait se targuer de maîtriser, demanda à Reito s'il avait besoin d'aide en cuisine.

« Oh si ce n'était que moi, je prendrais volontiers ton offre, mais je vais juste vérifier l'avancement des plats.

-Ouaip, ouaip, confirma Mikoto, Onee-sama nous a expulsés de la cuisine. »

La jeune femme boudait clairement, triste, presqu'offensée qu'on ait pu lui interdire l'accès au lieu où se stockait et se préparait la nourriture.

Mai eut un moment de stupeur où elle répéta sans grande intelligence le « onee-sama » de Mikoto avec interrogation. Natsuki n'avait pas besoin de lire ses pensées pour savoir qu'en cet instant Mai ressentait autant de surprise que de jalousie à savoir Reito accompagné d'une jeune femme que Mikoto avait déjà acceptée pour sœur et dont elle ne lui avait même pas parlé!

Pour enfoncer le clou, Mikoto et Reito sourirent à la pensée de cette inconnue qui avait fait de la cuisine son domaine. Mai avait déjà décidé qu'elle n'appréciait pas cette personne et Tate qu'il l'appréciait pour avoir ôté son plus grand rival du marché des célibataires. Cela n'avait jamais été un secret que Mai balançait entre les deux jeunes hommes, chacun tout aussi intéressé par elle qu'elle l'était par eux et qu'il suffisait d'un rien pour que l'un le remporte sur l'autre. C'était ainsi que Natsuki avait toujours schématisé les choses et Tate devait à quelques détails près voir les choses de la même manière.

« Tout de même, grommela finalement Reito, elle ne peut pas rester cachée toute la soirée dans la cuisine. Il faut qu'elle vous salue au moins, je vais la chercher. »

Reito avait à peine disparu au détour du couloir que Mai s'était penché en avant pour prendre Mikoto entre quatre yeux.

« Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que Reito avait une copine! Se plaignit-elle. »

Le visage de Mikoto se froissa d'incompréhension.

« Mais Mai, répondit-elle clairement consciente d'un certain sentiment de trahison chez Mai, ça fait des années que Ani-ue et Onee-sama sont ensemble.

-Comment ça des années? »

Natsuki elle-même devenait intéressée. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir entendu parler Mikoto d'une jeune femme quelconque au retour de ces nombreux voyages en compagnie de son frère. Cependant, elle confirma l'instant suivant qu'elle avait toujours fais partie de leur voyage et ce depuis bien 5 voire 6 ans.

« Mais tu ne m'en as jamais parlé, s'exclama Mai outrée comme si elle devait forcément être informée de tout. »

Mikoto semblait effarée et désolée de voir Mai le lui reprocher.

« Mais Mai, geignit-elle, tu ne voulais pas entendre parler _que_ de Ani-ue? »

L'innocente question agaça sans le moindre doute Tate et fit redresser Mai instantanément. Cette dernière rougit de son comportement précédent, se rendant évidement compte que Mikoto n'y était pour rien et qu'elle n'aurait guère du se soucier de savoir avec qui pouvait bien sortir Reito. Bien que 5 ou 6 ans, ce n'était tout de même pas rien.

« Ah désolé, revint finalement Reito. Elle ne devrait plus tarder, elle mettait la touche finale aux entrées. Nous n'avons pas eu vraiment le temps de tout préparer avant votre arrivée. Nous avons pris l'après-midi au terrain de tennis où toute notre énergie à Mikoto et moi ont été à peine suffisant pour lui tenir tête.

-Yup, Onee-sama a un terrible revers.

-Ainsi que de vicieux coups droits et services, se moqua gentiment le jeune homme. Mais parlons d'autres choses. Que fais-tu aujourd'hui, Kuga-san? »

Surprise d'être la cible de cette nouvelle conversation, Natsuki mit quelques secondes à comprendre la question.

« Euh, j'ai fini mes études en neurobiologie et ai récemment été engagé par les Laboratoire FUJI.

-Oh, oui j'ai rencontré l'actionnaire majoritaire de cette entreprise, Mr. Anderson ou quelque chose de ce genre, un américain, n'est-ce pas? Je crois bien qu'il en est aussi le PDG. Il a créé son laboratoire il y a une trentaine d'année en l'établissant au japon le pays d'origine de sa femme. C'est un homme plutôt respecté dans les hautes sphères. »

Natsuki se racla la gorge, gênée d'ignorer la plupart de ses informations. Elle avait fait des recherches sur l'entreprise en elle-même plus que sur ses dirigeants.

« Je suppose, accorda-t-elle néanmoins, mais je ne fais qu'y travailler, je n'ai jamais rencontré ou même aperçu Mr. Anderson.

-Vraiment? S'étonna Reito, j'avais entendu dire qu'il passait beaucoup de temps dans les bureaux de son laboratoire.

-La partie administrative n'est pas vraiment à côté de ma salle de recherche.

-Je m'en doute, concéda-t-il de bonne grâce. »

Ils entendirent l'arrivée de leur cuisinière du soir et à la grande joie de Natsuki la conversation cessa. A son entrée dans la salle, tous les yeux se fixèrent sur elle et ce fut à cet instant là que Natsuki se trouva réellement sous habillé et ne faisant guère impression.

« Ara, ara, désolé de ne venir vous saluer que maintenant, Tokiha-san, Yuuichi-san… Natsuki.

-Shi-shizuru! S'exclama cette dernière de surprise. »

.

Fujino Shizuru avait été sa meilleure amie, son être le plus chère mais les sentiments de Natsuki n'avaient pas été suffisamment fort pour correspondre à ceux de la jeune femme. Le Carnaval terminé, leur relation avait été des plus difficiles, aucune ne sachant bien comment elles auraient dû se comporter. Shizuru avait alors pris une décision ferme et définitive sans lui annoncer. Peut-être avait-elle su que c'était la seule solution pour ne plus souffrir de cet amour unilatéral, peut-être avait-elle compris que Natsuki n'aurait jamais pu la laisser partir si elle le lui avait annoncé. Alors son diplôme passé, Shizuru était parti étudié à l'étranger sans prévenir quiconque, sans informer où elle était allée et sans fournir le moindre numéro de téléphone, ni la moindre adresse où la joindre.

La revoir si soudainement, après 8 ans était une surprise pour tous. Et Natsuki ne savait pas bien si elle devait se jeter dans ses bras pour la saluer et lui montrer à quel point son départ l'avait touché ou s'il fallait faire l'indifférente, lui montrer que toutes cette histoire -elle comprise- appartenait à présent au passé. Et parce qu'elle était qui elle était Natsuki choisi la seconde solution. Elle aurait pourtant aimé être quelqu'un d'autre.

Shizuru semblait être intemporelle. Elle se tenait devant eux, identique à celle qu'elle fut 8 ans plus tôt. Elle portait ainsi que Reito des vêtements plutôt décontractés une jolie robe de coton plutôt sobre mais qui la mettait en valeur. Un tout aussi simple collier serti d'une améthyste pour tous bijoux ainsi qu'un peu de maquillage qui renforçait l'incroyable couleur de ses yeux. Natsuki fut cependant convaincu que le rouge de ses yeux avait surtout gagné en intensité durant ses dernières années. Pour terminer, ses long cheveux d'un châtain très claire était attaché dans un chignon désordonné rappelant fortement celui de Mikoto. Natsuki comprit que la plus jeune de leur groupe avait certainement pris la manie d'attacher ses cheveux ainsi de Shizuru.

Et pour le coup ce fut Natsuki qui en voulut à Mikoto. Certes elle n'avait toujours parlé que de Reito pour Mai mais n'avait-elle jamais pensé que Natsuki aurait aimé avoir des nouvelles de Shizuru?

Alors qu'elle continuait de l'observer, elle douta cependant que Mikoto n'ait jamais eu le choix. Shizuru devait lui avoir expressément demandé de ne jamais parler d'elle et la jeune fille avait tenu parole.

« Kaichou-san, commença Mai avant que Shizuru ne la coupe.

-C'est Shizuru. Cela fait des années que je ne suis plus Kaichou et après avoir passé tant d'année à Paris je me suis habitué à ce qu'on ne m'appelle que par mon prénom.

-Alors c'est en France que tu étais parti? Attaqua plutôt agressivement Natsuki. »

Si Shizuru fut surprise par sa colère elle ne le montra guère.

« Entre autre oui.

-Tu n'es pas parti étudié à la même université que Reito? S'étonna Mai qui avait cru comprendre dans cette dernière conversation que Reito et Shizuru menaient une sorte de vie commune depuis près de 6 ans.»

Shizuru sembla pourtant étonnée de cette remarque.

« Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu vous faire penser une telle chose, Mai-san?

-Et bien… Mikoto semblait dire que Reito et vous étiez toujours ensemble?

-Pas vraiment, répondit Reito. Nous partions en vacances ensembles quand nos emplois du temps coïncidaient.

-C'est à dire la plupart du temps, ajouta-t-elle avec un léger rire. Et Mikoto, nous a accompagné dans la plupart des cas là aussi.

-Mais il est vrai que nous ne nous sommes guère quitter cette dernière année, fit remarquer Reito. »

Cela expliquait cette familiarité que Shizuru semblait avoir dans cette maison et envers le frère et la soeur. Mai comme Natsuki se montrèrent surprise de leur relation. Certainement plus Natsuki que Mai, elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment Shizuru qui lui avait porté de si forts sentiments avait pu soudainement préférer l'autre sexe. D'une certaine manière, elle avait fini par se convaincre que Shizuru préférait exclusivement les femmes. C'était donc une surprise étrangement teintée d'amertume. S'ils filaient le parfait amour l'un avec l'autre, pourquoi avaient-ils persévéré à se tenir éloigné de leur béguin passé durant ces dernières années?

« Quelle genre d'étude avez-vous mené, Kaich- Shizuru-san? Demanda poliment Tate qui avait toujours eu beaucoup de respect pour la jeune femme.

-Ara, les mêmes que Reito, nous avions décidé des années auparavant, durant nos années de collège si je ne me trompe que nous finirions par travailler ensemble.

-Elle est aujourd'hui ma partenaire en affaire. Mon bras droit, je crois bien que j'aurais eu bien du mal les premiers temps où l'entreprise m'a échu sans elle.

-Reito me donne beaucoup trop de mérite, sourit-elle en le poussant gentiment. »

Sa gestuelle paraissait plus ouverte et naturelle, pourtant Natsuki percevait toujours ce parfait contrôle d'elle-même, elle ne montrait que ce qu'elle voulait bien que l'on voit. Son masque avait atteint une telle perfection qu'elle doutait à présent de pouvoir le percer.

« Et vous quelles études avez-vous fait? »

Natsuki retint un reniflement de dédain. Elle connaissait suffisamment Shizuru pour savoir qu'elle devait certainement être au courant de ce genre de chose, ne serait-ce que par l'entremise de Mikoto. La question était de pure forme.

« En management et cuisine. Pour pouvoir ouvrir un restaurant. Quand j'aurais les fonds nécessaire du moins… pour le moment je travaille dans les cuisines du Linden Baum.

-Je suis apprenti garagiste, intervint Tate qui ne souhaitait pas s'étendre sur ses difficultés scolaires et ses nombreux changements de filières.

-Et je suis neurobiologiste, termina simplement Natsuki. »

Par esprit de vengeance, Natsuki souhaitait donner à Shizuru le moins d'information possible sur elle. Ou peut-être souhaitait-elle voir si Shizuru était toujours intéressée par elle, s'il allait lui demander de plus ample information.

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion d'obtenir de quelconques réponses puisque Reito enchaîna naturellement.

« Elle travaille pour Mr. Anderson, tu te souviens de lui?

-Mr. Anderson? N'était-il pas conservateur de musée? Qu'est-ce qu'une neurobiologiste peut bien faire pour lui?

-Mais non, Mr. Anderson, le patron des laboratoires FUJI. Tu vois de qui je parle, non? »

L'expression de Shizuru passa de la réflexion au choc si rapidement que Natsuki comprit qu'elle ignorait vraiment les études et métiers qu'ils avaient pu exercer. Mais elle ne comprit pas le pourquoi d'une telle réaction, le moment était passé et le visage de Shizuru reflétait à présent un certain amusement dont Natsuki fut incapable de savoir s'il fut feins. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué le choc de la jeune femme, et Natsuki douta un instant de l'avoir réellement vu. Shizuru avait semblé être prise au dépourvu et Natsuki habituée à scruter le visage de sa vieille amie pour savoir le fond de sa pensée pouvait tout aussi bien avoir attrapé une de ses véritables émotions ou s'imaginer tout cela. Cela faisait trop d'année qu'elle n'avait décodé l'expression de Shizuru pour en être certaine.

Dans tous les cas, Shizuru arborait à présent un sourire moqueur.

« Oui, oui, je vois très bien de qui tu parles, Reito. »

Un instant Natsuki crut qu'elle allait dire autre chose d'autrement plus important que ce qu'elle se décida finalement de répliquer.

«Mais Mr. Anderson est un conservateur de musée. Nous avons longuement discuté avec lui durant la vente aux enchères où nous t'avons obtenu le tableau exposé dans ton bureau.

-Non, contredit de nouveau Reito. Kuga-san le confirmait elle-même, Mr Anderson est le P-DG de son labo. »

A cela, Shizuru se tourna entièrement vers Natsuki et regarda pour la première fois Natsuki les yeux dans les yeux. Elle avait définitivement des yeux d'un rouge plus intense que par le passé, songea Natsuki.

« Ara, Natsuki ne s'est-elle pas trompée? J'ai l'absolu conviction- »

Et Natsuki voyait quand effet, Shizuru avait l'absolue conviction.

« -que le patron des Laboratoires FUJI s'appelait _Peterson._ Andrew _Peterson._ »

Soudain la cible de tous les regards, Natsuki se creusa la cervelle à la recherche de l'information. Et puis en un instant, elle se rappela. Ses joues se teintèrent d'un rougissement qui, ces dernières années avaient cessé d'être une habitude, et balbutiante, elle dut convenir que Shizuru avait raison. Elle ne tenta pas de se trouver d'excuses mais Shizuru lui en fournit une.

Après tout, quand on était guère habitué aux noms occidentaux, tous avaient tendance à se mélanger, d'autant plus ces noms-là qui phonétiquement se ressemblaient. La faute d'une certaine manière en revenait à Reito qui l'avait aiguillé en erreur.

Natsuki se demanda seulement comment Shizuru faisait pour se souvenir de ce genre de chose. Ce que Reito demanda clairement en riant. Pour toute réponse, Shizuru haussa les épaules avec une certaine raideur que son apparente désinvolture masquait mal.


	3. Le dîner

« Je crois qu'il est temps de se mettre à table. »

La proposition de Reito fut accueillie avec enthousiasme surtout de la part de Mikoto.

« Mai, tu vas voir, la cuisine de Onee-sama est presqu'aussi bonne que la tienne.

-Ara, ara, Mikoto-chan me vexe, elle ne semble pas aimer ma nourriture autant que celle de Tokiha-san. »

Sous les fausses larmes de Shizuru, Mikoto sembla être déchiré entre deux personnes qu'elle adorait.

« Mais c'est parce que tu fais toujours de la nourriture bizarre.

-Etrangère Mikoto, corrigea Reito.

-Oui de la nourriture étrange!

-Non, Mikoto-chan, Reito signifie que je fais de la nourriture originaire d'un pays étranger. Il est normal qu'elle te semble bizarre.

-De la nourriture française, s'enthousiasma soudainement Mai qui comprenait la présence d'une bouteille de vin français, une boisson plutôt inhabituelle au japon. »

Pour toute réponse Shizuru lui offrit un sourire.

Natsuki n'avait pas daigné partager l'enthousiasme débordant des autres convives. Voir Shizuru taquiner Mikoto de la manière qu'elle la taquinait jadis était un coup dure. D'une certaine manière Shizuru lui montrait qu'elle n'était plus le centre de son monde. C'était une bonne chose, mais cela ne l'empêchait de ressentir une certaine déception.

* * *

.

Natsuki ne se rappelait pas n'avoir jamais mangé français, mais elle apprécia grandement le repas. Certainement parce qu'elle avait en partie pris l'habitude de la nourriture américaine -qui n'avait certes pas grand-chose à voir avec le repas concocté par Shizuru mais qui s'en rapprochait plus que la nourriture japonaise. Mais c'était surtout que Shizuru était une excellente cuisinière, aussi méritante que Mai bien que la comparaison soit hasardeuse: Mai n'ayant elle-même jamais tenté de cuisiner français malgré son amour de la gastronomie.

Le vin était aussi une découverte qu'elle apprécia et dont elle se promit de parfois en acheter. Si elle découvrait évidemment où elle pouvait en acquérir d'aussi exquis au japon. Elle fut cependant moins réceptive au fromage que Shizuru semblait tout simplement adorer accompagné d'un verre de vin rouge.

Le repas finalement fut accompagné de conversation enjouée, de rire et de discussions plus sérieuses qui aurait, 8 ans plus tôt, totalement ennuyées et larguées Natsuki. Ce soir-là néanmoins, ce ne fut guère le cas et elle entraperçut parfois un sourire doux et pensif de Shizuru envers elle. Le genre de sourire que peut avoir une mère envers son enfant quand elle prend conscience qu'il a grandi et mûri sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Dans ces moment-là, Natsuki aurait aimé attraper Shizuru, planter son regard dans le sien et lui dire clairement qu'elle n'en serait jamais là où elle en était sans elle.

La fin du repas arrivant, Reito proposa au seul autre homme de la soirée d'aller faire une partie de billard pour laisser les femmes discuter tranquillement entre elles. La conversation cependant ne dura pas bien longtemps après leur départ quand Shizuru voulut faire mine de débarrasser la table.

Mai qui, loin d'être aveugle, savait que Natsuki apprécierait de pouvoir discuter en tête à tête avec Shizuru, parvint par force d'arguments -et avec l'aide de Mikoto qui était l'un des hôtes de la soirée après tout- à convaincre Shizuru de lui laisser débarrasser le dîner. Et avant même que Shizuru n'ait pu réaliser la manœuvre elle se retrouva seule face à Natsuki.

Un lourd silence s'abattit soudainement sur la salle à manger et Natsuki se racla la gorge soudain mal à l'aise et incapable de se rappeler toutes les choses qu'elle aurait aimé lui dire.

« Natsuki? »

Elle releva les yeux avec surprise. Elle s'était attendue à ce que Shizuru se mure dans un silence obstiné. La jeune femme s'arrêta là cependant. Elle ne paraissait pas savoir quoi dire.

« Pourquoi? Commença soudain Natsuki. »

Shizuru se décala inconfortablement sur son siège.

« Je suppose que Natsuki se demande pourquoi je suis parti aussi soudainement il y 8 ans? »

Natsuki ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche mais elle fut incapable de formuler quoique ce soit. Elle hocha finalement de la tête sèchement.

« Je pense que Natsuki sait aussi bien que moi la raison pour laquelle je devais partir.

-Tu fais sonner ça comme si cela avait été une obligation, comme si tu n'avais pas le choix.

-Je n'avais pas le choix, coupa Shizuru. »

Ses intenses yeux rouges refusaient de croiser son propre regard.

« Je…

-Natsuki. S'il y avait eu pour moi une meilleure solution, une qui ne m'aurait pas forcé à tout quitter, une qui ne t'aurait pas blessé, je l'aurais prise.

-Il aurait donc suffis que tu restes! S'énerva Natsuki en se relevant à moitié de sa chaise.

-Cette solution m'aurait plus coûté qu'apporter le moindre bénéfice.

-Ne traites pas notre relation comme un de tes contrats commerciaux!

-Natsuki, prévint Shizuru. De quelle relation parles-tu? De cette amitié pleine de doute, de mal aise, d'inquiétude que nous entretenions? De toi qui n'osait plus me regarder en face, me parler ou rester seule en ma présence? Et de moi qui ne savait plus ce que j'avais le droit de dire ou de faire? »

Natsuki n'avait certainement jamais vu Shizuru aussi honnête. Elle ne disait pas tout cependant; Natsuki savait que Shizuru n'évoquerait pas la douleur continuelle qu'elle lui avait infligée en ne lui rendant pas ses sentiments. Natsuki évidemment ne comprenait guère ce que Shizuru avait pu ressentir: était-ce similaire au sentiment de trahison qu'elle avait ressenti en apprenant sa disparition 8 ans plus tôt? Non, bien sûr. Ça devait même en être très éloigné.

Et elle avait pourtant souffert énormément de son départ.

« Je suis désolée… balbutia-t-elle finalement. Je n'ai jamais voulu… je…

-Je sais, coupa-t-elle. »

Sa voix qui quelques minutes plus tôt s'était faite énergique et virulente, avait repris son intonation calme et placide, son accent plus présent avec l'émotion qui enrouait sa voix.

Natsuki qui l'observait avec attention vit son masque souriant reprendre sa place habituelle.

« Est-ce que… enfin… tu as rencontré des gens en France? »

Shizuru releva sa tête surprise.

« Oui, évidemment, répondit-elle. Les français sont des gens sociables et relativement curieux malgré les rumeurs courant sur leur arrogance. J'ai gardé de relativement bon contact là-bas.

-Je n'entendais pas ça dans ce sens-là. Je veux dire… visiblement tu… enfin tout se passe bien avec Reito, mais tu as _rencontré_ des gens en France avant lui? »

Les sourcils de Shizuru se froncèrent dans une moue d'incompréhension.

« Je connais Reito depuis mon collège, je l'ai bien évidement rencontré avant quiconque en France. Je ne comprends pas la question de Natsuki. Mais as-tu rencontré de nouvelles personnes Natsuki? Un petit ami peut-être? »

Natsuki qui s'était confortablement réinstallée sur sa chaise, s'y tortilla mal à l'aise.

« Non, répondit-elle sa propre question sur les relations romantiques de Shizuru oubliée. Je ne suis pas… très sociable. Et mon travail prend une bonne partie de mon temps.

-Ah oui, les laboratoires FUJI.

-Oui. Je… enfin je travaille avec un éminent professeur sur la maladie d'Alzheimer. Et à part mes quelques rares contacts avec mes collègues, je suis plutôt du genre à rester seule.

-Natsuki a toujours été un loup solitaire, se moqua gentiment Shizuru en sirotant une gorgée de vin blanc resté au fond de son verre. Qui est cet éminent professeur? Je le connais peut-être.

-Tu as aussi des contacts avec des scientifiques? Je doute que tu connaisses le professeur Iroshi cependant. Il est connu dans le milieu scientifique et ne sort jamais de son labo. »

Shizuru prit cependant un moment avant de répondre, réfléchissant visiblement au nom.

« En effet le professeur Iroshi ne me dit rien. »

Il sembla à Natsuki cependant que Shizuru aurait pu tout à fait le connaitre, de la même manière que l'on peut connaitre de loin un collègue que l'on croise régulièrement dans un couloir.

Leur conversation s'acheva quelques minutes plus tard avec le retour de Mikoto. Elle avait déjà amené Mai à Reito et Tate pour participer à leur partie de billard. Elle venait maintenant leur proposer de les rejoindre. Natsuki avait côtoyé bien des bars dans sa jeunesse, et pouvait honnêtement se qualifier de talentueuse pour cette activité, mais elle préférait au choix rester en compagnie de Shizuru. L'entrée passée, Natsuki avait déjà abandonné l'idée d'être sur la défensive en la présence de la jeune femme. Elle ne souhaitait plus que rattraper le temps perdu, renouer son amitié avec sa première et plus importante amie.

« Bien sûr, répondit Shizuru avec un doux sourire dirigé vers Mikoto. »

Natsuki se renfrogna. En la devançant Shizuru avait pris la décision pour elles deux. Elle se résigna donc à la suivre. La salle dévolue au billard avait été aménagée à l'étage. La pièce était d'une taille des plus extravagantes si on songeait qu'elle contenait facilement le billard et un bar ainsi que quelques sièges associés.

« Je pourrais y mettre mon studio, commenta Natsuki à peine entrée. »

Reito sembla prendre cela pour une blague et, tirant sur le cigare qu'il mordillait du bout des lèvres, se permit quelques rires.

« C'est ce que j'ai dit! S'exclama Mai en échos à ses propres pensées.

-C'est cool hein? Enchaina spontanément Tate qui tentait d'imiter Reito avec son cigare au coin du bec. »

La seule réaction de Shizuru fut de se diriger vers la fenêtre et de l'ouvrir pour aérer la pièce.

« Elle n'aime pas trop la fumée.

-L'odeur c'est tout, répondit Shizuru à la réflexion de Reito. Parlons de choses sérieuses plutôt. Comment constituons-nous les équipes? »

Reito eut un sourire de Cheshire.

« Je propose les hôtes contre les invités.

-Cela signifie que j'ai Natsuki dans mon équipe? Sourit Mai. Vous allez vous prendre une raclée.

-On a Shizuru! Répliqua Reito comme si elle était sa réponse à tout. »

A leur surprise, Shizuru rit librement avant de s'avancer vers la table de billard.

« Je crois que Reito se méprend sur mes compétences. Je ne pense pas n'avoir jamais joué au billard.

-Non, s'écria Reito avec stupéfaction. Tes parents ne possédaient pas une table sur laquelle tu aurais pu t'exercer? »

Natsuki maudit la pénombre qui lui cachait les traits de Shizuru, car elle sentit dans ses paroles une tension hors de l'ordinaire.

« Pas vraiment. Une table de billard ne rentre pas dans l'idée que l'on peut se faire d'une éducation traditionnelle.

-C'est vrai que tu m'as dit que tes parents étaient plutôt du genre strict. »

L'empressement de Mikoto à jouer coupa court à toute poursuite de la conversation. Mais Natsuki resta cependant étonné: Reito connaissait Shizuru depuis le collège et ils avaient toujours été proche, il n'avait pourtant jamais connu les parents de Shizuru? Pas que Natsuki elle-même les connaisse, mais Natsuki ne sortait pas avec Shizuru depuis _des années._

« Et bien commençons, coupa-t-elle court à toute conversation. »

Les équipes réparties, Reito lança une pièce. Mai choisit face. Face ce fut. Ils avaient la main. Mai laissa l'honneur de commencer la partie à Natsuki. Avec expérience, elle cassa le triangle de boule et parvint rapidement à en sortir une bonne partie.

« Je crois que nous allons gagner, sourit Mai. »

Quand Natsuki dut laisser à Reito la place de jouer, elle comprit que la partie ne serait pas aussi simple. Reito ne possédait pas ce billard pour rien. Et il semblait n'avoir besoin de personne pour espérer gagner. Quand ce fut autour de Tate, elle comprit que toute son équipe reposait sur elle. Mai, elle le savait, était incapable de sortir une boule quelconque même lorsque celles-ci étaient parfaitement alignées à son attention. Elle avait plutôt tendance à déchirer le vert éclatant de la table.

A Tate et la boule blanche qu'il parvint à envoyer dans l'un des trous, succéda Shizuru. A sa manière de tenir la queue sans savoir quoi en faire, Natsuki comprit que Shizuru n'avait effectivement jamais joué au billard de sa vie. Elle débattait encore avec elle-même quand Reito la devança en proposant son aide. Natsuki ne comprit pas bien d'où provenait la contraction désagréable dans sa poitrine quand Reito se glissa étroitement dans le dos de Shizuru pour lui inculquer le bon placement de son corps. Mai semblait désapprouver la scène tout autant. Seuls Mikoto et Tate n'y trouvaient rien à redire. Quant à Shizuru et Reito? Ils ne paraissaient pas remarquer quoique ce fût.

A partir de ce moment, la soirée fut une torture. Shizuru pouvait être douée dans une infinité de domaines mais le billard n'en faisait définitivement pas parti. Reito l'aidait régulièrement et ils en venaient souvent à rire ensemble comme un tout jeune couple d'amoureux. Pour dire que Natsuki et Mai n'appréciaient pas la vue…

L'équipe de Reito gagna. Haut la main. L'équipe de Natsuki était bien trop distraite. Tate lui-même avait passé plus de temps à observer la réaction de Mai à l'affichage presque indécent de contact entre Reito et Shizuru. Eux qui avaient été si traditionnels, cette familiarité et cette proximité leur venaient probablement des années passées en occident où les gens avaient une gestuelle bien plus ouverte.

« Je crois que cette soirée arrive à sa fin, commenta Reito. Notre jeu était suffisamment mauvais pour indiquer notre fatigue plus que notre inexpérience. »

Natsuki se demanda si Reito avait compris ce qu'il en était vraiment. Probablement… même en tant que fuku-kaichou, il avait été une personne perspicace et discrète. C'était certainement une des raisons qui avait fait de lui un proche de Shizuru. Ça devait être pour ces mêmes raisons qu'ils avaient gardé contact. Natsuki avait été l'exception dans la vie de Shizuru. Elle n'avait aucune de ces caractéristiques que Shizuru affectionnait tant : la patience, l'intelligence, le sang-froid, la maitrise de soi, le respect des traditions, etc. Pour quelles raisons Shizuru en était venue à l'aimer dans son petit monde de perfection, était toujours un mystère.

Natsuki n'était pas qu'une exception, se dit-elle. Elle était une erreur. Aujourd'hui, elle devait en convenir : Shizuru était avec une personne à sa hauteur.

Cela la blessait plus qu'elle ne voulait bien se l'avouer.

* * *

.  
Alors que Reito leur ramenait leur manteau, Shizuru leur souhaitait un bon retour avec sa politesse habituelle. Natsuki attendit que Mai finisse sa longue diatribe et que Tate offre un salut rapide pour s'approcher à son tour.

« Euh… »

Natsuki serra les dents à son manque flagrant d'éloquence. Cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis si longtemps. Shizuru sembla percevoir son trouble et, souriante, posa sa main sur son avant-bras.

Sa touche était douce et ferme mais Natsuki en fut profondément bouleversée.

« Ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir Natsuki.

-Moi aussi, balbutia-t-elle bêtement. »

Le silence retomba et cela en était d'autant plus troublant que Shizuru n'avait jamais été du genre à se retrouver sans savoir quoi dire.

« Kuga-san ? »

Natsuki se retourna, presque surprise d'y découvrir Reito en train de lui tendre sa veste. Elle ignorait si elle devait être heureuse ou non de cette interruption. Il avait au moins brisé la tension entre elles.

Natsuki salua Reito, prête à suivre Tate et Mai déjà à la porte. Elle se souvint soudain de quelque chose d'important. A la surprise de tous, elle revint rapidement sur ses pas, tendant son portable à Shizuru. Devant son manque de réaction, Natsuki attrapa sa main pour le lui donner.

« Ton numéro, expliqua-t-elle les joues légèrement rouges. »

Natsuki craignit brièvement que Shizuru refuse sa demande, mais son sourire habituel apparut alors qu'en quelques clics, elle entrait ses coordonnées dans son mobile, réapparaissant ainsi dans la vie de Natsuki.


	4. Sous la pluie

« Vraiment Natsuki ?! »

Couchée de tout son long sur le canapé de son amie, la jeune fille daigna levée les yeux vers Mai.

« Quoi ? »

Les mains sur les hanches, Mai soupira avec une pointe d'exaspération.

« Hier, nous avons fait une tonne de chose, tu étais énergique, enthousiaste et heureuse de ce petit week-end à Fuuka. Et là… »

Sa main indiqua vaguement la forme de son amie.

« … tu ne fais rien depuis que tu t'es levée.

-Je suis fatiguée. »

Mai soupira une nouvelle fois, essayant de se rappeler la dernière fois que Natsuki avait provoqué chez elle cet agacement. _Des années_. Elle attrapa donc les jambes de son amie pour dégager un peu de place sur le canapé avant de s'asseoir et de les laisser retomber sur ses cuisses. Natsuki la regardait curieusement à présent.

« Allez, souffla Mai, dis moi ce qui te tracasse.

-Rien ne me « tracasse », répondit-elle morose. »

Mai laissa le silence s'établir, ses doigts jouant avec la couture du jean de Natsuki.

« C'est Fujino-san, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle sentit Natsuki se raidir mais cette dernière se garda bien de lui répondre.

« Je… je sais que d'une certaine manière le nom de Fujino-san avait été banni de nos discussions. Que son départ a été…

-Arrête ça, répondit-elle sèchement. Tout va bien d'accord. Shizuru et moi… enfin… tout va bien ok. La situation après le Carna- La situation après ce que nous avons vécu était compliquée, Shizuru a ressenti le besoin de partir et cela lui a été profitable. Et pour moi aussi tout c'est bien passé. La revoir… ça a juste ramener un tas de souvenirs.

-Natsuki, peut-être que tu ne veux pas y penser, mais… je me souviens comment tu as été après son départ. »

Mai la sentit prête à se lever. Elle referma donc ces mains sur ses chevilles pour la maintenir en place.

« Lâches moi, gronda Natsuki.

-Non, répondit-elle fermement. Tu as toujours évité cette conversation, tu as toujours affirmé que tout allait bien, mais ça n'allait pas bien Natsuki. Son départ, que tu le veuilles ou non, t'a démoli. Je ne t'ai pas posé de questions et je ne t'ai jamais poussé à en parler parce que j'avais l'impression que tu te briserais si je le faisais, mais peut-être que j'aurai dû.

-Tout va bien ! répéta-t-elle comme un mantra pour se convaincre. Elle est de retour et peut-être que nous redeviendrons amies… ou pas. Ce n'est pas bien important. Tu t'inquiètes pour une chose qui n'a pas lieu d'être. J'ai une vie, une vie _sans elle_ Mai. Et tout va bien. Les amis vont et viennent, c'est la vie. »

D'un geste brusque, elle se dégagea de Mai et se leva du canapé.

« Je vais faire un tour, annonça-t-elle se baissant déjà pour se chausser. »

Mai aurait aimé trouver quelque chose à dire pour la retenir mais le temps qu'elle y réfléchisse Natsuki claquait déjà la porte.

* * *

.

Le vent froid lui fouetta le visage à peine sortit. Natsuki remonta l'encolure de sa veste avant d'enfoncer ces mains dans ses poches et d'avancer visage baissé contre le vent. Le bitume était humide, enregistra-t-elle distraitement et les rues désertes. Hors période touristique, la vie à Fuuka se réduisait aux étudiants de son ancien établissement et à quelques résidents permanents –la plupart à la retraite. Décidément Natsuki ne voyait pas ce que Mai pouvait trouver à ce lieu pour vouloir y rester.

Elle avait faim mais elle se rappelait que seul le Linden Baum était ouvert à cette période de l'année et l'idée de mettre les pieds dans ce lieu chargé de souvenir ne lui disait rien. Il restait toujours le centre commercial où persistaient quelques boutiques et cafés mais sans voitures il se trouvait bien trop loin.

Elle prit finalement la direction de la plage. Quand elle y arriva une bonne heure plus tard, elle était trempée faute à une bruine à peine visible. Ses chaussures avaient pris l'eau et le couinement désagréable de sa semelle se cumulait avec un froid terrible. Natsuki aimait le froid mais pas l'eau. Elle avait eu tendance à se plaindre que cela la décoiffait. Aujourd'hui c'était le dernier de ses soucis.

Mai avait raison, le départ de Shizuru l'avait "perturbée". Elle pensait avoir dépassé ça. Elle pensait avoir compris ce qui avait poussé Shizuru à fuir… elle pensait lui avoir pardonné et s'être pardonnée. La revoir cependant lui faisait comprendre que le pardon ne lui offrait en rien la paix. Si elle avait gardé un souvenir précis du visage de sa meilleure amie, la revoir lui avait rendu tout son relief, toute son intensité. Ce n'était pas pour rien que Shizuru avait été si admirée à leur époque à Gakuen. Il y avait en elle quelque chose d'irrépressiblement attirant, un charisme naturel auquel Natsuki, malgré ses dires, avait cédé comme à chacun.

Ses pieds s'enfoncèrent dans le sable humide, quelques grains se glissant dans ses chaussures. Ca n'avait aucune importance, songea-t-elle en s'asseyant. L'humidité infiltrait son jean mais ce n'était pas cela qui la rendrait plus frigorifiée qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Elle tâtonna ses poches intérieures de vestes, localisant rapidement cigarettes et briquet. La cigarette coincée entre les lèvres, les deux mains remontées devant, elle s'y reprit une bonne dizaine de fois avant de parvenir à faire jaillir une flamme suffisante pour allumer sa cigarette face à ce vent.

Elle allait devoir songer à acheter un zippo. Un truc un plus performant que ces briquets à trois franc six sous qui lui claquaient entre les doigts à la moindre petite intempérie.

Elle tira quelques taffes, le regard plongé dans les vagues grises et furieuses venant s'écrasées plusieurs mètres devant elle.

 _Revoir Shizuru la rendait mitigée._

Elle avait eu tant de mal à construire sa vie sans son soutiens, tant de mal à l'oublier.

 _Se sent-elle aussi mal que moi ?_

Car c'était LA question, n'est-ce pas ? C'était parce que Natsuki avait fait de sa vie un enfer qu'elle avait disparu du jour au lendemain. Revoir Natsuki lui avait-il rappelé ses vieux sentiments ? Regrettait-elle ces retrouvailles ? Natsuki essayait de se convaincre que non. C'était Shizuru qui avait cuisiné, elle devait donc savoir qu'elle recevait Natsuki. Elle aurait pu dire non, sortir pour la soirée et personne n'en aurait rien su. Mikoto avait montré sa capacité à garder un tel secret après tout.

Shizuru devait donc considérer que Natsuki ne représentait plus un risque pour elle. Elle devait vraiment avoir tourné la page.

Natsuki siffla soudainement de douleur. La cigarette toujours au bord des lèvres s'était consumée jusqu'à brûler les doigts qui la tenaient. Elle se rappela vaguement avoir voulu faire tomber la cendre avant de s'arrêter dans son geste.

Natsuki écrasa violemment son mégot dans le sable avant de porter ses doigts blessés à ses lèvres.

Les dangers de la cigarette se moqua-t-elle pince sans rire. Mais qui avait soin de ce qu'elle faisait ? Elle n'avait plus de famille depuis longtemps et même ces liens avec Mai étaient distendus depuis son départ à l'Université. _Shizuru s'intéresserait à ce genre de chose._ Quelle blague… Si Shizuru avait eu soin d'elle, elle ne serait pas partie 8 ans plus tôt. _Si j'avais eu suffisamment soin d'elle, je n'aurai pas ignoré ses sentiments aussi facilement._

Comment ce genre de conflit sentimental pouvait encore la perturber ainsi ? Shizuru était passée à autre chose. Elle était passée à Reito.

Natsuki se releva et, prise d'une tension inhabituelle, décida qu'elle pouvait aussi bien se remettre à marcher jusqu'à atteindre le centre commerciale. Trempée pour trempée, une autre heure de marche ne changerait plus grand-chose. Voire deux heures, si elle prenait la route panoramique. Ça avait probablement un côté masochiste d'aller à de tels extrémités mais…

Natsuki secoua le sable de ces vêtements. Non, elle n'était plus une pseudo-martyre. Elle était une adulte intelligente. Elle allait appeler Mai et lui demander de venir la chercher pour se diriger vers le centre commerciale y acheter quelques affaires sèches et profiter d'un repas chaud en présence de son amie.

Natsuki sortit son téléphone et… découvrit qu'elle n'avait pas recherché la batterie dudit appareil depuis son arrivée la veille. Elle regretta son vieux Nokia. Il avait tout enduré : les chocs, les oublis de chargeur, sa maladresse, etc. Durant le Carnaval, un téléphone à clapet l'avait remplacé et il avait presque eu tous les avantages du Nokia. Il n'avait pas résisté au Carnaval cependant et on l'avait convaincu d'investir dans un smartphone. Depuis l'Université, elle devait en être à son vingtième ou quelque chose du genre. Grande utilité, songea-t-elle. Elle appelait peu avec, ne recevant que des appels de Mai et quelques-uns de son travail. Elle n'osait pas l'utiliser comme réveil après que les trois premiers aient malencontreusement fini dans un mur. Il lui servait parfois à jouer Fruit Ninja… mais c'était rare et elle songeait que l'application devait être à présent dépassée.

La seule fois où la satanée chose pouvait avoir un intérêt, le flagrant manque de batterie des smartphones frappait.

Avec un soupir, elle le glissa dans sa poche, songeant qu'elle devait être partiellement responsable de cet état de fait. En rentrant la veille, elle avait passé un bon moment à fixer le numéro de Shizuru, ébahie d'à nouveau le posséder.

Ce serait donc le centre commerciale à pied. En se pressant un peu et en coupant à travers les ruelles, elle espérait mettre ¾ d'heures ou moins.

* * *

.

Si elle avait regardé l'heure, elle aurait remarqué qu'elle avait mis 57 minutes au moment où elle passait les portes coulissantes du centre commerciales. Qu'elle ait perdu de son endurance ou que ce soit ses tremblements, Natsuki l'ignorait et s'en fichait. Elle avait besoin de se réchauffer. Une tasse de café était attrayante mais il lui fallait d'abord des vêtements secs. Ce qu'elle portait en ce moment était non seulement trempé mais lui collait à la peau et entravait ses mouvements. Ses dents claquaient de froid et elle attira plus d'un regard.

A grand pas, Natsuki se dirigea vers une des boutiques déjà visitée la veille avec Mai pour y acquérir de quoi se changer quand elle remarqua qu'elle était partie sur un coup de tête et… sans argent.

Natsuki jura. Elle n'avait plus d'argent et plus de batterie. Et ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait appeler un taxi à cette période de l'année. Elle se dirigea néanmoins vers la caisse où une vendeuse la regardait avec une certaine pitié.

« Je vois que vous avez été surprise par la pluie. »

Natsuki acquiesça sèchement, avant de se forcer à se détendre. Rien ne servait d'être agressive contre quelqu'un à qui elle allait demander un service.

« Je… pourrais vous emprunter votre téléphone ? Ma batterie est morte, offrit-elle en guise d'explication tout en montrant l'inutile morceau de plastique.

-Mauvaise journée, hein ? continua tranquillement la jeune vendeuse en lui tendant son propre téléphone. »

Natsuki haussa maladroitement les épaules, peu à l'aise dans ce genre de badinage inutile. Elle offrit néanmoins un petit sourire pour remercier la jeune fille avant d'ouvrir l'application téléphone et de se figer devant le clavier. Pour l'amour du ciel, quelle était le numéro de Mai ? Ou de ce stupide Tate ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas fait l'effort d'apprendre un numéro ?

« Un souci ? demanda la jeune femme devant son inertie. »

 _Depuis hier, se rappela-t-elle soudain._ Elle avait passé la soirée à regarder les 11 petits chiffres composant _son_ numéro. Elle n'allait tout de même pas l'appeler ? Surtout pour ça. Parce qu'elle avait marché bêtement sous la pluie et sans argent. Serait-ce si terrible de rentrer à pieds ? Mais c'était l'occasion de la voir… Voulait-elle la voir ?

« Euh, mademoiselle, si vous n'utilisez pas mon télé… »

Natsuki composa le numéro, tendant la main devant la vendeuse pour qu'elle cesse de parler. Avec un peu de chance, Reito et Mikoto allaient décrocher à sa place et elle…

« Fujino Shizuru, répondit une voix professionnelle.

-Ah euh… ano. »

Natsuki se retrouva soudainement silencieuse, sans savoir quoi dire.

« Natsuki ?

-Euh… oui.

-Il y a un problème ? Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'appelles aussi tôt.

-Je… euh. J'aurai besoin d'un service. »

Un court silence s'établit sur la ligne avant qu'elle ne prenne à nouveau la parole.

« En quoi puis-je aider Natsuki ?

-Je… mon téléphone est mort. Et je n'ai pas d'argent pour rentrer chez Mai.

-Ara, je peux passer prendre Natsuki, répondit-elle dans l'instant. Où te trouves-tu ?

-Au centre commercial.

-Je serais là dans un quart d'heure. »

Shizuru raccrocha sans demander plus d'explication. Natsuki se demanda avec une certaine angoisse si Shizuru avait remarqué que sur toutes les personnes qu'elle aurait pu appeler ça avait été elle. Bien sûr qu'elle avait remarqué. C'était Shizuru. Peut-être pensait-elle-même que Natsuki avait inventé toute cette histoire pour la voir. Cela serait la pire des conclusions.

« Merci, souffla Natsuki en rendant le mobile à la vendeuse. »

Elle sortit aussitôt du magasin pour aller attendre Shizuru à l'entrée du centre commercial.

Comme attendue de sa part, Shizuru se montra ponctuelle. Elle apparut vêtue de vêtements cintrés, accentuant ses courbes, protégée de la pluie par un large parapluie.

« Kami-sama, s'exclama-t-elle à la vue de Natsuki. Tu es trempée. Viens, rejoignons la voiture. »

Natsuki ne se fit pas prier. A peine montée, Shizuru s'empressa de mettre le chauffage à son maximum avant de démarrer.

« Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu la mauvaise habitude de marcher sous la pluie.

-Je vais bien, affirma-t-elle.

-Natsuki va toujours bien. Je ne l'ai jamais entendu dire le contraire. Elle serait cependant plus crédible si sa voix ne tremblait pas autant. »

Natsuki croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, irritée et tourna la tête vers la vitre. Ce n'était pas la route menant à Mai. Natsuki reconnaissait la rue qu'elle avait traversée la veille pour aller dîner chez Reito.

« Nous n'allons pas chez Mai ?

-Ara, Mai habite plus loin et Natsuki me semble dans un trop mauvais état pour l'emmener avant qu'elle soit sèche. »

Natsuki ne préféra pas rentrer dans un débat avec Shizuru. D'une certaine manière elle se sentait déjà plus confortable en sa présence et ce serait mentir de dire qu'elle ne souhaitait pas prendre une douche chaude et revêtir des vêtements sec le plus rapidement possible.

Shizuru conduisait posément, elle ralentit au niveau du large portail qui s'ouvrit à la simple pression de son doigt sur un petit bouton d'une télécommande fixé au tableau de bord. Le garage s'ouvrit tout aussi silencieusement et la voiture entra facilement dans le large bâtiment.

« Allons, indiqua-t-elle pour inciter Natsuki à la suivre. »

Dans la pénombre dû au mauvais temps, Natsuki redécouvrait la maison. La bâtisse semblait morne dans toute cette grisaille. Shizuru n'en sembla pas gênée puisqu'elle ne chercha pas à allumer la lumière. Elle conduisit rapidement Natsuki à l'étage où elle lui indiqua la salle de bain.

« N'hésites pas à utiliser ce dont tu as besoin. Les serviettes sont sous l'évier. Je vais te ramener des vêtements propres, tu n'auras qu'à laisser les tiens devant la porte. »

Natsuki acquiesça silencieusement. En voyant disparaître le dos de Shizuru au bout du couloir, elle se demanda si Shizuru se comporterait comme par le passé, lui ramenant pour la taquiner des vêtements à la limite de l'indécence. Natsuki finissait alors le visage rouge et gênée, même si une partie d'elle ne pouvait que féliciter Shizuru pour son gout dans certains de ces vêtements.

La salle de bain était comme le reste de la demeure, grande et sombre. Natsuki alluma la lumière et elle dut convenir que la pièce était moderne et coûtait certainement plus que le mobilier entier de son propre appartement. La douche à jet faisant face à une espèce d'hybride entre une baignoire et un jacuzzi.

Natsuki sourit. Entre ça et la cabine de douche de Mai, fuyant à moitié, Natsuki ne pouvait que remercier intérieurement Shizuru de l'avoir amenée ici. Elle ôta rapidement ses vêtements humides en faisant une vague pile qu'elle posa timidement devant la porte. Dans le couloir, il n'y avait toujours personne. Et pas encore de vêtements secs, constata-t-elle.

Elle referma la porte de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers la douche à jet. Cela ne devait pas être trop compliqué de l'utiliser.

Après avoir trifouillé pendant bien 5 minutes, elle se retrouva enfermée dans la douche recevant de l'eau chaude de toute part. C'était si agréable qu'elle se retrouva à chantonner tranquillement en se laissant réchauffer et masser par les différents jets. Comment Mikoto faisait-elle pour vivre avec Mai quand elle avait tout ça à disposition ?

La réponse était évidente. La solitude. Vivre dans cette grande maison, seule ne devait rien avoir d'attirant pour une personne aussi sociable que Mikoto. Natsuki, elle, n'aurait pas dit non. La question à poser était plutôt : pour quelle raison Mai avait-elle renoncé à ça pour cet idiot de Tate Yuuichi ?

Elle se doutait de ce que Mai lui répondrait. Parce qu'elle aimait Tate plus que Reito et que l'amour ne devait pas avoir de rapport avec l'argent et les biens matériels.

N'empêche ça faisait une sacrée compensation, songea-t-elle en observant le carrelage rutilant et les spots modernes. Une sacrée compensation. Sa main atteignit les produits douches qui s'y trouvaient. A n'en pas douter, c'était ceux de Shizuru, elle en reconnaissait l'odeur qui n'avait pas changé depuis le lycée. Elle inspira profondément, se laissant submergés par les souvenirs que cette odeur ramenait. Remarquant qu'elle était sous l'eau depuis un bon moment, elle s'empressa de finir sa toilette.

Elle sortit finalement, auréolée de vapeur d'eau et frissonna à la différence de température. Elle trouva rapidement les épaisses serviettes sous l'évier pour se sécher. Enroulée dans l'une de ces immenses serviettes éponge, elle entrouvrit la porte. Comme promis ses vêtements trempés avait disparu, remplacés par une pile de vêtements secs. Natsuki les récupéra. Une paire de sous-vêtements tout à fait banals, un jean de marque, un débardeur et un gros pull de laine. Des vêtements simples mais de bonnes qualités. Rien d'extravagant. Rien de ce que Shizuru lui aurait proposé à l'époque. C'était dans ces moment-là que les 8 années de séparation se faisait le plus ressentir.

Quand elle redescendit, direction la cuisine où elle entendait du bruit, elle y découvrit Shizuru derrière un comptoir en train de finir de préparer du thé.

« Ah Natsuki, avisa-t-elle en diminuant le son de la radio qui discourait en anglais sur les actualités d'un pays quelconque.

-Hey, merci. Pour tout. Et pour les vêtements.

-Natsuki n'a pas à s'inquiéter. Assis-toi je vais te servir quelque chose de chaud. »

Natsuki s'attendait à du thé mais Shizuru lui servit une large tasse de café.

« Ce n'est pas ma boisson favorite, mais tu semblais l'apprécier hier après le dîner.

-Merci, balbutia-t-elle à nouveau en buvant avec reconnaissance une longue gorgée de café brûlant. »

Il était bon, exquis même. Certainement un café hors de prix allié au talent de Shizuru pour réussir ce qu'elle entreprenait.

« Reito et Mikoto ne sont pas là ?

-Ara, non, ils sont allés au cinéma.

-Tu ne les as pas accompagnés ?

-J'ai une réunion dans peu de temps.

-Oh je… je suis désolée de t'avoir dérangé alors, tu…

-Natsuki n'a pas à s'inquiéter, l'interrompit-elle. Elle n'est pas due avant une bonne demi-heure. »

Alors qu'elle contournait l'îlot central pour récupérer de quoi grignoter dans le frigo, Natsuki avisa sa tenue. Shizuru s'était changée : elle portait toujours une veste cintrée mais elle avait troqué son tailleur pour un pantalon de yoga d'un gris claire.

Quand elle se retourna et attrapa le regard de Natsuki posé sur elle, Shizuru ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« C'est une réunion en visio-conférence, on ne me verra pas en-dessous d'ici. »

Elle indiquait son estomac avec un sourire et Natsuki le lui rendit.

« Aurais-tu fais l'effort de mettre le tailleur pour venir me chercher ? »

Shizuru rit de nouveau, visiblement amusée.

« Je ne peux décemment pas sortir à l'extérieur ainsi. L'apparence est importante.

-C'est sûr que par ce temps, tu risquais de tomber sur pas mal de gens prêt à se moquer de ta tenue.

-Ikesu Natsuki. »

Natsuki appréciait leur gouaille légère. Rire avec Mai était une chose courante, mais ça : cette chaleur dans sa poitrine, l'envie de faire sourire son amie de cette façon, d'entendre ces taquineries, ce n'était pas la même chose. Shizuru lui avait manqué.

« Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir, laissa-t-elle échapper. »

Shizuru arrêta soudainement de rire et la dévisagea avec une certaine surprise. Puis un nouveau sourire plus doux, presque reconnaissant courba ses lèvres.

« Moi aussi, Natsuki. »

Les minutes suivantes s'écoulèrent dans un silence paisible où elles sirotèrent café et thé, accompagnés des restes des pâtisseries de la veille. Natsuki ne voulait pas que cela cesse, mais Shizuru se releva finalement et déposa sa tasse dans l'évier. La demi-heure s'était écoulée.

« Pendant que Natsuki se lavait, j'ai appelé Tokiha-san. Elle ne devrait plus tarder à venir te chercher. Si je suis toujours en réunion, claquez simplement la porte au moment de partir, d'accord ? »

Natsuki masqua sa déception à savoir que ce moment si particulier avec Shizuru se terminait. Elle se demanda quand –ou plutôt si- elle aurait l'occasion de la revoir.


	5. Retour à Fuji

**Les vacances, du temps pour écrire donc plus de chapitre... bon ok je devrais travailler sur les projets à rendre pour la rentrée mais c'est comparativement plus chiant XD Alors profitez et merci à ceux et celles qui laissent des reviews.**

.

* * *

En l'absence de Shizuru, partie s'enfermer dans un bureau à l'étage, Natsuki décida d'explorer plus en avant la demeure. En règle générale, elle se serait abstenue de fureter dans une demeure qui n'était pas la sienne. Il n'était pas ici question de laboratoire ou organisation secrète mais bel et bien d'une demeure privée possédée par des gens qu'elle connaissait. C'était violer leur intimité que de fouiller mais Natsuki ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle voulait… non elle avait besoin d'obtenir des informations sur Shizuru et sur ses 8 dernières années. La décence et le respect n'étaient plus une priorité. De la cuisine, elle retourna à la salle à manger de la veille. La pièce vidée d'activité était un peu triste et sans grand intérêt : la large table était entièrement débarrassée et rien, pas même un assortiment de fleur en était venu orné la surface. Les meubles qui agrémentaient la salle n'avaient pas plus d'intérêt. Rien ne trainait. La pièce comme la cuisine ressemblait à une page de magazine. Elle passa au salon: canapé, table base, télévision grand écran. C'était comme pour les autres, une décoration occidentale simple, un agencement plutôt commun mais de qualité et choisit avec goût. Une cheminé imposante trônait à proximité des canapés. Sur le rebord y étaient déposés deux-trois cadres de photo. Le genre de chose que Natsuki recherchait. Une représentait Mikoto à l'époque du collège, une autre montrait Reito une main sur l'épaule de sa sœur à sa remise des diplômes. La dernière devait avoir été prise par le jeune homme, la scène sur une plage affichait Shizuru recroquevillé sur le sol en riant, les mains devant elle alors que Mikoto l'attaquait a priori avec un pistolet à eau.

Natsuki s'empara du cadre, scrutant avec fascination la joie véritable qui éclairait le visage de Shizuru. Son cœur se serra à l'idée qu'elle n'eut pas été témoin direct d'une telle scène. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais vu une telle insouciance chez Shizuru. Reposant le cadre à sa place, elle regretta une nouvelle fois son manque de batterie qui lui aurait permis de conserver cette image. Elle supposa qu'elle pourrait demander une copie de la photo à Mikoto. Elle devait la posséder ou facilement pouvoir l'obtenir sans que cela semble étrange.

Le manque d'éléments personnels autre que ces trois photos indiquait à quel point cette maison était secondaire. Natsuki cependant n'osait pas monter à l'étage où se situait les chambres. Aucune explication ne pourrait y justifier sa présence si elle s'y faisait découvrir.

Les autres pièces inexplorées du rez-de-chaussée conduisaient à des toilettes, un escalier menant à une cave, une buanderie et une salle de taille relativement correcte qui semblait servir de placard géant à manteaux. Rien d'intéressant, hormis cette photo. La curiosité commençait à ronger ses bonnes résolutions de ne pas explorer l'étage, quand on frappa à la porte. Natsuki redescendit les quelques marches inconsciemment montée pour ouvrir et découvrir Mai. La rousse tentait de se protéger de la pluie avec un large parapluie en plastique transparent. Mais le vent orientait la pluie de telles sortes que Mai commençait à être mouillées de la taille au pied. La voiture était garée derrière elle dans l'allée en gravillon.

« Entres, l'invita-t-elle. »

Mai ne se fit pas prier.

« Kami-sama pourquoi avoir voulu sortir par un temps pareil ? se plaignit-elle. »

Natsuki se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas lui rétorquer que sa « sortie » était en partie de sa faute. Si Mai n'avait pas voulu la forcer à parler de Shizuru et de ses « sentiments », ni Mai, ni Natsuki n'aurait eu besoin de sortir de l'appartement.

« Chut, souffla-t-elle néanmoins à la place, Shizuru est en réunion. »

Elle indiquait l'étage. Mai acquiesça, se mimant en train de zipper ses lèvres. Deux minutes plus tard, après avoir entraîné d'elle-même Natsuki dans la cuisine, Mai reparlait déjà avec animation.

« Fujino-san m'a brièvement expliqué la situation, j'ai donc pensé à prendre certaines des affaires que tu as acheté hier.

-C'est que… Shizuru m'a déjà prêtée des vêtements.

-Justement, répondit Mai avec pragmatisme, tu repars demain matin, tu n'aurais jamais eu le temps de les lui ramener. Changes toi qu'on les lui rende maintenant. »

Avec un soupir, Natsuki s'empara de son sac et alla se changer dans les toilettes. Elle troqua les vêtements haut de gamme de Shizuru par son nouveau jean et un joli haut pour « sortir ». Alors qu'elle pliait les affaires de son hôte, Natsuki se retrouva inconsciemment à respirer l'odeur de Shizuru : une odeur de cerisier qui emplissait les fibres du pull. Natsuki ne s'était jamais attendue à autre chose. Elle se sentait soudain incapable de lâcher cette pièce de vêtements. _Lamentable._ Elle se pensait plus forte que ça, elle décida pourtant de ré-enfiler le pull. Shizuru n'en noterait probablement même pas l'absence.

Avant de rejoindre Mai, elle passa dans la buanderie. Ses vêtements mis à tourner en cycle cours avaient eu le temps d'être lavés. Elle les fourra en boule au fond du sac ramené par Mai, chez qui elle les ferait sécher.

Quand elle retourna dans la cuisine, Mai qui l'attendait sans rien faire sauta sur ses pieds.

« Allons-y. J'ai laissé un mot de remerciements, indiqua-t-elle. »

Natsuki récupéra son manteau et ses chaussures trempées qu'elle dut renfiler malgré tout, retrouvant immédiatement l'humidité et la sensation désagréable du sable qui s'y était faufilé.

Quand elle retrouva le confort relatif de la voiture de Mai, piégée en tête à tête avec son amie, Mai reprit la parole.

« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir appelé directement ?

-Plus de batterie.

-Mais suffisamment pour appeler Fujino-san ?

-Je me souvenais de son numéro. »

Mai ne lui demanda pourquoi cela n'avait pas été le cas avec son propre numéro. La réponse était simple : avant d'aller se coucher, elle avait vu Natsuki fixée son téléphone et le profil de son nouveau contact.

« As-tu eu le temps de parler avec elle ?

-Un peu. »

Mai repoussa sa frustration aux réponses monosyllabiques.

« Tout ira bien entre vous alors ? »

Le froncement de sourcil qui accueillit sa question lui indiqua de ne pas retourner sur ce terrain. Natsuki s'était toujours vue comme une personne forte. Admettre que le départ d'une personne avait pu la réduire des mois durant à une personne apathique, à un « être brisé » comme aurait dit Mai, était inacceptable à ses yeux. Même si sa sortie sous la pluie lui avait permis de comprendre cela, le dire à voix haute était encore autre chose. Pourtant au fond, elle ne pouvait nier qu'une partie d'elle-même avait disparu avec Shizuru. C'était une des choses les plus dures qu'elle avait eu à vivre. Une des choses qui avait réaffirmé sa décision de ne jamais s'attacher si intensément à quelqu'un. Partir étudier autre part à Fuuka, réinstaurer une distance avec ses « nouveaux » amis avait été à bien des égards une décision nécessaire et réfléchie. Si elle devait perdre Mai, Natsuki serait peinée mais elle se savait capable de facilement s'en remettre. Cette vision des choses était peut-être égoïste mais cela avait été – _était_ \- son meilleur mécanisme de défense pour ne plus souffrir autant qu'elle avait pu souffrir de la perte de Shizuru. Natsuki avait trouvé son équilibre.

Sa seule peur à présent était que le retour de Shizuru vienne perturber cet équilibre durement trouvé. Mais Shizuru était probablement la seule pour qui elle était prête à prendre ce risque.

 _Comme si elle pouvait vraiment_ choisir _de prendre ce risque… ce choix avait été fait par devers elle. Ses défenses abattues par un sourire de Shizuru._

* * *

.

De retour à l'appartement, Natsuki essaya de se distraire. Chasser de Shizuru de son esprit était cependant un exercice bien plus compliqué qu'elle ne l'avait escompté. Étendre ces vêtements mouillés et nettoyer ses chaussures avant de tenter de les sécher au sèche-cheveux n'étaient pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une distraction suffisante. Mai préparait un riche repas dont les arômes emplissaient le petit appartement tout en cancanant. Elle avait tendance à osciller entre le terrain miné de Natsuki et sa vision féérique de Reito. Natsuki, vautrée sur la table à l'observer, l'écoutait à peine, dérivant régulièrement à des interrogations toutes personnelles. Quand reverrait-elle Shizuru ? Sa réunion s'était-elle bien passée ? Était-elle-

« Et s'ils se mariaient ?! »

Natsuki sursauta à la soudaine explosion de Mai. Spatule à la main, son amie s'était tournée vers elle, un regard paniqué et la bouche légèrement béante.

« Euh… qui ?

-Reito et Fujino-san ? S'ils se mariaient ? Je veux dire ils sont beaux, jeunes, riches…

-Et ont la vie devant eux, coupa Natsuki agacée. Pourquoi se précipiteraient-ils la dedans ?

-J'ai entendu dire que c'était bien vu pour le patron d'une grosse entreprise de montrer une forme de stabilité comme peut l'être un mariage et une famille.

-Mai… arrête les magazines féminins. Un mariage n'a jamais été l'assurance d'un couple stable. »

Natsuki parlait en connaissance de cause. Elle se souvenait à peine du visage de son père, mais ce n'était pas les liens maritaux qui l'avait retenu auprès de sa famille. Natsuki se demandait même s'il avait demandé le divorce avant la mort de sa mère, ou si aux yeux de la loi, son père pouvait être considéré comme un veuf éploré. _Un bel enfoiré oui._

« Pourtant, ce serait logique, continua Mai en s'approchant de la table. Il formait déjà un tel couple à Gakuen Fuuka, ce serait la suite logique à leur histoire.

-Tu es consciente, grogna Natsuki, qu'ils ne sortaient pas réellement ensemble au lycée ? Que ce n'était que des rumeurs ?

-Même Chie était convaincue de leur relation.

-Et Chie est toujours une telle source sûre d'information, ironisa-t-elle. Mai, soyons claire Aoi et Chie adoraient les ragots, elles étaient plus paparazzi que journaliste. Par ailleurs, si Reito et Shizuru devaient se marier se seraient leur problème, je te rappelle que tu sors avec cet abruti de Tate. Si tu as encore des doutes cependant, ils ne sont _pas encore_ mariés, tu peux toujours tenter ta chance. »

Mai, rougie et les mains brandies devant elle en signe de dénégation, chercha à démentir son intérêt pour Reito. Intérieurement Natsuki grimaça. Quoiqu'elle eut affirmé, que Shizuru puisse un jour épouser quelqu'un comme Reito… non, qu'elle puisse un jour se marier lui était étrange. Était-ce monstrueux de sa part de s'être attendu à ce que Shizuru choisisse une vie de solitude après le rejet qu'elle lui avait fait subir ? _Oui._ Reito en dépit d'avoir été le gars possédé par lord Obsidian semblait parfait pour Shizuru.

« Oh et Mai, se reprit-elle néanmoins alors que Mai s'excitait toujours sur son démentis, notre nourriture est en train de brûler. »

A l'observation laconique de Natsuki, Mai s'élança dans sa kitchenette avec un cri de dépit.

Natsuki eut le droit à un repas à moitié brûlé.

.

* * *

« Aaaatchoum. »

L'éternuement aurait réveillé un mort. Natsuki frustrée d'en avoir été l'auteur, s'essuya le nez en foudroyant les quelques malheurs qui partageaient avec elle ce premier ferry de la journée. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé et il faisait un froid glaciale sur le pont, ce matin-là à 5h15 du matin. Natsuki elle-même était allée se recroqueviller au coin d'un radiateur qui commençait à peine à chauffer et qui n'atteindrait probablement pas son plein fonctionnement avant son arrivée au port. Natsuki avait remonté sa fermeture éclair jusqu'en haut et s'était enrubannée d'une épaisse écharpe empruntée à Mai. Elle avait revêtue deux t-shirt et l'épais pull volée à Shizuru. Avec sa veste en cuir plutôt cintrée, elle avait l'impression d'être un bibendum. Rien pourtant ne l'aurait décidé à ôter la chaleureuse couche repoussant le froid. Elle ignorait si la température avait rudement chuté ou si c'était le fait d'être tombée malade dans la soirée qui la rendait aussi frigorifiée, mais elle n'avait jamais eu aussi froid. Ce jour-là, son élément semblait très éloigné de la glace.

Natsuki renifla, à moitié dégoutée des propres sons que son rhume provoquait. Elle exécrait être malade. Si certaine personne espérait parfois contracter un petit virus de quelque chose pour ne pas aller en cours, Natsuki s'était toujours trouvée bien plus intelligente et honnête en séchant le cours. Quitte à ne pas être en classe, mieux fallait en profiter qu'être coincer au lit avec de la fièvre. Ce que les gens pouvaient être stupides.

Qu'elle le veuille ou non cependant, elle avait attrapé un méchant coup de froid. Sa tête battait doucement, annonciatrice d'un mal de crâne imminent. Ses yeux la brûlaient, son nez coulait comme une fontaine et sa gorge était douloureuse simplement en avalant sa salive. Comme un corps pouvait-il se détraquer aussi facilement et rapidement ? C'était une question rhétorique, Natsuki avait suffisamment étudié la biologie pour comprendre de tels mécanismes mais cela n'en était pas moins gênant.

Mai avait voulu la garder quelques jours de plus, le temps qu'elle se rétablisse mais Natsuki n'avait pas cédé. Elle avait un travail, des expériences qui attendaient et… elle ne voulait pas avoir Mai-mère-poule sur le dos. C'était suffisamment gênant comme ça d'être malade pour ne pas avoir, en plus, quelqu'un lui rabâchant qu'elle n'aurait pas dû aller se promener sous la pluie, qu'elle devait avaler sans rechignée ses médicaments (même les dégoûtant) et elle en passait. Natsuki était plus forte que ça, elle n'allait pas finir alité à cause d'un petit rhume. Non, nop, nada.

Natsuki tâtonna ses poches. Une cigarette pourrait peut-être la réchauffer. En aucun cas le vent ou la pluie ne perturba sa capacité à allumer sa dose de nicotine, c'était seulement ses mains transis de froid. Elle ferait plus attention à sa consommation de cigarette de retour chez elle. Ou… maintenant. Sa première aspiration accrut violemment la douleur de sa gorge irritée. Natsuki toussa soudainement, ce qui n'améliorait en rien ses maux de gorges. De plus en plus irritée, elle jeta son mégot au sol qu'elle piétina. Cette journée serait une mauvaise journée.

L'arrivée au port fut lugubre. Il était un peu avant 6h du matin, les boutiques étaient encore fermées. Natsuki regretta qu'il n'y ait même pas une boulangerie d'ouvert ou un konbini ouvert 24h sur 24h. Ça n'avait économiquement pas d'intérêt vu l'activité à cette heures certes mais Natsuki voulait quelque chose à grignoter. Malade ou pas, son appétit n'avait pas disparu.

Néanmoins, peut-être s'était-elle plainte un peu trop vite de cette journée. Son train fut à l'heure dite, elle trouva un sommeil paisible et se réveilla au bon moment pour descendre à son arrêt. Elle trouva facilement un taxi et la route dégagée lui permit d'arriver chez elle plus tôt que prévu. Elle eut même le temps de prendre une douche chaude avant de repartir aussitôt au laboratoire.

A 9h38, alors qu'elle se garait dans le parking souterrain de FUJI, Natsuki se sentait aussi fatiguée que si elle avait couru un marathon. Pas d'escalier pour la journée, ni de café dans le parc. Natsuki se dirigea directement vers son bâtiment et plus particulièrement vers l'ascenseur.

A son arrivée dans le labo, le professeur Iroshi s'avisa rapidement de sa présence.

« Tu as une sale tête.

-Euh… ça va. »

L'homme se redressa. Le professeur Iroshi ne ressemblait pas physiquement à la vision qu'on pouvait avoir d'un chercheur. Il était plutôt grand et malgré sa vie d'ermite dans les laboratoires, il avait la carrure d'un sportif et était plutôt jeune malgré ses cheveux poivre sel. Pas de lunette, ni de cheveux fous. Sans sa blouse, il aurait remplacé à un homme d'affaire dynamique parmi tant d'autres.

« A ta place, j'irai voir un médecin.

-Mais professeur… »

L'homme tendit une main devant elle pour lui intimer le silence.

« Kuga tu fais du bon travail, mais on travaille à l'échelle cellulaire voire moléculaire, je ne veux pas d'une contamination de nos échantillons par ce que tu as eu la malchance d'attraper une saloperie.

-Je ne suis pas stupide au point d'éternuer bêtement sur…

-Et je préfère que tu évites de refiler tes germes à nos collègues. »

Natsuki aurait voulu trouver quelque chose à répliquer mais Iroshi ne suggérait pas tant qu'il lui ordonnait de partir.

« Va voir le médecin, Kuga. Qu'il te fasse un arrêt. Prends des jours de congés si tu ne veux vraiment pas aller voir un docteur. Mais tant que tu ne seras pas en forme, je ne te veux pas ici. »

Avec un grognement, Natsuki ressortit du labo frustrée de s'y être déplacée pour rien. Iroshi la connaissait bien, elle ne voulait pas mettre un pied chez un médecin… mais en toute honnêteté elle ne voulait pas non plus gâcher des jours de congé en étant malade. Elle se décida rapidement pour un plan d'action valable. FUJI avait un diplômé de médecine. Certes elle n'exerçait pas comme médecin et avait choisi la recherche, mais elle pouvait probablement fournir à son employeur un arrêt maladie acceptable.

Yui Azusa avait une cinquantaine d'année et avait abandonné la médecine après avoir été fatigué de perdre des gens. Les urgences n'étaient jamais un service facile. De mauvaises langues disaient qu'elle avait été radiée suite à la mort d'un patient. C'était une critique facile sachant que les urgences perdaient souvent des patients même sans erreur médical. Natsuki avait parlé avec la femme, elle était stricte et sèche mais respectée. Elle était douée dans ce qu'elle faisait, ce qui pouvait expliquer qu'elle fasse partie d'un projet de niveau S.

Incapable néanmoins de se souvenir quelle pouvait bien être son laboratoire, Natsuki se dirigea vers l'administration qui ne manquerait pas de lui fournir l'information voulue. A l'accueil, une fringante secrétaire appela à sa demande Yui Azusa. Natsuki se demandait si elle n'allait pas subir les foudres de la femme pour la tirer de son laboratoire avant de songer que c'était elle, lors d'une précédente conversation, qui lui avait proposé de rendre ce genre de service.

La secrétaire échangea quelques mots avec son interlocutrice au téléphone citant brièvement le nom de Natsuki avant d'acquiescer.

« Azusa-sensei arrivera dans une dizaine de minute. »

Se faisant, elle indiqua à Natsuki la salle d'attente sur sa droite. Avec un soupir, elle alla s'y asseoir pour attendre son médecin. Finalement ça n'avait pas grande différence avec prendre un rendez-vous normalement… cela lui épargnait au moins le déplacement, l'attente et les frais dudit rendez-vous.

Yui arriva 10 minutes exactement après que la secrétaire le lui ait dit. De petite taille, des long cheveux ramenés dans un chignon, elle avait une démarche énergique.

« Ah Kuga, salua-t-elle sans honorifique particulier. Allons dépêchons, j'ai du travail. »

La perte de temps avait été banni chez une telle femme. Natsuki se leva immédiatement pour partir à sa suite vers un couloir du bâtiment administratif pour une petite salle aménagée pour la médecine du travail lorsqu'elle venait mener ces contrôles. Alors qu'elle passait rapidement devant la porte de la salle d'attente, elle crut voir une silhouette reconnaissable parler à la secrétaire. Avant de pouvoir confirmer cela, Yui la tirait déjà plus loin dans le cœur du bâtiment pressé d'en finir.

 _Je dois être plus malade que je ne le pensais_ , songea-t-elle. Un cours instant elle avait pourtant cru voir Shizuru dans ce hall d'accueil.

.

* * *

« Voilà, signa Yui d'une longue paraphe.

-Arrêt d'une semaine ? répéta bêtement Natsuki. Je ne suis pas _aussi_ malade, se plaignit-elle.

-Et pourtant je t'arrête une semaine. Remettrais-tu en doute mon professionnalisme Kuga.

-Non, s'indigna Natsuki. Était-il vraiment nécessaire cependant de faire une prise de sang ? »

Elle se frottait le bras où Yui avait piqué sans la moindre douceur. Elle était peut être un bon médecin mais Natsuki aurait préféré qu'une infirmière expérimentée lui prélève son sang. Soit Yui se fichait que Natsuki souffre, soit cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu à faire une telle manipulation.

« Je ne te pensais pas du genre geignarde Kuga. »

Natsuki se renfrogna immédiatement.

« Va donc te coucher après une tisane bien chaude.

-Pas de médicament ?

-Tu n'es pas à l'article de la mort. Tu as juste besoin de repos. »

Sur ce, Yui sortit de la salle, le papier d'arrêt maladie de Natsuki en main pour le faire parvenir à qui de droit. Elle craignait peut-être que Natsuki ne le falsifie. Evidemment un "au revoir" aurait été de trop. Parfois, Natsuki se demandait si la femme était médecin. Ou si malgré le respect que lui accordait le laboratoire, Yui avait vraiment été radié de sa profession et de fait ne pouvait rien prescrire à Natsuki.

Quoiqu'il en soit Natsuki n'allait pas se plaindre, elle détestait les médicaments. Renfilant sa veste, elle décida de suivre les conseils de son médecin improvisé et d'aller dormir. En repassant par le hall, elle se rappela cependant qui elle avait cru y voir. Quitte à être stupide, la curiosité l'emporta et elle retourna auprès de la secrétaire.

« Kuga-san, tout c'est bien passé ?

-Oui-oui, oui-oui, la coupa Natsuki. Dites-moi plutôt au moment où Azuna-sensei est venue me chercher, vous n'auriez pas vu passer une femme plutôt grande, les cheveux châtains claire…

-Oh Miss Peterson ? Si bien sûre, vous vouliez la voir ? Je crois qu'elle est en rendez-vous avec Mr. Peterson en ce moment. »

Natsuki tenta de se rappeler qui diable était Peterson. Avant de se souvenir que c'était l'actuel PDG de FUJI. On le lui en avait parlé ce week-end même. Peterson l'américain. Miss Peterson devait être sa fille. Une américaine elle aussi, ce qui pouvait expliquer le châtain clair des cheveux, une couleur peu commune chez un japonais. C'était cette principale et brève caractéristique qui lui avait fait penser à Shizuru.

« Oh, non, non. Je l'ais confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre, s'excusa-t-elle en reculant déjà jusqu'à la porte. Bonne journée. »

Elle disparut avant même que la secrétaire ait pu reprendre la parole.

.

* * *

Natsuki s'ennuyait. Elle s'était couchée la veille pour ne se réveiller que 14h plus tard, la gorge en feu, le nez plein et la tête battante. Elle avait pris les analgésiques qui traînaient dans son placard en espérant que cela passe, avait vidé de multiples paquets de mouchoirs pour finir devant la télé. Une série ou un film – Natsuki n'était pas sûre de ce qui se passait réellement sur l'écran – diffusait une légère lueur dans son petit appartement. Le son était au minimum.

Cela faisait combien de temps qu'elle s'était retrouvée à ne rien faire ? Quand elle ne travaillait pas, elle avait des plans pour voir Mai, Midori ou même Nao s'il le fallait. Elle ne se laissait jamais le temps de réfléchir et de penser à sa vie. Pas depuis 8 ans. Pas depuis Shizuru.

Kami-sama, il lui avait suffi de la revoir un week-end durant 3-4h et elle se retrouvait à penser à ce qu'aurait été sa vie si elle y était restée. Elle se retrouvait à s'interroger sur _ses_ choix. Et Natsuki ne voulait pas y réfléchir. Cette femme avait toujours eu la fâcheuse habitude de s'incruster dans la vie de Natsuki et de la chambouler aussi facilement qu'un château de carte.

Resserrant les pans de la couverture qu'elle avait traîné avec elle jusqu'à son canapé, Natsuki se laissa, malgré elle, à de bons souvenirs. Quand les choses – _en dépit du Carnaval_ \- allaient bien. Quand elle avait sa meilleure amie et qu'aucun fichu sentiment romantique n'était encore venu tout fiche en l'air.

Et Shizuru, après être partie 8 longues années, était enfin revenue.

Natsuki n'eut pas conscience qu'elle avait attrapé son portable et qu'elle était en train d'appeler avant que la voix de Shizuru ne retentisse. C'était son répondeur, mais Natsuki s'en retrouva suffisamment paniquée pour couper la communication sans laisser de message. Elle regarda son mobile comme un être démoniaque. Lorsque celui-ci se mit à vibrer dans sa main, la pensée de le jeter à travers son appartement lui traversa l'esprit, elle décida cependant de se montrer adulte.

« Allô ?

-Natsuki ? »

Elle fut perturbée par la voix plus aiguë, dynamique et dénuée d'accent.

« Mai ?

-Qui veux-tu que ce soit Natsuki ?! Mon nom s'affiche sur le téléphone je te rappelle. »

Natsuki grimaça à sa voix.

« Kami-sama, Mai moins fort.

-Tu ne vas toujours pas mieux hein ? Et comme tu me répond, c'est que tu n'es pas au travail. Tu aurais mieux fait de passer ton arrêt maladie à Fuuka, j'aurai pu m'occuper de toi.

-Je ne suis pas une enfant, Mai. Je peux me débrouiller seule. »

Mai eut un petit rire.

« Je n'en doute pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle abruptement.

-Prendre de tes nouvelles. »

Un bref silence.

« Reito et Fujino-san ont fini leur voyage d'agrément.

-Ah.

-Mikoto est plutôt triste.

-C'est son frère. Je ne t'ai jamais vu autant pleurer que lorsque Takumi est parti pour Osaka. Tu devrais donc la comprendre.

-Je la comprends justement. Je veux dire… peut-elle être vraiment heureuse ? Je suis avec Tate et elle est… là. A attendre ou espérer quelque chose qui n'arrivera probablement jamais. N'est-ce pas cruelle de ne pas avoir une franche conversation à ce sujet. Pour qu'elle puisse commencer à construire sa vie.

-C'est ce que Shizuru a dut se dire quand elle a prit la décision de partir. »

Mai à l'autre bout du fil se tut.

« Oui je suppose que même une franche discussion ne peut pas tout résoudre. La subtilité serait peut-être mieux. Je pensais demander à Reito qu'il propose à Mikoto d'emménager avec lui. Tokyo et son effervescence pourrait lui faire du bien.

-Tokyo ?

-Et bien oui. Maintenant qu'il a hérité de l'entreprise familiale, il travaille au siège, à Tokyo.

-Oh….

-Ainsi que Fujino-san, précisa Mai. Tu sais, puisqu'elle est son bras droit.

-Merci Mai j'avais compris, je ne suis pas stupide. »

Un nouveau silence s'établit.

« Alors comment penses-tu qu'elle réagira ?

-J'ai l'impression que tu penses que je dois savoir ce genre de chose.

-Et bien avec Shizuru…

-Shizuru m'aimait comme Mikoto t'aime. C'est elle qui pourrait te conseiller quelle serait la meilleur solution pour ne pas la blesser. La seule chose que je peux te dire c'est qu'un non ferme, s'il lui est insupportable, peut te la faire perdre. Alors si tu ne veux pas la voir sortir de ta vie, soit plus subtile que je ne l'ai été. Les seuls conseils que j'ai sont pour _te_ sauvegarder, pour Mikoto je ne saurai te dire. »

Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que sa voix avec gagner en force et en intensité. Tout ce qui avait trait à Shizuru serait à vif pendant quelques temps… _quelle blague, le sujet avait toujours été douloureusement à vif._ Mai avait toujours pris soin d'éviter ce sujet, depuis son retour cependant, c'était comme si elle avait reçu l'autorisation d'en parler à son gré.

« Je… oui je vais probablement demander à Mikoto si elle serait intéressée par vivre quelques temps avec Reito. On voulait refaire une partie de l'appartement, ce sera une excellente excuse.

-Je suppose, soupira-t-elle. »

Natsuki était reconnaissante que Mai n'insiste pas sur sa diatribe enflammée. Elle était peut-être plus intrusive qu'auparavant mais elle connaissait encore les limites.

« Je vais te laisser, mon service commence bientôt. »

Natsuki raccrocha, tâtonnant pour rechercher un mouchoir encore utilisable dans les replis de sa couverture. Elle jurait à moitié dans sa recherche désespérée quand son mobile vibra à nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as oublié ? grommela Natsuki.

-Ara je l'ignore. Natsuki est la seule à m'avoir appelée.

-Shizuru ? »

Bien qu'elle ne fut pas dans la pièce, Natsuki se redressa aussitôt comment cherchant à avoir l'air présentable.

« Tu…

-Je ? taquina Shizuru.

-Tu as quitté Fuuka ?

-En effet, comme Natsuki, je n'y vis, ni n'y travaille. Mais j'ai l'impression que Natsuki ne doit pas travailler pour m'avoir appelée à cette heure. »

Natsuki constata qu'il était 15h.

« Je t'ai dérangé en plein travail ?

-Ara, ce n'est pas comme si mon patron allait particulièrement reprocher un coup de téléphone, rit-elle. Il aurait déjà du mal à savoir si le coup de file est professionnel ou non.

-L'avantage d'être amie avec le patron, n'est-ce pas ?

-Cela et le grand bureau.

-Le salaire aussi ?

-Evidemment. »

Une gouaille légère, aucun sujet important. Natsuki pouvait faire face à ça.

« Donc Natsuki a attrapé froid ?

-Tu as parlé à Mai ?!

-Tu penses que j'ai besoin de Mai pour entendre ta voix nasillarde ?

-Je ne parle pas du nez ! »

Oui les choses entre elles pourraient certainement redevenir à une relation saine et simple.


	6. Les traces de pas

Moins d'1h30 de route en moto pour rejoindre Tokyo et à peu près 2h si elle prenait le train. Natsuki ne se rendait pas souvent à Tokyo. Jamais en fait, sauf en transit pour récupérer des trains notamment quand elle allait à Fuuka. Pourtant elle réfléchissait sérieusement à effectuer ce genre de parcours. Affronter les probables bouchons, les foules bruyantes, les panneaux lumineux à n'en plus pouvoir. Pas pour le moment bien sûr, mais dans quelques semaines ou quelques jours peut-être.

Pour faire plaisir à Mai et vérifier Mikoto. Evidemment. Le fait que Shizuru y soit n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. Mais elle pouvait tout de même en profiter pour prendre un café en sa compagnie.

« Natsuki ?

-Azusa-sensei.

-Essaierais-tu de retomber malade ? »

A peine, avait-elle repris le travail que Natsuki avait retrouvé ses vieilles habitudes. Le gros pull de Shizuru n'avait plus son odeur depuis le nombre de jour qu'elle le portait. Au-dessus de cela, elle avait troqué sa veste de cuir par un épais manteau d'hiver et une épaisse écharpe de laine. Les convers' avait fait place à des chaudes chaussures de marches. Seul le jean était resté. L'hiver –le vrai- était arrivé à Fuji. Et avec elle, des chutes de neiges phénoménales. Les allées du parc étaient déblayées chaque jour ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être blanc à chaque instant. Natsuki avait attendu une accalmie du rideau neigeux pour retourner prendre une pause-café à l'extérieur accompagnée d'une cigarette. A présent qu'elle n'était plus malade, sa résistance au froid semblait être revenue. Elle ne pouvait guère le regretter avec un tel temps.

« J'avais besoin d'une pause, se justifia-t-elle.

-Plutôt dehors que dans la cafétéria ?

-Trop bruyante. »

Azusa acquiesça. Son ton sec masquait parfois son accent de Kyoto. Azusa sembla amusée de cette réplique avant de la saluer et de disparaitre au détour d'un chemin du parc. Natsuki était étonnée de l'y avoir vu, la femme perdait rarement du temps à se promener dans le parc. Toujours trop de travail. Sa pause à proprement parler correspondait à attendre le gobelet de café qu'elle avalait sur le chemin du retour à son labo. C'était toujours ainsi que Natsuki l'avait croisé.

Jetant le mégot dans son gobelet vide, Natsuki s'avança dans le parc pour trouver une poubelle. Aspirant de profonde goulée d'air, elle resta quelques instants à observer les pentes escarpées du Mont Fuji. Du laboratoire, on ne pouvait voir le sommet du Mont. A bien des égards, le site du laboratoire était horriblement mal placé. Sans les déneigeuses pour dégager le chemin, le laboratoire devenait inaccessible deux mois par an dans le meilleur des cas. Le reste du temps, les nuages et un temps brumeux ou pluvieux masquait les contours montagneux, baignant la région des grands lacs d'une brume persistante. Les images de cartes postales du Mont Fuji sur un ciel bleu auréolé de cerisiers en fleur étaient une image aussi rare que belle. Les rayons de soleils, éphémères depuis son arrivée au poste d'assistante, ne chassaient jamais tous les nuages. Quant aux randonnées ou escalades, mieux valaient ne pas monter trop haut. La nature foisonnante faisait vite place à de la caillasse et à des sols secs et arides. Pour les plus courageux, c'était le sommet et un peu de neige éternelle. Le laboratoire se trouvait donc paradoxalement dans un lieu aussi touristique qu'isolé et Natsuki n'avait jamais bien compris son implantation.

Il y avait peut-être bien des plantes rares sur le versant possédé par FUJI.

Natsuki se retourna pour s'en aller retrouver son bureau quand elle nota les traces. Les empreintes dans la neige –probablement celle de Azusa -ne se dirigeait ni vers l'aile contenant son laboratoire, ni vers la cafétéria. Pour tout dire, elles ne suivaient même pas les allées tracées mais coupaient à travers les jardins boisés. La neiges n'y étaient pas encore trop épaisses, le sol protégé par les branches. Natsuki jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa montre. Elle avait le temps d'assouvir sa curiosité.

Elle suivit les traces sans se presser, repoussant les branches importunes. Le chemin débouchait finalement entre le bâtiment contenant la cafétéria et celui des laboratoires. L'extrémité de la bâtisse contenant la cafétéria et les logements possédait une entrée de service. D'après les plans, Natsuki se souvenait que cette entrée donnait sur un amalgames de salles et de couloirs où s'y trouvaient générateurs principaux et de secours, chaudières ainsi que fournitures et matériels des concierges, de jardiniers, etc. Natsuki s'y approcha et constata que les traces bifurquaient au dernier moment pour suivre le long du mur, dans un étroit passage délimité par des buissons taillés. Natsuki commença à se glisser dans l'étroit passage pour y suivre les traces quand un raclement de gorge, lui fit brutalement relever la tête. L'épais uniforme d'hiver ne permettait pas de distinguer les jardiniers des concierges mais la pelle que tenait l'homme lui laissa cependant supposer que c'étaient un des jardiniers qui déblayait jour après jour les diverses allées de FUJI.

« Euh, je peux vous aider ? »

Natsuki se voyait mal comment lui expliquer pourquoi elle avançait entre le mur et les buissons.

« J'étais… euh… curieuse de savoir où menaient les traces…

-Les traces ? Les traces de pas ? s'étonna le jeune homme interloqué. Tout le long des buissons, m'dame. Je suis passé pour m'assurer de la taillis des buissons et vérifier que le gel n'avait fait éclater aucun des tuyaux d'arrosage automatisés. Ça arrive parfois s'il y reste un peu d'eau. »

Il la regardait bizarrement. Natsuki comprenait : qui pouvait perdre son temps à suivre des traces de pas dans la neige? Surtout par un temps aussi déplorable ?

« Vous travaillez ici, m'dame ? s'interrogea-t-il probablement inquiet qu'elle soit illégalement rentré dans l'enceinte.

-Oui, oui. J'y retourne d'ailleurs. Vous savez ce que c'est, l'ennui, une petite envie d'aventure…

-Euh oui, m'dame. »

L'homme cependant n'avait pas l'air convaincu. Natsuki le salua vaguement de la main en fuyant vers son laboratoire. Elle se trouvait stupide d'avoir suivi ce qui avait probablement été les pas du jardinier qui après avoir déblayé les allées du parc avait coupé à travers le jardin pour retourner à son local. Elle avait vécu si longtemps sous tension, que cela lui était étrange d'avoir une vie normale. _Même après 8 ans._

Elle était convaincue de finir par s'y faire.

.

* * *

Végétée chez elle. Natsuki n'avait jamais eu l'impression de végéter. Depuis quelques temps néanmoins, la solitude qui ne l'avait jamais gêné se faisait connaitre. Elle se rendait compte que investi comme elle avait été dans ces études puis son travail, elle avait tourné le dos à ses rares passions et s'était éloignée de ses quelques amies. Ce vendredi soir arrivé particulièrement tôt suite à la fin d'une expérience sans anicroche se finissait visiblement sur son canapé à ne rien faire.

Elle s'était assuré de remplir son frigo deux jours plus tôt, les lessives étaient faites et son appartement ne nécessitait aucun rangement particulier. Sa seule activité habituelle qui était un tour en moto était impossible avec les rues verglacées et les monticules de neiges. Aller seule diner au restaurant un vendredi soir n'avait rien d'attrayant et elle aurait été bien en peine de savoir ce qui pouvait passer au cinéma en ce moment. Elle n'avait absolument pas la moindre idée de comment passer sa soirée.

Même appeler Mai était impossible car elle était évidemment de service les vendredi soirs. Cette pensée néanmoins lui fit réfléchir à ce qu'elle pouvait faire d'autres. Mai lui avait en effet demandé de garder un œil sur Mikoto. Certes, la jeune fille ne vivait pas près de Fuji mais à Tokyo même. En train, cela lui prendrait à peu près deux heures pour atteindre la capitale. Ce n'était pas si dramatique que ça, certains faisaient ce genre de trajet tous les jours pour aller travailler. Elle chercha donc rapidement le numéro de Mikoto.

La jeune femme lui répondit dès la première sonnerie. Elle devait être aussi active qu'elle, songea Natsuki en attendant la télévision en bruit de fond.

« Hey Natsuki ! Tu m'appelles ? »

Mikoto semblait être surprise de son appel. Natsuki n'appelait que rarement et ce rarement était Mai. Et parfois Nao (mais c'était si rare que Natsuki ne la comptait pas).

« Et bien… je suis libre ce soir et je voulais savoir si tu étais intéressée par…

-Manger ensemble ? proposa Mikoto devant l'hésitation de Natsuki.

-Oui voilà. »

Mikoto lui donna son accord et son adresse et Natsuki lui indiqua qu'elle y serait dans deux bonnes heures. Elle retrouva ses vêtements chauds immédiatement, s'enroula dans son écharpe et s'enfonça son bonnet fourré sur la tête. Après avoir vérifié la présence de ses clés et de son argent pour acheter son titre de transport et son repas, Nastuki sortit dans la nuit venteuse et neigeuse pour rejoindre la gare de Fujisan.

Les transports ne faillirent pas à leur tâche, un peu plus de deux heures plus tard, Natsuki débarqua dans la gare de Shinjuku. La ligne Marunouchi lui permettait d'atteindre directement la station de Ginza en une vingtaine de minute.

Le quartier huppé brillait d'une multitude de lumière. S'y disséminait des boutiques de luxe et des restaurants haut-de-gamme. Natsuki pria que Mikoto, ayant suivi son frère dans ce monde luxueux, ne propose pas d'aller manger dans un restaurant qui dévorerait l'équivalent de son loyer.

Armée de son portable et d'une bonne connexion internet, Natsuki navigua dans les rues, prenant à son grand soulagement une rue parallèle beaucoup plus calme que les axes principaux. Moins de voitures et moins de gens. C'était fou ce qu'un tournant et une rue étroite sans boutique pouvait faire disparaitre comme foule. En remontant tranquillement, cette rue indiquée dans le sms de Mikoto, Natsuki laissa divaguée ses yeux sur les numéros des bâtiments. C'était surprenant de se rendre compte que le temps bien que neigeux était totalement différent ici qu'à Fuji où on y disait le temps imprévisible et à plus d'un titre cela était vrai. Si les axes principaux ne présentaient pas la moindre trace de neige à force de passant, la rue qu'elle empruntait était parsemée d'une fine couche de neige altérée ici de là par des traces de pas ou de pneu. La température aussi était étonnamment plus douce. Elle desserra légèrement son écharpe.

Elle s'arrêta finalement devant un petit immeuble, plutôt sympathique mais bien moins luxueux que ce qu'elle avait pu croiser. Elle monta au second étage à pied, ne considérant pas que cela nécessite l'utilisation de l'ascenseur. L'alignement des portes ne lui laissait pas penser à un appartement gigantesque. Une erreur qu'elle comprit dès que Mikoto ouvrit la porte. Le logement était gigantesque, l'appartement voisin et les deux du dessus avaient visiblement été rachetés pour en faire une habitation gigantesque avec un étage.

Comme à chacune de ses salutations Mikoto lui sauta au cou et la relâcha qu'après un câlin d'une durée notable.

« Je peux rentrer ? taquina-t-elle avec un sourire. »

Penaude, Mikoto la relâcha et s'empressa de fermer la porte Natsuki à peine entrée. Alors que cette dernière enlevait ses chaussures, Mikoto alla ranger son manteau dans une pièce adjacente. Alors seulement Natsuki entra à proprement parler dans l'appartement. Il n'y avait aucune vu exceptionnel sur l'extérieur, seulement sur une petite courette entièrement blanchie par la neige. Mais l'intérieur était agréable, toujours un gout de choix dans le mobilier mais les tons clairs des boiseries -meubles et parquet- contre les murs gris foncé rendait la pièce étonnamment chaleureuse. L'entrée s'ouvrait directement dans le salon/salle-manger. Un canapé gris clair faisait face à une large télé incurvée à laquelle une console de jeu était branchée. A la couverture et le bol de chips qui trainait, Mikoto avait cependant choisi l'épais tapis gris assorti au canapé plutôt que ce dernier pour zone de jeu.

« Tu veux quelques choses à boire ? »

Natsuki se recentra sur Mikoto qui se dirigeait plus loin dans l'appartement vers une cuisine américaine parfaitement assorti au salon, comme l'était la salle à manger.

« Euh un soda sera très bien ? indiqua-t-elle soudain beaucoup plus intéressée par les photos qu'elle découvrait sur les murs et les meubles. »

Mikoto en avait ramené beaucoup de Fuuka a priori. Des photos d'elle et de Tate, d'elle et Nao, d'elle, de Chie et d'Aoi. Et puis des photos plus anciennes lorsque le groupe d'HiME était encore tout ensemble. Ça n'avait pas duré longtemps cependant : Shizuru avait été la première à partir.

D'autres photos cependant devaient être à Reito. Des photos de son diplôme, de leur parent, de certains de ses voyages et puis… des photos avec Mikoto et Shizuru. Souriant sous le soleil ou les cheveux auréolés de neiges sur des pistes de ski.

« Vacances en Suisse, indiqua Mikoto face à la photo que Natsuki examinait. »

Natsuki sursauta, ayant déjà oubliée son hôte. Mikoto lui tendait son soda tout sourire.

« C'était de bonne vacances, continua-t-elle avec un sourire nostalgique. Ni Shizuru, ni moi ne savions skier, seulement Reito. Je crois qu'il a passé plus de temps à rire de nous, à nous filmer et à nous photographier au pire moment qu'à réellement skier. Il était un professeur terrible. »

Comme si elle comprenait la curiosité de Natsuki, Mikoto pointa la photo voisine.

« Pérou. Reito nous a convaincu qu'on pouvait visiter les temples Inca sans prendre de bus. Erreur, hormis si on est un athlète de haut niveau c'est impossible de monter _toutes_ ces marches, grommela-t-elle. On a fini par faire du stop pour atteindre le sommet. Là, c'est… »

Mikoto lui présenta avec enthousiasme toutes les photos visibles, contentant Natsuki qui l'écoutait paisiblement en buvant son coca. Lorsque les photos encadrées furent toutes détaillées, Mikoto s'empara des albums photo et elles continuèrent leur exploration ensemble, côte à côte sur le tapis, toute idée de dîner oubliée.

« Ara, ara, est-ce intéressant ? Je n'ai pas vu ces photos depuis des années ! »

En synchronisation, Natsuki et Mikoto sursautèrent découvrant derrière elles une Shizuru souriante appuyer sur le haut du canapé.

« Shizuru ! s'exclama Mikoto en se précipitant à la jeune femme pour une franche accolade. Ne, ne ? Tu les as ? »

Amusée, Shizuru lui tendit une boite de chocolat. Natsuki ne se souvenant pas n'en avoir jamais mangé de cette marque mais le nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose. A n'en pas douté le chocolat venait d'un chocolatier et non d'une chaine.

« Salut Natsuki, dit-elle tranquillement alors que Mikoto avalait déjà un certains nombres des chocolats.

-Salut, balbutia-t-elle en retour se morigénant pour son manque de vocabulaire.

-Mikoto tu pourrais en proposer, la rabroua-t-elle tranquillement. »

Avec une moue piteuse à l'idée de sacrifier une partie de son précieux cacao, Mikoto tendit la boite à Natsuki.

« Non merci, Mikoto, je ne suis pas pour du sucrée présentement. »

Mikoto lui retourna un sourire chocolaté en rétractant la boite vers elle.


	7. Discussion

**Merci aux review et pour remercier ceux et celles qui font l'effort dans laisser (et parce que c'est Noël faut pas déconner), nouveau chapitre. Profitez bien et joyeuses fêtes!**

 **.**

* * *

« Je ne savais pas que tu passais, constata doucement Shizuru. »

Elle portait un tailleur classique sur-mesure sur une chemise de soie rouge. Les talons étaient si hauts que Natsuki se savaient incapable d'en porter.

« Je venais voir Mikoto et diner même si… il est tard, nota-t-elle avec une grimace. »

Avec un peu de chance, elle pouvait arriver à la gare pour attraper le dernier train mais elle devrait faire une croix sur tout dîner. C'était évidemment à ce moment-là que son estomac se rappela à elle.

« Natsuki ne pourra pas rentrer à Fuji ce soir. Les neiges sont tombées en abondance près du Mont. »

La pièce tomba dans un bref silence.

« J'ai pris la chambre d'ami, intervint Mikoto, mais Natsuki peut prendre le canapé.

-Ah, je… ne voudrais pas déranger.

-Natsuki peut aussi venir chez moi, sourit Shizuru. _Ma_ chambre d'ami est libre.

-Oh tu ne vis pas ici ? demanda Natsuki sans une seconde pensée.

-Ici ? rit Shizuru. Je vois suffisamment Reito tous les jours pour ne pas en plus emménager ici. Quoique, cela m'éviterait bien des allers-retours entre chez moi et ici pour obtenir les dossiers.

-Reito dit que ce serait plus facile si tu préférais travailler tous les jours au bureau.

-Oui je sais ce que dit ce rabat-joie. On notera cependant que, pendant que _Monsieur_ est interrompu toutes les dix minutes par tous ces employés, Madame elle avance tranquillement dans son travail. Et qui finit les dossiers en fin de journée ? »

La question rhétorique fit sourire Mikoto qui devait avoir l'habitude de ce débat.

« Reito a laissé les dits dossiers dans son bureau, sourit Mikoto.

-Il est aller en ''repas d'affaire'' ? »

Mikoto acquiesça et rit comme si elles venaient d'échanger une bonne plaisanterie.

« Je vais aller les récupérer. Avez-vous déjà mangé ? »

Natsuki n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Mikoto ressortit sa tête de la boite de chocolat déjà bien entamée.

« Tu vas faire à manger ? »

Shizuru sourit.

« Si vous n'avez rien d'autres de prévu, je peux voir ce qu'il y a dans le frigo. »

Mikoto, un visage sérieux –peu convainquant par le chocolat qui barbouillait ses lèvres- hocha la tête avec empressement. D'un bon svelte, elle passa au-dessus du canapé et se mit à pousser Shizuru vers la cuisine.

« Allez, Mikoto a faim, geignit-elle.

-Mikoto vient de se manger une boite de chocolat, se moqua-t-elle gentiment en retour.

-Cela ne signifie pas que je n'ai plus faim ! »

Dans la cuisine ouverte, Natsuki pouvait observer Shizuru. Elle n'habitait peut-être pas dans cet appartement mais elle s'y déplaçait aussi à l'aise que si elle en était la propriétaire. Une casserole était sur le feu, rejointe par une poêle.

« Je vais me changer, indiqua-t-elle. Surveillez l'eau et ne la laissez pas déborder. »

Natsuki aurait pu paniquer, rien que cela était au-delà de ces capacités. Elle mangeait majoritairement par micro-onde interposé et par bouilloire électrique quand il lui fallait de l'eau chaude pour ces ramens. Rien de folichon, rien de compliqué… rien d'exceptionnel. Pour le gustatif, il y avait le resto et Mai.

Mikoto néanmoins devait avoir développé les compétences de bases. Le regard fixé sur la casserole, elle semblait savoir surveiller l'eau sur le feu. Mais si la cuisine consistait à observer de l'eau se mettre à bouillir et régler le feu pour que cela ne déborde pas, puis continuer à surveiller encore et toujours… Natsuki ne voyait pas l'intérêt de cuisiner.

Confiante en Mikoto, elle retourna sur le tapis, feuilleter par elle-même les albums restant, se demandant si quelqu'un noterait l'absence d'une ou deux photos. Cette pensée fut brutalement effacée de son esprit au cri soudain de Mikoto.

« Shizuruuuuuu, l'eau déborde ! Je fais quoi ?! »

Devant le regard éberlué de Natsuki, Shizuru descendit à grande enjambé l'escalier lui ordonnant de retirer la casserole du feu avant de se raviser et de lui dire de ne rien faire. A n'en pas douter, elle songeait que Mikoto se brulerait à cette simple action. Les cheveux défaits de son chignon serrés, vêtue d'un pantalon de yoga et d'un haut lâche pour l'appartement bien chauffé. Natsuki la vit s'agiter, retirant temporairement la casserole du feu et en baisser l'intensité, le temps de nettoyer l'eau qui avait trempé le rebord des plaques et le parquet.

« Incapable de surveiller de l'eau à deux… comment pouvez-vous avoir des compétences culinaires si désastreuse en ayant Mai comme ami ? soupira-t-elle. »

Natsuki, les joues légèrement rouge, haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Mai ne la voulait pas dans sa cuisine après avoir risqué d'y mettre le feu, en versant de l'huile à tort et à travers sur une plaque brûlante. Pas plus que Mikoto qui tendait à manger tout ce qui avait l'air comestible… même si ce n'était pas le cas ou était encore en cours de cuisson.

Elles étaient des dangers publics selon les propres mots de la rousse.

.

Natsuki trouvait que la tenue lui allait bien. Ce constat n'avait absolument rien à voir avec les reproches de Shizuru sur leur manque de compétences en cuisine, mais c'était le seul qui lui traversait l'esprit. En même temps, songea-t-elle, tout lui allait bien : uniforme scolaire, tailleur, robe d'été, tenue de détente et probablement de sport. L'idée niaise et totalement bateau qu'elle serait belle même avec un sac poubelle sur le dos lui traversa l'esprit, avant d'être violemment rejetée. _Natsuki Kuga ne faisait pas dans la niaiserie._ Shizuru était belle, c'était un fait dénué de toute subjectivité. Seule la mauvaise foi, la jalousie (ou des goûts vraiment particuliers) auraient renié ce fait indéniable.

Cela, se morigéna Natsuki, ne signifiait cependant pas qu'on pouvait être désirable dans un sac poubelle. Natsuki fut soudain mortifiée par ses propres pensées. Le mot « désirable » n'était pas celui qu'elle voulait utiliser, il fallait le remplacer par belle ou jolie. Oui voilà belle ou jolie. Désirable rentrait dans un tout autre domaine qui n'engagerait qu'elle, domaine qui ne lui correspondait pas.

Heureusement, Natsuki ne pensait pas souvent à voix haute. Cela lui était arrivé une ou deux fois en présence de Nao et, les absurdités qui avaient alors pu lui traverser l'esprit, avait été considéré comme un lapsus révélateur. Et désirable n'était _pas_ un lapsus révélateur.

.

Au moins, tout le temps où Shizuru préparait le diner, ordonnant à Mikoto de se saisir de tel ou tel ingrédient –en lui spécifiant de NE PAS manger les dits ingrédients-, Natsuki pouvait l'observer sans se faire remarquer.

Pour tout dire, sa propre remarque interne la perturbait suffisamment pour être distraite tout le long du repas qui suivit. Elle en était incapable de dire ce qui avait remplis son assiette. C'était bon, Mikoto avait tenté d'usurper son assiette car elle prenait trop de temps à la finir, mais c'était tout. _Comment le mot "désirable" avait pu être associé à Shizuru ?_ Elle pouvait l'être pour bien des gens certainement –pour Reito notamment- mais ce mot ne devait pas venir d'elle pour Shizuru. Shizuru avait été sa meilleure amie, rien d'autre. Une histoire purement platonique… de son côté certes.

« Natsuki, l'interpella-t-elle. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Elle devait arrêter d'être surprise par des gens partageant la pièce où elle se trouvait.

« Oui, la rassura-t-elle en évitant de croiser le regard rouge de Shizuru. »

Celle-ci sourit à la réponse avant de regarder l'heure.

« Et bien, les filles j'ai quelques appels à faire tôt demain matin, je vais donc rentrer. Natsuki si tu préfères une chambre d'ami plutôt qu'un canapé pour cette nuit, tu es la bienvenue. »

Elle remarqua que sa distraction avait duré si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas noté non plus que la table avait été débarrassé. Elle s'en voulut de s'être montrée aussi inutile surtout devant Shizuru. Elle attendait d'ailleurs le choix de Natsuki même si cette dernière hésitait honnêtement sur sa réponse. Mais en étant honnête, hormis retourner ses sentiments, Natsuki avait-elle jamais su lui dire non?

Les adieux avec Mikoto furent rapides même s'ils passèrent par une phase « câlin » comme attendue. Natsuki s'emmitoufla dans son écharpe et manteau, de même que Shizuru qui compléta sa tenue d'un cache-oreille blanc, clignotant un sourire amusée à Natsuki. Quand Shizuru attrapa un sac contenant son tailleur et une serviette en cuir contenant les dossiers de Reito, Natsuki s'empressa de lui proposer de les lui porter, ce que Shizuru déclina poliment. Elles prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'au sous-sol, s'y trouvait la voiture avec laquelle Shizuru était venue la chercher à Fuuka. Natsuki s'attendait stupidement à ce que Reito et Shizuru aient des voitures à Fuuka et d'autres à Tokyo pour ne pas prendre la peine de les transporter de l'un à l'autre. Shizuru était néanmoins une personne pragmatique, elle l'avait toujours été, quel besoin aurait-elle eu de deux voitures si l'une pouvait faire le voyage dans les différentes villes japonaise?

Avant d'y monter, Shizuru déposa ces bagages dans le coffre. Natsuki nota distraitement que des chaines à neige encore humide y trainaient et elle se demanda quelle utilité Shizuru pouvait-elle avoir de chaînes en plein Tokyo. En plus d'être pragmatique, Shizuru était cependant prévoyante, les chaines pouvaient toujours lui être utile si un rendez-vous l'emmenait loin de la capitale.

Les rues presque vides en cette heure leur permirent rapidement d'atteindre le quartier d'Asakusa où vivait Shizuru. C'était un quartier populaire et touristique. Natsuki aurait été surprise que Shizuru vivent dans un tel quartier si ce n'était pas un des plus traditionnels dans cette ville moderne. Elles passèrent d'ailleurs devant le Kaminarimon –la porte de la foudre- qui, suite à une rue marchante bordé de petites boutiques à touriste, menait au très significatif Senso-ji, le plus vieux temple de Tokyo.

Dans une rue perpendiculaire, Shizuru se gara dans un parking souterrain dévolu aux appartements situés au-dessus d'un Starbucks. Après l'apparence extérieure humble de celui de Reito, Natsuki ne considéra pas la façade banale de ces appartements pour ce qu'elle était. Elle se demandait simplement combien d'appartement voisin Shizuru avait acquis pour cacher un logement gigantesque ici. Le pragmatisme de Shizuru semblait néanmoins s'étendre à son logement. L'appartement était comme le laissait supposer sa façade: de petite taille, les murs blancs et un mobilier restreint, pas de décoration. Tout était incroyablement spartiate, seuls les meubles essentiels étaient présents. Shizuru ne semblait guère s'en soucier, mais elle remarqua l'étonnement de Natsuki.

« Un problème ?

-Je suis juste surprise… »

Shizuru pencha légèrement la tête de côté, l'invitant à poursuivre.

« Pourquoi s'investir dans la décoration de la maison et de l'appartement de Reito mais pas du sien propre ? »

Alors même que cette question était évoquée à voix haute, Natsuki songea que Shizuru -pragmatique Shizuru- ne voulait probablement pas dépenser inutilement de l'argent et du temps pour un appartement temporaire avant d'emménager avec les Kanzaki.

« M'investir ? s'étonna Shizuru. J'ai l'impression que Natsuki se fait régulièrement des idées fausses. Je ne me suis occupée d'aucune décoration intérieure chez Reito. La preuve en est, cet intérieur sans attrait. »

D'une main, elle indiquait son appartement.

« Crois-moi sur parole, Reito a un goût certains dans l'aménagement. Il veut toujours s'occuper du miens mais je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Je passe plus de temps au bureau et en voyage d'affaire qu'ici.

-Je croyais que tu décidais régulièrement de travailler chez toi. »

Elle parut être prise de court.

« Plus travailler par moi-même, ici ou là. Loin du bureau où personne ne viendra m'interroger avec des questions sans intérêt. Reito se fiche bien de là où je travaille, où de ce que je fais de mes journées tant que le travail est fait. »

Comme à son habitude, elle avait dérivé vers la minuscule cuisine fonctionnelle pour allumer la bouilloire électrique pour son thé.

« Mais… tu es douée pour ce genre de chose, insista Natsuki.

-Pour ce genre de chose ? s'étonna Shizuru.

-La décoration, les trucs comme l'aménagement floral, la cérémonie du thé et ce genre de chose, ça a toujours été ton domaine.

-Natsuki se mésestime sur mes compétences. Certes mon intérêt pour le thé m'a amené à apprendre la cérémonie, ce qui s'avère parfois utile lors des discussions avec des hommes d'affaires particulièrement traditionnels, mais les autres domaines… je n'en vois pas vraiment l'intérêt.

-Mais… ce n'est pas le genre de chose qui est appris dans les familles traditionnelles ? »

Les mouvements de Shizuru ralentirent un instant.

« Je suppose que si je n'avais pas été envoyée étudiée à Gakuen Fuuka, ce genre de chose m'aurait été apprise, lui sourit-elle. Je n'ai pas de café, un peu de thé Natsuki ? »

Natsuki acquiesça timidement, ne parvenant pas à se rappeler la dernière fois qu'elle avait bu du thé. La boisson avait indéniablement été rattachée à Shizuru et elle s'était sentie incapable d'en boire 8 ans durant.

Après le thé, l'heure était suffisamment avancée pour ne pas se perdre plus longtemps en palabre. Surtout Shizuru qui semblait épuisée. Elle conduisit donc son invitée dans la chambre d'ami. Comme elle lui avait annoncé, la pièce n'avait rien d'exceptionnelle. Un lit, une commode et c'était tout. Shizuru l'aida à faire le lit avant de lui fournir un short et un large t-shirt pour dormir. Même ces articles d'habillements sans fioritures étonna Natsuki. Son hôte semblait avec le temps avoir perdu beaucoup de sa taquinerie passée.

« Si Natsuki n'a rien de prévu demain, nous pouvons aller déjeuner après mes appels. Sinon la ligne Ginza pour atteindre la gare sera à droite dès la sortie de l'immeuble.

-Je… je suis libre oui.

-Parfait alors, lui sourit doucement Shizuru. Dors bien Natsuki, à demain. »

Natsuki s'enfonça dans l'oreiller moelleux et ferma les yeux, cherchant à trouver le sommeil. Difficile quand son corps semblait dopé à l'adrénaline, le cœur battant à tout va. Et pour quelle raison? Un pseudo-rendez-vous en tête à tête avec Shizuru pour déjeuner? Ou la peur de sortir à voix haute une énormité comme le mot "désirable" devant elle?

Natsuki attendait à trouver difficilement le sommeil.

.

* * *

Natsuki se réveilla à la voix de Shizuru. Elle parlait en anglais avec fluidité et sans accent. Natsuki s'en étonna connaissant l'accent plutôt épais qu'elle avait quand elle parlait japonais. Elle devait être en train de mener les rendez-vous d'affaires téléphoniques dont il avait été question la veille. Natsuki jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, laissée au pied de son lit. Elle affichait 8h. Elle pouvait tout aussi bien se lever dès maintenant et profiter que Shizuru soit au téléphone pour aller prendre une douche.

Quand elle en sortit lavée et habillée une demi-heure plus tard, elle trouva Shizuru en train de finir son thé. Son appel téléphonique avait dû se terminer un bon quart d'heure avant. Elle portait ce matin-là une robe noire sur d'épais collant gris. Natsuki avait dû revêtir ses vêtements de la veille, notamment le pull qu'elle avait emprunté à Shizuru. Cette dernière n'avait d'ailleurs fait aucune remarque. Soit qu'elle avait bien trop de vêtement pour noter l'absence de celui-ci, soit qu'elle n'avait rien à redire sur le fait de le lui délaisser.

« Je n'ai pas été très présente cette semaine. Mon frigo est vide, indiqua-t-elle à son entrée en guise de salut. Mais je vis au-dessus d'un Starbucks. »

Natsuki sourit à la proposition d'un petit déjeuné chaud au Starbucks, difficile d'espérer en trouver près de FUJI. Elle allait prendre un trèèèès grand café et des pancakes. Ou un muffin. Les deux si la faim l'emportait. Shizuru, à ce sourire faisant office d'accord, se vêtit d'un manteau fourré couleur gris souris avant de glisser autour d'elle une longue écharpe blanche. Le cache oreille de la veille vint rejoindre sa tenue. Natsuki ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se vêtir autant pour faire trois pas à l'extérieur avant d'intégrer la chaleur du Starbucks. Elle devait supposer qu'elles sortiraient après.

A 9h du matin en week end, le Starbucks n'était pas aussi bondé qu'il pouvait l'être. Elles trouvèrent rapidement une table libre devant la paroi vitré donnant sur la rue. Une des vendeuses salua Shizuru à son entrée, salut qu'il lui fut rendu. Natsuki se demanda si Shizuru venait souvent ici. A priori oui, si elle devait en croire la vendeuse qui vint lui apporter une commande directement à sa table. Le service à table n'existait pourtant pas ici.

« De retour ? demanda la serveuse pétillante. »

Elle ne semblait pas même avoir remarquée la présence de Natsuki.

« Oui, mon voyage a été un peu plus court que prévu.

-Vous restez ici pour les fêtes ?

-C'est une bonne question, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'y penser.

-Pas de plan pour le moment alors ? »

Natsuki se renfrognait à chaque échange. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Shizuru répondait à ce flirt, car oui aussi dense qu'elle pouvait parfois l'être, elle se rendait bien compte que la femme flirtait avec Shizuru. Et pourquoi faisait-elle semblant d'ignorer ce qu'elle ferait aux fêtes ? Elle les passerait avec Reito, c'était ce que faisaient les couples et les familles.

« Pas pour le moment, confirma-t-elle néanmoins un sourire presque aguicheur aux lèvres. Ce n'est cependant pas cela dont il faut s'inquiéter pour le moment, mon amie voudrait probablement boire et manger quelque chose elle-aussi. »

La serveuse ne remarqua qu'alors la présence de Natsuki. Elle la détailla ouvertement de la tête au pied, tout sourire disparu.

« Et ce sera quoi pour vous ? »

La question avait été posée sans intonation particulière, probablement pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Shizuru sur la rancœur qu'elle avait déjà pour elle.

« Un café venti et un muffin au chocolat. »

La serveuse lui offrit une grimace agacée.

« Il faudra aller les chercher et les payer aux caisses. »

Sur ce, elle offrit un dernier sourire à Shizuru avant de retourner derrière sa propre caisse. Natsuki remarqua que Shizuru l'avait suivi des yeux. Son regard se reporta sur elle qu'une fois que la serveuse fut retournée à son poste.

« Je crois qu'elle ne t'apprécie pas.

-Je pensais que tu ne l'avais pas remarqué, grimaça Natsuki. Qui est ton "amie" ? »

Shizuru haussa vaguement les épaules.

« Inoue travaille ici depuis un an. Je suis une cliente régulière, on a fini par parler.

-Je m'en doutais, soupira Natsuki. »

Shizuru n'en semblait pas perturber alors qu'elle buvait tranquillement ce qu'on lui avait apporté. Natsuki jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la dénommée Inoue. Elle se demandait si elle pourrait vraiment boire le café commandé ou si cette dernière aurait craché dans sa boisson. Le sourire mauvais qu'elle lui envoya ne la mit pas en confiance.

« Tu ne dois pas souvent venir ici boire avec des amis, constata Natsuki.

-Pas vraiment. Pourquoi ? »

Shizuru était-elle vraiment aveugle à l'intérêt obsessionnel que cette Inoue lui portait ? Natsuki en était malade.

« Qu'en penses Reito ? »

Shizuru continua tranquillement à couper un morceau de son cheesecake avant de la manger avec précaution. Puis tranquillement, un bras appuyé sur la table en bois, elle tendit sa fourchette vers Natsuki.

« Natsuki est intéressée par Reito ou tu es commissionnée par Tokiha-san ?

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Je trouve simplement que Reito revient régulièrement dans notre conversation.

-Et bien, je m'intéresse à ta vie, se justifia Natsuki.

-Et en quoi Reito intervient-il là-dedans ?

-Tu sors avec, alors… »

Sa phrase fut immédiatement interrompue par un éclat de rire qui attira l'attention d'Inoue. Elle débarqua presque aussitôt avec la commande de Natsuki, les yeux dardant entre les deux femmes.

« Je pensais devoir aller le chercher aux comptoirs, grommela Natsuki en comprenant qu'Inoue n'était venue que pour en apprendre plus sur l'origine d'un rire aussi débridé.

-Estimez-vous heureuse, gronda simplement Inoue avant de demander d'une voix douce à Shizuru si elle désirait autre chose. »

Retenant difficilement un autre éclat de rire, Shizuru lui fit signe de tout allait bien et Inoue repartit de mauvaise grâce.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

-Rien, rien. Est-ce que tout le monde pense que Reito et moi sommes ensemble ou cela vient juste de ton esprit débridé ?

-Quoi ?! s'exclama Natsuki oscillant entre la surprise et l'offuscation.

-Natsuki, je ne sors pas avec Reito. Je pensais avoir fait clairement connaitre que mes intérêts n'allaient pas en ce sens.

-Oh. »

Natsuki ne se voyait pas dire autre chose. Son esprit s'était comme arrêté sur cette dernière information. A nouveau, Shizuru pencha la tête sur le côté. Cette gestuelle devenait vraiment attachante.

« Natsuki pensait vraiment que je sortais avec Reito ? »

Soudain cette conversation devenait particulièrement embarrassante.

« Et bien… vous enfin… tu… »

Natsuki inspira profondément.

« Vous sembliez vraiment proche.

-Compte tenu du fait qu'il est mon meilleur ami et l'une des rares personnes avec qui j'ai gardé contact ces dernières années, oui nous sommes proches.

-Vous partiez en vacances ensemble !

-En effet, nous avons fait ce genre de sortie, continua-t-elle tranquillement, s'interrompant régulièrement pour prendre le temps de manger de son cheesecake. Nous en avions les moyens et nous nous arrangions pour cela. Au départ, ces vacances avaient surtout pour but d'aller visiter le lieu où l'autre étudiait. Et nous en avons simplement pris l'habitude. Par la suite, nous avons commencé à travailler ensemble alors que Reito commençait à prendre les commandes de son entreprise. Nous ne sommes plus vraiment quitter après ça. Alors oui, nous partageons parfois nos maisons et nos temps de vacances, nous nous rendons mutuellement service, mais cela ne signifie en aucun cas que nous sortons ensemble. Nous connaissons trop bien quels sont nos goûts réciproques, nous soutenir sur nos déboires sentimentaux ont été les meilleurs des raisons nous rapprochant l'un de l'autre. »

Natsuki se recroquevilla instantanément à l'évocation de _ce sujet_ particulier. Shizuru parut ne pas réagir outre mesure. On aurait pu croire que son "déboire sentimental" et ses goûts personnels n'avaient jamais pris Natsuki en compte.

« Je… j'ai pensé que vous étiez ensemble. Mai et Tate aussi d'ailleurs.

-Oui c'est que nous avions cru comprendre avec Reito après le dîner à Fuuka.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir éclairci les choses si vous saviez que l'on avait mal compris votre relation ?

-Pourquoi l'aurions-nous fait ? Vous aviez été claire sur vos désintérêts pour nos sentiments. En quoi nous savoir ensemble pourrait avoir un impact quelconque sur vos vies ? »

Natsuki pinça ses lèvres. _Parce que cela importait, parce que Mai malgré tout aimait Reito et parce qu'elle-même…_

« Les amis ne mentent pas sur ce genre de chose, répondit-elle doctement.

-Nous n'avons pas menti, réplica-t-elle simplement. Nous n'avons simplement pas pris la peine d'éclaircir les choses. Pourquoi Natsuki semble-t-elle bouleversée ? »

 _Shizuru était-elle aveugle? N'était-il pas évident que… que quoi ?_ Natsuki avala difficilement la boule dans sa gorge. Incapable de regarder Shizuru, elle fixa son café intact. Elle n'avait plus besoin de réfléchir si Inoue avait ou non cracher dans sa boisson, Natsuki n'en avait même plus envie.

« Les amis ne jouent pas ce genre de tour. Mai a encore des sentiments pour Reito quoi qu'elle en dise, cela l'a blessée et…

-Oui Mai. _Pauvre d'elle_ , ricana Shizuru. Elle a fait un choix: elle a préféré Yuuichi-san à Reito. _Il_ en a souffert et _il_ a dû construire sa vie sans elle. Devra-t-il passé sa vie comme célibataire parce que _Mai_ a peut-être encore des sentiments pour lui ? Ou doit-il encore attendre une décennie pour qu'elle fasse un choix qui lui soit favorable ? »

Shizuru semblait hors d'elle. A sa manière évidemment. Elle était penchée vers Natsuki, boisson et cheesecake oubliés, les yeux presque flamboyant sous sa colère, mais sa voix restait suffisamment faible pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres clients.

« _Vous_ avez fait un choix. Vous ne pouvez pas attendre quoique ce soit de nous à partir de là. »

Après un silence stupéfait, Natsuki, qui n'avait jamais du genre à se contenir quand on "l'agressait" -et ce qu'elle considérait comme de l'agression prenait pas mal de chose en compte-, reprit la parole d'une voix à peine maîtrisée.

« Je ne dis pas que vous devriez désespérément attendre que nous vous rendions un jour vos sentiments. Surtout quand cela est _impossible_ qu'on vous les rende. Je dis seulement qu'en dépit de nos choix et des vôtres qui en ont découlé, les amis ne se mentent pas entre eux quant à leur relation. »

Shizuru se redressa, renfilant tranquillement son manteau sous les yeux colériques de Natsuki, puis écharpe au cou et cache-oreille en place, elle se pencha au-dessus de la table, le visage à quelques centimètres de Natsuki.

« Mais c'est peut-être cela le souci, nous ne sommes _plus_ amis. »

Natsuki se figea, le cœur battant, son estomac se tordant face à Shizuru et à ses mots. Face à l'énormité de ce qui venait de se dire.

« C'est certainement au-delà de ta compréhension Natsuki, mais c'est toujours difficile de regarder en face quelqu'un qu'on aime et qui nous a rejeté. Je ne parle même pas d'être amie avec. »

Sur ce, elle sortit sans un regard en arrière. Natsuki était certaine qu'elle ne retournerait pas à son appartement. Pas avant plusieurs heures. Ni chez Reito.

C'était à peine si elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas pleurer ? Le Carnaval. Non, elle avait pleuré par la suite, des nuits durant. Elle avait pleuré quand elle avait compris que Shizuru n'était pas simplement parti pour des vacances en famille, quand elle avait compris qu'elle ne reviendrait pas à Fuuka, qu'elle ne reviendrait probablement plus jamais dans sa vie. _C'est toujours difficile de regarder en face quelqu'un qu'on aime et qui nous a rejeté._ Oui, Shizuru avait raison, c'était difficile de faire face à quelqu'un qu'on aimait et qui nous excluait de sa vie sans prévenir, quand on comprenait tout ce qui avait été perdu.

Natsuki tendit une main tremblante pour la boisson de Shizuru. Thé à l'hibiscus. Natsuki prit une gorgée en sanglotant, serrant contre elle la boisson tiède. Shizuru n'était pas vraiment revenue. Sa Shizuru, celle qu'elle voulait retrouver, semblait ne vivre que dans ses souvenirs à présent.

Les choses auraient été différentes si elle lui avait rendu ses sentiments. Sauf que ça aurait été un mensonge. Natsuki n'aimait pas Shizuru. Elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Parce que si elle s'avouait finalement qu'elle l'avait aimé et qu'elle l'aimait encore, cela signifiait qu'elle l'avait perdu pour un mensonge : un mensonge issu de sa peur. Ce serait le pire des scénarios, n'est-ce pas ? Cela signifierait qu'elle était la seule à avoir gâché sa vie et celle de Shizuru simplement par peur…

Alors non, elle ne l'aimait pas. C'était impossible qu'elle soit la seule responsable de leur solitude et des souffrances émotionnelles qu'elles avaient enduré les huit dernières années.

 _Alors pourquoi cela faisait-il aussi mal ?_


	8. Miss Peterson

**On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais j'ai eu pas mal de difficulté à me mettre d'accord avec moi-même pour la rédaction de ce chapitre (oui oui, je débats avec moi-même). Mais comme on dit "Alea jacta est" je verrai bien si les décisions pour ce chapitre ont été les bonnes. Bonne lecture.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Clac, clac, clac, clac, clac-_

« Kuga ? »

 _Clac, clac, clac-_

Le stylo lui fut brutalement arraché des mains.

« Putain de mer- Oh euh, désolée Professeur Iroshi, je…

-Tu es distraite Kuga. »

Natsuki regarda au-dessus de l'épaule de l'homme constatant que son insulte lancé à haute voix avait attiré l'attention des autres chercheurs. Iroshi sembla aussi l'avoir remarqué mais il resta concentré sur son assistante. Un claquement de doigt devant son visage la rappela à l'ordre.

« Kuga !

-Oui désolée, désolée. J'ai mal dormi. »

Un pli soucieux apparut sur son front.

« Tu es distraite, répéta-t-il tranquillement. Tu as raté trois fois ton échantillonnage, je n'espère même pas te voir réussi la suite au point où on en est.

-Je ne prends pas d'arrêt maladie ou de congé, l'avertit Natsuki. Je ne suis pas malade, juste fatiguée.

-Dès le lundi matin, la semaine va être dure, ironisa Iroshi. »

Il jeta un regard à sa montre et observa brièvement son labo. Il n'était pas nécessaire pour le moment.

« Viens Kuga, allons boire un café. Ça te réveillera. »

Avec moult grommèlements, Natsuki se leva, ôta sa blouse et se glissa dans son manteau. Hors de question de prendre écharpe et bonnet pour atteindre la cafétéria à 5 minutes à peine.

Natsuki considéra qu'elle venait d'avoir la pire idée du monde. Rectification : Iroshi _avait eu_ la pire idée du monde. Dehors c'était une véritable de tempête. Le vent hurlait, déversant tant de neige qu'on ne voyait pas à un mètre devant soi.

Iroshi jeta alternativement un coup d'œil à cette véritable tempête et à la montre à son poignet.

« On peut y aller plus tard, proposa Natsuki.

-Non, le temps peut ne pas se calmer. La cafétéria n'est pas loin et je sais que ce n'est pas un peu de neige qui te fait peur. Azusa-san m'a conté ton amour pour le parc quelle que soit la température.

-Mais c'est beaucoup de neige, gémit-elle. »

Au haussement de sourcil d'Iroshi, un défi silencieux, Natsuki carra les épaules.

« Allons-y, grogna-t-elle. »

.

* * *

 _Pire idée du monde !_ La neige et le vent lui fouettèrent le visage, elle eut la sensation d'avancer à l'aveugle et de perdre Iroshi de vue plus d'une fois. _Allait-elle pouvoir rentrer chez elle ce soir ?_ La question lui sauta à l'esprit alors que ces chaussures s'enfonçaient de plus en plus profondément dans la neige. Elle imaginait les informations du soir : « un éminent professeur et son assistante ont disparu lors de l'effroyable tempête de neige du Mont Fuji. Les experts s'estiment pessimistes quant à leur survie. Et maintenant, l'info people du jour, la star Terashima Nobuo entretiendrait une relation avec- »

Kami-sama, songea immédiatement Natsuki tout autre pensée disparaissant de son esprit quand sa main se referma sur la poignée glacée de la porte. Elle poussa fermement celle-ci, soulagée quand elle s'ouvrit et délivra une bouffée de chaleur qui lui sauta au visage. Iroshi entra aussitôt à sa suite, ce qui expliquait qu'il eut disparut de sa vue dans la tempête. Quand était-elle passée devant lui ? Ce temps était infernal !

La température de la cafétéria était probablement plus chaude que nécessaire, doigts et visage se mirent à la bruler. La différence de température était trop importante et Natsuki, les doigts goures, chercha à ouvrir son manteau. Cela ne l'empêchait cependant pas de continuer à frissonner : elle avait probablement surestimé sa résistance au froid.

« Et bien, je suis heureux de vivre ici… officieusement, rit Iroshi en enlevant ses gants. Bonne chance pour rentrer en tout cas.

-ça arrive souvent ce genre de temps ?

-Parfois oui. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est vraiment moche. Si cela continue comme ça, tous les labos –exception faites des niveaux S- cesseront leur activité et les laborantins seront rapatriés chez eux. Si c'est possible. »

Natsuki grimaça, quitte à choisir entre être bloquer au labo ou chez elle avec ses pensées, elle savait vers quoi elle se dirigerait. A priori son avis ne serait cependant pas pris en compte.

Natsuki suivit Iroshi dans la cafétéria qu'elle connaissait mal, pour ne pas dire pas. Il y avait du monde, l'endroit était surchauffé, empli de conversation. Et on n'y servait pas que du café, nota distraitement Natsuki.

Ils trouvèrent une table libre dans un coin. Après que chacun eut suspendu leurs vêtements, blancs de neige, et prit leur aise, Natsuki attrapa la carte qui trainait sur la table et l'observa sans la lire.

« Parfois des actionnaires, hommes d'affaires ou commanditaires viennent s'assurer de l'état des laboratoires, indiqua soudainement Iroshi en roulant tranquillement les manches de son pull avant de brosser la neige prit dans son épaisse chevelure. Comme il n'y a pas grand-chose autour d'ici, la cafétéria sert aussi de restaurant. Ces gens pèsent lourd économiquement, on ne peut pas leur présenter un repas de cantine. Il y a bien sur des repas pour tous les prix, on ne peut pas ignorer les employés, mais il y a aussi de la cuisine de grand restaurant, bonnes bières, bons vins. »

Natsuki le regarda étrangement, se demandant pourquoi Iroshi lui racontait tout ça. Pourquoi supposait-il qu'elle ignorait ce genre de chose ? Même si, en effet, elle l'ignorait.

« A force de te voir boire dans le parc, j'ai supposé que tu n'avais jamais pris le temps de faire un tour à la cafétéria, ajouta-t-il devant son regard perplexe. Avais-je raison ?

-Oui, bougonna-t-elle.

-On ne peut pas dire que tu sois une personne particulièrement sociable Kuga. Mais souviens toi bien d'une chose, avoir un réseau ça a du bon. Connaitre des gens qui peuvent t'aider, c'est important. »

Il interpella une serveuse qui s'empressa de venir. Elle portait un costume noir sur une chemise blanche, une serviette d'un blanc immaculé glissée à sa taille. Même les employés faisaient haut-standing. L'apparence aussi jouait beaucoup... Iroshi commanda deux cafés noirs, serrés alors que Natsuki laissait son regard fureté dans la grande salle, la carte oubliée entre ses mains. Un côté de la salle était à l'occidental, une autre à la japonaise, panneau en papier de riz et tatami compris. FUJI n'était pas allé de main morte quant au financement de son restaurant.

Les coudes sur la table, penchés vers elle, Iroshi reprit leur discussion d'une voix plus basse.

« Financement, augmentation, promotion, certains peuvent facilement obtenir ce genre de chose. »

Natsuki ouvrit la bouche, prêt à lui demander pour quelle raison Iroshi lui parlait d'un tel sujet, pour lui dire aussi que Natsuki n'était pas femme à céder au piston, ce qu'elle gagnerait elle le gagnerait par son propre mérite et travail. L'homme anticipa toutefois sa prise de parole, lui indiquant d'un geste de la main de rester silencieuse.

« Etre dans les bonnes grâces de cette femme par exemple peut t'obtenir tout cela.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi vous… »

Le doigt d'Iroshi s'agitant devant elle dans la direction probable d'une table, Natsuki finit par céder et suivre du regard ce qu'il cherchait à lui montrer. Il y avait plusieurs tables occupées et plusieurs femmes autour d'elles, Natsuki allait demander une plus ample description sur la personne qu'elle était censée voir quand son regard tomba sur _elle._ Cheveux châtains ondulant doucement sur son dos, posture parfaite, visage aux traits fins, attirant, captivant. _Qu'est-ce que Shizuru faisait ici ?_ Elle se levait déjà dans l'attention évidente de… de quoi ? Lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là ? Tenter de faire la paix après la débâcle deux jours plus tôt ? Ou Shizuru _venait-elle_ faire la paix ? Etait-elle là pour les affaires ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais pris le temps de s'informer dans quel domaine exerçait l'entreprise de Reito ?

Son avancée fut cependant arrêtée à son départ, la main d'Iroshi placée sur son avant-bras l'empêchant d'aller vers Shizuru ou… de la fuir.

« Ce n'est pas pour autant que tu devrais t'élancer immédiatement pour aller lui parler, lui conseilla doucement Iroshi. Mieux vaut se faire introduire auprès ce genre de personne.

-Je la connais, se plaignit Natsuki en cherchant à sortir de sa poigne.

-Tu connais la fille de notre patron ?

-Quoi ? Shizuru est une amie de mon lycée, balbutia-t-elle sur la défensive.

-Shizuru ? Qui est-ce ? parut-il s'étonner. Cette femme vers qui tu cherches à aller est Miss Peterson. La fille de notre patron actuel. »

Natsuki reporta son regard sur la femme en question, s'assurant qu'elle ne se trompait pas encore une fois. Son point de vue la lui montrait de profil, penchée en avant et parlant avec animation à un homme d'un certain âge, à la barbe poivre sel bien taillé.

« C'est elle. Je ne peux pas me tromper, affirma-t-elle après cette observation.

-Et pourtant tu te trompes. Miss Peterson passe régulièrement à FUJI pour y voir son père. »

Leurs cafés furent apportés à ce moment-là et sous l'insistance d'Iroshi, Natsuki se rassit le regard toujours porté sur Shizuru. _Miss Peterson_ , selon son professeur.

« Je… _c'est elle_ ! Je vous assure que c'est elle.

-Tu sais ce qu'on dit, Kuga. Tout le monde a un sosie. Visiblement tu as trouvé celui de ton amie. »

Tranquillement, il souffla sur son café avant de prendre une gorgée avec attention. Natsuki joua avec le rebord de sa tasse, se réfrénant difficilement de se lever vérifier l'identité de la jeune femme. Une main glissa dans la poche de jean pour atteindre son portable.

 _Qu'allait-elle faire ?_ Appeler Shizuru après leur dispute du samedi ? S'ils s'avéraient que c'était bien elle, assise dans ce restaurant, Natsuki pouvait toujours l'affronter sur la duplicité de son identité. Si elle se trompait comme lui assurait Iroshi, elle se sentait bien en peine de commencer une conversation avec Shizuru sans que celle-ci ne s'envenime. Et c'était dans le cas où Shizuru décrocherait.

« Ton café va être froid, indiqua Iroshi. »

Natsuki but distraitement une gorgée en réponse, grimaçant quand le liquide loin de se rafraichir lui brula la langue. Iroshi, à sa grimace, ricana.

« Ne t-ais-je pas dis que tu étais distraite aujourd'hui ? »

Natsuki jura à voix basse. Décidant que sa distraction serait plus grande encore d'ignorer si oui ou non c'était bien Shizuru qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle sortit son téléphone. C'était beaucoup plus facile que de lui faire face directement si Iroshi avait raison.

« Kuga ?

-Juste… je dois vérifier d'accord ? »

Le professeur haussa les épaules pour montrer le peu de cas qu'il faisait de sa décision.

D'un doigt tremblant, fermant les yeux pour s'empêcher d'y réfléchir à deux fois, elle appuya sur la numérotation rapide. Elle entendit sonner, encore et encore sans que personne ne réponde. Chaque sonnerie lui faisait bondir le cœur aux lèvres et elle se sentait presque malade. Pas de raison cependant, car elle tomba sur la messagerie. Elle se laissa quelques instants à écouter la voix de Shizuru avant de raccrocher. Difficile de confirmer ou d'infirmer Iroshi, si Shizuru ne décrochait pas.

Devant le regard curieux de son supérieur toujours en train de siroter son café, Natsuki essaya à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, cela sonna deux fois avant qu'elle ne retombe sur la messagerie. Shizuru avait refusé son appel.

Mâchoire serrée sous un afflux soudain de colère que Shizuru n'eut pas le courage de lui parler, Natsuki relança l'appel pour la troisième fois. Son regard se porta sur la supposée Miss Peterson. Si Shizuru la rejetait une nouvelle fois et que cette femme lui ressemblant touchait son téléphone au même moment, elle pourrait supposer qu'Iroshi se trompait ou du moins que Shizuru avait quelques explications à donner sur son identité.

Le téléphone sonna trois fois, Natsuki le comptait intérieurement. Cette fois toutefois, elle entendit un grésillement :

« Quoi ?! »

Le ton dur la fit sursauter mais la voix reconnaissable était bien celle de Shizuru. A table, la femme continuait de parler avec animation, sans téléphone en vue.

 _Un sosie. Un véritable sosie._ A présent qu'elle en avait la confirmation, Natsuki ne parvenait plus vraiment à regarder autre part, cherchant dans le profil de cette femme des différences d'avec Shizuru. Il y avait forcément des différences. Elle devait être trop loin pour les voir, voilà tout.

« Je crois que ton interlocuteur à raccrocher. »

Brutalement ramener à son vis-à-vis, Natsuki le regarda stupidement cherchant dans ces mots à comprendre ce qu'Iroshi cherchait à lui dire.

« Je ne suis pas sûre de…

-Ton téléphone, soupira-t-il.

-Oh merde, jura-t-elle. »

Comment avait-elle pu être assez stupide pour carrément oublier qu'elle avait appelé Shizuru quand celle-ci lui avait finalement répondu ? N'avait-elle pas suffisamment creusé sa tombe ce samedi-là ?

« Que devons-nous en conclure ?

-Comment ça ?

-Tu viens d'appeler ton amie, non ? Même personne ou seulement sosie de Miss Peterson ?

-Sosie, grimaça Natsuki. Je suis vraiment désolée, enchaina-t-elle aussitôt, il faut vraiment que je passe ce coup de téléphone. »

Iroshi acquiesça d'un air paternaliste. Natsuki lui sourit, avala d'une traite le café encore chaud de sa tasse et se leva rapidement pour se réfugier vers l'entrée. Quitte à avoir cette conversation, encore voulait-elle essayer de l'avoir en privée. Pour espérer sauver les meubles, il fallait avoir cette conversation maintenant et non pas plus tard même si cela lui permettrait d'être dans l'intimité de son appartement.

Elle relança son appel, croisant les doigts pour que Shizuru ne décide pas qu'elle avait déjà gâché sa seule chance de se rattraper. A la première sonnerie néanmoins, elle décrocha. Ce fut cependant le silence. Pas de salutation, ni de « quoi » agressif. Juste le silence. Elle attendait donc que Natsuki prenne la parole. _Bien si elle le devait._

« Salut. Je… Je suis désolée d'accord ? Pour samedi, je suis désolée. »

Natsuki fit quelques pas dans l'entrée, heureuse que les bruits du restaurant y soient étouffés. Elle se mouilla inconsciemment les lèvres, cherchant comment continuer cette discussion. Shizuru restait silencieuse.

« Je n'aurai pas du dire ça. Je pense toujours que nous laisser penser que vous étiez ensemble n'était pas honnête… mais que vous le soyez ou non ne devrait pas nous importer. On devrait simplement être… heureux pour vous si ça avait été le cas. »

Natsuki arrêta de déambuler inutilement et préféra se laisser choir dans un coin même si sa position n'avait rien de glorieux. Elle glissa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux et prit une brève respiration.

« Tu sais… je ne pense pas avoir franchement changé depuis le lycée. Je ne suis pas devenue plus sociable, ni beaucoup plus adroite ou douée pour… discuter… sans dire quelque chose de… Enfin ce que je veux dire, c'est que je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi à me mettre à la place d'une autre personne. Ça me rend peut-être égoïste, égocentrique ou quel que soit le terme adéquate… mais ça ne veut pas dire que je me fiche de te blesser, bien au contraire. Je suis simplement stupide, je n'arrive pas toujours à bien formuler ce que je voudrais dire… quand mes mots ne dépassent pas tout simplement mes pensées. Mais –et ça crois-moi- je le pense bel et bien, ce n'est pas parce que tu sembles convaincue que nous ne sommes plus amies que je vais simplement acquiescer et rester là, les bras ballants, à te voir disparaître encore 8 années. Ca n'arrivera pas. On a grandi et je sais qu'on peut régler nos problèmes autrement que par la fuite. En somme, ce n'est pas parce que tu ne crois plus en la possibilité que nous soyons amies, que je ne vais pas me battre pour te _prouver_ le contraire. Alors s'il te plait pouvons-nous nous comporter comme des adultes et en discuter autour d'un déjeuner ou même d'un verre. »

Presque haletante de ce discours improvisé, Natsuki attendit que Shizuru réagisse enfin. Pour tout avouer, si Shizuru maintenait ses positions, Natsuki ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pourrait concrètement faire pour la convaincre du contraire. Elle espérait que la réaction, si vindicative de Shizuru le samedi même, indiquait l'existence d'un attachement encore suffisamment important pour lui laisser une chance. Shizuru s'était souvent montrée complaisante envers elle au lycée : que ce soit quant au règlement scolaire où elle l'avait plus d'une fois couvert devant Haruka ou dans sa vie personnelle excusant souvent Natsuki lorsqu'elle oubliait un anniversaire ou une sortie. Elle espérait encore bénéficier de cet avantage.

Elle attendit en silence durant quelques secondes qui lui semblèrent des minutes, avant de céder.

« Je t'en supplie, murmura-t-elle. Dis quelque chose. »

Elle se rendit compte de la difficulté de dire ses mots. Sa gorge était nouée et les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle ne voulait pas faire une folle d'elle-même, elle avait besoin de se reprendre, à quelques mètres se trouvaient ses supérieurs et une partie de ses collègues, elles préféraient éviter de fondre en larmes devant eux.

Ses suppliques tirèrent finalement un soupir.

« J'ai un voyage d'affaire. Je pars demain matin et je ne sais pas combien de temps il est censé durer. »

Natsuki se crispa à ces simples mots. Devait-elle comprendre que Shizuru n'était pas intéressée par tenter de renouer le contact ? Que pensait-elle, se morigéna-t-elle, Shizuru était partie huit ans et leur retrouvaille avait eu lieu via Mai et Reito sans que celle-ci ne propose de se revoir après cela. C'était elle qui avait cherché à la revoir et Shizuru, dans sa politesse habituelle, s'était probablement retrouvée incapable de le lui refuser.

« Je peux passer en fin d'après-midi chez Natsuki pour discuter.

-Vrai-vraiment ? s'exclama-t-elle positivement surprise. »

Elle s'apprêtait à dire oui. Elle désirait dire oui de tout son cœur pourtant elle s'entendit dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas accepter. Et il lui suffisait de jeter un œil à travers la porte vitrée qui lui faisait face pour savoir qu'elle prenait la bonne décision.

« Le temps est exécrable ici. Une véritable tempête de neige. Je ne suis même pas sûre de pouvoir sortir du labo. »

Il y eut un silence à cette information. Natsuki pouvait presque entendre les rouages en train de tourner dans la tête de Shizuru. Quand celle-ci prenait une décision, elle laissait rarement trainer ce qui devait être fait, cette discussion comprise.

« On peut toujours converser par téléphone, soupira-t-elle finalement. »

Natsuki regrettait amèrement qu'elle n'est pas un bon 4X4 plutôt qu'une moto pour atteindre Tokyo malgré ce temps. Quoiqu'elle doutait que même cela puisse passer la masse de neige qui s'accumulait à l'extérieur.

« Oui, ce serait bien, acquiesça Natsuki d'une petite voix.

-Je te rappellerais donc en fin d'après-midi. Cela te convient ?

-Oui parfait. A tout à l'heure Shizuru, murmura-t-elle aussi soulagée que si on avait enlevé de ses épaules le poids du monde. »

Tremblante, le téléphone serré entre ses mains avec autant d'attention que s'il était un objet sacrée, elle s'apprêta à rejoindre le restaurant quand des gens en sortirent.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

La question était valable compte tenu du fait qu'elle se trouvait toujours par terre, sur la moquette rouge de l'entrée, les yeux gonflés de larmes qu'elle n'avait finalement pas eu à verser. En temps normal, elle aurait fait comprendre à cette personne que sa situation n'était pas son problème. C'était plus difficile quand la femme qu'il lui faisait face ressemblait trait pour trait à Shizuru. Sa voix par contre paraissait plus légère et portait nettement la trace d'un accent américain. Elle était aussi beaucoup plus honnête dans ses expressions, se montrant incroyablement expressive en ces quelques secondes de face à face. Et maintenant qu'elle la voyait suffisamment près, Natsuki distinguait d'autres différences. Elle paraissait plus âgée de quelques années, 5 ou 6 estimait-elle. Ses yeux n'avaient pas la tête de pourpre si caractéristique de son amie, mais un brun clair et chaleureux. Mais surtout, à présent qu'elle la voyait debout, elle constatait la courbe douce de son ventre sur laquelle sa main était posée comme dans une volonté de sentir et protéger le petit être en train de grandir en elle.

« Oui, balbutia Natsuki en se relevant précipitamment pour frotter ces vêtements.

-Vous attendez la déneigeuse ? »

Elle semblait vraiment douce.

Cette même main, constata-elle portait une alliance et une bague de fiançailles magnifique et probablement hors de prix. A ce constat et à sa ressemblance frappante avec Shizuru, sa poitrine se sentit étonnamment contractée. L'image de cette femme épanouie la contrariait sans qu'elle ne sache l'expliquer.

« Elle vient de passer, continua gentiment la femme. Le bus pour ramener les employés ne devrait donc pas tarder.

-Merci, je vais aller chercher mes affaires, s'entendit-elle prononcer étrangement pressée de s'éloigner d'elle. »

La femme lui sourit, mais le regard de Natsuki s'était déjà glissé sur l'homme arrivant dans son dos. Pour toute la douceur de sa fille, Mr. Peterson était doté d'un regard d'une dureté minérale. Il semblait fouiller dans l'âme même de Natsuki. Par politesse et par gêne, Natsuki ne se permit pas longtemps d'affronter un tel regard. Elle le salua d'un hochement de tête alors que, dardant un regard scrutateur sur Natsuki, il incitait tranquillement sa fille à avancer.

« Notre voiture doit être là, allons. »

Le dernier regard qu'il lui lança laissa Natsuki avec une étrange sensation qu'elle aurait été bien en peine d'expliquer. Elle attendit de les voir disparaître dans les bourrasques glaciales pour retourner dans le restaurant. Iroshi était toujours tranquillement assis, bavardant avec une serveuse alors que la plupart des clients remettaient leur manteau.

« Ah Kuga, je me demandais si tu avais disparu. Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as les yeux rouges. »

Elle haussa les épaules tout en attrapant son manteau.

« Le bus arrive, indiqua-t-elle.

-Je sais. Mr. Peterson a indiqué son arrivée lorsqu'il en a été informé.

-Vous ne rentrez pas chez vous ?

-Je te l'ai dit Kuga, je vis officieusement ici, lui glissa-t-il une main conte sa bouche pour le lui souffler comme un secret. »

Il lui fit alors un bref salut comme pour lui indiquer qu'elle pouvait à présent rejoindre ces collègues pour prendre le bus.

« Reposes-toi bien, Kuga. On se revoit quand le temps sera un peu plus clément. »


	9. Et si?

**Merci pour les review. A celles et ceux heureux de la sortie rapide des chapitres, remerciez mon manque de volonté à travailler sur le dossier que je dois rendre pour la rentrée. Entre le fichier word estampillé Fic et celui noté Fac, mon choix -malgré cette différence d'une lettre- est plutôt vite fait. XD**

 **Excusez les fautes, pas pris le temps de relire...**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Le « rapatriement » en bus fut une torture. Celui-ci suivait de quelques minutes la déneigeuse. C'était un circuit qui était menée selon un parcours bien définis –le même que la déneigeuse évidemment-, chaque passager indiquant au chauffeur lorsqu'il voulait descendre. Ce bus transportait majoritairement les clients du restaurant, les premiers au courant de son arrivé. D'autres bus passeraient pour poursuivre le rapatriement des chercheurs qui étaient dans les laboratoires ou qui avaient encore besoin de temps pour conclure sur leur expérience en cours. Pour les chercheurs des laboratoires de niveau S, ils pourraient profiter des chambres mises à disposition à FUJI.

Natsuki était donc montée dans le premier bus, mais étant parmi les dernières à y être entrée, elle se retrouvait sans siège, à se tenir debout dans le couloir. Ses compagnons de fortune étaient entassés autour d'elle. Natsuki eut vite l'impression d'étouffer, le bus chauffé et empli de passagers augmentant rapidement la température, au point que Natsuki regretta d'avoir son manteau sur le dos. Pour ajouter à son calvaire, un de ses « voisins » -elle aurait été bien en peine de dire lequel- avait visiblement mangé un plat chargé en ail et les remugles de son repas, l'écœurait au plus haut point.

La mauvaise fortune voulut qu'elle se trouve sur la fin du parcours. Certes, l'homme à la mauvaise haleine descendit assez tôt et elle finit par pouvoir s'asseoir mais le voyage s'étira en longueur, avec un bus roulant bien souvent au pas. Par ailleurs, elle ne connaissait évidemment personne dans ce véhicule, ce qui tenait majoritairement de sa faute puisqu'elle n'avait jamais cherché à connaitre grand monde. Toutefois ces collègues anonymes avaient a priori déjà vécu la procédure, connaissance qui aurait pu lui être utile car cela aurait signifié connaitre le parcours du bus et les arrêts les plus intéressants à demander. Les passagers descendaient en effet régulièrement, assez heureux semble-t-il du lieu où on les déposait. La fin de ce voyage ne s'arrangea donc pas, une heure et demie plus tard et, ne connaissant pas particulièrement les quartiers près de chez elle, elle demanda de descendre bien plus loin de chez elle qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle salua vaguement les 4-5 personnes restantes ainsi que le chauffeur et se retrouva finalement à nouveau dehors.

Son inattention dès la descente du bus lui valut de finir les deux pieds dans une partie de la neige rejetée par la déneigeuse sur le bas-côté. Elle lui arriva alors jusqu'aux genoux. Natsuki frissonna tout en se maudissant. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir insisté auprès d'Iroshi pour travailler, ce qui lui aurait évité de finir dans une telle situation. Elle l'aurait probablement fait, si elle n'était pas impatiente –et nerveuse- de retrouver Shizuru au téléphone un peu plus tard.

Le temps était tout de même moins terrible ici qu'auprès de Fuji. Certes, il neigeait toujours, mais le vent était tombé, cela rendait la chose beaucoup plus supportable. Si ce n'était pour son jean à présent humide. Avec force grommellement, Natsuki reprit le chemin de son appartement.

La journée était encore jeune et Natsuki savait ne pas avoir l'appel de Shizuru avant encore quelques heures. Elle bifurqua donc au dernier moment pour une petite échoppe à soba. Au moins mangerait-elle quelque chose de convenable ce midi-là. Ce minuscule restaurant de quartier faisait pâle figure, mais la propriétaire et cuisinière était chaleureuse et généreuse, c'était bien chauffé et il y avait la wifi gratuite. Natsuki trouva rapidement place au comptoir patiné et commanda ses nouilles habituelles. Le temps qu'on les lui serve, elle connecta son téléphone au wifi –internet étant non compris dans son forfait, vu l'utilité que ce fichu téléphone avait- et chercha alors à assouvir sa curiosité.

.

Le nom « Peterson » seul ne mena qu'à des articles scientifiques ou économiques du père. On y parlait de son entreprise, de ses objectifs, de sa générosité et elle en passait. « Miss Peterson » ne mena à rien de plus. Ignorant son prénom, elle dut creuser un peu plus longtemps pour trouver des informations sur la fille. Elle ne faisait pas parti de ses riches héritières faisant parler d'elle sur les réseaux sociaux ou les magazines people pour des conduites en état d'ivresse ou des cures de désintoxication à répétition. Evidemment, Natsuki n'était pas stupide au point de considérer que tous les héritiers finissaient ainsi, mais les journaux ne leur construisaient pas forcément une bonne image non plus. Elle s'était attendue à ce que la presse people japonaise soit suffisamment fouinasse pour trouver un détail quelconque sur la jeune femme. Mais son image sur les réseaux étaient aussi immaculés qu'il puisse l'être.

Miss Peterson s'appelait en réalité Viola Walton depuis son mariage 9 ans plus tôt, à l'âge de 22 ans. Elle avait épousé un fils d'une famille américaine bien plus riche que les Peterson, l'héritier d'une dynastie économiquement difficilement égalable. Autant dire que Viola Walton n'avait pas besoin de travailler. Sa vie se partageait apparemment entre sa petite fille de 8 ans, prénommée Leya et les différences fondations caritatives pour les orphelins et les enfants de manières plus générales.

Seul le fait qu'elle soit l'unique héritière de FUJI faisait qu'elle employait plus souvent le nom de Peterson. Si les Walton avaient a priori plus d'argent qu'on ne pouvait en compter, les laboratoires ne faisaient pas partie de leur domaine d'expertise, empêchant pour le moment une absorption de FUJI dans leur conglomérat. Natsuki considéra cependant que ce ne serait qu'une question de temps, Viola ne paraissant nullement intéressée dans la poursuite de l'œuvre de son père.

Aucune autre information intéressante ne traitait de la jeune femme, hormis quelques photos lors de gala ou de soirées de bienfaisance aux côtés de son mari. Natsuki le trouva vieux et sans attrait, se demandant quelle partie de leur mariage était dû au sentiment et quelle partie venait de l'argent. Au fond ce n'était pas vraiment son problème. Le mariage pouvait très bien être arrangé pour ce qu'elle en savait. Quant à la nouvelle grossesse, c'était un encadré de 3 lignes avec une photo plutôt flou d'un magazine quelconque qui en parlait.

Héritière ou non, elle n'était pas connue pour susciter plus que quelques lignes. Seul le mariage était largement notifié pour l'argent y investit et le nombre de personnalités qui y avait assisté.

Ce n'était toujours pas ce qui intéressait Natsuki.

.

Les recherches croisées entre les noms « Peterson » et « Fujino » ne menèrent cependant à rien. Malgré leur ressemblance physique, rien ne semblait indiquer qu'elle soit due à des liens familiaux, comme un genre de cousinage. C'était vraisemblablement des sosies comme l'avait suggéré Iroshi.

Sa curiosité s'interrompit après cela,son repas lui étant enfin servi.

Après qu'elle se fut sustentée, Natsuki resta bavardée avec la vieille propriétaire une dizaine de minutes. Puis sa curiosité suffisamment satisfaite, elle entreprit le retour à son appartement sans plus de recherche. Au pire, elle les reprendrait chez elle.

Comparée à FUJI et le trajet en bus, ce fut une partie de plaisir, malgré les bourrasques, le vent et les plaques de glaces parfois caché sous la neige.

.

* * *

Elle tournait en rond. Son téléphone chargeait, posé avec précaution au centre de sa table, son et vibreur au maximum. Natsuki n'avait pas osé s'en éloigner plus de quelques pas. Elle ne laissait que la télé allumé mais le son descendu au point que cela en était inaudible, ce qui n'avait pas d'importance qu'elle se sentait incapable de suivre ce qui s'y serait passé. Elle faisait donc les cent pas tout autour de la table et du téléphone qu'elle ne quittait pas des yeux, prise d'une énergie nerveuse. Elle avait réussi à frapper quelques chaises lors de cette marche dans son salon, chaises qui lui laisseraient certainement des bleus.

 _Pourquoi s'agitait-elle autant pour un coup de fil ?_ Shizuru n'était pas une personne effrayante –exception faite de quelques moments lors du Carnaval. Et Natsuki était difficilement impressionnable. _Pour quelle raison était-elle donc aussi nerveuse_? se redemanda-t-elle pour la énième fois. Elle avait soudain l'impression de ressembler à Mai lors de son premier rendez-vous avec cet imbécile de Tate. Ou à Takumi lorsqu'il était sorti pour la première fois avec Akira. Ou à Aoi quand elle avait parlé pour la première fois à ce gars dont Natsuki ne se souvenait pas du nom. Et… Natsuki tira brutalement sa chaise pour s'y laisser tomber. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Elle en sentait la chaleur irradiée. _Non, non, non. Elle ne pouvait pas… ce n'était pas…_

Natsuki prit une grande inspiration.

 _Avait-elle des sentiments pour Shizuru ?!_

Non, bien sûr, c'était impossible. C'était impossible, non ? Shizuru était son amie, sa meilleure amie. C'était l'unique raison pour laquelle elle avait été si touchée par sa disparition 8 ans plus tôt, l'unique raison pour laquelle elle avait si peur de la perdre. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de se remémorer un seul moment qui pouvait mettre en doute la simplicité de l'amitié qu'elle lui portait. Elle se concentra uniquement sur les souvenirs les plus récents : le repas chez Reito ? Ses réactions tenaient surtout de la surprise à la revoir. Sa proximité avec Reito l'avait gêné bien sûr, mais c'était parce qu'elle se demandait si… si… s'il pouvait _vraiment_ être la bonne personne pour elle, sachant qu'il avait préféré Mai à Shizuru au lycée. Voilà tout, elle s'inquiétait des bonnes relations de son amie.

Le Starbucks ? Inoue avait été une fille particulièrement garce, d'où son agacement. La conversation qui dégénère au sujet des relations de Shizuru ? Toujours dû à sa volonté de l'aider à trouver la meilleure personne pour qu'elle soit heureuse et agacée qu'elle prenne cela pour un jeu, alors qu'elle ne veut que son bien.

Et que dire de ses sentiments lorsqu'elle avait croisé le sosie -cette femme douce, _mariée_ et _enceinte_ ? Si elle cherchait à être honnête… la vision lui avait déplu. Parce que c'était ce qui pouvait arriver lorsque Shizuru trouverait la bonne personne. Difficile alors de se trouver une excuse pour sa réaction : c'était le genre de chose qu'elle devait lui souhaiter. Natsuki était donc… jalouse.

Pas de la bague, ni de… son état. _Elle ne se voyait pas un jour porter un enfant_.

Non, non elle était jalouse quand, durant un instant, elle avait imaginé Shizuru marié à… peu importe qui en fait. Juste marié avec quelqu'un et enceinte.

Elle était jalouse de _Walton_ , du _futur-et-possible-Walton_ de Shizuru.

.

Un gémissement, comme le cri d'un mourant, fut émis.

Elle… devait se tromper. C'était un domaine qu'elle ne connaissait pas : les sentiments ou ce genre de chose, c'était le truc de Mai. Elle avait besoin d'éclaircissement. Qu'on lui assure qu'elle se trompait. Tant qu'elle n'avait pas cette assurance, elle se sentirait incapable de parler à Shizuru.

Dieu bénisse la technologie, elle n'imaginait pas comment on pouvait discuter de ses tourments intérieurs à l'époque, lorsque le téléphone n'existait pas. Il y avait bien la correspondance mais il ne fallait pas espérer régler de telles choses en quelques minutes… plutôt en quelques semaines. _Ou il fallait simplement rester près de ses amies, pour se réfugier chez eux à la moindre crise existentielle._ Dans ces moments-là, Natsuki regrettait cruellement de s'être isolée près de Fuji. Les amis, ce n'étaient pas que la probabilité futur de confiance brisée et de perte, c'étaient aussi le réconfort et le soutien. Natsuki attrapa son téléphone et chercha le numéro de Mai. Elle allait devoir songer à la mettre en raccourcis.

.

* * *

« Natsuki ? »

Mai répondait vite, mais son ton était hésitant.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? Habituellement c'est moi qui t'appelle. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Son inquiétude rendait sa voix plus aiguë et son débit plus rapide, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire à réaliser. Natsuki dessina du doigt la nervure du bois. Sa gorge était sèche, elle sentait déjà de la difficulté à parler et… ce n'était que Mai. Un brève inspiration et elle se lança.

« Je… me pose des questions.

-Quels genres de question ? »

Elle semblait d'autant plus inquiète soudainement, mais probablement rassurée que ce ne fut pas un danger immédiat et physique du genre blessure mortel, son débit avait tourné étonnamment lent, presque hésitant.

« Euh… comment… tu sais… commença Natsuki incapable de trouver ses mots, ou du moins de les agencer pour former une phrase intelligible.

-Comment je sais quoi ? »

 _Etait-ce si difficile d'aligner quelques mots pour poser une question censée ?_ Elle prit une inspiration agacée avant d'expirer profondément et de se jeter dans le grand bain.

« Comment sait-on quand on est amoureux ? dit-elle si vite qu'elle douta que Mai la comprenne. »

Silence sur la ligne alors que la nervosité enflait en Natsuki. Elle craignait ce que dirait Mai tout en étant à la fois pressée qu'elle parle : Shizuru pouvait appeler d'un moment à l'autre !

« Attend quoi ?! cassa soudainement Mai. J'ai du mal entendre, je suis presque sure d'avoir entendu le mot « amoureux ».

-C'est bien ça… murmura-t-elle gênée. »

Un nouveau silence.

« Woah euh…

-Kami-sama Mai ! Tu veux toujours me parler de ce genre de chose. Et bien voilà c'est l'occasion parle ! ordonna-t-elle frustrée par la passivité de son amie si rarement avare en conseil.

-C'est que… il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Je pense que c'est différent pour tout le monde… et difficile à décrire. »

Comme une mauvaise habitude en train d'être prise, la ligne retrouva le silence.

« Noooooon, s'écria Mai avec emphase.

-Quoi ? Quoi ?! s'écria Natsuki le cœur battant à tout rompre au cri soudain et incompréhensible de Mai.

-Rassures moi, ta question ne se réfère pas à Takeda ?

-Qui ?

-Ah ah très drôle Natsuki.

-Je me sens perdue. Tu parles de quoi ?

-De qui, corrigea Mai. Takeda, Masashi Takeda. Le Kendoka fou de toi au lycée ! Ne me fais pas croire que tu ne vois pas de qui je parle. Si c'est de lui dont il est ici question, je vous ai déjà vu ensemble. Autant il n'y a pas de soucis de son côté : ce garçon t'aime autant de ta part…

-Oh wow, jamais ! se renfrogna Natsuki en se remémorant le personnage. Pourquoi vient-il dans la conversation de toutes les façons ?

-Je ne sais pas ! Tu me poses cette question alors que Yuuichi m'a dit ce matin que Takeda voulait te demander d'être son +1 pour le mariage d'Aoi.

-Aoi se marie ?

-… Tu le fais exprès. Je t'en ai parlé. Oui elle se marie, les invitations ont été envoyées aujourd'hui. Yuuichi et Takeda sont déjà en pleine préparatif, ce sont les garçons d'honneur de Touma. Il était au kendo avec eux au lycée. Bref, comment ils seront placés à la table d'honneur, Aoi veut savoir si Takeda viendra seul ou accompagné. Takeda a donc réfléchi et a dit ce matin à Yuuichi qu'il aimerait bien que tu l'accompagnes. Et comme tu me poses ce genre de question, j'ai simplement cru qu'il y avait un lien.

-Et bah ça promet, souffla Natsuki. Mais non, il n'a absolument rien à voir. Et sauf erreur de ma part, Takeda n'a pas mon numéro, je vois difficilement comment il pourrait essayer de m'inviter. C'est toujours le cas Mai, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne le lui as pas donné mon numéro ?

-Hé, ce n'est pas à moi que Takeda a parlé.

-Je tue ton copain s'il file mon numéro à ses potes. Transmet lui le message.

-Oui, oui, répondit-elle vaguement. Puisque nous sommes d'accord sur le fait que Takeda n'a aucune rapport avec ta question, dis-moi plutôt : de qui parle-t-on ?

-De personne, gémit Natsuki. Je me pose juste la question. »

 _La défense la plus pathétique qui soit_ , songea-t-elle.

« Je ne suis pas née d'hier Natsuki. Le seul moment où je m'attends à de telles questions de ta part, c'est lorsqu'elles sont nécessaire.

-Et bien ce n'est pas le cas. »

Elle aurait voulu sa voix plus ferme, plus convaincante.

« Allez Natsuki, je veux bien t'aider, mais il faut que tu me donnes quelques choses sur quoi travailler.

-Ok, ok… je… euh… »

Soupir de la part de Mai à son incapacité à former un nom.

« C'est quelqu'un que je connais ? tenta-t-elle de l'aider.

-Ouais, admit-elle plutôt piteusement. »

Natsuki essayait de ne pas penser à l'état de ses cheveux à la fin de cette conversation : elle passait en effet son temps à glisser ses doigts dedans, à les tordre et les enrouler autour d'un doigt ou encore à les tirer nerveusement. Un mauvais tic qui datait depuis plus longtemps qu'elle ne parvenait à s'en souvenir même si, la plupart du temps, elle parvenait à le contrôler. Cela n'avait pas empêché Shizuru de la taquiner à ce sujet, affirmant qu'elle finirait chauve à ainsi les maltraiter. Son pronostic ne semblait heureusement pas se réaliser.

« Ok, je vais proposer un nom et je ne veux pas t'entendre me crier dessus pour m'être trompée, ok ? Si mes hypothèses sont fausses tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à toi-même pour ne pas être capable de le formuler. »

Natsuki acquiesça bêtement, à peine consciente que Mai ne pouvait entendre un hochement de tête. Cela ne dut guère la gêner car elle reprit la parole aussitôt.

« Est-ce… Fujino-san ? demanda-t-elle avec précaution. »

En réponse, elle n'eut le droit qu'à un long gémissement plaintif, confirmant pleinement son hypothèse.

« Je vois le problème. Tu es finalement sorti de ton déni.

-Quoi ?! s'écria Natsuki. Je n'ai jamais été dans le déni ! »

La remarque avait au moins eu le mérite de la faire réagir.

« Non, bien sûr, ironisa Mai.

-Cite moi une fois où j'ai été dans le déni.

-Au lycée, énonça Mai. La moindre personne…

-Ne me parle pas de ces filles qui suivaient Shizuru, l'avertit-elle. Elles étaient agaçantes.

-Ce n'était pas toi qu'elles venaient agacée, précisa Mai amusée. Mais tu les détestais toutes. En fait à la réflexion, tu détestais à peu près chaque personne qui pouvait s'intéresser à Shizuru.

-J'étais son amie, s'exclama-t-elle outrée par le sous-entendu. Je l'aidais à se débarrasser des gens gênant comme tu le devrais le faire pour moi avec Takeda. Rien à voir avec ton histoire de déni.

-Noooon, bien sûr, bien sûr. Le fait qu'elle soit ton être le plus cher au Carnaval…

-Ma meilleure amie, insista Natsuki. Pas comme si j'étais proche de grand monde à cette époque.

-Justement, c'était la seule personne qui t'était proche. Ca me rappelle que tu es morte avec elle.

-Par définition, étant l'être le plus cher l'un de l'autre, oui je suis morte avec elle. Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autre alternative à cette situation.

-La fuite, combattre côte à côte, gagner en-

-Aucun déni là-dedans, gronda-t-elle préférant éviter les conversations à ce sujet en particulier.

-Bien sûûûûûûr, chantonna Mai. Je continue : ta réaction à son départ.

-Je ne veux pas parler de ça, l'avertit Natsuki.

-Et pourtant, vu comme tu as souffert de son départ…

-C'était…

-Ta meilleure amie, oui je sais, l'interrompit Mai tout amusement mis de côté. Donc bien, tu _n'es pas_ dans le déni, je précise que je suis ici totalement sarcastique Natsuki, mais pour te faire plaisir admettons. Tu n'es pas donc dans le déni mais tu te poses néanmoins des questions sur ta relation avec elle. De mon point de vue, tu n'as pas à t'en poser. Ou… tu aurais dû te les poser i ans.

-Qu'est-ce que tu…

-Oh chut pour une fois, gronda la voix de Mai qui gagna un sérieux qu'elle n'avait pas encore affiché. Tu sais le nombre de fois où j'ai essayé de te pousser à réfléchir trente secondes et à te poser ces _mêmes_ questions. Ça crevait les yeux à tout le monde que tu aimais Fujino-san, sauf probablement aux siens ce qui est normal. J'adore Yuuichi, c'était aussi mon être le plus cher au Carnaval. Il serait parti après le lycée, j'aurai été triste bien sûr, mais certainement pas dévastée comme tu l'as été. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je veux dire Natsuki ? Je ne suis pas dans ta tête ni dans ton cœur et je me trompe peut-être, mais je parie que tu n'as pas une fois tenté de t'imaginer ce que serait d'être avec elle romantiquement. Tu n'as jamais aimé te projeter, tu dis toujours que cela te ferait espérer des choses qui ne se produiront pas. Mais si tu ne fais pas cet effort, tu ne te donnes pas non plus la chance de travailler pour l'obtenir. Essaies donc de penser à ce que tu veux demain et dans dix, vingt ans : la veux-tu dans ta vie ? Dans la maison voisine où vous discuterez de vos compagnons respectifs et de vos enfants ? Ou sous le même toit à débattre de la couleur de votre chambre et de ce que vous mangerez le soir ? »

Au silence que Mai reçut en réponse à sa diatribe, elle prit soudain un ton bien plus maternel, cherchant à alléger son discours d'une légère pointe d'humour :

« Là, tu peux reprendre la parole. Et respires Natsuki. Je ne dis pas que tu dois la demander en mariage la prochaine fois que tu la vois.

-Tais-toi Mai, gémit Natsuki certaine que son visage ne pouvait pas être plus rouge.

-La question sera cependant de savoir comment la reprendre à Reito. »

Natsuki perçut dans la voix de Mai un étrange mélange de soulagement et de peine. Comme si l'idée de séparer Shizuru de Reito apaisait sa jalousie dévorante, mais la faisait se sentir coupable d'une cette réaction indigne. Comment pouvait-elle trouver quelques chose d'apaisant dans ce qui pourrait faire souffrir Reito ?

« Ils ne sont pas ensemble, commenta distraitement Natsuki.

-Bien sûr que si, Natsuki. Mikoto a dit…

-Quel que soit la formulation employée par Mikoto, l'interrompit-elle, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient ensemble « ensemble » comme un couple. C'est Shizuru qui me l'a dit.

-Oh. Et bien… c'est bien. Très bien pour toi ça. Elle n'est avec personne d'autre non ? s'exclama Mai en se forçant à rester sur le sujet.

-Mai, se plaignit-elle, je ne suis toujours pas sûr de ce que je ressens je te rappelle.

-Foutaises Natsuki. Pour que tu sois au point de me téléphoner pour m'en parler… tu refuses simplement encore de te l'admettre. C'est ça le déni, tu te voiles la face. Pour quelles raisons d'ailleurs ? Ce n'est pas parce que Shizuru est une femme, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je- Oh attends Mai j'ai un double appel. »

Un bip retentissant lui indiquait en effet que quelqu'un d'autre cherchait à la joindre. Un coup d'œil à l'écran pour l'identité de ce nouvel interlocuteur et Natsuki blêmit.

« Euh, Mai, reprit Natsuki, je vais te laisser… je… euh, c'est Shizuru sur l'autre ligne.

-Et bien bonne chance ! s'exclama-t-elle sa question oubliée. »

Et sur ces mots, elle raccrocha aussitôt pour empêcher plus de tergiversions de la part de Natsuki. Cette dernière se retrouva donc à regarder le nom de Shizuru sur l'écran de son smartphone. Cette conversation allait être difficile à n'en pas douter.


	10. Mensonge

**Bonne annéeeeeeee!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Le doigt tremblant, Natsuki hésite à répondre. Son esprit est dans la tourmente. _Elle a des sentiments pour Fujino Shizuru._ Après 8 années, il était temps qu'elle le comprenne, mais la question importante est justement celle-ci : après 8 ans, Shizuru _a-t-elle_ encore des sentiments pour elle ? Cette réponse la terrifie. Natsuki ne se souvient pas avoir eu des sentiments romantiques pour qui que ce soit et ce qui doit en découler par la suite elle l'ignore, mais elle est soudainement effrayée de ne jamais l'apprendre.

 _Alors c'est ça que ressentait Shizuru._

Imaginer comment elle a vécu son rejet lui est soudain particulièrement difficile, elle comprend et compatit pleinement à présent. C'est comme si prendre conscience de ses sentiments lui avait ouvert les yeux et lui permettait de mieux comprendre ce que les autres peuvent ressentir. Ces nouvelles connaissances la paniquent, elle a été un tel trou du cul qu'elle voit difficilement comment Shizuru pourrait passer outre. Elle a été tellement insensible dans son rejet et dans son comportement par la suite avant que Shizuru ne disparaisse. Elle se demande comment elle réagira elle-même si Shizuru la rejette : la fuite, le combat ou la simple acceptation de la situation.

Natsuki est incapable de répondre à cette question. Elle suppose qu'elle le découvrira si Shizuru la rejette.

 _En tout cas, ça n'arrivera pas aujourd'hui._

Nop certainement pas. Il lui faudra le temps de se préparer mentalement, de se préparer un petit discours ou quelque chose du genre. Ou de trouver le courage nécessaire, tout simplement.

En attendant, il lui faut répondre. Natsuki appuie donc sur la touche verte probablement à la dernière sonnerie, avant que sa messagerie ne prenne le relais.

« Hey, salue-t-elle précipitamment. »

Natsuki grimace déjà : intonation beaucoup trop joyeuse. _Fausse._

« Est-ce que… Natsuki va bien ? »

Bien sûr que Shizuru noterait la présence d'un souci dans ce salut.

« Oui, grince-t-elle en réponse.

-Je te dérange ? continue-t-elle de s'inquiéter.

-Non, non, j'attendais ton appel. »

 _Un peu trop désespérée._ Kami-sama pourquoi réfléchit-elle soudainement à tout ce qu'elle dit et à ce que Shizuru peut en penser.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir fait attendre Natsuki alors. »

Sa voix est beaucoup plus douce que ce matin-là. Plus apaisée. Cela rassure au moins Natsuki, rien d'irrémédiable n'a été dit samedi.

« Non c'est moi qui veut réitérer mes excuses, j'ai l'impression de me répéter mais je suis désolée pour samedi. Si tu es heureuse avec quelqu'un alors… c'est cool pour toi. »

 _C'est cool pour toi ?_ Non seulement cette phrase est tout simplement stupide, mais c'est aussi un mensonge éhonté. Avec cette mise à jour sur ses sentiments, Natsuki ne veut pas qu'elle soit heureuse avec quelqu'un, elle veut qu'elle soit célibataire, avec si possible la persistance d'au moins un légère engouement pour Natsuki. Ce serait déjà un bon début.

« Cool ? répète Shizuru a priori surprise elle aussi par le vocabulaire de Natsuki.

-Oui enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Elle espère que Shizuru « voit » parce que Natsuki n'arrivera pas à mieux mentir que cela.

« Alors es-tu heureuse avec quelqu'un ? »

Elle se mord la langue à sa question. Certes elle est curieuse et inquiète -elle pense qu'elle le sera aussi longtemps que Shizuru ne lui aura pas dit oui- mais elle aurait aimé être un peu plus subtile. _En même temps, la subtilité n'a jamais été son fort._

Cependant, la réponse ne vient pas immédiatement. Shizuru se racle la gorge plutôt gênée.

« Je… Non, se décide-t-elle soudain. Le travail prend beaucoup de mon temps. »

L'hésitation derrière ce « non » semble lui indiquer qu'il y a plus que cela derrière cette réponse. Mais Natsuki ne creuse pas plus loin, elle n'est pas sûre de vouloir le savoir. Elle préfère se contenter de cette réponse et de la connaissance que Shizuru n'est liée à personne.

 _Un cœur à prendre._

Elle doit arrêter de trainer avec Mai si de telle phrase stupide doit à présent lui traverser l'esprit.

« Oh bien sûr. Je comprends, c'est à peine si j'ai le temps de voir nos amis du lycée tant je travaille. »

Elle n'est pas convaincue que Shizuru considère les ex-HiME comme ses amies, mais Shizuru ne relève pas et Natsuki enchaine aussitôt.

« Quand ton voyage d'affaire sera terminé, nous pourrons aller boire un café, propose-t-elle par crainte de voir la conversation se terminer. Pour rattraper la dernière fois.

-Autant aller déjeuner, lui répond Shizuru. »

Natsuki se sent sourire largement.

« Comme tu veux. »

 _La seule chose qui l'intéresse est de la voir._

Elle ne sait pas quoi dire d'autres. Elle ne veut parler de leur confrontation du samedi et certainement pas de la découverte de ses sentiments. _Beaucoup trop tôt pour cela._ Pourtant Shizuru ne cherche pas non plus particulièrement à relancer la conversation, comme si malgré tout, elle prenait certaine précaution et laissait à Natsuki le choix de leur discussion. _C'était pourtant elle qui avait tout fait déraillé ce samedi-là._

« Dis, je me demandais, l'entreprise de Reito c'est quel genre ? »

Après tout, c'est une conversation comme une autre et Natsuki s'est déjà posée la question. En apprendre plus sur cette entreprise, c'est aussi en apprendre plus sur Shizuru et ce dans quoi elle ''travaille tant''.

« Tu veux dire, notre secteur d'activité ?

-Oui, voilà.

-Le matériel et fourniture médical et de recherche.

-Les centri et autres matos de labo ?

-Notamment, oui. On démarche surtout auprès des hôpitaux, cliniques, universités et laboratoires divers.

-C'est comme ça que vous connaissiez Peterson, comprend-t-elle. »

Natsuki se souvenait encore de ce repas à Fuuka où elle avait appris le nom de son patron de Reito et Shizuru –surtout de Shizuru compte tenu du fait que Reito s'était trompé dans le nom.

« Oui, c'est ainsi que l'on connait Peterson, répond-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

-C'est marrant, enchaine Natsuki. Je l'ai croisé pour la première fois aujourd'hui. Je le trouve un peu flippant. »

Cela semble tirer un petit rire de Shizuru mais c'est difficile à dire avec le son déformé par le téléphone.

« Je suppose qu'il n'est pas une personne très sympathique en effet.

-J'ai croisé sa fille aussi. Tu la connais ? »

Il y a un silence soudain sur la ligne mais rapidement la voix de Shizuru se fait à nouveau entendre.

« Désolée, je cherchais mes billets pour demain. Non je n'ai pas eu la chance de rencontrer la fille de Mr. Peterson. Mais il m'en a parlé… Parait-il que je lui ressemble. Natsuki le confirme-t-elle ? »

Sa voix parait tendue, Natsuki ne peut pas l'affirmer néanmoins. Par téléphone il est difficile de juger de la réaction des gens.

« Oh oui, j'ai cru que c'était toi ! s'exclame-t-elle. Sauf évidemment qu'elle est un peu plus vieille et totalement enceinte.

-Ah. »

Cette syllabe unique confond Natsuki. Ce n'est pas du désintérêt qu'elle perçoit chez Shizuru mais véritablement une tension qu'elle ne s'explique pas.

« Je me suis demandée si tu avais lien familiale avec eux.

-Non, je n'en ai pas.

-Elle te ressemble pourtant comme une sœur !

-Tu sais ce qu'on dit : tout le monde a un sosie.

-Oui je suppose. Le professeur Iroshi a dit quelque chose du genre aussi.

-Iroshi ? s'étonne-t-elle.

-Mon supérieur. Lui aussi a fait affaire avec vous ?

-Non, rit-elle légèrement bien que cela semble un peu forcé. Mr. Peterson a équipé la plupart de ces labos en une fois. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de traiter les commandes de labo au cas par cas.

-Oui je- »

Natsuki s'interrompt quand elle entend derrière Shizuru la voix grave d'un homme.

« On y va, grommelle la voix étouffée.

-Natsuki, reprend Shizuru aussitôt, je te laisse quelques instants, d'accord ? »

Natsuki entend un bip, probablement que Shizuru a trifouillé son téléphone pour interrompre temporaire la conversation. Elle _suppose_ parce que cela n'a rien changé et qu'elle continue d'entendre Shizuru et l'homme.

« Comment ça "on y va" ? répète Shizuru. »

Sa voix est dure presque indignée.

« Le temps ne s'améliore pas, répond la voix masculine. Si on attend demain comme prévu, on sera bloqué. Le départ a été avancé : on y va.

-J'ai des choses de prévu pour la soirée, grince Shizuru.

-Ce n'est pas mon problème, je ne prends pas mes ordres de toi Fujino. Où sont les dossiers ?

-Dans le tiroir en haut à gauche, indique Shizuru d'une voix presqu'abattue.

-Tu as deux minutes, ordonne une seconde voix masculine tout aussi bourrue.

-Bien, crache-t-elle venimeuse. »

Natsuki se renfrogne. Elle ignore qui sont ces hommes mais elle ne les aime pas. Ils n'ont visiblement aucune considération pour Shizuru. Elle se dit qu'elle va devoir parler avec Reito si c'est comme ça qu'il traite avec son « bras droit », en envoyant des sbires aussi rudes que bornés. Pour tout son maniérisme, Natsuki est étonnée qu'il ait engagé de tels hommes.

Un bip et elle entend à nouveau distinctement la voix de Shizuru.

« Je vais devoir te laisser Natsuki. Mon voyage d'affaire est visiblement avancé à cause des intempéries.

-Je comprends, répond-elle simplement.

-Prend soin de toi, salut-elle avant de raccrocher.

-Toi aussi, murmure Natsuki dans le vide. »

Shizuru a déjà raccroché.

.

* * *

A part l'interruption des deux malabars, la conversation s'était plutôt bien déroulée. Natsuki se laissa donc aller dans son canapé, soulagée quoique la tête toujours emplie de question. La télévision tournait toujours, parlant de la météo, insistant sur le temps terrible du Mont Fuji et la situation plutôt calme de Tokyo. Natsuki zappa pour changer de chaine. Les émissions sans queue ni tête ne parvenaient pas à la distraire.

Cette journée était chargée en émotion, si bien qu'elle se sentait prise d'une énergie nerveuse l'empêchant de se reposer. S'il admettait avoir des sentiments pour Shizuru, elle ignorait comment en faire part. Elle n'était pas lâche et n'avait jamais hésité à sauter dans l'action lors du Carnaval, mais c'était là une toute autre histoire. Aucune habilité et adresse ne pourraient la sauver si Shizuru n'était plus intéressée par elle. C'était peut-être ça qui l'effrayait, ce n'était pas tant sa manière d'avouer qui déterminerait leur relation que ce qu'en pensait Shizuru.

« Shizuru, j'aimerai savoir si tu es intéressée par sortir avec moi. Non, c'est stupide elle considérerait que je parle d'une sortie entre amies. Intéressée par un rendez-vous avec moi ? lança-t-elle dans le vide de son appartement. »

 _Ok, elle était nulle à ça._

Elle ne se voyait pas demander de conseils à Mai. Les choses avec Tate s'étaient faites lors du Carnaval et elle n'avait pas eu à faire le premier pas à partir de là.

Chie aurait été la personne idéale : elle passait son temps à faire des déclarations au monde entier et à séduire quiconque passait à sa hauteur mais cela signifierait sans le moindre doute de laisser savoir à chaque connaissance commune ses sentiments. Chie ne savait pas tenir sa langue et parvenait au contraire à largement diffuser ce qu'elle apprenait. Lui demander le moindre conseil équivaudrait à ce que Shizuru l'apprenne dans l'instant.

Reito était la troisième personne qui lui traversa l'esprit. Il avait dû faire sa déclaration à Mai et, même si ça n'avait pas mené à grand-chose, ce n'était pas dû à sa manière de faire mais plutôt au cœur déjà pris de sa dulcinée. Et puis Reito était discret.

Natsuki ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise avec lui pour lui demander de l'aide, mais d'un côté elle ne sentait mal à l'aise d'en parler tout court. Sauf que sans aide, elle ne trouverait jamais comment faire pour communiquer son intérêt à Shizuru. Les plus pragmatiques lui diraient certainement qu'il lui suffisait de se lancer et d'être direct. Natsuki s'en savait cependant incapable.

Reito, donc, pouvait lui être utile. Il pouvait même s'avérer d'une aide précieuse, une source d'information pour en savoir plus sur les sentiments de Shizuru. S'il acceptait du moins de parler avec elle sans en réfèrer à Shizuru par la suite. Elle supposait que ce fut la partie difficile de cette histoire, mais pas impossible : si Shizuru avait encore des sentiments pour elle, Reito serait probablement le premier à vouloir aider Natsuki à concrétiser les choses.

Natsuki pouvait donc profiter du voyage d'affaire de Shizuru pour interroger Reito et requérir son aide.

La soirée était arrivée sans qu'elle s'en rende compte et elle songeait qu'il devait avoir fini sa journée. Elle supposait que tout appel à Reito allait le surprendre, mais elle savait que, pour le sujet qu'elle comptait traiter, tout le monde serait surpris que Natsuki les appelle.

Natsuki elle-même se surprenait à vouloir chercher de l'aide, elle n'avait jamais été une personne très ouverte. Elle était peut être devenu suffisamment adulte pour comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas de mal à quérir de l'aide quand c'était nécessaire. Mai serait probablement fière, elle qui avait tant cherché à lui inculquer cette logique élémentaire. Bien sûr cela requérait une part de confiance en son interlocuteur, mais Natsuki se faisait à l'idée que malgré ses efforts, elle était finalement incapable de rester détacher et seul.

 _Shizuru était donc incapable de faire partie de sa vie sans chambouler toutes ses convictions._

 _Ça avait toujours été le cas_. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Natsuki avait refusé de faire confiance aux gens. A l'époque Shizuru l'avait gagné par patience et persévérance. Elle était parvenue à lui redonner foi en l'être humain. Ça n'avait pas été facile et ils avaient dû être un peu moins ''abrutis'' que la moyenne, mais au final, Mai et ses rares amis, elle les devait à Shizuru.

Son départ avait toutefois emporté une bonne partie de cette confiance. Elle avait gardé un fil ténu d'amitié avec ceux de Gakuen Fuuka, mais n'était pas réellement parvenu à se connecter avec de nouvelles personnes. Son retour néanmoins remettait tout en perspective.

Et Shizuru n'avait rien eu à faire pour ça. Juste réapparaitre dans sa vie. C'était peut-être stupide, mais Natsuki voulait voir de la reconnaissance et de la fierté dans les yeux de Shizuru. Elle ne voulait pas que Shizuru la voit comme une personne aigrie et renfermée sur elle-même. Elle voulait devenir une meilleure personne _pour elle_.

Ce fut pour parvenir à cet objectif qu'elle composa le numéro de Mikoto.

.

* * *

« Allooooooo ? »

Le cri à moitié étiré venait bien de Mikoto, mais sa voix semblait légèrement étouffée comme si elle ne parlait pas directement dans le téléphone.

« Meurs ! Meuuuuuurs !

-Mikoto ?

-Natsuki ? Désolée, je suis en train de mener un assaut plutôt compliqué. »

A l'information aléatoire, Natsuki comprit que la jeune femme jouait à la console. Natsuki ne pouvait rien reprocher à Mikoto. Dans le passé, elle n'aurait même pas pris la peine de répondre alors qu'elle jouait. Mikoto lui parlait donc par haut-parleur et serait probablement peu concentrée sur leur conversation. Ça n'avait pas grande importance compte tenu du fait qu'elle voulait parler au frère.

« Je ne vais pas te déranger longtemps, lui indiqua-t-elle. Reito ne serait pas là par hasard ? »

Natsuki se demanda soudainement si Shizuru n'était pas partie à ce voyage d'affaire avec Reito. Elle n'oserait pas lui téléphoner si c'était le cas, par peur que Shizuru ne laisse trainer une oreille indiscrète sur leur conversation. Mikoto la rassura sur ce point lorsqu'elle indiqua que Reito était bel et bien rentré et qu'il finissait de passer une commande auprès du restaurant du coin.

« Pourquoi veux-tu parler à Ani-ue ?

-C'est pour… euh…

-Ah, il a fini son appel, lui indiqua distraitement Mikoto toujours en frappant violemment les boutons de sa manettes de jeu et sa question oubliée. Ani-ue, Natsuki veut te parler. »

Natsuki distingua vaguement une voix en arrière-plan.

« Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle à la question inaudible de son frère. Bye Natsuki. »

Sur ce, il eut un bruissement avant que les échos du haut-parleur ne cesse et qu'une voix claire ne la salue.

« Kuga-san que me vaut le plaisir de ton appel ?

-Salut Kanzaki. »

Et voilà où s'arrêtait ce qu'elle s'était préparée à dire. Entre l'hésitante et timide discussion sur les sentiments de Shizuru à son égard et la manière de lui faire par des siens, et la discussion plus virulente sur les rudes employés engagés pour participer au voyage d'affaire de Shizuru, son choix fut vite fait.

« En fait, de plusieurs choses, commença-t-elle. Tout d'abord, tu es bien le supérieur de Shizuru non ?

-En effet, même si je ne la considère pas vraiment comme mon employé mais plus comme mon associée.

-Alors pourquoi travaille-t-elle avec de tels abrutis ?

-Comment ça ? sembla-t-il s'inquiéter. Elle s'est plainte de quelque chose ? J'ai parfois peur qu'elle n'ose pas me dire ce qui lui déplait, qu'elle craint d'augmenter ma charge de travail en faisant part de ses récriminations. De quoi s'est-elle plainte ? »

Natsuki grimaça intérieurement. Heureusement que Shizuru avait confirmé qu'ils ne sortaient pas ensemble, elle aurait pu en croire autrement vu l'empressement de Reito à vouloir lui faire plaisir. Mais après tout, elle connaissait peu Reito et en 8 ans, il avait très bien pu développer des sentiments pour Shizuru sans que celle-ci en soit consciente. Quoique Shizuru était plutôt perspicace en règle général…

 _Evite les suppositions Kuga et va droit au but,_ s'admonesta-t-elle.

« Ouais, grogna-t-elle, j'ignore les noms des deux types que tu as envoyé chez elle pour son voyage d'affaire mais ils avaient la politesse de babouins.

-Que j'ai envoyé ? répéta Reito en faisant fi de son étrange comparaison.

-Ou qui travaillent avec vous. Je ne connais pas spécialement comment vous vous organisez pour vos voyages d'affaires.

-Attend, attend. De quel voyage d'affaires parlons-nous ici ?

-Celui d'aujourd'hui. Ou plutôt de demain qui a été avancé à cause des intempéries. »

Elle fut surprise de ne rien entendre de Reito et elle se demanda quelles excuses il cherchait à former dans son esprit. Elle fut surprise du résultat.

« Tu dois te tromper, répondit-il finalement.

-A quel sujet ? J'ai bien entendu ces abrutis…

-Non non, l'interrompit-il. Au sujet du voyage d'affaires. Shizuru a demandé quelques jours de congés cette semaine. Elle a pris quelques dossiers pour travailler, mais tous les voyages d'affaires en question sont programmés à des dates ultérieures.

-Je l'ai eu au téléphone deux fois aujourd'hui où elle m'a parlé de ce voyage, grinça Natsuki. Il faudrait un peu mieux savoir ce qui se passe dans ton entreprise Kanzaki.

-Je t'assure qu'aucun voyage d'affaire n'est programmé cette semaine. La seule option que je vois ici, c'est qu'elle t'a menti Natsuki. »

Natsuki n'aurait su dire ce qui la perturba le plus : que Reito d'une voix presque compatissante l'appel par son prénom ou que Shizuru lui eut menti.


	11. Shizuru Fujino

Shizuru avait menti. Cette réalisation la rendait malade. Shizuru était beaucoup de chose : manipulatrice oui sans le moindre doute, mais menteuse ? Elle pouvait être adepte des mensonges par omission –et encore Shizuru considérait que ne rien dire n'équivalait pas à un mensonge- mais mentir directement à quelqu'un ? Non jamais, elle détournait la vérité, n'en offrait que des parties ou évitait simplement la question mais elle ne mentait pas.

 _C'est pourtant ce qu'elle vient de faire ?_

Pour quelle raison avait-elle menti ? Etait-elle responsable de ce mensonge ? Natsuki avait-elle commis un impaire ? Shizuru avait-elle simplement cherché à échapper à leur conversation avec un tel mensonge ? Elle espérait que non.

Natsuki fouilla dans sa mémoire, cherchant à reconstituer leur conversation en détail pour quelques choses d'étrange, une indication sur la nécessité qui l'avait poussé à mentir.

Son esprit assez sélectif n'avait qu'une vague conscience d'une bonne partie de leur échange. Elle se souvenait cependant parfaitement de son hésitation lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé si elle avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. La réponse avait été négative mais elle _avait hésité_. Si Shizuru mentait ouvertement aujourd'hui, peut-être cette réponse avait aussi été un mensonge.

 _S'il vous plait, si quelqu'un là-haut existe, dites-moi que je me trompe._

Ce « voyage d'affaire » pouvait être tout autre chose, mais un voyage d'agrément ne nécessiterait pas de mensonge. Un voyage romantique ? Shizuru pourrait lui mentir vis-à-vis de ce genre de chose. Et cela expliquerait son hésitation.

 _Mais alors pourquoi mentir à Reito ?_

Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas menti à Reito : elle avait pris des congés sans préciser outre mesure à quoi elle allait passer ses journées et Reito n'avait pas demandé.

 _Il n'a aucune raison de lui demander des précisions._

Shizuru et Reito, s'ils ne sortaient pas ensemble, étaient proches. Avec Mikoto, il formait une famille. Ils étaient comme des frères et sœurs. Une proximité que Natsuki n'avait plus avec Shizuru depuis longtemps. Shizuru n'avait peut-être pas eu envie de partager ce qu'elle faisait avec Natsuki. Peut-être Reito savait très bien où et ce que faisait Shizuru.

 _Une famille se protège_.

Mikoto avait vu l'état de Natsuki au départ de Shizuru et, malgré tout, elle n'avait jamais rien dit sur la présence de cette dite personne dans sa vie.

* * *

.

Toute la joie de leur conversation avait apporté avait disparu. Une angoisse sourde le prenait à présent aux tripes, étouffant les braises de bonheur qui y étaient précédemment. Un simple mensonge la peinait.

 _Comment Shizuru avait-elle pu surmonter un rejet ? Pire, si Shizuru la rejetait, comment pourrait-_ elle _le surmonter ?_

Natsuki était beaucoup de chose, mais elle n'était pas du genre à rester les bras croisés. Même lorsque Shizuru était partie de Fuuka et que Natsuki avait fini par comprendre qu'elle ne reviendrait pas, elle l'avait cherchée. Elle était allée jusqu'à engager ses contacts du Carnaval, à Yamada. Toutefois, même lui, après un an de recherche ne l'avait pas trouvé. C'était comme si elle avait disparu de la surface de la terre.

A la prise de conscience que Shizuru ne reviendrait pas de ses vacances, Natsuki avait commencé à sombrer –si elle se devait d'être honnête avec elle-même. Quand un an s'était écoulé et que pas un seul indice n'avait été trouvé, son esprit s'était comme… arrêté, déconnecté. Elle avait laissé tomber. Et oui peut-être avait-elle baissé les bras, mais cela faisait un an et si Shizuru ne voulait pas être trouvée, qui était-elle pour la contrarier ? C'était ce qu'elle était venue à se dire.

L'idée de baisser les bras maintenant, _surtout maintenant_ , devenait soudain l'idée la plus stupide et la plus éloigné de son esprit. Natsuki ne resterait pas les bras croisés.

Si Shizuru lui mentait, elle n'avait qu'à comprendre pourquoi. Il y avait forcément une bonne raison.

* * *

.

En 8 ans et plus de téléphones qu'elle pouvait en compter, le numéro qu'elle voulait contacter avait fini par disparaitre de son répertoire. Natsuki l'avait gardé sur papier, mais si elle se souvenait l'avoir précautionneusement noté et rangé, elle mit près de deux heures pour le retrouver. Il avait été glissé dans un livre qu'elle avait dû ouvrir une fois lors de l'Université et qui avait été laissé dans l'oubli ensuite, abandonné sur son étagère. Une vie normale ne nécessitait pas un tel numéro.

Les numéros étaient presque effacés sur le papier jauni. Natsuki espéra qu'après tout ce temps, ils parviendraient encore à la mettre en communication avec son interlocuteur. Elle les tapa rapidement sur l'écran tactile de son mobile.

C'était un souhait inutile, songea-t-elle. Yamada avait dû changer une centaine de fois son numéro de téléphone depuis leur dernier contact. Elle allait raccrocher quand une voix rauque, probablement abimée par la cigarette, annonça l'Agence Détective Yamada.

« Une agence détective ? répéta Natsuki avec surprise.

-En effet, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Yamada ?

-Oui ?

-C'est Natsuki Kuga. »

Yamada ne reprit pas la parole immédiatement. Natsuki entendit le crissement du cuir et songea que l'homme devait s'installer confortablement pour recevoir les instructions toujours compliquées d'une de ses plus vieilles clientes.

« Ça faisait longtemps, commenta-t-il finalement. »

Le ton de sa voix avait pris une intonation étonnamment douce, presque nostalgique.

« Après ces 7 dernières années, reprit-il tranquillement, je pensais que tu étais sortie des ennuis et que nous n'aurions plus à nous contacter.

-ça fait chaud au cœur à entendre, ironisa-t-elle. »

Un reniflement dédaigneux accueillis sa réplique suivit d'un léger rire. A défaut de connaitre l'homme, elle l'appréciait. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour cela, mais il avait été une constante dans sa vie lors du Carnaval et s'était montré d'une aide précieuse.

« Alors Kuga, que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

Il revint rapidement aux affaires. Natsuki ne lui demanda pas pourquoi ce dernier était sorti de l'ombre pour agir officiellement au grand jour en tant que détective. Il courrait probablement moins de risques ainsi mais son salaire devait avoir été revu à la baisse. Prendre des risques payait dans ce milieu.

« J'aimerai… avoir des informations.

-Je m'en doute Kuga, c'est mon métier.

-Relatif à Fujino Shizuru, termina-t-elle avec une grimace. »

Un soupir. Natsuki ne s'en étonna pas. Yamada avait plus d'une fois conseillé qu'elle cesse sa quête de Shizuru durant l'année où elle l'avait engagé.

« Kuga, je l'ai cherché une année entière et je n'ai rien trouvé. Je doute que 7 ans après je découvre grand-chose de plus. Tu aurais dû tourner la page il y a longtemps. »

 _Jamais._ Shizuru l'avait trop marqué pour qu'elle puisse un jour tourner la page. _Il y a une raison pour laquelle j'ai fuis Fuuka et pour quoi j'ai tant de mal à y retourner même pour y voir Mai. Trop de souvenirs._ Peut-être avait-elle abandonné les recherches, mais au fond elle avait toujours attendu de la revoir. Et à présent qu'elle l'avait revu, il était hors de question qu'elle la perde de vue. _Enfin pas littéralement._

Le petit mensonge de Shizuru l'effrayait cependant. Elle pouvait très bien en avoir profité pour fuir le Japon, elle ne savait où. Huit ans plus tôt, elle avait lancé Yamada sur ses traces _plusieurs semaines après sa disparition_ alors qu'elle la croyait chez sa famille à Kyoto. Elle ne referait pas la même erreur. Si elle risquait de la perdre, elle préférait vérifier ses sujets d'inquiétudes dans l'instant.

« Elle est revenue, déclara-t-elle simplement.

-Ah. Où était-elle donc partie ?

-Etudier en France je crois. »

Le grognement de Yamada était dubitatif. L'homme était bon dans son domaine, qu'une étudiante lui échappe avait été un coup dure à son égo. Il avait tenté de se consoler en se disant qu'elle était plus qu'une étudiante mais une HiME, mais c'était une excuse insuffisante. Il ne comprenait toujours pas bien comment elle lui avait échappé.

« Si tu la revoies, en quoi puis-je te servir ?

-Elle me ment. »

Dans le silence de Yamada elle perçut comme une interrogation. Aucun lien entre elles ne pouvait a priori justifier qu'un mensonge pousse Natsuki à chercher un ancien informateur. Pire un détective qui devait aujourd'hui mener la plupart de ce genre d'investigation chez les couples dont l'un doutait de la fidélité de l'autre. L'étrange comparaison fit rougir Natsuki. D'un point de vue extérieur, elle ressemblait probablement à une sorte de petite-amie possessive. Tant pis. Son inquiétude était trop grande pour qu'elle se soucie de telles interprétations.

« Je voudrais savoir où elle se trouve exactement. J'ai son numéro si cela peut aider à la tracer.

-Bien, acquiesça Yamada en notant docilement le numéro que Natsuki lui dictait.

-Et euh… je voudrais savoir si elle aurait un lien familial avec les Peterson du laboratoire FUJI. »

L'occasion était trop belle pour ne pas la saisir. Peut-être Shizuru ignorait-elle simplement un rapport filial avec les Peterson. Si lien existait, Yamada le trouverait.

« Les Peterson ? »

Le ton étrangement aigu de Yamada attira son attention.

« Oui, il y a un soucis ? »

Un grondement, le crissement du cuir, une porte qui se fermait puis une voix étouffée comme si Yamada semblait soudain inquiet que quiconque puisse l'entendre.

« Les Peterson ? répéta-t-il. »

Natsuki ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Quoique Yamada ait à dire, il allait s'exprimer de lui-même ou se taire.

« Kami-sama Kuga, sais-tu qui est Andrew Peterson ?

-Le propriétaire du labo pour lequel je travaille, indiqua-t-elle tendue. Pourquoi ?

-Je te rappelle. »

On raccrocha. Presqu'aussitôt son portable sonnait à nouveau, indiquant un numéro inconnu.

« ça n'aidera pas beaucoup, lança automatiquement Yamada à l'utilisation de ce téléphone probablement jetable.

-Quel est le souci avec les Peterson ? insista Natsuki soudain inquiète. Ils ont un lien avec Shizuru ?

-Avec Fujino-san, je l'ignore. Hormis lors de ta demande de recherche il y a huit ans, je n'avais jamais eu nulle raison de chercher des informations à son sujet, encore moins vis-à-vis des Peterson. »

 _Oui Shizuru s'était faite particulièrement discrète durant le Carnaval. Elle était apparue à la fin et avait grandement contribué à son avancée._

« Des Peterson je ne connais qu'Andrew Peterson. Et encore pas personnellement. Natsuki, Fuuka n'a pas grand-chose d'intéressant pour un homme exerçant ma profession. Si ce n'était pour le Carnaval et le Premier District, liés en partie l'un à l'autre.

-Vous étiez au courant pour le Carnaval avant que cela ne se produise, comprit Natsuki.

-En effet, j'en avais été informé. Pas de tout cependant. Je m'attendais que vous soyez les seules à payer le prix de la défaite et non les malheureuses âmes que vous chérissiez. Mais oui, j'avais connaissance que le combat était destiné à être menées entre vous et non contre les Orphan.

-Comment ? balbutia Natsuki oscillant entre la curiosité et la colère envers cet homme à qui elle pensait étrangement pouvoir faire confiance.

-J'ai été commandité. J'ai été envoyé à Fuuka pour suivre le Carnaval et le Premier District et rapporter les informations. Honnêtement Kuga, que tu me demandes ou non des informations pour ta mère, j'étais en réalité déjà financé pour les obtenir.

-Tu cherchais juste… à t'enrichir ?

-L'argent et le frisson du danger oui. Ce sont les deux raisons qui me font aimer mon métier. Et si tu voulais aussi ces informations je pouvais bien t'en donner une partie, mais je doute que tu m'aurais fait confiance si je t'avais offerte celles-ci gratuitement.

-Qui était au courant pour le Carnaval ? demanda-t-elle tout en sachant déjà la réponse.

-Peterson évidemment. Pour tout dire, c'était surtout le Premier District qui l'intéressait. Et… ta mère plus particulièrement.

-Ma mère ? répéta-t-elle presque livide.

-Il cherchait tous les documents et recherches qu'elle aurait pu avoir mené.

-Tu t'es servie de moi ? comprit-elle en se rappelant certaines installations qu'elle avait infiltré dans ce même but. »

 _Dans cet objectif de comprendre ce que sa mère avait cherché à faire en compagnie du Premier District._

« Oui, j'en suis désolé. Peterson payait grassement mais il voulait des résultats. »

De nouveau un silence où Natsuki s'attendait presque à ce qu'il s'excuse. Il reprit cependant la parole d'une voix un peu plus douce, presqu'un murmure.

« Et c'est ce qui m'inquiète ici Kuga. Non seulement que tu travailles pour cet homme mais que tu penses que Fujino ait des liens avec lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? Que Shizuru fut au courant pour le Carnaval avant son avènement ? Que Peterson l'eut informée ?»

 _Etait-ce possible ? Etait-ce réellement pour cela qu'elle était apparue au moment exact où les HiME se retournaient les unes contre les autres ? Avait-elle attendue que le Carnaval commence réellement pour y participer ? Avait-elle attendu que toutes les HiME se manifestant contre les Orphan pour avoir connaissance de ces ennemies?_

 _Non Shizuru était beaucoup de chose mais certainement pas une…_ menteuse _?_

« Kuga… elle était probablement au courant. »

Natsuki sentit la colère grandir en elle. Pas envers Shizuru mais envers Yamada. Pour quelle raison devait-elle faire confiance à un tel homme ?

« Et je devrais te croire sur parole ?

-Non, non. Bien sûr. On ne peut pas dire que je t'ai donné des raisons de le faire. Mais les antennes téléphoniques m'indiquent à peu près où elle se trouve en ce moment.

-Et ?

-Et elle est a priori dans les installations de FUJI. Des laboratoires FUJI, précisa-t-il inutilement. »

Natsuki se sentit trembler. Il y avait forcément une explication logique. Une terreur soudaine la saisit à la gorge. Et si… Shizuru avait compris qu'Andrew Peterson s'était servi de Natsuki ? N'avait-elle pas détruit le premier district pour Natsuki ? Ça pouvait faire huit ans, mais rien n'indiquait que ce comportement excessif ait disparu.

Cela n'expliquait en aucun cas sa ressemblance avec la fille de Peterson et la possibilité d'un lien filial.

« Je suis sûre qu'il y a une autre explication, balbutia-t-elle. »

Yamada se tut. Il semblait réfléchir, être indécis. Cela était inhabituel.

« Kuga, dit-il et sa voix paraissait soudainement fragile. Tu peux ne pas me croire mais je suis venue à t'apprécier. Tu étais dans un sale état lorsqu'elle a disparu. »

Natsuki grimaça mais ne prit pas la peine de nier.

« Où veux-tu en venir ?

-J'ai cherché. J'ai vraiment cherché. Partout.

-Et tu ne l'as pas trouvé, lui reprocha-t-elle.

-Oui je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Mais j'ai trouvé autre chose. Ça a mis du temps avant que je ne cherche dans ce sens et que l'information soit confirmée. Entre temps cependant, tu m'as dis de cesser les recherches. Que si elle voulait ne pas être trouvée ainsi soit-il. Que pour toi, cette histoire était close. »

Yamada n'ajouta pas que Natsuki n'avait pas paru très convaincue de ce qu'elle disait, mais il avait pensé que c'était une bonne chose qu'elle abandonne cette vaine recherche. Il s'était donc tu et était resté suffisamment longtemps pour voir la tristesse de la jeune fille se muer en colère : envers elle-même, ses amis et Shizuru. Ce dernier nom avait alors été banni de son vocabulaire et de sa vie.

 _Ca faisait simplement moins mal de se convaincre qu'elle n'existait pas. Qu'elle n'avait été rien de plus qu'une sorte d'amie imaginaire qui l'avait aidé à grandir et qu'elle devait oublier à l'âge adulte._ Sans importance.

« Je ne voulais pas, continua Yamada, te replonger dans l'état que tu avais été les semaines et mois précédents, d'autant plus pour une personne qui semblait aussi peu se soucier de toi. »

Yamada ne comprenait pas. _Shizuru s'était souciée d'elle, mais elle devait aussi penser à se préserver._

« Où veux-tu en venir ? croassa-t-elle.

-Et bien… Fujino Shizuru est née le 19 décembre 1989.

-Je sais, se moqua-t-elle. Ses 26 ans auront lieu dans quelques jours.

-Sauf qu'elle ne peut pas avoir 26 ans.

-Si tu ne sais pas compter…

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, l'interrompit-il. C'est juste que Shizuru Fujino est morte à l'âge de 8 ans dans un accident de voiture. Qui que soit cette personne que tu appelles Shizuru Fujino, elle n'est pas qui elle prétend être. »

Natsuki se sentit glacée au plus profond d'elle-même. Incapable d'appréhender ce que Yamada venait de lui apprendre. Incapable de pouvoir croire ce qu'il lui disait. Elle avait besoin de preuves, elle avait besoin de… Sa main se crispa dans sa chevelure, alors qu'elle se recroquevillait sur elle-même. Le monde était soudain beaucoup plus sombre. _Si Shizuru ou quel que soit son nom n'était pas digne de confiance, qui l'était ?_

Après tout, Shizuru Fujino ne pouvait pas mentir. Mais celle qui usurpait a priori cette identité n'avait aucun remords à le faire.


	12. Fujino

**Vous excuserez le manque de relecture (et les probables erreurs qui en découlent) mais c'était ça ou poster le chapitre à une date ultérieur (qui pouvait être trèèès ultérieur). XD**

 **.**

* * *

Sa détresse n'avait pas duré longtemps. Elle devait agir, elle en avait besoin. Elle avait récupéré son blouson, gants et écharpe. Si Shizuru était à FUJI, elle n'avait qu'à aller l'y trouver pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

La tâche lui sembla bien plus compliquée lorsqu'elle sortit de son immeuble. Une épaisse couverture de neige, épaisse et immaculée, tapissait la rue. Pas de voiture à l'horizon. Pas âme qui vive d'ailleurs. Natsuki calcula mentalement le temps que cela lui prendrait d'atteindre FUJI. Beaucoup trop longtemps, selon son estimation. Elle grimaça et n'aima déjà pas l'idée qui se formait dans sa tête. Puisqu'il le fallait cependant... Natsuki retourna dans le hall de son immeuble et ouvrit la porte menant au sous-sol. Le garage était sombre et il y faisait aussi froid qu'à l'extérieur. Elle espérait qu'elle serait de retour suffisamment tôt pour que son voisin ne se rende pas compte de son ''emprunt''.

La motoneige était à l'évidence un choix non dénué de sens à proximité de Fuji. Noire et rutilante, elle était précautionneusement garée à l'abri, sur un chariot de transport. Natsuki connaissait vaguement le propriétaire, un vieil homme bourru dont Natsuki n'appréciait pas de voler. Son besoin de réponse cependant lui ramenait à l'évidence tous les comportements répréhensible de ces années de lycée. Le chariot de transport lui permit donc de pousser le véhicule du garage à l'extérieur. Le vieil homme avait à l'évidence beaucoup trop confiance en les locataires de l'immeuble à son humble avis.

Elle parvint sans trop de mal à sortir la motoneige du chariot mais prit bien plus de temps à parvenir à la démarrer sans les clés. Démarrer pas mal de chose sans clés avait été une compétence largement exploité lors de ses années à Fuuka mais démarrer motoneige était une première, surtout avec une aussi pauvre luminosité et les doigts goures. Devoir enlever ses gants pour jouer avec les fils lui fit regretter de ne pas avoir tenté de démarrer l'engin dans le garage sans vent et finalement doté d'un éclairage convenable. L'engin démarra finalement et Natsuki s'empressa de réenfilant ses gants avant de remonter son écharpe jusqu'au nez. Ne pas avoir pris son casque de moto était probablement une erreur, il l'aurait probablement protégé du vent, de la neige et du froid mais elle ne souhaitait pas perdre de temps à retourner le chercher. Dans une nuit aussi silencieuse, le son de la motoneige était comme un phare dans la nuit, hors de question donc que le vieux propriétaire potentiellement insomniaque ne l'arrête. Elle prit donc place sur l'engin et le lança vers FUJI, heureuse de constater que la conduite ne s'avérait pas particulièrement difficile.

En l'absence de circulation et à présent en compagnie d'un véhicule adéquat, le trajet jusqu'aux laboratoires s'avéra presque agréable si ce n'était pour le vent gelé qui lui fouettait le visage. Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'entrée de FUJI, ses lèvres étaient gercées et douloureuses, tout le reste du visage lui brulait les joues.

Les grilles étaient fermées, Natsuki passa devant lentement, avant d'accélérer à nouveaux. Ces traces se mêlaient facilement à quantité d'autres déjà présent, qui indiquait à l'évidence des mouvements récents aux laboratoires. Tous ces doutes sur ce laboratoire -trop beau pour être vrai- revenaient à présent. Qu'est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu lors de ses inspections ? Qu'avait-elle loupé ? Dans quoi était impliqué Shizuru ? Paranoïaque –ou prudente si elle préférait choisir un meilleur qualificatif- Natsuki dépassa largement le laboratoire et pénétra sous le couvert des arbres pour y laisser la motoneige. Elle effaça vaguement les traces de sa sortie de route à l'aide de quelques branches de sapins et rejoignit FUJI plus ou moins à l'aveugle en gardant les arbres au-dessus de la tête et la rue vaguement visible sur sa gauche.

Elle regrettait d'avoir perdu Duran et ses armes qui lui auraient grandement facilité la vie. Elle songea cependant qu'elle devait s'estimer heureuse d'avoir conservé endurance et force. Sortie de la forêt et face à la grille, cela lui fut facile à escalader la grille. Quant à échapper au poste de surveillance à l'entrée, cela ne lui posa guère de soucis. Le Carnaval l'avait largement préparé à ce genre de chose.

Tous les bâtiments étaient plongés dans le noir et elle regretta de ne pas avoir plus de données sur la localisation de Shizuru. Bâtiment administratif ? Caféteria ? L'un des dizaines de labo ?

Peut-être aurait-elle dû demander plus de précisions à Yamada, mais la précipitation lui avait couté son téléphone, oublié dans les méandres de son canapé. Elle allait devoir se débrouiller seule. Rien de nouveau de ce côté là.

Une petite indication aurait été bienvenue cependant.

Comme pour répondre à ses prières, la lumière d'une lampe torche trancha à travers les ténèbres du parc. Natsuki se glissa derrière un arbre, toute son attention portée sur les arrivants. Elle distingua un uniforme familier. _Des jardiniers ?_ Elle se souvenait de l'homme près de la cafétéria le jour où elle avait suivi les traces de pas dans la neige. Il portait le même uniforme informe.

Sauf qu'un jardinier n'avait absolument rien à faire là par un temps pareil et à une telle heure. _Mais ce ne sont pas des jardiniers_ comprit-elle. Et probablement que celui de la dernière fois ne l'était pas non plus. Quoi de mieux pour assurer et surveiller discrètement un lieu qu'en dissimulant des hommes de main sous un uniforme qui n'attirait pas l'attention.

Natsuki ignorait tout de leur fonctionnement, de leur tour de garde ou du nombre d'hommes. Ce laboratoire qu'elle pensait si bien connaitre avait une toute autre apparence ce soir-là. Les ''jardiniers'' ou plutôt les gardes -elle préférait les appeler pour ce qu'ils devaient être- se rapprochaient de sa position. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'elle nota les profonde empreintes qu'elle avait laissé dans la neige. Ce n'était pas comme dans la rue, ici la neige était quasi immaculé, ses empreintes étaient comme le nez au milieu de la figure : immanquable. Ils allaient les voir et son entrée serait aussitôt remarquée. Sa décision fut aussitôt prise. En profitant de la pénombre, elle les contourna rapidement, profitant que le vent souffle à nouveau pour que le bruit de ses pas soit masqué.

L'un des deux hommes, à proximité de ses traces- empoignait déjà un talkie au moment où elle fut sur eux.

« Ici, équipe 3, nous avons… »

Natsuki frappa violemment son compagnon à la nuque avec suffisamment de force pour lui faire perdre connaissance. Celui au talkie se relevait surpris, quand Natsuki lui faucha les jambes, chutant au sol avec son adversaire. Alors qu'elle se relevait, elle nota l'arme à feu de celui déjà assommé qui trainait dans la neige. D'un mouvement leste, elle s'en empara alors que son adversaire commençait à peine de se redresser.

« Equipe 3, au rapport, grésillait le talkie.

-Ramasses-le, ordonna-t-elle froidement. »

Le regard fixé sur le canon de l'arme, l'homme tâtonna un instant pour trouver l'objet en question.

« Dis leur que c'était une erreur, que tout va bien. »

L'homme appuya sur le bouton et approcha l'appareil de communication de ces lèvres.

« Ici, équipe 3, fausse alerte.

-Faites plus attention. Terminé. »

Natsuki tendit sa main libre, lui faisant signe de lui transmettre le talkie. L'homme obéit. Et elle le sous-estima. L'homme était un professionnel. Le monde sembla basculer alors que d'une prise puissante, il venait de l'attraper et de la projeter au sol. Le souffle coupé par le choc, Natsuki tenta de se relever alors que le bout renforcé d'une chaussure lui broya soudain les doigts. Elle lâcha l'arme à feu en gémissant. Le talkie quant à lui avait volé, elle ne savait où, au-delà du cercle de lumière dispensé par la lampe torche gisant au sol.

« Putain, grogna-t-il. Mais t'es qui toi? »

Natsuki grimaça. La lampe torche continuait de la dissimuler dans l'ombre. Souple, elle parvint à frapper dans le genou malgré sa position. La jambe de l'homme céda légèrement et elle se dégagea d'une roulade.

« On va s'amuser, rit-il en se reprenant rapidement, a priori plus surpris que blessé. »

Il devait être le seul à trouver ça amusant. Natsuki pouvait avoir la force et l'endurance des HiME pour elle, l'homme avait été formé et entrainé à se battre. En quelques échanges, elle avait déjà compris qu'il n'était pas juste formé à un art martial, c'était un véritable combattant. Il cherchait à la mettre à terre, à la blesser rapidement et faisait ce qu'il fallait pour que le combat finisse. Ce n'était pas les combats menés 8 ans plus tôt au Carnaval qui l'avait préparé à se battre à main nu avec un professionnel, et sa force ne pouvait compenser son inexpérience. Lutter contre les Orphans agissant à l'instinct ou contre des adolescentes encore moins expérimentés qu'elle, n'était pas représentatif d'un combattant de bon niveau Natsuki le comprenait à présent amplement. Elle, comme toutes les HiME, s'était appuyée sur ces pouvoirs et elle n'en avait pas suffisamment conservé pour réellement faire le poids. Quoiqu'en ayant suivi une véritable formation, les choses auraient certainement différents. Le seul coup qu'elle avait réussi à porter avait visiblement réellement blessé son adversaire à leur surprise commune. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se retrouver dans son état actuel : la lèvre en sang et à moitié sonnée, elle se demandait véritablement comment s'en sortir.

Dans son état, ce fut à peine si elle distingua la forme sombre qui se glissa dans le dos de son adversaire. A priori armé, le coup que ce nouvel individu assena jeta l'homme à terre inconscient.

Natsuki se laissa tituber de quelques pas avant de mettre genoux à terre. Un coup de poing au niveau des tempes l'avait laissé profondément désorientée.

« ça va ? »

Natsuki eut du mal à reconnaitre qui lui parlait dans le noir. Silhouette et son, plus rien n'était net.

« Shizuru ?

-Je crains de ne pouvoir être la personne que tu attends. »

La voix plus proche était effectivement beaucoup trop grave, beaucoup trop masculine. Elle n'en restait pas moins familière.

« Allons. Il ne faudrait mieux pas qu'on te trouve là. »

Il l'aida à se remettre debout et à passer un bras en travers de ses épaules. Natsuki se laissa faire, trop secouée pour s'interroger plus avant sur la personne à qui elle devait la vie sauve.

« Marchons dans leurs pas, ça devrait brouiller un peu nos traces. »

Natsuki balbutia son accord, mais sa vision se noircissait.

.

* * *

«.. bien… dire… elle… cacher. … en danger. »

 _Kami-sama._ Sa tête battait douloureusement. Son corps souffrait des coups qu'elle avait reçu. Elle avait du mal à se souvenir de la dernière fois où elle s'était sentie aussi mal. Essayer de se redresser lui arracha un gémissement.

Les voix brouillées de son réveil se turent soudainement et une personne se rapprocha d'elle rapidement.

« Non, non, Kuga, reste couchée. »

Cette voix en particulier avait un accent de kyoto mais ni le ton ni la mélodie qu'elle n'attendait.

« Shizuru ? demanda-t-elle néanmoins son esprit se rattachant désespérément à ce nom et à la personne à qui elle tenait tant.

-Toujours pas, soupira une seconde voix à sa droite. »

Masculine et familière, celle-ci était sans conteste la voix de celui qui l'avait sauvé dans le parc. Natsuki cligna des yeux, la lumière lui brulant la rétine.

« Je pense que tu as une commotion Kuga. Et à part te surveiller, on ne peut pas faire grand-chose d'autre pour l'instant, reprit tranquillement la voix à l'accent de Kyoto. »

Le monde commençait à se stabiliser et à s'éclaircir.

« Azusa-san ? balbutia-t-elle. »

Difficile de pas reconnaitre à présent, le ton revêche qui masquait la mélodie de l'accent.

« Elle-même, lui répondit la femme en se penchant vers elle d'un œil critique. Tu vas aussi avoir de jolis bleus Kuga.

-C'est le moindre de nos problèmes, indiqua la seconde voix.

-Professeur ?

-Au moins nous savons que ces coups ne t'ont pas rendu amnésique, ironisa-t-il. »

Malgré son désaccord précédent, Yui l'aida à se redresser quand Natsuki tenta à nouveau de se relever seule.

La chambre était de taille moyenne : un lit double, une armoire, une télé murale et un petit bureau. Le tout dans des tons marrons et beiges, simple, propre et fonctionnel. Deux portes étaient visibles : une menait sur le couloir, l'autre sur une petite salle de bain/ toilette. Natsuki le savait, elle avait déjà dormi dans ce genre de chambre.

Elle était toujours à FUJI.

Volets et rideaux étaient fermés, et l'éclairage qui lui semblait si fort venait seulement de la lampe de bureau. Elle découpait de longues ombres et creusait les traits de ses vis-à-vis.

Ils semblaient inquiets.

Elle se trouvait sous la couette. Manteau, écharpe, gants, jean et chaussures déposés non loin d'elle. A côté, sur le lit, une trousse dégorgeant de bandages, pommades et autres produits médicaux. Elle porta lentement sa main à sa tête, tâtant le bandage étroitement enroulé, tout en grimaçant légèrement.

« Je… »

Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Elle respectait Yui Azusa et le Professeur Iroshi, leur expliquer pourquoi elle était entrée par effraction à FUJI lui semblait impossible. Et sa gorge était sèche et douloureuse, bien trop pour se lancer dans une explication quelconque. Yui lui tendit un verre qu'elle avala d'une traite avec reconnaissance.

« Merci de m'avoir aidé, murmura-t-elle finalement.

-C'est la seule chose qui te vient en tête ?! Un remerciement, gronda Yui. Sais-tu les risques que nous prenons pour t'aider ? Sais-tu ce qu'on risque de perdre ?

\- Calme-toi Azusa, elle ne peut pas savoir, la défendit Iroshi.

-Elle est rentrée illégalement sur un laboratoire ayant des contrats avec l'armée, insista Yui. Elle devait bien se douter que ce n'était pas sans risque.

-C'est assez Azusa, souffla-t-il en avalant une gorgée de l'alcool quelconque qu'il s'était servi. Nous savons très bien que l'armée n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire. »

Natsuki ne comprenait pas bien de quoi il était question. L'esprit un peu plus clair à présent, elle se rappelait son objectif et celui-ci ne consistait pas à rester ici à se faire dorloter. Tirant la couette loin d'elle, trop prise dans sa mission pour rougir de son état déshabillé, elle s'apprêtait à se glisser hors du lit, lorsque Yui l'y repoussa fermement.

« Non, tu n'es pas en état.

-Je dois retrouver Shizuru, gronda-t-elle, son objectif principal en tête.

-Tu ne bougeras pas de ce lit.

-Je me contrefous de votre avis, il faut…

-Shizuru a été avertie de ta présence, l'informa diplomatiquement Iroshi. Elle arrivera dès que possible. »

A cette annonce, elle se laissa ensevelir une nouvelle fois sous l'épaisse couette. Le peu de force qui lui restait étant réduit à néant par la certitude de retrouver prochainement Shizuru.

« Est-ce vrai ? demanda-t-elle soudain consciente de son état de faiblesse.

-Oui, grommela Yui en la bordant avec des gestes brusques. A elle aussi tu risques d'attirer des ennuis. Si quelqu'un avait bien fais son travail cependant… »

Natsuki se demandait de quel ennuie elle parlait. Ses actions inconsidérées ce soir-là pouvait en effet attirer des problèmes à Iroshi qui l'avait défendu et avait frappé un soldat, garde ou quel que soit son titre, mais elle voit mal ce qu'on pourrait reprocher à Azusa ou Shizuru. Ses pensées n'eurent pas le temps d'être exprimé, Iroshi sembla prendre ombrage d'un sous-entendu ou d'une réprimande quelconque.

« Elle était montée dans le bus Azusa ! Comment pouvais-je savoir qu'elle reviendrait ici ? Elle n'a même pas son téléphone sur elle, difficile de suivre sa trace. »

On parlait d'elle. On la suivait, on la traçait. Des gens à qui elle pensait faire confiance avait fait ça.

« Vous… vous observez mes déplacements ? gronda Natsuki un malaise soudain l'étreignant.

-Il faut bien qu'on s'assure que tu ne te retrouves pas jusqu'au cou dans les ennuis.

-Je ne… »

Ce n'était pas qu'une faiblesse comprit-elle alors que sa vue se troublait et que son esprit divaguait à nouveau.

« Le somnifère fait effet rapidement, indiqua une voix de plus en plus vague. »

Natsuki jeta un bref coup d'œil au verre que lui avait tendu Yui avant de perdre une seconde fois conscience.

.

* * *

Ce réveil fut moins difficile que le premier. Moins douloureux aussi. Elle se trouvait toujours dans la chambre. A quelque chose près, rien n'avait changé. Le professeur Iroshi n'était plus là, mais Yui l'observait d'un regard d'aigle, assise sur la chaise de bureau, les jambes croisées en train de se limer les ongles distraitement.

« Tu m'as droguée, commença-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse, encore trop engourdie pour se mouvoir.

-Pour ton bien. Iroshi et moi te connaissons. Tu aurais fait un boucan du diable pour trouver Shizuru. Et non seulement tu ne l'aurais pas trouvé mais tu aurais attiré _leur_ attention. »

L'intonation particulière attira son attention amoindrie. Seule l'image des deux hommes en tenue de jardinier prit forme dans son esprit.

« L'attention des gardes ?

-Si seulement… »

Un nouveau silence s'installa et Natsuki se redressa vaille que vaille jusqu'à ce que son dos s'appuie sur le mur. Natsuki n'était guère intéressée par les inquiétudes de Yui. Un sujet plus attirant attendait des réponses.

« Tu connais Shizuru. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question mais Yui, après une hésitation, acquiesça.

« Professeur Iroshi aussi, ajouta Natsuki la bouche pâteuse mais refusant le nouveau verre proposé par la femme.

-En effet, confirma-t-elle en reposant le verre sur le bureau, à côté de deux autres dont un plein d'une mixture à la couleur des plus étranges.

-Il m'a dit ne pas la connaitre.

-Et bien il t'aura menti.

-Tout le monde ment, constata-t-elle amèrement face aux trahisons et mensonges consécutifs de Shizuru, Iroshi et Azusa.

-Mais pas forcément pour des mauvaises raisons, lui rétorqua-t-on rapidement.

-J'aimerai bien savoir qu'elles peuvent être les bonnes raisons de mentir. Si on n'a rien à se reprocher, on n'a pas de raisons de faire une telle chose.

-Avec la vie que tu as eu Kuga, je suis surprise de te voir si naïve dans tes propos.

-Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez bien savoir de ma vie… »

Sa phrase fut aussitôt interrompue par une succession de frappe sans rythme apparent. Natsuki se tendit mais Yui sembla soulagée. Elle se leva, déverrouillant la porte pour y laisser entrer Iroshi.

« Elle n'est toujours pas là ? s'inquiéta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil rapide dans la pièce.

-A l'évidence. Comment est la situation à l'extérieur ? s'interrogea aussitôt Yui sans plus s'intéresser à Natsuki.

-La sécurité est renforcée. _Elles_ sont de sortie.

-Merde, jura Yui.

-Ils ont commencé par vérifier les labos, notamment de niveau S par mesure de sécurité. Mais à un moment ou un autre ils viendront par ici. Ils seraient bon qu'elle ne soit pas là, ajouta-t-il en indiquant Natsuki.

-Je ne pars pas sans Shizuru. Où est-elle ? Combien de temps ais-je été inconsciente ? demanda-t-elle comprenant qu'on voulait à présent la faire quitter FUJI.

-Une vingtaine d'heures, indiqua Yui tout en se mettant à remballer son sac de premier soin.

-On aurait dû la sortir d'ici aussitôt trouver, continua Iroshi en rassemblant les vêtements de Natsuki.

-Ah oui et comment aurions-nous réalisé cet exploit ? C'est déjà un miracle que tu aies pu la transporter jusque-là sans te faire repérer. La faire sortie d'ici… pour ça il nous faut Shizuru.

-Je peux me débrouiller seule, gronda Natsuki dépassée par cette soudaine effervescence et par le manque crucial d'information qu'on lui avait fourni.

-Maintenant, peut-être, reprit Yui. Le métabolisme des HiME est impressionnant. Vous récupérez vite mais il y a 20h tu n'aurais certainement pas pu partir par toi-même. Tu avais perdu connaissance.

-Comment- s'écria-t-elle paniquée à l'idée que quelqu'un dont elle ignorait l'existence durant son lycée semble savoir ce qui s'y était déroulée, semble savoir ce qu'elle avait été. »

La porte, qui n'avait pas été verrouillé à l'entrée d'Iroshi, s'ouvrit soudain à nouveau. Tout le monde sursauta avant de remarquer la nouvelle arrivante.

« Shizuru, souffla Natsuki toutes questions et inquiétudes envolées. »

La faible luminosité la dissimulait en partie mais Natsuki cette fois ne pouvait pas se tromper de personne.

Shizuru entra lentement et Yui se leva précipitamment pour lui laisser le fauteuil de bureau où elle s'y laissa choir avec l'aide d'Iroshi.

« Kami-sama, intervint Yui alors qu'Iroshi s'en retournait fermer la porte. Est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui, oui, indiqua-t-elle d'un geste vague de la main.

-Et en réalité ? appuya Yui en posant avec précaution une main sur le front de la jeune femme.

-Je vais bien, réitéra-t-elle.

-Tu es froide et moite. »

Avec précaution, Shizuru repoussa l'attention d'Azusa. Son regard balaya alors la chambre jusqu'à Natsuki.

« Natsuki que t'est-il arrivée ? »

En temps normal, Natsuki l'aurait aussitôt rassurée sur son état, mais malgré la mauvaise luminosité, Natsuki aussi notait sans mal le teint pâle de Shizuru, presque maladif.

« Elle est tombé sur deux mercenaires. Heureusement que je suis arrivé à temps, expliqua Iroshi avec une pointe de fierté.

-Je m'en sortais très bien toute seule, se plaignit-elle en réponse.

-Je n'en doute pas, rit doucement Shizuru alors qu'elle avalait cul sec ce que venait de lui donner Yui. »

Natsuki aurait aimé ne pas être aussi engourdie pour la prévenir de ne pas boire ce que donnait le médecin, surtout pas ce verre à la mixture étrange.

« Tes remèdes sont de pires en pires, Azusa-san.

-Elles évoluent avec tes besoins, Shizuru, la réprimanda-t-elle. »

Un bref sourire vers son aînée, puis Shizuru reporta son attention à Natsuki.

« Que fais-tu ici, Natsuki ? »

Natsuki cligna des yeux, se demandant encore ce que venait d'avaler Shizuru mais si celle-ci semblait être au courant. Puis la question la rattrapa et la raison de sa précipitation à FUJI et de son état lui revint en mémoire.

« C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te poser la question, non ? répliqua-t-elle durement. »

La brève lueur qui sembla naitre dans les yeux de Shizuru à sa vue sembla aussitôt s'éteindre, ne laissant plus des orbes fatigués au-delà de toute imagination.

« Je doute d'être capable de répondre à ta question.

-Ah oui ? C'est pourtant une question simple. Que fais-tu ici Shizuru ? Oh attend, c'est vrai. Je devrais plutôt commencer par te demander, qui tu es ? »

Elle vit Shizuru froncée légèrement les sourcils.

« Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre ta question.

-Je te demande qui tu es. Comment tu t'appelles ? La seule Shizuru Fujino qui existe dans les registres, est une petite fille morte dans un accident de voiture à 8 ans. »

Shizuru, ni personne d'ailleurs ne prit la parole à cette information.

« Quoi tu n'as rien à dire ?! gronda-t-elle sans attendre. Comment _peux_ - _tu_ usurper l'identité d'une enfant morte ? Songes-tu à ce que ressentiraient ces parents s'ils l'apprenaient ? Moi, je sais ce que je ressentirais si quelqu'un osait utiliser l'identité de ma mère morte _elle-aussi_ dans un accident de voiture. Je haïrais une personne aussi peu sensible, aussi fausse.

-Kuga, commença Iroshi avant que Shizuru lui intime le silence d'un geste de la main. »

Elle semblait s'être effondrée sur elle-même. Comme si elle venait soudain de prendre dix ans d'un coup. Comme un combattant qui aurait lutté beaucoup trop longtemps. Elle croisa ses mains sur ses jambes. Natsuki aurait juré qu'elles tremblaient.

« Natsuki a raison. C'est monstrueux de prendre l'identité d'une personne qui a été aimé, de voler le nom que des parents aimant ont donné à leur enfant. Mais tu te trompes si tu penses que j'ai eu mon mot à dire là-dedans. Quel âge avais-je lorsque nous nous sommes rencontré ? 13 ans ? 14 ans ? Penses-tu que j'aurai été capable de réussir à usurper l'identité de qui que ce soit sans que les autorités ou Gakuen Fuuka ne le comprennent ? »

Natsuki se calma légèrement à l'explication somme toute rationnelle, mais cela n'expliquait pas tout.

« Pour quelles raisons qui que ce soit aurait voulu te donner un faux nom ? »

Puis soudain, elle posa les questions qui la chamboulaient vraiment, celles qui la peinaient.

« Pourquoi… tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

-Ce n'est pas une question de confiance Natsuki, lui sourit piteusement Shizuru en guise d'excuse de ne pouvoir en dire plus.

-Alors comment t'appelles-tu ? Ton vrai nom ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix si douce, presque une supplique. »

Un sourire triste étira ses lèvres, alors qu'elle répondait :

« Fujino. Juste Fujino. »


	13. Evasion

« Fujino. Juste Fujino. »

Natsuki ne savait pas quoi dire. Il y avait évidemment un autre mensonge ici. Déjà parce qu'au japon tout le monde avait un prénom et un nom de famille. De plus, Yamada avait ratissé large : de tous les Fujino qui existaient, aucun ne correspondait à la femme qui lui faisait face.

Natsuki était amère. Malgré toutes ses assurances, Shizuru continuait à lui mentir.

« Ne pourrais-tu pas être honnête au moins une fois dans ta vie ?!

-Kuga, intervint Azusa, elle ne ment pas.

-Comment pourriez-vous le savoir ? l'agressa à moitié Natsuki.

-Parce que j'étais là à sa naissance. »

Natsuki se retrouva muette face à cette information. Elle passa de Shizuru qui détournait le regard à Azusa et Iroshi qui acquiesçaient avec peine.

« Elle…

-ça suffit Azusa. Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça. Il faut que Natsuki sorte d'ici rapidement.

-Je préfère avoir mes réponses, intervint Natsuki. »

Shizuru secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Elle se leva pour ramasser une partie des vêtements de Natsuki.

« Habille-toi. Il faut sortir d'ici.

-Je viens de dire que… »

Sa voix s'éteignit quand les mains froides de Shizuru se posèrent sur ses joues. Son regard fut immédiatement happé par celui de la jeune femme. Ses yeux rouges semblaient ternes, mais continuait à porter une résolution sans faille.

« Nous parlerons je te le promets. Quel que soit tes questions, je te fournirai des réponses, mais pas ici. Pas à FUJI.

-Alors quand ? Et où ? »

Shizuru jeta un regard à Iroshi, hésitante.

« La semaine prochaine, je suppose.

-Tu supposes ? »

Shizuru n'ajouta rien. Natsuki sortant de sous la couette, elle détourna le regard le temps que Natsuki retrouve l'étreinte réconfortante de son jean.

« Pourquoi pas avant ? persista-t-elle néanmoins alors qu'elle réenfilait ses chaussures.

-Parce que je ne pourrais probablement pas quitter FUJI avant la semaine prochaine.

-Tu ne pars pas avec moi alors ?

-Non, je vais simplement te faire sortir d'ici discrètement. »

Elle se redressa finalement une fois ses chaussures lassées.

« Pourquoi j'accepterais ça ? Il n'y a aucune preuve que je sois entrée illégalement. Il faisait noir, les gardes ne me reconnaîtraient certainement pas. D'autant plus que, hormis pour ce bandage, les signes de luttes ont disparu, lança-t-elle en soulevant fièrement son t-shirt où un bleu avait été présent plus tôt. Il suffirait de dire que tu m'as fait venir avec toi.

-Désolée Natsuki, mais cela n'arrangerait rien. Je n'ai pas le _droit_ d'amener qui que ce soit.

-Mais je travaille ici ! gronda Natsuki. Ils n'ont aucune preuve que j'ai quittée. N'est-ce pas ? »

Sa question s'adressait à Iroshi qui profitait souvent des chambres de FUJI. Elle était employée ici, sa présence pouvait certainement s'expliquer.

« Peterson n'est pas stupide, intervint Azusa en poussant l'épais manteau dans les bras de Natsuki.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important à FUJI par un aussi mauvais temps ? Pourquoi ma présence serait si dérangeante ? »

Encore ce regard plein de tension et d'inquiétude que Shizuru, Azusa et Iroshi échangèrent. Natsuki se sentait vraiment mise à part.

« Plus tard les questions Natsuki. Je te le promets. »

Comprenant qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse pour le moment, elle enfila le manteau et remonta la fermeture avant d'attraper ses gants.

« Avec toutes les questions que j'ai à présent vis-à-vis de FUJI, je me demande comment je pourrai revenir travailler ici en faisant mine de rien. »

Shizuru reporta immédiatement son regard sur Natsuki.

« Tu ne reviens pas, voilà tout. »

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Un ordre.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée qu'elle disparaisse après un tel incident, intervint Iroshi. Elle ferait déjà parti des suspect aux yeux de Peterson, si elle ne revient pas : ce sera une confirmation de sa culpabilité à ses yeux.

-Pourquoi je serai un suspect aux yeux de Peterson ?

-ça n'a pas d'importance, répondit Shizuru en ignorant la question de Natsuki. Elle sera en sécurité loin d'ici.

-Tu y crois vraiment ? »

Un défi silencieux émanait de Shizuru et d'Iroshi. Natsuki se sentait de plus en plus agacée d'être mise à l'écart. Surtout quand il semblait qu'on voulait prendre des décisions sur sa vie et sur ce qu'elle devait en faire. Hors de question. Elle était une adulte, elle pouvait prendre elle-même lesdites décisions.

« Je suis là, vous savez. J'ai un peu mon mot à dire là-dedans. C'est une chance incroyable de travailler à FUJI et je ne vais pas la gâcher sans avoir une véritable raison.

-Ce n'est pas pour tes compétences qu'ils t'ont engagé Natuski, s'agaça Shizuru alors qu'on discutait ses ordres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?! s'offensa-t-elle aussitôt. Tu ne sais absolument rien de mes « compétences » puisque tu as si facilement disparu de ma vie ses 8 dernières années ! »

Elle vit la mâchoire de Shizuru se contracter, indiquant qu'elle venait de toucher une corde sensible. Natsuki posa les mains sur les hanches et se redressa pour se montrer aussi impressionnante que possible, pour indiquer à Shizuru qu'elle n'était plus cette jeune fille rougissante et facilement manipulable du lycée. Si un tel comportement aurait arraché un sourire à Shizuru à l'époque, il ne fit qu'allumer une flamme furieuse cette fois-ci.

« Tu n'as pas la moindre put- »

Natsuki était à peu près sûre que Shizuru allait jurer – _jurer_ !- avant qu'Azusa ne posa une main sur l'épaule de Shizuru. Natsuki ignorait si c'était pour la calmer ou la retenir, mais l'effet fut immédiat. Elle se recula d'un pas ou deux et inspira profondément.

« On y va, indiqua-t-elle sèchement. »

Natsuki grimaça en acquiesçant. Elles n'avaient pas passé la porte, que Shizuru se retourna soudainement vers elle, pointant un doigt vers sa poitrine.

« Tu me suis, tu ne fais pas un bruit et si je te dis de faire quelque chose, tu le fais sans discuter. Fait-le pour ta sécurité et la mienne. »

Nouvel acquiescement même si Natsuki aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire qu'elle était capable de se débrouiller seule. Mais le pouvait-elle vraiment ? Après tout, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce à quoi elle faisait face. A part pour ces deux gardes qui avaient vraiment manqué de la mettre KO.

Déambulées dans les couloirs fut facile. Natsuki avait trop chaud, Shizuru ne lui parlait ni ne la regardait mais elles avançaient rapidement et facilement. Pas de danger, ni de bruit quelconque. Les fois où elle avait dormi ici, elle avait toujours pu percevoir le son étouffé d'une télé ou des monologues alors que les chercheurs ou hommes d'affaires discutaient avec leur famille par téléphone. Rien aujourd'hui cependant.

« Toutes les chambres sont vides ?

-Chut, l'admonesta Shizuru. »

Encore quelques pas feutrés.

« Non, il reste quelques chercheurs comme Azusa ou Iroshi. Et certains invités de Monsieur Peterson. Alors… ne fais pas de bruit. »

Natsuki accepta plus facilement de se taire et devint plus attentive encore. En descendant des étages, les sons habituels reprirent vie : télé, téléphone, douche, etc. Shizuru pressa un index sur ses lèvres et remonta le couloir vers la porte de service. Natsuki la regarda rapidement attraper une clé lui permettant d'entrer.

Chute de température. Il ne faisait pas aussi froid qu'à l'extérieur mais bien plus que dans le couloir chauffé. Les murs de bétons bruts étaient parcouru de tuyauterie et de portes diverses indiquant chaufferie, placard, compteur électrique et elle ne savait quoi d'autre. Leurs pas résonnaient à présent et Natsuki remarqua que Shizuru marchait à sa hauteur calquant ses pas sur les siens. Elle était douée à ce petit jeu. Natsuki aurait pu se croire seule.

Le claquement d'une porte un peu plus loin la fit sursauter. Shizuru ouvrit aussitôt la porte adjacente et y poussa Natsuki avant de la refermer avec mille précautions et de la fermer à clé. Natsuki se retrouva plongée dans le noir dans un placard si étroit qu'elle n'osait pas bouger au risque de faire tomber un balais ou autre. Elle préféra donc coller son oreille à la porte. Shizuru s'était visiblement remise à marcher, mais elle rebroussait chemin. Natsuki essaya de contrôler sa respiration, ce serait stupide de se faire repérer parce que le stress la faisait respirer comme si elle venait de courir un marathon.

« Fujino ? »

Natsuki se tendit au son de la voix atone. C'était une voix jeune mais l'intonation ou son absence donnait l'impression que c'était une voix automatisée. Celle d'un robot. Oui c'est ça, c'était comme entendre Miyu parler. A présent qu'elle entendait une voix si dénuée de sentiments, Natsuki se demanda comment aucune HiME n'avait pu douter de Miyu à l'époque.

« Ah, c'est toi, répondit la voix de Shizuru. »

Elle mimait la surprise plutôt bien.

« Que fais-tu ici ?

-J'avais un creux.

-Un creux ? répéta la voix robotique.

-J'avais faim, précisa-t-elle.

-Pourquoi être sortie ?

-Parce que j'avais _faim_ , s'agaça-t-elle. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fiches dehors ? Tu n'es pas censée… faire ce que tu fais d'habitude ? Rester planquée dans ton petit monde dénué de sens.

-Tu viens d'être opérée, continua la voix. Tu ne devrais pas être de sortie.

-Ecoute, visiblement la faim tu ne connais pas.

-La faim est une sensation nécessitant la recherche de nourriture.

-Bravo, ironisa Shizuru. Tu connais la définition mais la sensation tu l'ignores. Alors ne te mêle pas de ça, d'accord ? Je suppose que si tu es dehors, c'est que tu as quelque chose à faire. Retourne à tes affaires. Je vais me chercher à manger et je rentre. Je ne fais pas parti de tes obligations.

-Vrai, acquiesça la voix. »

Sans poser plus de question, des traces de pas s'éloignèrent. Shizuru attendit que le claquement de la porte indique que cette personne fut partie pour suivre ses traces et s'assurer qu'elle était bel et bien sortie. Alors seulement, elle retourna vers Natsuki et lui rouvrit la porte.

« Allons, dépêchons. Je ne suis pas censée avoir les clés de cet endroit et j'aimerai que tu sois loin, au moment où elle s'en souviendra. »

Natsuki la suivit sans mot dire. Elle se repassait encore la conversation en boucle.

« C'est quoi cette opération dont il parlait ?

-Dont _elle_ parlait, corrigea Shizuru.

-On dit « elle » pour un robot ?

-Un robot ? s'amusa Shizuru tout en restant attentive. Oui je suppose que ce terme leur convient bien. L' « opération » était un terme un peu fort. Ça ne correspondait qu'à quelques prélèvements de sang. »

Natsuki ne la corrigea pas. La voix semblait pourtant précise dans ses propos et Natsuki la voyait mal confondre opération et prélèvement de sang. Elle observa attentivement son amie. Elle était toujours incroyablement pâle. Sa démarche habituellement gracieuse lui faisait toujours défaut. Elle notait à présent qu'elle se tenait légèrement voûtée.

« Est-ce que… ça va ?

-Oui, répondit Shizuru. »

Elles se tenaient à présent devant une porte plus épaisse derrière laquelle elle entendait le vent soufflé. Shizuru l'attrapa par les revers de sa veste et remonta sa fermeture éclair jusqu'en haut, tout en resserrant l'écharpe qu'elle portait.

« On va sortir, expliqua-t-elle. L'entrée est inaccessible, le parc et les bâtiments sont surveillés. Mais même avec tous leurs effectifs, ils ne peuvent pas surveiller toutes les terres qui se trouvent derrière la cafétéria. »

Shizuru fouilla dans l'un des placards adjacents pour dénicher une pince coupante.

« ça devra faire l'affaire, indiqua-t-elle en le tendant à Natsuki. Ecoute, tout est surveillé, avec la neige nos traces seront facilement visible. Ils nous repéreront rapidement. Alors quand nous sortirons quitte à perdre un peu de temps, tu vas marcher dans mes pas, d'accord ?

-Ils nous repéreront tout autant.

-C'est vrai, mais si on fait ça bien ils ne chercheront qu'une personne. Et en l'occurrence ils me trouveront.

-Non, gronda Natsuki.

-Si. Parce que je suis censée être ici contrairement à toi. Et parce qu'aussi en colère qu'ils seront, je leur suis beaucoup trop précieuse. Quand ils m'auront attrapé, quoiqu'il se passe tu restes cachée. Lorsqu'ils seront partis et, bien partis, alors seulement, tu passeras le grillage. J'ignore comment tu es parvenue jusqu'à FUJI, mais ne rejoins ton véhicule que si tu es absolument certaine qu'ils n'ont pas pu le trouver. »

Elle lui tendit une lampe torche.

« Allume-la une fois éloignée du laboratoire. Si tu es trop près, ils te repéreront. »

Natsuki s'empara de la fichue lampe torche pour la ranger dans la poche de son blouson.

« Je suis totalement en désaccord avec ce plan.

-Je prend note de ton désaccord mais tu vas le suivre si tu veux avoir tes réponses. »

Natsuki plissa les yeux, se faisant violence pour ne pas se disputer avec Shizuru.

« Et tu veux que je rentre simplement chez moi alors que vous me donnez tous l'impression que FUJI est l'antre du diable. Tu me prends pour qui ?

-Pour une personne qui m'apprécie suffisamment pour avoir confiance en moi. Une confiance aveugle malgré mes mensonges. »

Natsuki croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, capricieuse.

« Et je ne veux pas que tu rentres chez toi, indiqua Shizuru. Pas plus que tu ne reviennes à FUJI. Donne leur ta lettre de démission par mail.

-Tu veux que je fasse quoi ?!

-Je veux que tu ailles chez Reito, poursuivit-elle imperturbable, et que tu lui demandes de t'héberger. voir de te fournir du travail si tu y tiens tant.

-Jamais. Je n'irai pas chez Reito. Et qu'est-ce que je lui dirai, hein ? Salut, y a un truc louche chez FUJI d'après Shizuru. Tu me caches ? Oh et j'ai laissé Shizuru là-bas. »

Shizuru la saisissant à nouveau par le col, Natsuki attrapa ses poignets par réflexe, apportant leur visage à quelques centimètres à peine.

« S'il te plait, murmura Shizuru. J'ignore ce que je dois te promettre ou te dire pour que tu m'écoutes…

-Peux-tu me jurer que tout ira bien ? l'interrompit Natsuki en notant la véritable angoisse qui habitait sa voix. »

Shizuru ne répondit pas.

« Peux-tu me jurer que tu reviendras ? Que tu m'expliqueras tout ?

-Je te l'ai déjà promis Natsuki, lui sourit-elle. »

C'était un sourire si doux. Natsuki remarqua qu'elle fixait ses lèvres avec attention et soudain il n'y eut rien de plus important que cela. Elle combla les quelques centimètres qui les séparait. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent leurs conjointes, froides et légèrement craquelées par le froid. Un instant il n'y eut aucune réaction de la part de Shizuru et les vieilles peurs de Natsuki resurgirent. Ca ne dura qu'un instant. Les lèvres de Shizuru se murent contre les siennes, lentement tout d'abord puis avec plus en plus d'empressement sans qu'elle ne sache de qui venait cette ferveur. Probablement d'elles deux.

Shizuru avait resserré sa prise sur son col comme si elle voulait fondre leur corps en un seul. Ce fut Natsuki cependant qui approfondit leur baiser. C'était doux et chaud. Natsuki pouvait déguster le gout désagréable de la mixture qu'Azusa avait fait avaler à Shizuru. Mais honnêtement, ça n'avait pas d'importance.

« _Quoi qu'il arrive_ , souffla Shizuru alors qu'elles se séparaient pour reprendre leur souffle, tu resteras cachée, jure-le et je te promets de revenir à toi et de tout te raconter.

-Je le jure, chuchota-t-elle en effleurant à nouveau ses lèvres. »

Shizuru lui sourit et la lâcha enfin pour attraper sa main. De l'autre, elle ouvrit alors la porte. Le vent froid et des bourrasques de neige les encerclèrent aussitôt.

Natsuki, devant cette obscurité sans fin, ressentit soudain plus de peur qu'auparavant. Elle venait d'embrasser Shizuru. Elle n'avait pas eu à réfléchir ou à se poser des questions, cela avait été l'évidence, cela avait été naturelle. Elle craignait de perdre tout ça alors qu'elle venait… qu'elle avait osé l'embrasser. La seule autre fois où elle avait eu cette audace, elle avait tué Shizuru et elle-même dans les secondes qui suivaient.

Cette fois-là, lors du Carnaval, le baiser avait été pour Shizuru. Cela avait été un cadeau d'adieu. Si elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer de la même façon, elle pouvait bien lui faire plaisir avant de se tuer avec elle. Ça ne lui coûtait pas grand-chose et Shizuru mourrait en paix.

Aujourd'hui, elle ne désirait pas que cela se termine de la même manière. Elle était prête à prier chaque dieu pour cela. Cette fois-ci le baiser était pour elle, c'était un cadeau qu'elle s'offrait, pour que -quoi qu'il arrive- elle n'ait aucun regret. Et si cela motivait Shizuru pour qu'elle lui revienne en vie, tant mieux.

C'était juste frustrant de ne pas savoir qu'elle était le danger en question.

« Allons-y, murmura Shizuru. »

.

* * *

A peine sortie, Shizuru prit la tête et Natsuki se rappela de marcher dans ses pas. Elle n'avançait pas bien vite mais tant qu'elle ne voyait pas de lumière, il n'y avait pas de raison de paniquer. Elles avancèrent sous le couvert des arbres pendant quelques minutes, les lumières du laboratoire disparaissant petit à petit. Si la neige ne reflétait pas aussi bien le peu de luminosité disponible, Natsuki aurait été aveugle. Elle se concentrait sur les traces de pas de Shizuru, à peine consciente que Shizuru regardait régulièrement au-dessus de son épaule pour juger de la situation.

Soudain, elle s'arrêta et Natsuki risqua de peu de la percuter.

« Ils arrivent, indiqua-t-elle. »

Shizuru s'avança à proximité d'un épais sapin où, par endroit, le tapis d'épine bien protégé par les branches n'était pas recouvert de neige.

« Glisse-toi dessous, indiqua-t-elle. Quand nous serons partis…

-Je sors, pas avant. Promis. »

Shizuru acquiesça presque soulagée. Natsuki eut brièvement l'impression que Shizuru allait se pencher pour l'embrasser mais, soit qu'elle n'ose pas, soit que Natsuki se trompe, Shizuru se redressa et reprit rapidement son chemin continuant à s'avancer sous le couvert des arbres.

Natsuki se demanda soudain si FUJI avait des chiens. Elle ignorait qu'il y avait des gardes alors il pouvait probablement y avoir des chiens. Shizuru l'aurait pris en compte, songea-t-elle en retenant son souffle alors que la neige croquante ainsi que les lampes torches à proximité indiquait l'approche de leurs poursuivants.

Ils passèrent à ses côtés sans la remarquer, fixés sur les traces qui continuaient de s'enfoncer sous le couvert des arbres.

« Arrêtez, ordonna une voix forte quelques mètres plus loin. Qui que vous soyez, halte là où on ouvre le feu. »

Natsuki se tendit, soudain effrayée qu'il ne tire. Shizuru pouvait leur être précieuse mais s'il ne la reconnaissait pas, cela ne la sauverait pas.

Elle n'entendit plus de bruits de pas. Tout le monde s'était immobilisé.

« A genoux, ordonna l'homme. »

Natsuki ne put s'empêcher de se pencher légèrement pour voir la scène.

La silhouette sombre de Shizuru s'agenouillait comme demandé, ses mains se glissant automatiquement derrière sa tête. Les quatre poursuivants remontèrent à son niveau et l'entourèrent, armes braquées sur elle et lampe torche se croisant.

« Tu ne bouges pas ! continua l'homme. Mais tu es…

-Fujino, intervint une autre voix. »

Voix robotique, nota Natsuki. C'était la même voix atone et dénuée de sentiment du couloir. La silhouette malgré son énorme doudoune était féminine, de petite taille. Les lampes torches de ses collègues l'éclairaient mal et Natsuki ne parvenait pas à la voir.

« Tu ne devrais pas être dehors, ajouta une seconde voix. »

La même, frissonna Natsuki. La même voix atone et sans vie. Indiscernable de la première. La silhouette et les vêtements eux même étaient semblables.

« Où est l'intrus ? »

La dernière voix. Sans surprise était identique aux deux précédentes.

A part l'homme, les trois silhouettes féminines étaient indiscernables.

« Je suis désolée, chanta l'accent de Kyoto sans qu'on ne puisse percevoir de peur ou d'anxiété de sa part. Mais… vous avez un intrus ?

-Est-ce que tu te fiches de nous ? jura l'homme. »

Natsuki évidemment savait que Shizuru se fichait d'eux, mais étonnement le ton et l'assurance de sa voix pouvait faire douter n'importe qui.

« Non, bien sûre que non. J'ai passé la journée en labo, se justifia-t-elle. Voilà à peine une demi-heure que je suis sortie.

-Et vous allez vous promenez dans les bois en pleine nuit ? Par ce temps ? insista-t-il agressivement.

-J'étouffais à l'intérieur après toutes ces heures. Un besoin de prendre l'air.

-Te fous pas de ma gueule ! »

Natsuki serra les dents quand l'homme frappa dans l'abdomen et que Shizuru chuta immédiatement avec un gémissement. Ne pas intervenir était la chose la plus dure qu'elle n'eut jamais faite.

« Ne pas la blesser, intervint l'une des voix robotiques sans émotion particulière. Elle est importante pour le Projet. Après l'opération qu'elle vient de subir, tout dommage pourrait être dangereux pour sa santé.

-Elle ne devrait pas être à l'extérieur aussi tôt. Nous devons la ramener.

-Nous vous prions de vous écarter. »

L'une d'elles rangea son arme et glissa le bras de Shizuru sur ses épaules. Elle fut rapidement rejointe par une seconde. La troisième se tenait devant l'homme.

« Elle aide certainement l'intrus, jura-t-il. Vous ne pouvez pas être assez stupide pour croire autre chose !

-C'est probable, mais ce n'est pas dans vos attributions de porter un jugement ou une punition à son encontre. Monsieur Peterson sera le seul juge des mesures à prendre pour son insubordination. »

Quoi que l'homme puisse en penser, il s'écarta pour les laisser passer. Sa lampe cependant balaya les alentours et s'attarda sur les traces de pas.

Natsuki dans son renfoncement derrière les arbres fut invisible, mais la lampe éclaira brièvement le visage des femmes alors qu'elle revenait vers FUJI.

.

Natsuki resta figée sous le sapin bien plus que nécessaire après le départ de l'homme. Devant ses yeux se répétait inlassablement ce rayon de lumière qui avait éclairé quatre visages identiques : celui de Shizuru et de ces trois autres femmes.


	14. Seulement humaine

**Oui en effet j'ai mis du temps à poster, je sais, je sais. Je plaide coupable, mais mon stage est chronophage. (Les séries aussi, avouons-le). Mais pas d'inquiétude, même si certains chapitres peuvent mettre du temps à paraitre, ils paraitront. Ne pas voir de suite à une fic que j'aime m'agace suffisamment pour ne pas le faire à d'autres en abandonnant mes propres histoires. Voici donc la suite! (Ah oui, et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'aurai pu perdre encore quelques jours à les corriger alors bon... faisons avec)**

* * *

.

Sortir de FUJI fut finalement une partie de plaisir une fois que Shizuru eut disparu avec le garde et ses trois sosies. Natsuki prit un moment à se convaincre de s'en aller et non de partir après son amie. Shizuru avait toutefois demandé sa confiance et, malgré tous les mensonges qu'elle avait découverts, Natsuki le lui avait donné. Elle s'en irait donc comme promis.

Et puis…. Elle se devait d'être honnête : Natsuki n'avait rien d'un chevalier en armure brillante. Avec la fin du Carnaval, elle avait à la fois perdu ce qui pouvait lui faire office d'arme et de monture. Elle était tout bonnement sans défense. Si elle ne pouvait se sauver elle-même qui espérait-elle protéger ?

Elle se retrouvait donc hors de FUJI en pleine forêt à chercher où elle avait pu mettre la fichue motoneige. Elle allumait sa lampe torche quelques instants, balayait le sol, une main couvrant le dessus de la lampe puis l'éteignait par peur que quelqu'un ne finisse par la remarquer. Dans l'incapable de regarder l'heure, elle ne pouvait qu'estimer combien de temps elle avait passé à déambuler sous le couvert des arbres : une heure peut-être deux.

Elle avait froid et ses courbatures se rappelaient à elle. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était de s'allonger et dormir, mais elle craignait que l'hypothermie l'emporte et qu'elle ne se réveille jamais. C'était possible, non ? C'était ainsi que cela se passait dans les films et les livres. « Je ferme les yeux quelques instants. Je suis si fatigué. » Et le personnage mourrait le givre au cil.

Quoique… elle serait peut-être retrouvé bien avant de mourir de froid si elle continuait de tourner ainsi en rond.

Elle essayait pourtant de se repérer, de reconnaitre un élément dans ce décor, mais dans la pénombre tous les troncs se ressemblaient… Comme si Natsuki savait les distinguer en plein jour, la bonne blague.

Son sarcasme intérieur masquait mal la peur de ce qui pouvait arriver à Shizuru alors qu'elle fuyait comme une lâche. Et elle n'était pas _lâche !_ Elle arrêta sa marche, la neige cessant de craquer sous ses pas. Elle se tourna vers FUJI ou du moins vers le lieu approximatif des bâtiments cachés derrière les arbres. Non décidément, il lui était difficile d'agir ainsi. Le paradoxe était que Shizuru était la personne qu'elle espérait le plus sauver, c'était aussi la personne en qui elle avait le plus confiance envers et contre tout. Une guerre entre cœur et raison.

Natsuki inspira profondément. Elle laissait 2 jours à Shizuru pour la contacter. Si elle ne le faisait pas… Natsuki raserait FUJI jusqu'à ses fondations pour la trouver. En 2 jours, elle devrait parvenir à se procurer des armes. Yamada y pourvoirait. Elle ignorait contre quoi elle devrait se battre, mais honnêtement ça avait peu d'importance. C'était un véritable flash, un esprit soudain plus clair que jamais, qui lui annonça que Shizuru aurait toujours son soutien même si elle jouait pour le mauvais camp. Elle était prête à renier tous ses principes pour elle –pas qu'elle en est beaucoup de toutes les façons.

Son palabre intérieur ne semblait pas avoir de fin et c'est dans ce manque de concentration qu'elle trébucha littéralement sur ce qu'elle cherchait depuis tant de temps. La motoneige était recouverte d'une fine couche de neige que Natsuki ne prit pas la peine de déblayer. Elle repoussa brutalement les malheureuses branches qui la recouvrait et s'acharna –à tâtons- à démarrer le véhicule. Avec l'engourdissement et l'obscurité, Natsuki alluma finalement la lampe torche, la coinça maladroitement entre les dents pour avoir les mains libres et réussit avec difficulté à redémarrer le véhicule.

Les dix premières minutes –bon soyons honnête- aussi longtemps qu'elle conduisit, elle se retrouva à vérifier au-dessus de son épaule si quelqu'un la suivait. Les rues continuèrent à être désertes –le temps et l'heure n'incitant guère à une promenade- mais son angoisse ne diminua pas. Elle songea que sa fuite était bien inutile. Le propriétaire de la motoneige déclarerait son véhicule volé au matin et FUJI dont les oreilles devaient trainer partout, remarquerait que c'était le voisin d'un de leur employé qui –comme par hasard- ne se présentait plus. Ils comprendraient. Ils n'auraient peut-être pas de preuves mais ils sauraient. De qui se moquait-elle… à l'instant même de l'intrusion, ils avaient dû savoir que c'était elle. Ils devaient déjà l'attendre à son studio.

Si ce que Shizuru avait annoncé était vrai : FUJI ne l'avait pas engagé pour ces compétences et son major en sciences. L'idée qu'ils puissent s'intéresser à elle pour la même raison que le First Distrit -à cause du Carnaval et de son statut d'(ex)HiME- l'avait toujours angoissé. La présence de Shizuru à FUJI renforçait cette idée et l'inquiétait d'autant plus… Que faisaient-ils de Shizuru ? Qu'espéraient-ils faire d'elle, Natsuki ? Si c'était bien le Carnaval et ce qu'elles avaient été qui importait ici, alors ils ne devaient rien ignorer de leur relation à Shizuru et elle. A partir de là, considérer que Natsuki soit l'intrus quand Shizuru avait été retrouvé en plein forêt lors de l'alerte était facile. Le vol de la motoneige et sa désertion de FUJI et de son appartement enfonceraient le clou.

Ainsi lorsque l'embranchement entre sa ville et la route pour Tokyo apparut, elle prit la direction de la capitale. Natsuki ne s'était jamais particulièrement considéré comme stupide, loin de là, mais elle savait –objectivement, sans qu'aucun sentiment ne l'influence- que Shizuru était bien plus intelligente qu'elle ne le serait jamais, malgré le peu d'entrain et d'investissement dont elle faisait montre au lycée. Et Shizuru en savait bien plus qu'elle sur la situation. Elle devait avoir réfléchi et estimé la conséquence de ses actes bien mieux que Natsuki ne puisse le faire.

Natsuki ralentit néanmoins et vint à l'arrêt à une évidence soudaine. Shizuru faisait preuve de la plus grande abnégation quand il était question de Natsuki. Pour sa sécurité… pouvait-elle risquer sa propre vie ?

Un frisson désagréable lui parcourut l'échine. Rien à voir toutefois avec le froid pénétrant qui la glaçait jusqu'à l'os. _Bien sûr que Shizuru ne prendrait pas sa vie en compte pour la protection de Natsuki._ Au Carnaval, elle s'en était allée détruire le First District sans une seconde pensée. Certes, elle avait alors Kiyohime et son naginata, mais les hommes de mains avaient des armes à feu. L'assaut de Shizuru avait dû être aussi soudain que fulgurant pour qu'aucun des hommes ne l'ait abattu. Shizuru avait été sauve à l'évidence, mais elle n'avait pas un instant pris ce facteur en compte, tant son besoin de la protéger avait dominé.

 _2 jours,_ se dit-elle. _2 jours_. Le temps de retrouver ses forces et de s'armer. Natsuki devait se montrer plus raisonnable que Shizuru. Y retourner dans son état ne mènerait à rien.

Si elle pouvait douter de Shizuru et de l'assurance qu'elle avait sur l'évolution de son état de santé aux mains de FUJI, c'était surtout à Iroshi et Azusa que Natsuki faisait un peu plus confiance. Ils n'avaient pas dénoncé Natsuki malgré son entrée illégale mais l'avaient soigné et caché. Elle, une collègue qu'ils connaissaient vaguement. Elle pouvait espérer d'autant plus d'aide de leur part dans la protection de Shizuru. Après tout, ils l'avaient vu naitre.

Avec un objectif clair en tête (préparer un plan d'attaque pour y retourner dans 2 jours si aucune nouvelle n'arrivait), Natsuki accéléra à nouveau sur la route déserte. Le chemin ne lui parut jamais si long que cette nuit-là, d'autant qu'à l'approche de Tokyo les routes se trouvaient de plus en plus dégagé de sa neige. L'aube commençait d'ailleurs à poindre au loin et les déneigeuses avaient dû commencer leur bruyant et lent ballet. Natsuki comprit qu'elle ne pourrait plus aller bien loin avec ce véhicule. Elle continua toutefois durant un temps alors que les patins gémissaient sur une surface constituée de plus de béton que de neige. Quand elle ne put finalement aller plus loin, Natsuki abandonna la motoneige au bord de la route où elle l'avait poussé et commença à la remonter à petit pas. Le moindre mouvement était douloureux. Elle était ankylosée par la froid et le fait d'être restée assise si longtemps. Le moindre mouvement de la tête lui arrachait une douleur au cou, dû au mouvement forcée qu'elle avait effectué régulièrement pour regarder au-dessus de son épaule. Autant dire qu'elle se sentait faible, souffrante de plusieurs manière et tout bonnement tremblante de froid. Elle se demandait si elle allait finir avec des engelures.

.

* * *

Toujours incapable de juger du temps qui défilait, elle aurait été bien en peine d'estimer au bout de combien de temps une voiture la dépassa. Une voiture devenant deux puis trois avant que ce ne soit une multitude d'entre elles qui se croisaient à sa hauteur. Les gens s'en allaient travailler.

Natsuki se concentrait bien trop à aligner un pied devant l'autre pour songer à faire du stop. Cela n'empêcha pas une voiture de finir par s'arrêter à sa hauteur. Elle mit d'ailleurs un instant à la remarquer. Elle tombait de fatigue, si cela avait été FUJI… Natsuki ne voulait pas vraiment l'imaginer.

C'était un jeune homme dans un jogging lâche. Il avait un regard inquiet, ses lèvres bougeaient et Natsuki finit par se rendre compte qu'il lui parlait.

« Excusez moi… qu'est-ce que…

-Est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

Honnêtement Natsuki ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre… parce qu'il était évident que non, elle n'allait pas bien.

Natsuki ignorait ce qu'elle avait dit et comment la conversation s'était poursuivie. Ni comment elle avait fini dans cette voiture. Le fait est qu'elle se retrouvait à présent affaissée dans le siège abimé de la petite voiture, le visage contre la vitre fraiche, à profiter de la chaleur diffusée par le tableau de bord. L'homme était un jeune infirmier d'un hôpital de Tokyo. Probablement que c'était sa passion à aider les gens qui l'avait fait s'arrêter aux côtés de l'âme en peine qu'elle avait représenté. Il lui proposait évidemment de l'emmener à son lieu de travail, lui avait demandé ce qui lui était arrivé, avait essayé de la rassurer sans savoir sur quel sujet il tentait une telle chose. Natsuki avait été bercé par le flot ininterrompu de ces paroles et contre sa volonté, elle avait fini par s'endormir, non sans préciser qu'elle n'irait pas dans cet hôpital ni dans aucun autre.

En temps normal, elle ne se serait jamais endormie au côté d'un inconnu. Les seuls endroits où elle acceptait de se rendre aussi vulnérable étaient dans une chambre sécuritaire et verrouillé voir s'il ne pouvait faire autrement, entourée de gens de confiance. Mais même ça, rendait ses premières heures de sommeils difficiles, elle en avait encore fait l'expérience chez Mai il y a peu de temps.

Mais pas avec Shizuru. Elle dormait toujours parfaitement bien à sa proximité. Shizuru était réconfortante, confortable. Natsuki s'était endormi plus d'une fois sur son bureau de Kaichou certaine que seule Shizuru rentrait dans la salle à l'heure où elle s'y trouvait. Et elle ne parlait même pas des rares fois où elle s'était endormie à ses côtés alors qu'elles révisaient ensemble ou tout simplement, chez elle, le nez empli de l'odeur douce de son amie. Cela avait souvent lieu en hiver où Shizuru l'entourait de son écharpe pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid. Natsuki bougonnait, tentait de refuser pour finir par s'y enfouir et ne plus en ressortir dès que Shizuru avait le dos tourné. Elle la portait aussi longtemps que l'odeur de Shizuru était présente. Quand elle finissait par disparaitre, elle avait tendance à oublier de prendre l'écharpe en question. Cela lui valait une réprimande de Shizuru qui lui donnait celle qu'elle portait alors.

Natsuki s'était plus d'une fois demandé le nombre d'écharpe que Shizuru avait dû acheter par sa faute. Et pourquoi elle ne lui avait jamais demandé qu'elle les lui rende. Peut-être pensait-elle que Natsuki les perdait. Alors qu'elles étaient soigneusement pliées dans un de ces tiroirs. Cela amenait évidemment à une autre question : _comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle ? Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas comprendre ses sentiments des années durant ?_ Après tout combien de ces écharpes avait été pour elle l'équivalent d'un doudou pour enfant ? Elle était à peu près sûr que dans ces cartons, il devait en rester deux ou trois… voir toutes les écharpes, soigneusement emballé durant 8 ans. Elle n'avait pas supporté de les voir après la disparition de Shizuru. Sa propre boite de Pandore : en elle, un rappel constant de tristesse, désespoir, colère et autres maux. Et tout au fond, malgré cela, l'espoir. De se souvenir de son sourire, son rire, son regard. L'espoir simple de la revoir.

Elle se demandait si cela était étrange quel panique soudain à l'idée de ne pas avoir quoique ce soit qui appartienne à Shizuru, qu'elle n'ait rien à part ces quelques morceaux d'étoffes pour prouver leur attachement respectif.

Ce fut les quelques rares réflexions qui la perturbèrent dans le demi-sommeil qui précéda son engloutissement dans les ténèbres. L'épuisement avait vaincu toutes ses appréhensions.

.

* * *

Elle se réveilla en sursaut lors d'un freinage un peu sec qui la projeta vers l'avant.

« Désolé. »

Natsuki mit un moment à se rappeler ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle se sentait un peu mieux. Un peu moins fatigué. Malgré le chauffage qui soufflait au plus fort de ses possibilités, elle ne se sentait pas particulièrement réchauffé. Ses mains picotaient et lui semblaient brulante ainsi que son visage, ce qui était les seules indications qu'elle se réchauffait pourtant bel et bien.

« Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir que je vous emmène à l'hôpital, vous pourriez être en hypothermie. »

Etant arrêté au feu rouge, il fit mine de se pencher vers elle, main tendu pour estimer sa température. Natsuki eut un mouvement instinctif de recul qui arrêta l'avancée de l'homme.

L'esprit un peu plus clair, Natsuki se demandait quelle folie l'avait prise de faire du stop et de s'endormir aux côtés d'un potentiel agresseur. Natsuki n'avait jamais eu assez confiance pour faire du stop… sauf cette fois exceptionnel avec Mai et Mikoto. Et il avait fallu que ce soit Shizuru qui passe par là. Enfin… Midori, Youko, Reito et Shizuru.

Elle se souvenait de sa mortification quand elle avait compris que c'était Shizuru qui l'avait trouvé en train de « poser » en maillot de bain, pouce tendu. Mai et Mikoto étaient là, elles l'avaient vu, mais ça n'avait certainement pas eu le même impact que les yeux pétillant de Shizuru et ses paroles taquines qui avaient suivi. Ce jour-là, ils avaient été trop nombreux pour avoir chacun une place dans la voiture. Mikoto et son côté koala lui avait valu de s'asseoir sur les genoux de Mai quand Reito s'était décalé pour prendre la place central. Et il y avait elle. Honnêtement, elle avait pris la décision de rentrer à pied. Jamais elle n'allait s'asseoir sur les genoux de qui que ce soit –Shizuru compris- ou laisser l'un d'eux s'asseoir dans son giron. Shizuru l'avait compris et n'avait rien dit ni demander. Elle avait ris et sans demander son autorisation, était allée s'asseoir sur les genoux de Reito en continuant d'être amusée. Reito n'avait pas paru surpris par ses pitreries et avait ris avec elle. Shizuru avait tapoté la place libre et l'avait convaincu de ne pas être timide et de prendre la place qu'elle venait de libérer.

Natsuki n'avait pas aimé ce retour en voiture.

Mai avait cru que cela était dû aux taquineries et moqueries dont elle avait été copieusement victimes durant ce trajet. Si elle se devait d'être honnête… c'était surtout la proximité de Shizuru et Reito qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié. Aujourd'hui encore, d'autant plus avec les années que Shizuru avait passées en la compagnie du jeune homme, sans un mot pour Natsuki, elle se sentait mal à l'aise de leur relation. Jalouse de Reito.

Et c'était chez lui qu'elle allait… L'ironie.

.

* * *

« Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle devant le visage pour le moins inquiet du conducteur. »

Natsuki n'entendit pas vraiment sa réponse, elle venait de reconnaitre quelques bâtiments qui se trouvaient non loin de chez Reito et Mikoto.

Le hasard pour une fois faisait bien les choses.

« Merci beaucoup, lança-t-elle en ouvrant la porte de la voiture toujours à l'arrêt.

-Mais attendez, vous… »

Elle avait déjà claqué la portière derrière elle et s'en allait d'un bon pas. Le froid qu'elle rencontra lui fit comprendre qu'il faisait bel et bien chaud dans le petit véhicule qu'elle venait de quitter. A la circulation et au va et vient près des métros, Natsuki estima qu'il était aux alentours de 8h. Reito était peut-être déjà parti travaillé. Elle espéra trouver au moins Mikoto. Elle avait vraiment besoin de se poser et de se réchauffer.

Elle trouva rapidement la rue calme où vivait Reito, presque abandonné de ses habitants qui s'en était allé travailler. Natsuki prit l'ascenseur incapable de monter deux étages et sonna rapidement, priant pour quelqu'un lui ouvre. Depuis combien de temps attendait-elle ? C'était la question qu'elle se posait sans cesse. _Depuis combien de temps avait-elle abandonné Shizuru à FUJI ?_ Sans montre et dans son état, elle avait l'impression d'attendre depuis des heures alors que seules quelques minutes avaient dû s'écouler.

La porte s'ouvrit finalement sur Mikoto. Ces cheveux longs étaient dans un état ! Et à sa mine bougonne, elle comprit facilement qu'elle venait de la réveiller.

« Natsuki ? balbutia-t-elle surprise. »

Pas d'énergie excessive, pas d'embrassade. Mikoto se frotta les yeux et la détailla du regard, remarquant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se décala pour la laisser entrer et aida Natsuki a ôté son manteau et ses chaussures. Elle n'arrivait même pas à délasser ses lacets.

« Tu as l'air gelée. »

C'était l'une des rares fois où elle faisait son âge. Elle parlait avec la maturité qui lui faisait défaut la plupart du temps. Natsuki qui n'arrivait pas à arrêter de frissonner acquiesça. Elle était gelée.

Mikoto sembla vouloir l'aider à se relever avant de se souvenir que Natsuki n'aimait pas trop ce genre d'attention. Elle lui indiqua donc le chemin à suivre jusqu'à la salle de bain où elle commença à faire couler de l'eau chaude.

« Il n'y a rien de mieux pour réchauffer, indiqua-t-elle. »

Natsuki la remercia alors.

« N'hésite pas à crier si tu as besoin de quelque chose. Je vais réchauffer des trucs à manger. »

Natsuki frissonnante laissa tomber ses affaires au sol avant de rentrer dans la baignoire, l'eau chaude donnant l'impression d'être brûlante. Elle eut du mal à s'allonger dans l'eau mais rapidement ses tremblements s'estompèrent. Elle se sentait prête à s'assoupir, enfin réchauffé.

La situation lui rappelait vaguement Fuuka où, trempée, Shizuru était venue la chercher, lui avait offert une douche chaude et des vêtements. Elle doutait que Mikoto soit aussi prévenante. Au moins lui avait-elle ouvert.

Elle dut finalement chercher où étaient rangées les serviettes propres. Elle se sécha rapidement, mais une fois debout en serviette, l'idée de revêtir ses vêtements humides par la neige lui fit horreur. Elle repéra trois peignoirs pendus contre le mur. Un était évidemment à Reito mais Natsuki aurait mis sa main au feu que le pourpre était celui de Shizuru. L'odeur que portait le tissu éponge semblait le confirmer et Natsuki troqua les serviettes contre l'épais peignoir avant de sortir.

 _Et après, Shizuru s'étonnait qu'on les prenne pour un couple._

Elle sortit ainsi, ces vêtements humides dans les bras. Elle trouva Mikoto devant la télé en train d'avaler par brasser des céréales noyés dans du lait.

« Oh Natchuki. »

Elle avala précipitamment avant de poser son bol et de se lever.

« Donne je vais les laver, indiqua-t-elle en s'emparant des vêtements. Tu as bien fait de prendre le peignoir de Shizuru. Tu veux que j'aille voir si elle a des vêtements qui te vont ? »

Comme Mikoto le lui expliqua, la chambre d'ami avait accueilli Shizuru régulièrement avant que Mikoto n'emménage. Elle y avait laissé une petite pile de vêtements décontractés et d'affaires. De quoi s'habiller plusieurs jours.

Quand Natsuki fut vêtu d'un pantalon de yoga, un t-shirt et un gros pull de mailles, elle se retrouva sur le canapé à manger des brochettes réchauffés aux micro-ondes par Mikoto. Cette dernière ne lui posa pas de questions. Mikoto avait ce merveilleux caractère où elle ne posait pas de questions, ni n'incitait la personne pour des réponses. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle se désintéressait de ce qui lui arrivait, seulement qu'elle attendait qu'on lui parle soi-même pour être une oreille attentive. Elle s'assura simplement que Natsuki avait tout ce qui lui fallait et elles se retrouvèrent épaule contre épaule à regarder des dessins animés stupides qui passait ce matin-là. Leur conversation s'en tint à quelques questions des plus simples :

« Tu n'as pas cours ?

-Non, c'est les vacances.

-Ah. »

Natsuki piqua du nez plusieurs fois avant de se réveiller le cœur battant, effrayée. Mikoto la poussait légèrement de l'épaule pour lui signifier qu'elle était là et que tout allait bien avant que Natsuki ne se rendorme à nouveau. Puis un sommeil plus profond l'accueillit.

.

* * *

Elle se réveilla, le visage écrasé contre l'accoudoir du canapé. Elle était allongée de tout son long, une couverture la recouvrait. Elle clignota des yeux. Le salon était encore plus sombre qu'à son arrivée, elle se redressa précipitamment.

« Du calme, du calme. »

La voix profonde et posée était celle de Reito qui, assis dans le fauteuil voisin, lisait le journal.

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

Il regarde tranquillement sa montre.

« 18h23. Mikoto t'a laissé dormir. Elle a dit que tu semblais en avoir besoin. Je l'ai écouté. Mais je pense que tu as besoin d'autre chose, sinon tu serais allé trouver Shizuru pour être accueilli. Ou du moins tu aurais attendu qu'elle revienne de son congé. »

Natsuki regarda distraitement un coin de tapis, essayant de trouver quoi dire et ce qu'elle avait _le droit_ de dire. Tout, elle supposait.

« Comme tu n'as pas entamé la moindre conversation avec Mikoto, je suppose que c'est à moi que tu voulais parler. Sauf évidemment si tu as oublié que Shizuru était en congé et que tu espérais la trouver ici. Ce dont je doute. »

Devant le silence qui continuait à se maintenir, Reito plia tranquillement son journal et se redressa.

« Veux-tu dîner ? Tu as sauté le déjeuner, nous pouvons avancer le dîner si tu as faim.

-Je n'ai pas faim, soupira-t-elle. Peut-on… parler ? »

Son regard balaya la pièce à la recherche de Mikoto.

« Elle est sortie avec des amies, acheté ses cadeaux de Noël. Elle s'y prend en avance cette année, annonça-t-il tranquillement conscient de ce qu'elle cherchait du regard.

-Ah. Bien, très bien.

-Je crois qu'elle veut en profiter pour acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire à Shizuru, ajouta-t-il dans l'attente d'une réaction ou d'une explication qui ne venait pas.

-C'est vrai que son anniversaire approche, répondit-elle distraitement alors même qu'elle se demandait si cela était vraiment son jour de naissance.

-Kuga. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Une question directe. Reito s'était soit lasser de son inertie ou était inquiet parce qu'il comprenait que la seule raison pour laquelle Natsuki pouvait venir lui parler était si le sujet touchait à Shizuru ou à Mikoto. Mikoto allant parfaitement bien, ne restait que Shizuru.

« Shizuru m'a parlé de ce que tu pensais. Mais si cela est au sujet de notre relation à Shizuru et moi, ne t'inquiète donc pas ainsi, nous ne sommes pas ensemble.

-ça n'a rien à voir. Shizuru m'a déjà expliqué que vous ne sortiez pas ensemble.

-Alors qu'elle est le problème ? Tu lui as fait part de tes sentiments et elle t'a rejeté ? Si c'est ça, il te suffira d'insister, elle a probablement juste peur de ce qui pourrait mal se passer. Shizuru a la fâcheuse tendance de se projeter de façon pessimiste. »

Natsuki rougit. Si Reito avait été si indiscret la fois précédente, la conversation sur Shizuru et son « voyage d'affaire » n'aurait probablement pas eu lieu et elle n'en serait pas là où elle en était. Sa tentative de réconfort était à côté de la plaque, toutefois, sa soudaine honnêteté convainquit Natsuki d'en faire autant.

« Tu le savais ? »

Reito se tut et, au visage interloqué, Natsuki comprit qu'elle allait devoir se montrer plus explicite.

« Tu savais qu'elle ne s'appelait pas Shizuru en réalité ? Que ce n'était pas son nom à sa naissance mais celui d'une enfant morte dans un accident de voiture ? Un nom qu'elle a usurpé de manière illégale ?

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Tu l'ignorais aussi alors, remarqua-t-elle tranquillement comme une évidence. »

Reito se leva et fit quelques pas.

« Elle ne m'en a jamais rien dit. Pourquoi aurait-elle changé de nom ? »

Natsuki haussa les épaules.

« Visiblement c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui lui a fourni cette identité, qui l'a aidé à l'usurper. Shizuru a juste… convenu à la chose.

-Comme s'appelait-t-elle à l'origine ? »

Sa question était étonnamment dénuée de sentiment ou de curiosité. Reito analysait ces nouveaux faits avec autant d'objectivité que possible.

-Elle a dit que Fujino était son véritable nom. Mais pas Shizuru. _Juste Fujino_ , qu'elle a dit. Mais je me demande si elle ne fait pas partie de la famille Peterson. Je veux dire Viola Peterson lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, tu pourras vérifier sur internet. »

Un moment d'étonnement, celui provoqué par une mauvaise surprise, interrompit les cent pas entamé par Reito.

« Peterson ? Tu supposes qu'Andrew Peterson est son père ?

-Oui. Je… suppose. Pourquoi ? »

C'était un mélange de colère et d'effroi. Il semblait trahi.

« Je ne le connais pas bien. Son nom est bien moins cité que celui de son entreprise, tu te souviendras peut être de ma difficulté à me rappeler de lui. FUJI -et par là même Mr. Peterson- est pourtant mon concurrent direct. Depuis qu'il s'est établi au Japon, il cherche à s'approprier de plus en plus de contrats, notamment avec le gouvernement et l'armée. La seule raison pour laquelle il ne les obtient pas tous malgré des ressources plus importantes, c'est uniquement parce que le gouvernement suppose qu'il a un fort appuie des américains. Et ils ne veulent pas que ces derniers mettent leur nez dans toutes leurs affaires. Le traité de coopération mutuelle et de sécurité entre nos états ne signifie pas une volonté de transparence sur toutes nos recherches et innovations militaires et paramilitaires.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? gronda Natsuki. Tu ne penses pas vraiment qu'elle fasse de l'espionnage industriel, n'est-ce pas ? »

Reito sembla se dégonfler sur lui-même.

« Non je ne veux même pas l'envisager. Mais si elle est vraiment… de cette famille. Je serai obligé de douter d'elle et de sa loyauté. Depuis ma prise de pouvoir en tant que PDG, j'ai perdu plus de contrats par an qu'à l'époque de mes parents. Des contrats mineurs mais ils sont notables.

-Tu ne peux pas penser ça, s'offensa Natsuki.

-Alors que dois-je penser ? Tu m'annonces que la femme qui a toute ma confiance me ment.

-Elle m'a menti aussi, gronda Natsuki. Pourtant je sais, j'en suis convaincu, qu'elle ne prendrait pas de décisions pour nous blesser. »

Reito sembla prêt à débattre avec elle avant de fuir son regard.

« Je crois que nous serons de piètres juges à son encontre. Nous ne voudrons jamais voir en face ses défauts. »

C'était une sorte d'offrande de paix. Ou une esquive à une dispute.

« On devrait au moins lui laisser le bénéfice du doute, non ? insista Natsuki.

-Oui, bien sûr. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence, où chacun réfléchit de son côté.

« J'ai peur pour elle. Elle se trouvait à FUJI, reprit doucement Natsuki.

-Chez Peterson, précisa Reito. »

Cela ressemblait presque à une grimace de dégout signifiant que Peterson valait aussi bien que le terme « ennemi » sous son toit.

« Elle ne semblait pas aller bien, poursuivit Natsuki. Des chercheurs qui m'ont aidé à fuir FUJI semblaient inquiets pour elle. Et elle était inquiète pour moi. Elle disait que je ne devais pas être ici. Qu'on ne devait pas m'attraper ici.

-Mais tu travailles là-bas, s'étonna Reito.

-Ils ont fermé le labo à cause des intempéries. Je n'étais pas censée m'y trouver. Et j'y suis effectivement entrée… illégalement. Shizuru n'a pas précisé ce qui m'arriverait si on m'attrapait. Elle m'a aidé à m'échapper et ils l'ont capturé. Ils l'ont frappé. On n'a vu meilleur façon de traiter un employé, possible fille du patron et espion à leur solde, non ? Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. Elle m'a dit démissionner. Elle ne voulait pas que je rentre chez moi et m'a conseillé de venir ici. Que tu… me protégerais, voir m'offrirais un poste si c'était ça qui me gênait. Mais surtout, e _lle avait peur,_ Reito. »

Reito s'était rassis. Coudes sur les genoux, il appuyait son menton sur ses mains croisées.

« Shizuru n'a jamais vraiment parlé de sa famille. Peut-être l'utilise-t-elle et qu'elle ne parvient pas à s'échapper de leur emprise. Qu'elle a peur de ce qui pourrais t'arriver si tu t'emmêles.

-Que pense-t-elle qu'ils pourraient me faire ?

-Vraiment Natsuki je ne voudrais pas y réfléchir à ta place. Probablement tout ce qui leur passerait par la tête. Ils ont des hectares entiers de terres vierges pour se débarrasser d'un corps et des labos d'accréditations militaires que la police ne pourrait faire ouvrir. Quoiqu'on dise, l'argent achète beaucoup de chose. Et des hommes de mains prêts à faire disparaitre quelqu'un de trop curieux… je ne serais pas surpris que Peterson fasse ce genre de chose. Son ascension dans les laboratoires de recherches au Japon a été trop fulgurante pour être honnête. Sa belle réputation s'est construit bien trop vite et sans tâche.

-Me tuer ? Carrément ? Pourquoi t'associer à cette histoire s'il y a tant de risques ?

-Parce que je suis un homme de pouvoir, répondit-il avec logique. Ma disparition leur causerait bien trop de soucis. Mon argent et ma position me rendent intouchable surtout pour un concurrent aussi direct que Perterson. Je pense que c'est pour _ça_ qu'elle t'a envoyé à moi. »

De nouveau, le silence. Et Shizuru… avec sa fausse idée, son existence si effacée que même un homme comme Yamada ne parvenait à la trouver, que pouvaient-ils lui faire s'ils doutaient de sa loyauté ?

« J'ai peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver, annonça-t-elle facilement.

-Je suis surpris que tu l'ais laissé, répliqua calmement Reito.

-Je ne voulais pas. Crois moi, je ne le voulais pas. Mais… n'ai-je jamais su lui dire non ? Elle m'a promis de revenir dans une semaine. Elle me l'a promis. Mais je sais ne pas pouvoir attendre aussi longtemps. Je veux y retourner, pour la chercher.

-Non, énonça calmement Reito. Non tu n'iras pas. Car tu as raison. Shizuru a le droit au bénéfice du doute. Tant que cette histoire ne sera pas éclaircie, je vais continuer à lui accorder ma confiance. Et cela passe par avoir foi en elle : croire qu'elle tiendra parole et reviendra dans une semaine. Si ce n'est pas le cas, alors nous irons la chercher. Je t'accompagnerais, moi et… ce que l'argent peut acheter : hommes comme armes.

-Et s'il est trop tard.

-Nous ignorons tout de la situation. Ta venue à FUJI a probablement créé les problèmes dans lesquels elle semble se trouver. Y retourner pourrait être contre-productif, tu ne crois pas ?

-Comment puis-je la croire sur parole ? gémit Natsuki au bord des larmes perdu entre la confiance qu'elle voulait désespérément lui accorder et les doutes évident qu'elle avait. Elle avait promis d'être toujours là pour moi. Et elle est partie du jour au lendemain, pendant 8 ans. Et si elle disparaissait à nouveau… je ne pourrais pas le supporter. »

Elle sentit la main chaude de Reito se reposer sur son épaule, apaisante et réconfortante.

« N'as-tu jamais songé que partir puisse parfois être une meilleure solution que de rester ? Qu'elle ait justement fait ça pour toi ?

-Non… pas quand la décision est prise sans concertation. J'avais mon mot à dire, sanglota-t-elle. J'avais mon mot à dire.

-Je suppose, oui. Mais Shizuru a toujours su agir dans l'ombre et elle a toujours été un tantinet directive. C'est pour ça qu'elle était une si bonne Kaichou. Tu vois, elle n'est pas si parfaite. La vie n'est pas blanche ou noire, c'est ce qui rend toute décision si compliquée. Et Shizuru est seulement humaine. Comme nous. »


	15. Comme deux gouttes d'eau

Dire que la semaine lui fut pénible aurait été un euphémisme. Reito avait fait montre de toute sa force de conviction pour ne pas s'en retourner à FUJI. Sans nul doute, c'était le risque que Shizuru soit en danger avec son retour qui l'avait convaincu d'attendre la semaine demandée. Elle avait été néanmoins des plus agitée. Reito et Mikoto étaient plus ou moins habilement parvenus à essayer de lui changer les idées. Et ironiquement ce qui l'avait le plus détourné de ses inquiétudes et de ses angoisses étaient de faire de choses ayant un lien avec Shizuru.

Ainsi, le lendemain, Mikoto était parvenue à la sortir faire les magasins –ce qui était déjà un exploit en temps normal. Plutôt que se morfondre, elle l'avait convaincu de l'accompagner pour trouver un cadeau d'anniversaire à Shizuru. Mikoto était revenue bredouille la veille et s'était mise en tête d'aller chaque jour à la recherche du présent adéquate jusqu'à ce qu'elle le trouve. Au vu du nombre d'anniversaire que Natsuki avait loupé, elle s'était dit que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Elle s'était concentré sur le moment où elle lui offrirait son cadeau, au sourire toujours heureux qu'elle recevait alors et qui ne manquerait pas de lui être à nouveau offert quel que soit ce qu'elle lui offrait. Cette fois cependant, elle voulait véritablement mériter ce sourire. Trouver le cadeau parfait, celui qui pourrait lui faire part de ses sentiments. Motivée, elle avait donc suivi Mikoto et elles avaient fini par déambuler une bonne partie de la journée, bien couvertes, de boutiques en boutiques. Mikoto comme Natsuki n'avaient pas vraiment trouvé leur bonheur, mais la journée s'était écoulé rapidement et sans trop de morosité.

Après une mauvaise nuit, remplis d'ombres et de cauchemars, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle fut à nouveau prête à réitérer la recherche de cadeau. Elle aurait préféré rester sous la couette à se morfondre. Mais il devint évident qu'elle ne pouvait pas porter indéfiniment le même jean qu'elle avait alors à FUJI ou les vêtements emprunté à Shizuru. Elle céda à Mikoto une seconde fois et bien qu'elle continua à chercher un cadeau, elle ne revint qu'avec des jeans, t-shirt, pull, chaussettes et sous-vêtements. Natsuki avait la soudaine sensation d'être une réfugiée qui avait tout perdu lors de sa fuite pour la sécurité. Et c'était à quelque détail près ce qu'elle vivait.

Heureusement, Reito ne semblait pas gêner de dépenser son argent sur Natsuki et sa sœur. Ce qu'il gagnait avec son entreprise –même avec les contrats perdus en faveur de FUJI- était suffisamment conséquent pour une retraite dorée et anticipée s'il l'avait souhaité. _Très anticipée._

.

Cette nuit-là ne fut pas mieux. C'était le soir et la nuit qui était le plus dure à supporter. Ce moment où elle se retrouvait sans activité ni distraction pour l'empêcher de penser, quand ses hôtes dormaient et ne cherchaient plus à l'engager dans une conversation ou à la faire sortir.

Qu'elle partage le lit que Mikoto occupait ne l'aidait en rien. Très active durant la nuit, à se tourner, donner des coups de pieds et s'agripper à elle, Mikoto la réveillait bien souvent en sursaut. Bien que la jeune fille l'ignore, elle manqua plus d'une fois de se retrouver brutalement propulsée hors du lit, confondue avec un agresseur sortie des cauchemars de Natsuki.

Natsuki veillait donc aussi tard que possible, cherchant à ce que le sommeil l'emporte comme une masse et si profondément qu'aucun songe ne puisse venir la perturber.

Ça ne marchait pas vraiment. Ses cernes s'approfondissaient.

.

Le troisième jours, elle chercha à s'épuiser physiquement dans l'espoir que cette fois-ci le sommeil l'emporte. Elle passa ainsi l'après-midi dans une salle de sport indiqué par Mikoto. Bonne équipement, mais courir sur un tapis aux côtés de d'autres corps suant et ahanant lui tapa rapidement sur le système. Elle revint épuisée mais sur les nerfs. Son sommeil ne fut ni pire ni meilleur.

Elle préféra donc terminer sa semaine sur le canapé du salon à jouer à la console avec Mikoto. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas joué et étonnamment, ce fut l'activité qui la déconnecta le plus de ses problèmes. Le miracle de l'abrutissement télévisuel aurait décrit Mai.

.

Elle déjeunait et dinait avec Mikoto. Parfois avec Reito quand celui-ci ne travaillait pas. Dans ces cas-là, ils évitaient toute conversation sur FUJI et Shizuru, leur inquiétude respective gardée pour eux. Reito passait peut-être ses journées à vérifier s'il y avait eu des fuites qui avaient permis à FUJI de remporter ses contrats. Peut-être vérifiait-il le travail de Shizuru. Il lui avait toujours fait une confiance absolue dans son travail et peut-être découvrait-il nombres de fraudes. Cela faisait beaucoup de "peut-être", mais Reito n'exprima rien n'allant dans ce sens. Il s'en tenait simplement à demander comment c'était passer leur journée.

Mikoto sentait évidemment que quelques choses n'allaient pas mais elle ne posait aucune question, bien que son exubérance habituelle soit contenue.

Un de ces soirs, après que Reito eut fini de ranger la vaisselle qui venait d'être faite, il vint trouver Natsuki à nouveau devant la console. Il lui demanda de l'accompagner et Natsuki laissa Mikoto seule à son jeu, alors que le frère la conduisait à son bureau. C'était une pièce qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de visiter. Elle était dans les mêmes tons que le reste de l'appartement. Le bureau de chêne clair était presque détonant dans les tons gris et les meubles sombres. Il était simple et épuré. Sans tiroir. Derrière, une vaste bibliothèque partagée entre des dossiers, des livres professionnels et d'autres pour le plaisir. Au centre de la pièce, en plus du massif fauteuil de cuir qui accompagnait le bureau, deux sofa –du genre de ceux que Natsuki voyait bien chez un psy- attendaient à ce qu'un lecteur vienne si alanguir.

« Je ne suis pas très lecture, intervint Natsuki bien qu'impressionnée par la salle.

-C'est la pièce préférée de Shizuru, lui indiqua-t-il en faisant fi de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle adore venir ici pour lire. Mais pas pour travailler, elle n'a pas envie de se souvenir de dossier quand elle vient ici. Alors des fois, elle est simplement allongée là, à lire pendant que je travaille au bureau. Je n'ai jamais osé interrompre sa lecture pour lui poser une question d'ordre professionnel. Toute autre question oui, mais rien ayant trait au travail. »

Natsuki n'a aucun mal à se représenter cette scène et elle sourit à la vision simple. Elle inspire et sent l'odeur du vieux papier et de l'encre, celle plus ténue du bois ciré. Ce qui la dérange un peu plus, c'est l'absence de fenêtre. Natsuki n'aime pas l'impression d'être enfermée.

Reito continue à longer les étagères de bois sombre, un doigt glissant sur les reliures. Il s'arrête finalement sur l'un d'eux et le retire de la bibliothèque.

« C'est l'un de ses livres favoris. »

Natsuki s'échine à lire le titre de l'ouvrage avant de comprendre qu'elle n'y parviendra pas. Ce n'est certainement pas dans sa langue ni en anglais.

« Du français, comprend-t-elle en se rappelant où Shizuru a mené ses études.

-En effet. »

Natsuki ne voit pas bien ce que Reito veut lui montrer dans cette bibliothèque. Peut-être l'aider comprendre un peu mieux qui est Shizuru, ce qu'elle est devenue ces 8 dernières années.

« De quoi parle-t-il ? demande-t-elle alors poussée par une véritable curiosité.

-Hm, semble-t-il hésité. »

Natsuki comprend qu'il ne l'a jamais lu lui-même et que ce qu'il lui rapportera ne sera qu'un résumé probablement fort bien tourné de ce qu'a pu lui en dire Shizuru.

« C'est… une sorte de compilation d'une correspondance entretenue au XIXème siècle entre les dénommés George Sand et Alfred de Musset. »

Ce sont les noms que Natsuki décode sur la couverture.

« De quoi parle cette correspondance ? »

Natsuki ne voit vraiment pas ce que cela a d'intéressant pour le moment.

« De leur amour.

-Ce ne sont pas deux hommes ?! s'exclame Natsuki surprise comprenant vaguement que ces noms doivent être masculin. »

A l'haussement de sourcil de Reito, Natsuki se dit qu'elle est probablement mal placée pour paraitre aussi surprise. N'aime-t-elle pas une femme elle-même ? Sauf que… et bien, ce n'est pas tout à fait la même époque qu'aujourd'hui. Si aimer une personne du même sexe commence à être accepté, Natsuki doute que le XIXème siècle fasse montre d'une aussi large ouverture d'esprit.

« En fait, non, lui répond Reito. George Sand, va savoir pourquoi, est un nom de plume. Je ne saurais te dire qu'elle fut son nom. Les français et l'amour… rit-il gentiment. Romantique, c'est le terme qui se glisse à l'esprit pour Paris. Je ne suis nullement surpris que Shizuru est préféré ce pays à d'autres.

-Pourquoi me raconter tout ça ? demande-t-elle finalement.

-Parce que tu sembles avoir besoin d'être rassurée. »

Il laisse le livre s'ouvrir entre ces mains, là où un marque page y a été déposé. Jamais Shizuru ne cornerait une page d'un livre. Elle les aime trop pour ça.

« C'est en français évidemment mais je vais te le lire. »

Reito se racle la gorge, cherchant a priori ces mots pour le lui traduire au mieux.

« _Je t'ai aimé parce que tu me plais,_ commence-t-il avec l'intonation qu'il faut, _parce que nul autre ne peut me plaire. Je t'aime parce que quand je me représente la grandeur, l'intelligence, la force, la sensibilité et la beauté c'est ton image qui se présente devant moi. Parce que ton nom est le seul qui me fasse tressaillir et ton souvenir le seul qui ne s'efface pas comme une ombre de ma mémoire._ »

Le fait qu'elle doit probablement pensé à elle quand Shizuru lit une telle chose ne fait aucun doute aux yeux de Reito. Et Natsuki semble tout aussi prête à le croire. C'est un petit morceau de son Univers auquel elle a soudain accès. Elle en aurait presque les larmes aux yeux. La scène aurait toutefois été parfaite si cela avait été Shizuru qui lui ait lu ces lignes. Mais Shizuru n'est toujours pas là.

.

* * *

C'est le dimanche matin, un jour avant la fin de la semaine d'attente « imposée » par Shizuru que cette dernière réapparaît. Le fait qu'elle revint habillé comme pour un défilé de haute couture, les cheveux sec et sentant l'après-shampoing en est presque offensant tant ils avaient eu peur pour elle. Shizuru avait semble-t-il pris le temps de se changer et de s'apprêter avant d'aller voir des gens qui aurait préféré la voir une heure plus tôt avec les cheveux gras. Des gens qui aurait aimé un simple coup de fil pour être assuré de son état de santé au plus tôt.

Mais pour autant, la première pensée de Natsuki alors qu'elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de son amie, est simple. Elle est enfin là où elle doit être : dans ses bras.

Après les embrassades –celles de Natsuki et de Mikoto qui durent bien plus longtemps que nécessaire- c'est cependant un silence maladroit qui s'installe. Reito se tient légèrement en retrait, semblant mal à l'aise comme s'il ne sait pas bien s'il doit l'accueillir à bras ouvert ou commencer par lui demander des explications. Décision est prise de lui sourire et d'acquiescer de la tête pour toute forme de salut. Le sourire de Shizuru en réponse se laisse infléchir légèrement avant qu'elle ne soupire profondément.

« Oui, je suppose que vous voulez des réponses. »

.

Une fois tous assis dans le salon, Mikoto comprise qui ne comprend pas vraiment ce qui se passe, personne ne sait trop par où commencer. Shizuru ne semble pas vouloir entamer la conversation, elle attend simplement qu'on l'interroge ou que quelqu'un réagisse. Natsuki a peur de poser une question qui puisse l'offenser, la faire fuir ou pire la blesser. Mikoto… et bien, elle regarde simplement tous les protagonistes en se demandant quel est le problème. C'est Reito qui se dévoue.

« Pourquoi te trouvais-tu à FUJI ? »

La question est simple et dénuée d'accusation comme il aurait pu être en droit de le faire avec les informations de Natsuki.

« Parce qu'on m'y a appelé, répond-t-elle simplement.

-Et tu as simplement… obéis ? »

Le bref éclat de rire est tellement dénué de joie que tous la regarde avec un air à la fois surpris et perdu. Ils ont l'impression soudaine d'avoir dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, d'avoir fait un faux pas.

« Oui, j'ai _obéis_.

-Tu travailles pour FUJI ? »

Il ne prononce pas le nom de Peterson, mais c'est tout comme.

« Je suppose oui. »

Reito se laisse aller au fond de son fauteuil, le souffle perdu comme s'il venait de se prendre un uppercut.

« Tu ne vas pas t'expliquer ? T'excuser ? »

Shizuru se redresse et se tortille légèrement. Elle est mal à l'aise. Quelque chose la gêne. Peut être est-ce le fait d'être coupable et de devoir à présent faire face aux conséquences.

« Ne fais pas ça Shizuru, reprend Reito. N'attend pas qu'on te pose des questions pour ne fournir que le minimum de réponses, pour nous laisser dans l'ignorance sur des choses auxquels on ne pense même pas t'interroger. »

Shizuru croise tranquillement ses mains sur ses genoux, elle ne semble pas prête à faire une telle chose : dire tout ce qu'il y a dire. C'est plus simple de simplement répondre à quelques questions qu'à se dévoiler entièrement.

« Fournis-tu des informations sur mon entreprise à FUJI ? reprend-t-il par dépit. »

C'est plus une affirmation qu'une question. A ce point de la conversion, Reito ne doute pas que Shizuru –l'obéissante Shizuru- a offert à sa famille toutes informations qu'elle put désirer. Un sourire triste aux lèvres, Shizuru acquiesce d'ailleurs.

Reito inspire profondément. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a eu le temps d'y réfléchir que cela ne le blesse pas. Il avait eu total confiance en Shizuru depuis le lycée. Elle ne lui en avait jamais voulu pour le Carnaval, son comportement n'avait jamais changé. Reito lui en avait été reconnaissant. Elle avait été une véritable âme sœur quand ils avaient tous deux finis le cœur brisé à la fin de cette même période. L'idée que cette solidarité, cette intimité toute platonique put être faux le blessait bien plus que quelques contrats perdu aux détriments de FUJI.

« Pourquoi ? »

Il n'attend pas vraiment de réponses à cette question et n'en obtient pas.

« As-tu… as-tu eu un jour la moindre considération pour moi ? »

Shizuru a les larmes aux yeux quand elle se penche vers Reito, elle semble presque l'implorer de la croire.

« Tu es ma famille !

-On ne trahit pas sa famille, rétorque-t-il en colère face à… à ce mensonge. Ta loyauté va à ta vraie famille.

-Ce n'est _pas_ ma famille ! crache-t-elle avec une telle hargne que Reito en reste coi. »

Shizuru est beaucoup de chose, mais Reito ne se souvient pas avoir vu une telle haine bruler un jour dans les yeux de qui que ce soit.

« Pourtant, reprend tranquillement Natsuki, Viola Peterson te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. »

La voix douce et rationnelle attire à elle le regard de ces deux êtres en colère. Elle tient son téléphone où s'affiche une image de Viola, sa fille dans les bras, souriant à l'objectif. S'il avait ignoré que c'était Viola à l'image, Reito n'aurait pas douté une seconde que ce fut Shizuru. Seuls ses yeux, d'un brun clair les distincte l'une de l'autre. Cette couleur ancre un peu plus Viola dans la réalité. La teinte rouge de Shizuru à côté est si étrange, qu'elle lui donnerait l'allure d'une créature fantasmagorique.

A cette image ou peut-être à la description simple de Natsuki, la colère de Shizuru semble se dissiper et ses épaules se voutent légèrement alors qu'une larme roule sur sa joue. Elle est essuyée aussitôt et elle se redresse, son masque remis en place. Figure placide et en contrôle.

Reito comme Natsuki n'en croient pas leurs yeux. Shizuru a toujours été maitresse d'elle-même –exception faite de la catastrophe malheureuse du Carnaval- mais un tel contrôle pousse à se demander si ce ne sont ses larmes qui étaient fausses.

« Si nous devons être juste dans la syntaxe… _je_ lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau.

-Quelle importance, s'énerve Natsuki devant ce qu'elle considère comme une esquive évidente de la conversation. »

Natsuki se sent déchirée depuis le début de cette conversation entre saisir la main de Shizuru pour ne plus la lâcher et garder ses distances pour continuer à être aussi rationnelle que possible lors de cette conversation. C'est difficile, presque douloureux, mais elle veut connaitre la vérité. Mais ensuite… ensuite… elle n'est pas prête de lâcher Shizuru d'une semelle. Collante n'est pas un adjectif censé la décrite mais, et bien, les circonstances font qu'elle risque de l'être un peu durant un moment.

« C'est important, reprend Reito avec hésitation. La syntaxe est importante parce qu'elle veut dire quelque chose. Vous n'êtes pas jumelle. »

Acquiescement à peine perceptible.

« Et… tu as… d'après Natsuki deux à trois autres sœurs qui te- qui ressemble à Viola… comme deux gouttes d'eau. Mais si les hasards de la génétique peuvent parfois donner à des sœurs des ressemblances incroyables, de véritables sosies, la probabilité qu'autant de sœurs ressemblent à des copies les unes des autres est quasi nulle. »

Il fiche son regard dans celui de Shizuru alors que Natsuki fixe son profil, refusant de comprendre ce que Reito est en train de dire. La contraction involontaire de la mâchoire de Shizuru semble pourtant indiquer que Reito touche un point sensible.

« Des copies, répéte-t-il provoquant de nouveau l'incontrôlable contraction.

-Habituellement, nous employons le terme clone, réplique-t-elle platement. »


	16. FUJI-N0

**Long chapitre. Il faudra attendre pour le suivant. En attendant profitez bien!**

 **.**

* * *

Le silence. Sa déclaration ne fut accueillie que par un silence de mort. Ce fut Mikoto, jusqu'alors silencieuse, qui prit finalement la parole.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

Sa voix était si douce qu'elle ressemblait soudain à la collégienne qui cherchait à retrouver son frère, à la jeune fille perdue qu'elle cachait derrière une excitation débordante. Shizuru se pencha vers elle et, avec affection, caressa la joue à celle qu'elle avait finie par considérer comme une sœur. Ça lui brisait le cœur de voir Reito avoir un mouvement inconscient dans leur direction, probablement issus d'un instinct de protection. Elle essaya de se convaincre que cela était issu de la confiance qu'elle avait brisé, mais ce geste ressemblait à _tant_ d'autres. A tous ces gestes de reculs ou de peur de ceux qui apprenait la vérité.

« On a fait des clones de toi ? demanda Mikoto d'une voix hésitante, incertaine. »

Shizuru ne doutait pas que Reito comme Natsuki avaient compris, mais ils semblaient attendre sa réponse. La confirmation ou l'infirmation.

« Non, Mikoto. »

Pour une raison quelconque les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Peut-être parce qu'elle savait qu'ils la regarderaient différemment maintenant. Reito et Mikoto, sa famille.

Et Natsuki.

Elle va la perdre. Définitivement. Elle va tout perdre.

« Non, Mikoto, répèta-t-elle la gorge nouée. Je suis un des clones de Viola Peterson. Une simple copie parmi tant d'autre. »

Elle n'était rien de plus qu'une copie parmi tant d'autre. Elle avait passé des années à se convaincre qu'elle était quelqu'un, qu'elle était sa propre personne. Mais c'était faux, elle était le fruit d'années de recherches et d'études, la concrétisation de leur volonté. Elle n'était rien et n'avait pas plus de valeurs que les autres clones, ces petits soldats obéissant, à la solde de Peterson. Oh bien sûr elle pouvait pleurer, supplier ou espérer. Les autres ne le pouvaient pas, mais c'étaient de simples fonctionnalités utiles à ses objectifs. Comme quelques programmes supplémentaires affichés à son disque dur.

On l'avait simplement voulu ainsi ou du moins on l'avait conservé ainsi. Parce que cela était utile à ce qu'on attendait d'elle.

Elle aimerait voir… quoi ? De la pitié ? De la compréhension ? Mais ce qu'elle vit en croisant le regard de Natsuki, ce fut de la colère. Envers elle. Elle détourna le regard car cela faisait trop mal de devoir affronter une telle vue.

« A combien de Shizuru avons-nous fait face ?!

-Aucune autre, eut-elle à peine le temps de répondre.

-Qui t'a demandé de me faire croire que tu avais des _sentiments_ pour moi ? pointa-t-elle d'un doigt accusateur. »

Ce fut probablement cette question qui la blessa plus que tout autre. Parce qu'elle était au moins sûr d'une chose : ses sentiments pour Natsuki étaient un choix propre. Ou du moins une décision prise par son cœur contre toute raison, contre sa volonté et celle de FUJI. Elle en avait payé le prix à plus d'un titre. On ne lui avait peut-être pas laissé beaucoup d'humanité, mais elle avait au moins un cœur. C'était d'autant plus blessant que Natsuki ne puisse même pas y songer. Mais qu'attendait-elle de plus ?

Ce fut le confort offert par l'étreinte de Mikoto qui la ramena à la réalité. Elle pleurait. Depuis combien de temps avait-elle retenu ces larmes ?

Mikoto cherchait à la réconforter, elle n'avait pas peur d'elle, elle ne la voyait pas comme un monstre. Pourtant, Shizuru le savait : Mikoto avait bien compris la situation, mais elle avait choisi de ne pas s'en occuper. C'était la première fois qu'une personne réagissait ainsi en apprenant ce qu'elle était. Peur, étude ou curiosité déplacée étaient habituellement l'étroit panel de réaction auxquels elle avait droit.

Elle lui rendit son étreinte, elle se gorgea de sa chaleur, consciente que cette étreinte pouvait aussi être la dernière.

Elles se séparèrent finalement et Shizuru s'empressa d'essuyer ces larmes. Elle devait faire fi de toutes faiblesses c'était ainsi qu'on l'avait éduqué.

Natsuki lui lança des regards assassins alors que Reito semblait distant. Ce fut finalement Mikoto qui reprit la parole.

« Vous ne devriez pas l'accuser ainsi.

-Pourquoi pas ?! Sa vie est un mensonge ! »

Shizuru ne voyait pas bien ce qu'elle pouvaitt répondre à cette vérité.

« Mais vous pensez qu'elle vous a manipulé ! Reito tu la connais pourtant depuis le début du collège, penses-tu vraiment que FUJI aurait pu planifier une telle chose depuis si longtemps ?! A cette époque tu n'étais même pas censé diriger la Minagi Corporation. »

C'était exact, se rappela Shizuru. La Minagi Corporation venait de leur père. Un accident obscur en relation avec la société avait causé la perte de la belle-mère de Reito, la mère de Mikoto. Minagi père avait craint pour la vie de Reito, désigné comme héritier. Il avait pris la décision de dissimuler son identité sous celle de Kanzaki avant de l'envoyé étudié dans un pensionnat : Gakuen Fuuka. Quant à Mikoto encore jeune enfant, la dernière trace de sa femme… il n'avait pas eu la même volonté. D'autant plus qu'avec Reito en vie, elle risquait peu de chose. Il l'avait gardé longtemps à ses côtés et couvées d'attention.

A l'époque de leur rencontre, Minagi père avait entrepris de vendre sa société pour ramener Reito en sécurités près de lui et s'il n'était mort lors de leur troisième année à Fuuka, Reito n'aurait été qu'un riche héritier sans entreprise à reprendre et diriger. Bref, il n'avait pas été une personne d'intérêt à approcher quand Shizuru avait commencé à lui parler.

« Je veux dire, poursuivit Mikoto, n'était-elle pas là pour la même raison que nous ? »

Elle se tourna vers Natsuki qui ne comprit pas immédiatement.

« C'est le destin qui l'a amené à Gakuen Fuuka et à nous, asséna-t-elle. C'était le destin de toutes HiME.

-C'est vrai, murmura Reito. Tu étais une HiME, ton destin était d'être là-bas. Mais tu es… un clone. Etre HiME, n'est-ce pas génétique ? »

Ce fut un autre genre de tension qui pesa soudain entre eux. Non plus de la colère mais une sorte de… curiosité.

« Viola Peterson est-elle… ? commença Reito. »

Devant lui se dessina un début de réponse, un début d'explication sur la raison pour laquelle un individu tel que Shizuru existait.

« Est-elle une HiME ? Oui, elle l'est, répondit Shizuru jouant avec un fil de sa manche.

-Est-ce la raison pour laquelle tu as été cloné ? »

Shizuru pencha légèrement la tête comme si elle réfléchissait à la réponse, bien qu'elle la connût.

« Oui, c'est une des raisons de ma création.

-Parce que soudain Peterson est au courant du Carnaval et des HiMEs ?! s'agaça Natsuki sur ce qu'elle considérait comme un mensonge éhonté.

-Il y en a qui sont en effet au courant des HiMEs avant le Carnaval, renchérit-elle amère face au comportement de Natsuki. Alyssa n'est-elle pas la preuve d'une telle chose ?

-Et si tu nous racontais plutôt comment il en est arrivé à te créer, proposa Mikoto apaisante. »

Shizuru expira profondément comme si elle était prête à accepter n'importe quelle action pour qu'on cesse de la regarder ainsi, comme si elle était prête à faire un grand plongeon dans le passé et la vérité.

« Si vous voulez. Après tout j'ai moi-même été curieuse et… j'ai réussi à reconstituer la plupart de l'histoire notamment grâce à Iroshi et Azusa. Voyons…Mr. Peterson… Mr. Peterson est issus d'une riche famille. Il est le cadet de 5 enfants qui ont tous réussis dans la vie et ont pris la place dans l'entreprise familiale. Laboratoires dont la majorité est sous contrat militaire. »

Personne ne vit vraiment où elle voulait en venir en commençant son explication avec une biographie d'Andrew Peterson aussi lointaine, mais Reito joua le jeu.

« C'est ce que veut faire Peterson, ici, au Japon, commenta-t-il.

-Oui. Cinquième enfant, après quatre ayant aussi réussi que lui, c'était comme s'il n'existait pas aux yeux de sa famille. Il voulait de la reconnaissance, il voulait montrer sa valeur. Il a donc décidé de monter sa propre entreprise. De montrer ce qu'il pouvait faire seul. »

Natsuki avait l'impression que Shizuru était peinée pour Peterson. Mais peut-être cherchait-elle aussi la reconnaissance de quelqu'un. D'une famille qu'elle n'avait pas. Natsuki ne savaiit plus ce qu'elle devait ressentir. Elle reprenait donc son comportement habituel : la colère plutôt que le doute et la peur.

« Il avait cependant grandi dans ce milieu bien particulier des laboratoires militaires et c'est dans ce domaine qu'il comptait faire ses preuves, continua-t-elle tranquillement. Mais sa famille a la main mise aux Etats-Unis dans ce domaine et, eut-il réussi à leur fait concurrence, il n'aurait attiré que leur colère. Décision fut faite… de simplement monter ce projet autre part.

-Et il a choisi le Japon, interpréta Reito.

-Non, il a rencontré Hiyori Sato et il en est tombé amoureux, tout bêtement. C'était une fille normale, d'une famille banale. Pas d'argent et pas vraiment d'objectif de vie. Les Peterson n'ont pas apprécié cette union inférieure à leurs yeux, les Sato n'ont tout simplement pas aimé que leur fille finisse avec un américain et pas un bon et honnête japonais. Ça ne l'est à pas empêcher de se marier et Mr. Peterson à travailler d'arrache-pied pour faire de FUJI ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Se prouver encore et toujours que les Peterson et les Sato avaient tort. Qu'ensemble, avec Hiyori, ils pouvaient faire de grandes choses.

-Des clones ? ricana Natsuki qui ne pouvait pas empêcher un sarcasme qui masquait mal ses propres souffrances à l'idée que Shizuru ne soit rien de plus qu'un mensonge et un rêve inaccessible.

-Ils n'ont jamais réfléchis à fonder une famille, ils se contentaient d'être heureux ensemble, poursuivit-elle sans paraitre avoir été interrompue. Hiyori tomba simplement enceinte, une erreur, un oubli.

-Ou simplement l'envie d'avoir un enfant, intervint Reito. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce qu'elle en pensait.

-Oh je le sais, rétorqua-t-elle. Elle était la première à proposer d'avorter. Elle l'a demandé à Azusa. L'idée d'avoir un enfant l'effrayait. Cela a été leur première dispute avec Mr. Peterson, parce que soudain l'idée d'avoir sa propre famille, un enfant qui le regarderait avec fierté et à qui il pourrait léguer son entreprise lui devint essentiel. Un enfant qui aurait toute son attention. Pendant un temps, tout allait plutôt bien et puis l'échographie leur annonça qu'elle attendait une petite fille. C'est ça la genèse de ma création. La panique pure et la folie qui a soudain éclaté chez Hiyori à l'annonce du sexe de l'enfant.

-Pourquoi ? s'exclama Mikoto captivée par ce lui ressemblait à un conte.

-Parce qu'elle savait ce qui allait arriver. Mr. Peterson –pas plus qu'Azusa appelée pour l'aider- ne comprit comment cette femme censée se mit à débiter de chose aussi absurde que de HiMEs, de Carnaval, de Child et de combat. Elle ne cessait d'indiquer sa « marque de naissance ». Si Mr. Peterson avait toujours été intrigué par cette étrange marque rouge, Azusa n'avait rien pu en tirer. Cela ne confirmait en rien l'histoire délirante de Hiyori. Elle ne cessait de dire qu'à présent qu'elle allait donner naissance à une fille, ce serait elle qui périrait dans le Carnaval. Puisque Mr. Peterson avait voulu cet enfant, il se devait de le protéger.

-Et c'est tout ? Il l'a fait ? Il vous a créé ? s'étonna Reito au comportement de cet homme censé être cartésien qui avait commis un incroyable délit en créant des clones pour une aussi piètre explication.

-Non, bien sûr. Il a continué de travailler tout en essayant d'oublier les délires de sa femme. C'est là qu'il a fait _sa_ connaissance.

-La connaissance de qui? demanda Mikoto face au silence soudain de Shizuru. »

Shizuru se lécha les lèvres, paraissant inquiète de la réception de ses interlocuteurs à la suite de son récit.

« De Saeko Kuga.

-Tu mens ! cracha Natsuki avec véhémence.

-Non. Non, je ne mens pas. Je ne mens plus. Pas aujourd'hui. Elle s'est présentée à Andrew en tant que généticienne. Elle en _était_ une. Sacrément douée. Andrew n'a pas hésité un instant à l'engager.

-Ma mère n'a pas travaillé pour FUJI, je l'aurai découvert !

-Non, tu ne l'aurais pas découvert, contredit-elle. Il aurait fallu que tu découvres son nom. Le nom qu'elle portait à sa naissance.

-Ma mère, gronda-t-elle, n'a pas usurpé son identité. Elle n'est pas comme toi.

-Elle s'appelait Saeko _Kruger_. _Kruger_ !

-Non ! »

Elle s'avança menaçante. Ce fut Mikoto qui se dressa devant elle et la força à se rasseoir.

« Laisse-la finir, tu jugeras de la véracité de son histoire à la fin. »

Tendue, Natsuki accepta ce conseil difficilement. Shizuru aurait soudain aimé de quoi se désaltérer, mais elle douta que ce fut le bon moment pour une telle demande. Elle avala donc sa salive avant de reprendre le fil de son histoire.

« Son travail pour FUJI était cependant… une excuse. Une sacrée bonne excuse parce qu'elle aimait ce qu'elle y faisait, mais ce qu'elle voulait vraiment c'était rencontré Hiyori Peterson. Certaines familles d'HiME comme celle des Sato ou des Kruger, voir même des Sugiura se souviennent plus ou moins de la malédiction et du Carnaval. Les connaissances changent selon les transmissions orales de génération en génération. Saeko et Hiyori en connaissaient à peu près autant l'une que l'autre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elles connaissaient ? demanda Reito alors que Natsuki se tenait les bras croisés guère prête à croire quoique qu'elle put dire.

-Le mythe. L'origine de ce qu'on est. De ce que les HiMEs sont, se corrigea-t-elle. Leur famille raconte qu'il y a fort longtemps, 13 clans s'entre-déchiraient, cherchant à se dominer et à régner.

-Treize ?

-Oui treize. Quand des décennies furent passées sans que la guerre ne cesse, les clans se rendirent compte que leurs fils, leurs frères et leurs pères avaient péris. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de mettre un terme à ce conflit en une ultime bataille. Chacun des clans devait choisir une fille en âge de se battre, les hommes étaient devenus trop précieux. Treize jeunes filles dont une seule devait sortir vainqueur. Un vainqueur qui répondrait à tous les vœux de son clan. Mais l'histoire veut qu'une de ces jeunes filles fût fiancée à un sorcier noir.

-Un sorcier ? intervint Natsuki, sarcastique.

-C'est ce qui se transmettait oralement. Mais pouvons-nous douter de l'existence de ce genre d'êtres après ce qu'on a vécu au Carnaval ? Enfin bref, elles craignirent que le fiancé n'offre une aide à la jeune fille, un avantage déloyal. En conséquence, elles l'éliminèrent avant l'ouverture officielle du conflit. Le sorcier fut dans une telle rage et une telle _peine_ qu'il les maudit alors. Que chacune de ces jeunes filles et chaque fille qui descendrait d'elle devrait se battre. Les Sato et les Kruger pensaient que c'était simplement ça. Aujourd'hui on devrait plutôt préciser qu'elles devraient vivre la même peine que celle du sorcier : celle de la perte de leur être cher.

-C'est logique quand on y pense, interpréta Reito. Difficile d'offrir une descendance si les HiME meurent dans le conflit, inutile alors de maudire leur descendance. Perdre leur être cher n'empêche pas de finir par fonder une famille.

-Je suppose, conclut Shizuru. Quoiqu'il en soit, Mr. Peterson découvrit l'amitié entre sa femme et son employée et leur « folie » commune. Sans parler de leur marque. Il a commencé à douter. Ce qui l'a plus convaincu, c'est la naissance de Viola. Le fait qu'elle porte une marque, la même que celle de Hiyori et Saeko. Qu'elle est plus de force et plus de vigueur qu'un bébé de son âge. Mais surtout le fait que l'accouchement fut catastrophique.

-Catastrophique ?

-Ils ont découvert un cancer de l'utérus à Hiyori. Syndrome de Lynch. Elle n'est pas morte à l'accouchement mais quelques mois plus tard. Son dernier souhait a été que Mr. Peterson la croit et sauve leur fille. Alors… Andrew Peterson a décidé de la croire. Le clonage a été une idée conjointe entre lui et Saeko. S'ils arrivaient à cloner Viola, Mr. Peterson avait promis de financer le clonage de Saeko. »

Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Natsuki ressemblait à sa mère. Le regard de Mikoto et Reito qui se posz soudain sur elle était désagréable. Elle n'aimait pas ça et se demanda si Shizuru ressentait ça elle aussi.

« Je ne suis pas un clone, gronda-t-elle presque dégoutée. Et ma mère n'aurait jamais participé à une telle chose.

-Non, tu ne l'es pas, confirme Shizuru doucement comme pour la calmer. Tu es la fille de Saeko, n'en doute jamais. Mais le fait est que… elle a vraiment participé à la mise en place du projet. Elle y a même grandement contribué. Ils voulaient déjouer le destin, c'est compréhensible. Il voulait simplement éviter de le laisser prendre plus que ce qu'ils avaient déjà perdu.

-Déjà perdu ? s'étonna Reito.

-Vous n'avez jamais remarqué ? Citez-moi une HiME qui ait une mère, une grand-mère maternelle, une sœur ou une fille. Aucune. D'une façon tordue, toutes les HiMEs sont les seuls femmes de leur lignée. La mère d'une HiME meurent souvent lorsqu'elles sont jeunes et elle-même meurent souvent lorsque leur fille est jeune.

-C'est… impossible, balbutia Reito en cherchant à répertorier ce qu'il savait des familles des HiMEs.

-Ma mère, c'est fait tuer par le premier District, se récria Natsuki. Il y a là juste de la malveillance, pas de destin.

-Et la mère de Mai, noyée. Celle de Mikoto est morte aussi. Je ne te parle pas de celle de Yukino ou de Viola. Ou même celle de Nao qui ne se réveillera probablement jamais de son coma. Aucune HiME n'a de mère. Nous sommes leur premier né et parfois si elles ont de la chance, elles donnent naissance à un garçon avant que le destin ne les rattrape. Comme pour Mai et Takumi.

-Et pourtant, ricana Natsuki, Reito est le frère _ainé_ de Mikoto. Ça invalide une sacrée partie de ta théorie.

-C'est ma demi-sœur, corrigea Reito. Nous n'avons pas la même mère.

-C'est un fait, Natsuki. Si tu es curieuse, cherche ce qu'il est advenu de ta grand-mère maternel ou de celle des autres HiMEs. Leur sort a été le même. Il en a toujours été ainsi. Une seule HiME par lignage. Le destin prend n'importe quelle forme pour les arracher à la vie : maladie, accident ou meurtre. »

Il y eut un silence qui s'ensuivit. Sans aucun doute, ses interlocuteurs cherchaient à trouver une faille dans la théorie mais 12 jeunes filles sans mère, c'était une coïncidence trop importante pour l'ignorer.

« Combien y-a-t il eut de clones ? demanda finalement Reito bien décidé à remettre les discussions sur les rails des faits plutôt que des théories.

-Cinquante et un. Enfin _il y en a eu_ cinquante et un. Aujourd'hui, nous devons être une quinzaine. Oui c'est cela, nous sommes quinze exactement.

-Mais… qu'est-il arrivé ? Qu'est-ce que… s'interrogea Natsuki.

-Sont-elles toutes des HiMEs ? interrogea Reio d'une voix plus forte.

-Oh non. Non du tout. Disons que si le clonage fonctionne bien, le gène HiME lui est plus difficile à reproduire. »

Devant leur mine interrogative, Shizuru décida de poursuivre.

« Lors du lancement du projet, le plus difficile a été de mettre au point un appareillage spécifique, une matrice permettant le développement des clones. J'ignore la quantité d'embryons qui ont dégénérés avant que la machine soit mise au point. Ils n'ont pas été répertoriés.

-Ils ne font pas partie des cinquante et un. Qu'est-il arrivé pour que vous soyez quinze à présent ?

-Les numéros 1 à 15 se sont développés comme attendu mais aucun n'a possédé le gène tant désiré. Un gène qui, s'il existait vraiment, pouvait valoir une mine d'or pour le labo. Le début de sur-homme, ou de super soldat vu les contrats que signe Peterson. Entre les numéros 1 à 6, les chercheurs d'Andrew avaient réussi à guérir les clones du Syndrome de Lynch, malencontreux héritage de Hiyori à sa fille. 7 à 9, Saeko Kruger a mis la main sur le Graal, le gène. Du dixième au quinzième, elle a cherché à l'insérer dans le génome cloné. Il y a eu quelques dégénérescences et mutation fâcheuse.

-Que leur est-il arrivé ? Certains étaient viables ?

-Oui, mais aucun n'a à proprement parlé atteint la naissance. Ils prenaient suffisamment de risque ainsi, pour ne pas sortir de leur labo des clones défectueux.

-Ils les ont tués, traduisit Natsuki avec effroi.

-Ils ont… libérés des substances létales dans la matrice, en effet.

-Quel… quel numéro t'ont-ils attribué ? »

Un peu plus calme, Natsuki commençait à ne plus penser de son point de vue mais de celui de Shizuru. Comment serait-ce de savoir qu'on l'a simplement numéroté. Même les animaux sont nommés avec plus d'affection.

« Le 16. Je suis le premier clone aboutit selon leur vision. Le premier clone dans lequel Saeko est parvenu à intégrer le gène. La coloration de mes pupilles est une conséquence malencontreuse de l'insertion forcée du gène. »

Ce rouge, cette couleur incroyable, presque surnaturel était simplement dû à la dérive de la science, à l'expérimentation sans limite. Une expérimentation à laquelle sa mère à participer, songea Natsuki.

« Ma mère n'aurait jamais fait ça. Et elle s'appelle Kuga, corrigea-t-elle avec sévérité. »

Ce n'était plus de la colère mais de la lassitude. L'envie, le besoin qu'on la rassure sur la personne qu'était sa mère. Qu'on la rassure sur sa quête de jeunesse, sur ce désir de vengeance.

« Et pourtant… elle l'a fait. Mais… c'est aussi là qu'elle s'est arrêtée. Elle s'entendait bien avec Iroshi. Elle lui a confié que cela la perturbait de voir un être humain grandir ainsi dans une machine. Que ce n'était pas naturel, que ce miracle ne devrait pas être offert aux yeux de scientifiques sans scrupules. Iroshi n'a pas compris sur le coup. Saeko était parait-il une scientifique pure et dure, peu encline au sentimentalisme. Puis il l'a noté : cette main posée avec précaution sur son ventre, une protection et un réconfort pour l'être qui grandissait en son sein.

-Moi ?

-Oui. Toi. Soudain… Le clonage lui semblait une monstruosité. Parce qu'elle comprenait que ce serait toi qui serait l'HiME mais que te cloner ne lui donnerait que plus de filles et d'inquiétudes. Ce serait toujours son sang qui coulerait dans les veines d'un clone, la génétique y pourvoirait. Elle voulait à tout prix ta sécurité, mais pas de cette manière. Un jour, elle est simplement partie. Et elle a emmené avec elle ses recherches : le codage du gène, la manière de l'insérer. Mr. Peterson a été… dans une colère noire. Son graal, l'avancée génétique du siècle avait disparu avec Saeko. Ta mère craignait pour sa vie, à juste titre je suppose. Le First District lui a offert sa protection.

-Elle menait des recherches pour eux, se rappela Natsuki. Et si elle est partie avec les recherches sur le gène, cela explique pourquoi Peterson avait envoyé Yamada sur les traces de ma mère et les miens! Peterson veut toujours ces infos. Et…c'est probablement pour la même raison qu'il m'a engagé.

-Oui. Elle a travaillé longtemps à leur service mais elle a compris qu'ils voulaient que le Carnaval se réalise. Ils n'allaient pas l'aider à te sauver. Elle a donc de nouveau fui à nouveau pour la SEARRS. Mais leur protection avait un coût.

-John Smith, un directeur de SEARRS a dit… que ma mère m'avait vendu. Il y avait beaucoup d'argent sur son compte… il…

-Il mentait. Ta mère a vendu ses recherches, le gène, contre ta protection, une nouvelle identité et de l'argent.

-Alyssa, comprit Mikoto. C'est ainsi qu'ils l'ont créée, avec les recherches de Saeko.

-Oui. Ils ont insérés le gène chez un embryon et ont artificiellement créé un nouveau lignage. Elle n'est pas un clone, juste un embryon modifié pour un couple qui cherchait une aide médicale à la procréation. Un enfant qui leur a été enlevé à la naissance.

-C'est abject, murmura Mikoto. »

Reito soupira, puis soudain se leva. Devant le regard interrogateur de ses invités, il indiqua la cuisine.

« Je suppose que je peux aussi bien apporter de quoi boire, le temps d'arriver à la fin de cette histoire. »

Le silence qui s'ensuit fut étrange. Personne ne sait vraiment quoi dire ou faire. Seul le bruit du verre contre le verre offrait un peu de son. Reito revint, armé de grand verres, et de carafes d'eau et de jus de fruit.

Dans une ambiance feutrée, il demanda à ses invités ce qu'elles voulaient boire et les servit tranquillement. Shizuru vida son verre d'eau d'une traite. Natsuki sirota son jus de pomme tranquillement, ses yeux faisant un va et vient aussi discret que possible vers Shizuru et un point quelconque dans l'espace. Honnêtement, elle se sentait perdue et cela avait pour conséquente de la rendre plus méchante qu'elle le voudrait dans son comportement comme dans ses propos. Shizuru connaissait cette réaction de sa part mais Natsuki était suffisamment lucide pour voir que cela ne l'empêchait d'en être blessée. Elle cherchait donc à garder le silence tant que possible. De garder ce recul et cette objectivité qu'elle avait demandée une semaine plus tôt à Reito.

« Les autres clones ne sont pas HiMEs, reprit tranquillement leur hôte comme s'il énonçait un fait anodin.

-Non. Saeko a empêché cela, en partant avec ses recherches. »

Shizuru laisse son pouce glissé contre le verre lisse, nerveuse. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce sentiment.

« Pourtant, Peterson a continué de cloner.

-En effet. En dépit de l'absence du gène, il a continué de chercher à créer ces bons soldats. Quatre ou six clones ont de nouveau été détruit en tentant de trouver et intégrer ce fichu gène. Puis il s'est résigné à une autre tâche en attendant de retrouver Saeko.

-Laquelle ?

-Supprimer un petit souci qu'il a noté chez moi.

-Que t'a-t-il fait ? gronda Natsuki dans un mélange de colère et d'inquiétude. »

A présent, elle se demandait exactement ce qu'avait été la vie de Shizuru. Et les idées qu'elle s'en faisait lui faisaient froid dans le dos.

« Oh rien. J'étais sa seule HiMEs de remplacement, ironisa-t-elle. A part me prélever du sang et quelques biopsies pour continuer à chercher son gène, il n'osait pas faire grand-chose d'autre. Que se passerait-il s'il me perdait ? Quand il me disait ce genre de chose, j'avais parfois l'impression d'avoir un père. »

Bref éclat de rire, aussi dénué de sentiment que ses interlocuteurs s'y attendaient. Natsuki comprit de quel genre de sentiment Peterson s'est soudain méfié : le besoin d'intimité. Les animaux sociaux à laquelle l'espèce humaine appartient quoi que ses représentants pensent, ont besoin d'interactions sociales. Un psychopathe avait testé ce genre de chose sur des enfants : s'occuper de leur besoin essentiel : les nettoyer, les soigner et les nourrir sans offrir le moindre sourire et la moindre chaleur à ses derniers. Ils avaient tous dépéris.

Arraché un macaque rhésus nouveau-nés à leur mère et des graves perturbations dans le développement comportemental de ce dernier apparaissait. Natsuki l'avait étudié. Beaucoup d'autres espèces avaient présenté ce besoin d'interaction sociale. Natsuki ne pouvait pas deviner face à la femme qui lui faisait face, si de tel soucis était apparu chez elle peu de temps après sa naissance. Elle savait cependant que chez les espèces étudiées des perturbations pouvaient apparaitre dans leurs caractéristiques réactionnelles et émotionnelles ultérieurement. La réaction de Shizuru à son rejet lors du Carnaval trouvait peut-être là son explication. Et l'explication lui faisait horreur.

Etait-ce Azumi et Iroshi qui avait fini par lui offrir un semblant d'environnement social nécessaire à son développement et bien être. Cela pouvait expliquer leur attachement réciproque. Leur présence devait être aussi réconfortante que protectrice pour Shizuru aujourd'hui. Seuls des monstres pourraient continuer les pires expérimentations sur un individu qu'ils avaient mis au monde et élevé. Peterson faisait partie de cette engeance.

« Les sentiments et les émotions altèrent la loyauté et l'obéissance. Cela fait prendre aux gens des décisions personnels allant à l'encontre de certains ordres. »

La façon dont Shizuru évitait soudain de regarder dans sa direction interpella Natsuki. Shizuru parlait là d'expérience.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

Shizuru pinça les lèvres mais garda le silence, semblant peu encline à mener la conversation sur ce terrain-là en particulier.

« Que veux-tu dire, Shizuru ? insista-t-elle néanmoins.

-Mr. Peterson, reprit-elle en se forçant, a fini par y croire. Pas au Carnaval, ni aux HiMEs, mais il était convaincu que Saeko y croyait elle-même suffisamment pour se rendre à Fuuka. Même si elle prétendait vouloir échapper à cette « malédiction ». Il avait mené des recherches et avec les histoires de sa femme et celle de Saeko, il avait retracé le mythe d'origine localisant Fuuka. Il l'a placé sous surveillance.

-Yamada. Il cherchait des infos pour sur ma mère pour le compte de Peterson, il a fini par me l'avouer.

-Entre autre. C'était une chance a tenté même s'il doutait au fond que cela fonctionne. Et il t'a vu.

-Moi ?

-Oui. Tu es le portait de ta mère. Il a considéré que c'était une chance à saisir. J'ignore pourquoi parmi toutes les méthodes à sa disposition il a choisi de m'envoyer moi. Peut-être un doute subsistait-il sur la véracité de cette histoire ? Peut-être honorait-il la mémoire d'Hiyori en m'envoyant à ce Carnval dont elle croyait l'existence. Je pense que c'était cela, il a maintenu Viola sous bonne garde et a fini par m'y envoyer.

-Mais son but premier ce n'était pas le Carnaval, c'était moi, compléta Natsuki sonnée parce que cela impliquait.

-Il voulait que je trouve où était ta mère. Voir ses recherches si je ne parvenais pas à mettre la main sur le lieu où elle se cachait.

-Tu ne m'as pas approché pour… pour me connaitre, ou je ne sais quoi, réalisait-elle. »

Le sourire de Shizuru était si pitoyable que Natsuki sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Kami-sama Natsuki, si je n'avais pas eu l'ordre de t'approcher je n'aurais jamais osé venir te parler.

-Tu as toujours été entourée d'une multitude d'étudiant, tu ne semblais pourtant ne pas avoir de mal à te mêler aux gens, rétorqua-t-elle plus blessée qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.

-Ils venaient à moi et je n'avais qu'à jouer le rôle qu'on m'avait appris. Approcher quelqu'un, essayé de gagner son affection, sa confiance étaient… sur bien des points quelque chose dont j'ignorais tout.

-D'où cette manière étrange d'entamer la conversation : une histoire de fleur. »

Un petit rire de dérision teinté d'amusement.

« J'ignorais totalement ce que deux inconnus pouvaient bien se dire et tu étais… impressionnante un plus d'un titre.

-Alors toute cette histoire, ces sentiments… c'était faux ? »

Soudain, l'idée que ces propres sentiments nouvellement découverts ne lui fut pas rendu la terrifia.

« Non, c'était tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai, chuchota Shizuru avec tristesse. Les rares traces de vérités dans ma vie. Je… j'ai appris à te connaitre et j'ai vraiment fini par m'attacher à toi. Par t'aimer. Et Mr. Peterson avait beau m'ordonner de t'espionner, de te manipuler… je n'ai jamais pu le faire. Je n'ai même pas tenté de le faire. J'en étais incapable. Si tu n'avais pas fini par invoquer Duran dans ta quête pour le First District, donnant enfin raison à Hiyori et Saeko sur les HiMEs, j'aurais probablement été rappelé à FUJI pour mon refus répété à obéir et l'échec qui en découlait. Mais à l'apparition de ton Child, Viola est devenue la priorité de Mr. Peterson et il… m'a un peu lâché la bride. Kiyohime, tu le sais, représentait mon affection pour toi. C'est une chose sur laquelle je ne pouvais mentir, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce une preuve suffisante, que je t'aimais vraiment ?

-Oui, répond-t-elle d'une voix faible, la gorge serrée par l'émotion. Bien sûre. »

Shizuru lui sourit doucement avant de se re-servir de l'eau. On lui laissa le temps de le boire avant qu'elle ne reprit la parole.

-« C'est ça. Cette _faiblesse_ qui change les gens. Cette _faiblesse_ que Mr. Peterson a tenté d'éliminer chez les autres clones. Il ne faut pas se demander d'où vienne leur récente prouesse en neurobiologie. Après une dizaine d'essais ratés, ils ont supprimé avec précision ce qui fait d'un individu sa personnalité. Ils ont transformé les clones suivants en de parfait petits soldats, d'une obéissance sans faille.

-Ce que j'ai… la personne que j'ai pris pour un robot à FUJI. La personne avec qui tu parlais avant que nous sortions…

-Oui, un clone. Mais ils ont fait mieux que cela. Ils sont allés _beaucoup_ plus loin. Ils ont créés des _cartes neurologiques_.

-C'est-à dire ? demanda Reito véritablement curieux.

-Plutôt que mener une intervention chirurgicale dangereuses, ils modelaient l'intégralité du cerveau de leur clone à partir de la carte neurologique. Je ne saurais dire comme cela fonctionne. Ils peuvent comme scanner la structure cérébrale et la reproduire.

-Mais ce serait… copié les souvenirs, les caractères, les personnalités, les tics, l'ensemble de ce qu'on est, nos réactions, nos comportements, nos sentiments. Absolument tout. Ce serait se prendre pour Dieu !

-En effet, oui. Ils sont incapables de créer _de novo_ un comportement, un souvenir ou une émotion mais ils peuvent copier tous ceux qui existent.

-Pour le moment. Les dérives possibles de cette technologie.

-Les cellules neuronales régénératives que j'étudiais… intervint Natsuki. Elles… elles viennent de vous ? Pour créer un cerveau, il faut générer des cellules. C'est… je n'arrive même pas à croire que je puisse ne serait-ce que croire que cette technologie existe. De par le monde, le cerveau est encore un mystère. Et…

-Ils n'ont pas vraiment cherché à comprendre son fonctionnement après avoir supprimé ce qui ne leur plaisait pas, précisa-t-elle. Ils ont juste « copier » et « coller ». Ils sont bons à ça. A plus d'un titre. Mais tu as raison sur les cellules régénératives. Elles ne viennent pas de moi, mais sont issus de la technologie mise au point sur les clones, oui. »

Natsuki fronça les sourcils.

« Celles que j'ai vu dans la forêt…

-Elles font partie des 14 clones. Ils en ont… éduquée une, formée, appris à se battre et ils ont copié ces « données » pour les donner aux clones suivants.

-Comme une machine, décrit Reito.

-Oui. Elles… n'apprennent pas grand-chose par elle-même. Selon les missions qui leur sont attribuées, elles acquièrent des expériences différentes, mais leur adaptabilité est limitée. Vous vous rendriez instantanément compte de qui vous fait face si vous en rencontrez une. Et ne vous fiez jamais à elles. La parole de Peterson est parole de Dieu pour elles. Elles pourraient vous éliminez sans une arrière-pensée si l'ordre leur en a été donné. Toute prise de décision de leur part est toutefois plus difficile, parce qu'elle contredit l'idée même d'une obéissance aveugle.

-Attend, l'interrompit Natsuki. Elles… elles étaient âgés de quoi 18-20 ans ? Comment c'est possible si leur création a eu lieu consécutivement au Carnaval ? Elle devrait avoir quoi, 8-10 ans au mieux.

-Ils les gardent dans la matrice longtemps en leur injectant tout un tas de produits qui accélère leur développement. Elles en sortent avec une apparence et une constitution similaire à un individu de 15 années au bout de deux ans.

-Peterson n'a donc aucune morale. »

Shizuru haussa des épaules. Elle avait cessé depuis longtemps de se sentir affectée par ce qui se déroulait dans les labos. Pourquoi l'aurait-elle été ? Elle enviait les autres clones. La tristesse, la peur, la peine, la solitude, l'envie… l'amour, tout ce qui tourmentait Shizuru, elles ne le vivaient pas. Les clones ne pensaient qu'à leurs ordres, elles ne rêvaient pas de liberté, de famille, ne se remettaient jamais en question. Shizuru étaient constamment déchiré entre ses désirs et sa loyauté à FUJI.

« Tu as dit t'appeler Fujino, que cela était le nom qu'on t'avait donné, reprit timidement Natsuki. Et non, numéro 16.

-C'est le nom qu'on a fini par me donner en effet. C'est… ce n'est pas vraiment un cadeau. C'est juste une blague qui est restée. »

Natsuki était interloquée. En quoi le nom Fujino pouvait être sujet à blaguer.

« Que veux-tu dire ?

-Tu sais comment sont indiqués les labos là-bas. Le nom de l'entreprise en lettre capital, un point et le numéro dudit labo.

-Oui je sais, je travaille… enfin travaillais à FUJI.N54. »

Shizuru attrapa un papier qui trainait sur la table ainsi que le stylo.

« Le laboratoire secret où nous sommes créé est le numéro 0. »

Elle écrivit FUJI.N0.

« Un chercheur a ris en expliquant qu'on avait l'impression de lire Fujino, un nom somme toute courant. Il disait que pour lui, aller travailler dans ce labo, c'était allé chez Fujino. Et ça m'est resté.

-Attend, intervint Reito. Tu vivais dans ce labo ?

-Bien sûr, reprit-elle. Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que Peterson me laissait sortir. Le clonage est illégal. Si quelqu'un me voyait et commençait à poser des questions cela aurait entrainé énormément de soucis. »

Devant le silence assourdissant de Natsuki, Reito et sa sœur, Shizuru crut bon de continuer de parler.

« Vous pensiez qu'il m'avait ramené chez lui dans un couffin et élevé comme une sœur pour Viola ?

-Non, balbutia Natsuki. Mais… mais…. Sortais-tu ? Où t'a-t-on appris à marcher, parler, compter et lire ? Partir en vacances ?

-En vacances ? se moqua-t-elle gentiment. Tout ça on me l'a appris au sein du labo. Des chercheurs de nationalités différentes ont pourvu à mon éducation. C'était pour eux une expérience inédite. Il pouvait établir le programme qu'il souhaitait tant intellectuel que physique. Ils étaient plutôt curieux de voir ce qu'une éducation orientée vers l'optimisation de l'individu, sans distraction inutile, pouvait donner. Je crois qu'ils ont été agréablement surpris. »

Il n'y avait aucune trace de vantardise dans sa voix. Pour avoir été au lycée avec elle, Reito, Natsuki et Mikoto n'ignorait rien de ses prouesses tant physiques qu'intellectuels. Elle n'était pas surdouée, la nature et les scientifiques ne l'avait pas doté d'une telle chose, mais ils avaient optimisé les compétences et connaissances d'un individu lambda.

« Je ne suis sortie du labo que lorsqu'on a eu besoin de moi, conclut-elle.

-Mais c'était… ils ont eu besoin de toi pour la première fois… pour aller à Fuuka ? Pour m'approcher ? »

Shizuru acquiesça simplement.

« Tu avais 14 ans lorsque je t'ai rencontré.

-Officiellement oui, officieusement j'avais 13 ans exactement. J'ai dû prendre la date d'anniversaire de la personne dont j'ai l'identité. Je suis née –si je puis dire cela- en avril, 4-5 mois avant ta propre naissance Natsuki.

-Mais… pourquoi… pourquoi n'es-tu pas furieuse de cela ? Pourquoi es-tu si calme à ce sujet ?! On t'a enfermé et étudié durant 13 ans comme un animal. Pourquoi travailles-tu pour eux après ce qu'ils ont fait? »

.

Shizuru ne saurait l'expliquer. Elle avait grandi ainsi. Enfermée, elle ignorait ce qu'était le soleil bien qu'elle sache sa nécessité pour la photosynthèse. Elle ignorait ce qu'était l'amour et l'affection d'une famille. Chercher l'approbation de Mr. Peterson, voilà ce qu'elle avait passé son enfance à tenter d'obtenir. Elle connaissait par cœur cet univers de machine, de frigo et d'étuve où elle avait grandi. Elle pensait cela normal d'apprendre et apprendre toujours, sur tout, tout le temps plutôt que de jouer et de se faire des amis. Amis, le terme même lui était inconnu. Faire ce que lui disait Mr. Peterson et recevoir ses félicitations, cela lui suffisait.

C'était peut-être étrange qu'avec toutes les connaissances accumulées à un si jeune âge, on ne l'ait jamais pensé à réfléchir par elle-même. C'étaient de simples faits qui n'étaient pas sujet à discussion. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'elle apprenait un ensemble de choses sur le fonctionnement des organismes, animales comme végétales qu'elle demandait d'en voir. Des gens passaient leur vie à travailler sur un sujet comme Mars, ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il s'y rendait. La caverne de Platon était l'allégorie parfaite de ce qu'avait été son enfance.

Jusqu'alors son besoin d'interaction avait été assouvi d'un simple sourire, d'un coup d'œil appréciateur voir d'une simple tape sur la tête en signe de félicitation. Elle ne songeait même pas qu'il puisse exister plus ou autre chose. Elle comprenait le fonctionnement de la procréation et sa nécessité pour l'espèce, mais pas l'amour et les sentiments d'un couple qui fondait une famille.

Sortir du labo… ce fut comme une seconde naissance. Douloureux et différents. Le soleil, les odeurs, le vent, l'herbe, le piaillement des oiseaux, le bruit des voitures, tous ces gens, leurs cris, leurs accolades, leurs baisés, les embrassades des mères, les pleurs des enfants, leurs rires, leurs jeux. C'était un monde étranger dont elle ne comprenait pas les règles. Ce monde l'avait effrayé. Si ce n'étaient les regards réprobateurs de , elle serait retournée dans le labo. C'était pour lui qu'elle avait carré les épaules et affiché le sourire et l'expression placide qu'il appréciait tant.

Et puis il y avait eu Fuuka. Discuter avec tant de gens qui lui parlait d'émissions télé, de mode, des derniers chanteurs à la mode, de tout ce qu'elle ignorait, de tout ce qui était inutile, elle ne comprenait pas. Ces gens étaient futiles, il gaspillait leur vie. Bien sûr elle avait excellé à Fuuka, ses manières, son physique et peut être son air discret mais noble –qui soyons honnête venait d'un masque pour éviter de montrer qu'elle se sentait totalement perdue- avait attiré une foule d'admirateurs. Les contacts, les invitations, autant de chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce monde.

Reito avait été une bouffée d'air frais. Calme, intelligent et respectueux de son espace vital. Il l'ignorait certainement mais elle avait énormément appris de lui. Comment se comporter en société notamment. Et la taquinerie. Oui c'était certainement son plus grand apprentissage. Au début cela avait été difficile, mais elle avait toujours été un étudiant rapide. La taquinerie, cela détournait si facilement l'attention d'elle et donnait l'impression d'une certaine forme d'intimité, de proximité qui plaisait à ces gens.

L'habitude était restée, elle en était venue à s'amuser. Elle avait découvert ce que c'était, l'amusement. Les réactions prévisibles de ces cibles, la satisfaction de les voir réagir comme attendue.

Puis il y avait eu Natsuki. Elle était toujours rebutée d'aller vers ces jeunes individus frivoles et sans but. Mais Natsuki avait un but, elle était sérieuse et obstinée. Elle était dure aussi dans ces manières et ces paroles. Shizuru avait dû prendre sur elle de revenir vers Natsuki parce que Mr. Peterson le voulait et qu'elle ne voulait pas le décevoir. Elle ignore quand soudain, elle voulut simplement la voir. Pas parce que Peterson le voulait mais parce qu' _elle_ le voulait. Natsuki était intelligente, c'était une bonne personne qui avait eu une mauvaise vie, et Shizuru se sentait protectrice envers elle. Elle voulait sa proximité, elle voulait sa reconnaissance, son approbation. Elle voulait son contact. Le sien… était chaleureux et doux. Elle aimait son odeur, le rouge qui lui montait aux joues, le flamboiement de son regard. Elle se sentait vivante près d'elle, elle avait envie de rire et de faire ces choses futiles –comme aller voir un film ou faire les boutiques- si cela lui faisait plaisir. En fait… elle voulait bien faire tout ce que Natsuki attendait d'elle. Ce n'était pas comme pour Mr. Peterson. Elle n'aimait pas le décevoir, elle se sentait inférieure quand elle échouait à lui faire plaisir. Mais décevoir Natsuki la blessait. Une douleur physique alors qu'aucune pathologie ou blessure, aucun dommage physique n'en était la cause. Elle était heureuse quand Natsuki l'était, souffrait avec elle.

C'était une avalanche d'émotions et de sensations qu'elle découvrait. Des émotions qu'elle n'aurait même pas su nommer pour la plupart. Théorie et pratique étaient soudain deux choses bien différentes.

Quand elle avait eu Kiyohime, elle avait finalement pu mettre un nom sur le sentiment principal. L'amour. Et le désir bien sûr. Elle désirait Natsuki. Toutefois, elle n'était pas stupide, elle savait ce que penserait Mr. Peterson et les gens en général, bien qu'elle s'en soucie peu. Mais surtout, elle savait comment réagirait Natsuki. Elle avait donc tus ce sentiment démesuré, dissimulé derrière le masque qu'on lui avait appris à porter et la taquinerie enseignée par Reito.

Natsuki avait fait vaciller sa loyauté et ses certitudes envers Mr. Peterson. Elle aurait pu tout lâcher pour elle mais lorsque la vérité avait éclaté, quand ses sentiments, sa seule liberté, avaient été mise à nue… Natsuki avait eu peur. _Natsuki l'avait rejeté_.

La douleur. Elle connaissait celle qui était physique, mais celle-ci, celle qui touchait métaphoriquement son cœur, avait été bien pire. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de tenter de regagner son affection. Détruire le First District, détruire Haruka, détruire Nao, détruire tout ce qui pouvait entraver son affection. Cela avait été facile. Ils étaient peu de chose à ses yeux. La fin justifie les moyens, assenait constamment Peterson. Elle avait appliqué ses conseils mais cela n'avait pas servi à grand-chose.

Certes, Duran avait été gigantesque à la fin du Carnaval, mais Natsuki l'avait encore rejeté. Elle avait compris et accepté ses sentiments mais ne pouvait les lui rendre. C'était presque pire, parce que cela écrasait tout espoir.

Elle avait repris son sourire et son visage placide. Elle était douée à ça, mais à l'intérieur c'était un enfer. Elle était restée là parce qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment d'endroit où aller. En réalité, elle voulait fuir, loin et à jamais. Elle voulait que tout ça, les sentiments, disparaissent mais cela ne cessait pas. C'était affreux. Comment tous les autres faisaient-ils avec ça dans leur cœur ? C'est à peine si elle pouvait réfléchir lucidement avec de si fortes émotions.

Mr. Peterson avait fini par la rappeler à FUJI. Après le diplôme, pas avant. Que personne ne se pose trop de questions. Il lui avait fourni un mensonge qu'elle avait donné à qui cela intéressait. Face à Natsuki, elle en avait néanmoins fourni un autre, parce qu'elle se sentait malgré tout incapable de la blesser en lui disant qu'elles ne se reverraient plus. Pour Natsuki, elle avait dit aller voir sa famille à Kyoto. _La bonne blague._

Retourner au labo avait été un tel soulagement. La sécurité de ses murs, l'absence de tout cet espace qui voulait l'engloutir, de cette immensité bleu qui cherchait à l'écraser.

Et Mr. Peterson, malgré sa rébellion, malgré son échec, ne l'avait pas rejeté. Il l'avait accueilli.

 _« Comment pourrions-nous t'améliorer ? avait-il demandé. Que devrions-nous faire pour qu'un échec comme le Carnaval ne se reproduise pas ?_

 _-Supprimer les émotions, les sentiments. Cela obscurcit le jugement, change nos objectifs. Cela mène à l'échec. »_

Peterson avait acquiescé.

 _« Tu as raison. Je suis content de voir que tu peux encore faire preuve d'objectivité._

 _-Allez-vous me les enlever ces sentiments ?_

 _-Non, ce serait trop dangereux. Nous pourrions échouer et tu es trop importante pour cela._

 _-C'est à cela qu'il sert ?_ avait-elle demandé en indiquant la matrice où flottait son double.

 _-Oui, elle n'est pas comme toi celle-là. Pas importante. Reproductible._

 _-Mais une fois que la méthode fonctionnera, vous me les enlèverez ? »_

Andrew Peterson n'avait pas répondu. Et elle avait gardé ces sentiments et émotions. Cela avait rendu FUJI insupportable. Autant elle avait souffert, autant elle avait fini par prendre pour acquis le soleil, l'odeur des cerisiers, le vent, le goût du thé, la voix profonde de Reito, les cris d'Haruka, les rires, et Natsuki.

Kami-sama Natsuki.

Séparée par des kilomètres, les murs de FUJI dressée entre elle, ne lui offrait guère plus qu'un maigre réconfort d'être chez. Il était difficile de mentir à Mr. Peterson et ses médecins quand ils posaient des questions à ce sujet, mais le temps avançant, ses souvenirs étaient devenus aussi douloureux que _nécessaire_. Elle ne voulait pas oublier le visage de Natsuki, sa chaleur ou son odeur. Tout en voulant ne les avoir jamais connus. Les paradoxes étaient devenus monnaie courante dans son cœur.

Elle manquait aussi terriblement ces rares personnes qui étaient malgré elle devenu ses amis. Quand Mr. Peterson lui avait annoncé qu'elle allait devoir reprendre contact avec Reito, Shizuru avait été en joie. La raison lui avait beaucoup moins plu cependant. Reito avait déclaré qu'il reprendrait la Minagi, Corp. dès son diplôme en poche. Il représentait une concurrence que Peterson avait pensé éliminer des années plus tôt. Une entreprise qui aux yeux du gouvernement japonais avait l'avantage indéniable d'être fondé et mené par un japon à l'ascendance aussi japonaise qu'il est possible. Il lui fallait un infiltré et Shizuru… Shizuru était la personne rêvé pour ce poste.

Elle prétendait qu'elle étudiait en France, l'économie et le management. Au sein du labo, un chercheur français approfondissait ses connaissances à l'écrit et l'oral, lui enseignait la culture, la gastronomie, les habitudes d'un pays où elle ne mettrait jamais les pieds. Les propositions de vacances organisées par Reito aux quatre coins du monde avait été une excellente manière de reprendre un véritable contact. Mr. Peterson l'avait laissé revoir la lumière du soleil et elle avait découvert le vrai sens du mot famille avec Reito et Mikoto.

Ces allers-retours entre FUJI et ces moments fantastiques avec les Minagi creusèrent continuellement un fossé dans son cœur entre ce qu'elle devait et voulait. FUJI devint à la fois le symbole de la sécurité et de l'étouffement, ces voyages ceux de la crainte et de la liberté. Loyauté ou famille. Ces mots n'auraient pas dû être séparés. Ils n'auraient dû faire qu'un et pourtant chacun d'eux représentait une partie diamétralement opposée de sa vie.

Reito avait finalement pris place à la tête de son entreprise et Shizuru avait été à ses côtés. Mr. Peterson lui avait dit de se débrouiller avec l'argent versé par la Minagi, Corp. pour se loger, se nourrir et se vêtir. On l'appelait quand il était nécessaire qu'elle vienne. Fournir des dossiers, trahir Reito avec discrétion, elle en était malade mais elle le faisait. Toujours avec des dossiers mineurs cependant. Elle prétendait que Reito gardait les plus importants ou qu'elle ne pouvait les sortir sans que sa couverture ne soit éventée elle était malade de mentir à Mr. Peterson, mais elle le faisait.

Malgré tout, elle vivait entre ces deux mondes, incapable d'en lâcher un. Alors sa vie… était aussi bien qu'elle pouvait l'être. Elle avait les deux. Sa famille et sa loyauté.

.

 _Natsuki_.

Le simple fait de la revoir, de savoir qu'en l'engageant Peterson cherchait toujours les informations sur le gène, avait tout chamboulé. _Tout_. Parce que cela signifiait que Natsuki était en danger.

La fin justifie les moyens, disait Peterson. Ses moyens avaient été la fin de la véritable Fujino Shizuru, de Minagi Veena et de Kuuga Saeko. Elle ne voulait pas que le nom de Natsuki s'y ajoute.


	17. Donner son coeur

**Bon et bien, j'avais le choix entre rédiger mon rapport de stage pour valider mon année ou rédiger ce chapitre (enfin un choix...) je _devais_ rédiger mon rapport et j'ai _préféré_ écrire ce chapitre). Bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez! (désolée pour les fautes, pas de relecture, je suis à la bourre sur le rapport au final.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

La conversation s'était arrêtée là. Il y avait probablement encore beaucoup à dire mais ils avaient déjà besoin de réfléchir et d'assimiler tout ce qu'on venait de leur apprendre. Lorsqu'il avait été évident qu'il était temps de passer à autre chose, notamment à retrouver son lit, une nouvelle tension avait appesanti l'ambiance déjà tendu du salon. Shizuru avait considéré que c'était là son signal pour rentrer chez elle. Pourtant, à peine s'était-elle levée que Reito lui avait demandé où elle allait.

Il paraissait méfiant qu'il ne puisse pas la garder à l'œil.

« Il y a encore pas mal de chose dont nous devons parler, s'était-il justifié. »

Shizuru avait acquiescé, il était difficile de prétendre le contraire. Reito avait semblé réfléchir profondément à ce qu'il allait dire par la suite.

« Tu devrais rester ici, avait-il soudain annoncé. Nastuki partage la chambre avec Mikoto. »

Des années de taquinerie et le besoin de se cacher derrière l'humour l'avait presque poussé à demander à Reito s'il proposait qu'ils dorment ensemble. Elle s'était néanmoins retenue, la situation ne prêtant certainement pas à rire.

« Où ? avait-elle simplement demandé.

-Et bien, il y a les méridiennes de la bibliothèque. »

Ce n'était probablement pas le plus confortable pour une nuit entière mais elle avait dormis sur pire. La bibliothèque à l'étage… il lui faudrait passer devant les chambres pour sortir. C'était peut-être pour cette raison que son choix s'était porté sur les méridiennes plutôt que le canapé du salon qu'ils occupaient présentement.

Elle avait acquiescé et après s'être excusée, s'en était allée se reposer dans la bibliothèque.

.

* * *

A son départ, ils restèrent quelques temps silencieux et un peu perdu. Ce fut Mikoto qui les tira de cette étrange torpeur en indiquant qu'il était l'heure de dîner.

Mécaniquement, Reito ouvrit son frigo avant de constater qu'il ne serait guère capable de préparer grand-chose. Attrapant le téléphone il commanda rapidement du chinois. Le temps que cela soit livré, Natsuki -incapable de rester inactive- décida d'aller se doucher. Mikoto s'enfonça quant à elle dans le canapé et s'immergea dans une émission quelconque. Reito soupira. Lui aussi se sentait perdu. Il avait besoin de s'occuper. Mettre la table pour 3, conscient que Shizuru ne redescendrait pas dîner en leur compagnie, ne lui prit pas longtemps. Il ramena du salon son plateau chargé des verres et des boissons, qu'il nettoya avec précaution avant de se mettre à frotter avec entrain les surfaces de la cuisine. La sonnerie de la porte l'arracha à l'activité dans lequel il s'était perdu. Il ne voulait pas vraiment réfléchir à ce que Shizuru lui avait raconté.

A grand pas, il retourna vers la porte, surpris de voir Natsuki les cheveux humides, silencieuse et perdue dans ses pensées à côté de Mikoto. Il devait avoir perdu bien plus de temps qu'il ne l'avait pensé dans la cuisine. Récupérant les plats chaud en laissant un généreux pourboire plus par manque d'attention que réelle générosité, il revint vers la table, rapidement suivi de Natsuki et de sa sœur. Le repas se déroula en silence, jouant plus avec la nourriture que réellement en la mangeant, exception faite de Mikoto qui ne perdait jamais son appétit.

Aucun n'eut envie de trainer ensuite pour discuter ou regarder une émission inutile. D'un commun accord, ils réintégrèrent leur chambre. En passant devant la bibliothèque, Reito hésita à s'y rendre. Mais il secoua la tête. Ca ne servirait à rien, il avait besoin de prendre un peu de recul, de mieux comprendre ce qu'elle venait de lui apprendre.

.

* * *

Mikoto ne dormait pas, Natsuki en était à peu près convaincu. Quand la jeune fille dormait elle bougeait inlassablement. Son inertie indiquait donc qu'elle était éveillée, peut-être à fixer le plafond tout comme elle.

Natsuki se releva, tassa son oreiller et s'y réinstalla. Elle n'était pas à l'aise. Le lit était trop dure, l'oreiller désagréable et elle avait trop chaud sous cette couette. Elle se tortilla pour trouver une meilleure position. Elle était certaine de ne pas pouvoir trouver le sommeil. Des tonnes de questions qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à formuler lui emplissaient l'esprit.

« Va la voir, intervint soudain la voix de Mikoto dans l'obscurité.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Mikoto soupira. Natsuki l'entendit bouger et dans la pénombre de la chambre la vit se tourner vers elle.

« Tu n'arrêtes pas de bouger et de soupirer. Habituellement tu dors comme une masse. Tu as encore des questions, va la voir.

-Ce n'est pas ça, se défendit-elle.

-Bien sûr que si, répliqua Mikoto.

-Toi aussi tu en as des questions, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Oui, j'en ai. »

Mikoto laissa planer un silence, mais Natsuki parvenait à voir son regard inflexible sur elle.

« Shizuru… est ma sœur de la même façon que Reito est mon frère. Ça fait des années que je vois les choses ainsi. Et je suis terrifiée que ce ne soit pas vraie pour elle, que tout ait été un mensonge. C'est peut-être naïf de ma part mais je veux croire que malgré tout elle tient vraiment à nous et à moi. »

Mikoto laissa planer un nouveau silence avant de reprendre d'un ton plus calme.

« Mais… je ne parviens pas à imaginer ce que je ressentirai si c'était Mai dans cette situation. »

Natsuki ne saivait pas quoi répondre à une telle chose.

« Je sais qu'elle est avec Tate, qu'elle a fait son choix même si elle n'a jamais eu le courage de me rejeter. J'en suis bien consciente que je la gênais plus qu'autre chose à Fuuka.

-Tu as tors, tenta de la réconforter Natsuki.

-Non. Je sais qu'elle tient à moi, que je suis son amie. Je le sais. Mais je sais aussi que… il y a des jours elle aurait juste aimé que je ne sois pas dans ses pattes. Allez vivre avec Reito est objectivement mieux pour elle comme pour moi. Je suis consciente que je dois cesser de la voir comme autre chose qu'une amie si je ne veux pas la perdre. Mais en attendant… »

Natsuki entendit un léger reniflement. Mikoto s'était remis sur le dos et l'obscurité masquait ses traits. De toujours la voir souriante et extraverti, Natsuki s'était laissée abuser. C'était le masque que Mikoto avait choisi de porter. Elle avait étonnamment plus de point commun avec Shizuru que Natsuki aurait pu le penser. Cela expliquait peut-être l'attachement de Mikoto à cette dernière.

« En attendant, reprit-elle en réprimant un sanglot, si Mai était à la place de Shizuru, je serai en train de me noyer. Je ne trouve même pas les mots pour exprimer la panique et la peur que je ressentirai. Je n'arrive même pas à imaginer ce que je ressentirai. Et je suis pourtant touchée que ce soit Shizuru. Alors… je n'imagine pas ce que tu dois ressentir. »

Natsuki sentit la main de Mikoto qui cherchait la sienne à tâtons. Natsuki n'appréciait pas particulièrement ce genre de contact mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas refuser un geste aussi simple de réconfort à la jeune fille.

« Je… je ne ressens pas pour Shizuru ce que tu ressens pour Mai, se défendit-elle toutefois. »

Même à ses oreilles cela sonnait faux. Et cela la blessait. Parce que… kami-sama si elle n'aimait pas Shizuru, elle ne se sentirait pas aussi perdure, pas aussi –qu'avait dit Mikoto ?- paniquée et effrayée ?

C'est un reniflement entre rires et larmes qui accueillit sa _si_ piteuse déclaration. Mikoto ressera légèrement sa prise sur sa main.

« Je n'ai jamais compris comment tu pouvais être aussi aveugle. Shizuru avait l'un des Childs les plus imposants du Carnaval, peut-être même était-il le plus imposant qu'il y eut. Celui de Mai en volant semblait plus impressionnant qu'il ne l'était. Enfin… je pense. Quoiqu'il en soit à ce sujet… il n'y a aucune chance qu'elle ait pu mentir sur ses sentiments pour toi. Et Duran, tu le disais toi-même était aussi grand que Kiyohime à la fin. Comment pouvais-tu penser ne pas avoir de sentiments pour elle ?

-Ce ne sont pas que des sentiments d'amour romantique qui pouvait donner naissance et puissance au Child, se justifia-t-elle.

-Je sais, chuchota Mikoto. Mais c'est le seul qui pouvait donner une telle puissance. Le véritable amour, celui qu'on ressent pour une personne unique, rendant tous les autres, avant ou après, comme de simples pis allé. Regarde Akane et Kazuya… son Child était plutôt chétif et ses sentiments s'en est finalement tenue à un simple amour de lycée. Toi-même… je suis sûre que tu pensais ne pas pouvoir aimer quelqu'un plus que ta mère et pourtant Duran était… petit. Mais Mai, Shizuru, moi et finalement toi… nous avions les Childs les plus grand et regarde ou nous en sommes, on aime toujours aussi intensément nos êtres chers de cet époque. Quel que soit la manière dont Mai réagit envers mon frère ou la peur de Tate qu'elle parte, ça n'arrivera pas. Crois-moi. »

Elle reprit brièvement son souffle, l'idée que Mai ne lui reviendrait jamais peu importe combien de temps elle serait prête à l'attendre étant l'équivalent d'un uppercut. Natsuki entendit à quel point cette admission la blessait.

« Même sans ton Child, reprit-elle, il suffisait de te regarder ou de t'écouter pour savoir. Quand il était question de Shizuru, tout était différent chez toi : ton comportement, tes manières, tes intonations, les regards que tu portais sur elle. C'était une évidence. Mai disait que tu finirais par t'en rendre compte, qu'il fallait te laisser du temps, que te brusquer ne ferait que te braquer.

-Vous parliez de moi avec Mai ? s'interloqua-t-elle surprise.

-Bien sûre, s'exclama-t-elle sonnant comme si Natsuki venait de poser la question la plus stupide qui soit. Mais le temps t'a manqué. Et quand Shizuru est partie, on a songé qu'il ne fallait mieux ne rien dire, surtout quand on a compris qu'elle avait… tout simplement disparu. »

Le silence était étrange, Natsuki se sentit les larmes aux yeux mais elle n'osa pas vraiment faire quoique ce soit.

« Mai lui en a voulu, continua doucement Mikoto. On lui en a tous voulu pour l'état dans lequel elle t'avait mise en partant. Nous aussi on l'a cherché même si on ne te l'a pas dit. Nao surtout. »

Natsuki entendit un éclat de rire.

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu autant se démener. Elle tenait sacrément à toi. Elle ne cessait de répéter qu'elle allait mettre la main sur cette vipère et la tuer elle-même que tu ais une bonne raison de pleurer.

-Pourtant tu ne m'as pas dit quand tu l'as revu, ajouta-t-elle amèrement.

-Dans un premier temps je l'ai voulu. Vraiment ! Mais tu allais mieux. Tu n'en parlais plus, tu avais évolué. Tu avais réussi ce que je n'arrivais pas moi-même. A quoi ça aurait servi d'en parler ? J'ignorais que… tu n'avais pas réussi à avancer plus que moi. Qu'à ta manière tu avais appris à masquer la peine que tu avais. »

Mikoto inspira profondément et se retourna à nouveau vers elle, figeant son regard d'or dans le sien.

« Je t'en ai voulu aussi. J'en voulais à Shizuru pour ce qu'elle t'avait fait en partant mais je t'en voulais aussi. Tu étais le forgeron de ton propre malheur. Tu t'étais échiner à repousser celle que tu voulais et qui te voulait. Je t'en voulais de refuser une chance que je ne pouvais avoir. Alors _va la voir_. Je me suis toujours demandé si cela aurait changé quelque chose si on t'avait poussé à cette époque et si tu étais allée la voir alors. Probablement, n'est-ce pas ? Aujourd'hui… je pense que tu as une seconde chance. Tu peux aller la voir et rester à ces côtés quoiqu'elle ait pu faire ou risquer de la perte une seconde fois. Si c'était Mai… je ne perdrais certainement pas mon temps à parler avec toi, même si tu es mon amie. »

Natsuki comprenait bien ce qu'elle lui disait. Mikoto ne serait même pas allé se doucher, manger ou se coucher, elle n'aurait pas quitté Mai. Elle aurait eu trop peur de la perdre. Elle n'aurait même pas douté de son honnêteté ou remit sa confiance en cause. Parce que finalement… même si cela était le cas, même si elle lui avait menti ou trahi, Mikoto continuerait de l'aimer. Et si Natsuki était honnête avec elle, elle allait continuer à aimer Shizuru même à travers cela. Elle serait blessée, mais elle l'avait déjà été. Elle s'était sentie trahi par sa disparition mais au final, cela n'était pas pour autant qu'elle l'en aimait moins.

 _L'amour s'était une belle saloperie. Aucune raison ne parvenait à le dominer._

Mikoto aurait certainement apprécié de savoir dominer un tel sentiment ça lui aurait épargné bien des souffrances. A elle aussi. Sauf qu'elle… elle avait encore la possibilité que ça devienne autre chose que des peines.

Elle porta sa main libre à ses lèvres, rejouant le baisé le plus récent qu'elle avait échangé avec Shizuru. Oui, pour elle… il restait une chance que ces sentiments soient autre chose que des mois de souffrances et des années de dénis.

Elle démêla sa main de Mikoto et sortit des draps aussitôt.

« Tu sais… je crois que je t'ai sous-estimé bien trop souvent, avoua-t-elle. Mais... je te remercie. »

.

* * *

Elle se tenait devant la porte. Depuis bien… allez un bon quart d'heure. Elle avait traversé le couloir à grand pas –mais en silence- avec tout le courage qu'il fallait pour faire face à Shizuru. Face à la porte, elle s'était cependant arrêtée. Devait-elle frapper ou simplement entrer ? Peut-être dormait-elle. Elle n'allait pas la réveiller tout de même. Et si elle ne l'était pas ? Comment commencerait-elle la conversation ? C'était une sacrée question qui demandait réflexion. Elle…

Elle pouvait bien attendre demain pour lui parler. Ce serait moins intime, bien plus facile… Elle…

Elle jeta un regard vers le couloir et la chambre d'où elle venait. _Une seconde chance._ Elle ne pouvait définitivement pas retourner se coucher. Et puis que dirait Mikoto ?

Elle inspira profondément et ouvrit la porte. Elle pivota sans le moindre bruit, aucun son sinistre annonciateur d'une tragédie.

La bibliothèque était éclairée d'une unique lampe de chevet, orientée sur la méridienne où se tenait Shizuru. Elle ne dormait pas et n'avait pas remarqué sa présence. Les jambes regroupées sous elle, appuyée contre l'accoudoir, elle était tout entière plongé dans son livre. Natsuki le reconnaissait : les lettres, la correspondance ou quel que soit le nom de ce recueil entre deux français. Le livre au marque page que Reito lui avait lu.

C'était une scène si paisible et domestique. Avant qu'elle ne le remarque, elle renifla tentant de ravaler ses larmes. Shizuru l'entendit, se retournant surprise.

« Natsuki ! »

Honteuse de se retrouver en pleurs devant quelqu'un, elle se frotta les yeux sans oser regarder Shizuru.

« Je suis désolée, balbutia-t-elle sans bien savoir de quoi elle s'excusait.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, la rassura-t-elle. Viens donc t'asseoir. »

Natsuki obéit timidement, prenant la seconde méridienne. Shizuru s'était redressée, abandonnant son livre à ses côtés.

« Je ne voulais pas te déranger, s'excusa Natsuki se sentant soudainement émotive.

-Tu ne me déranges pas Natsuki. _Jamais_. »

Sa voix portait une telle certitude que Natsuki releva son regard croisant celui à la fois tendre et peinée de Shizuru, mais néanmoins inébranlable.

« Tu as des questions, n'est-ce pas ? continua-t-elle devant cette version sensible de Natsuki. N'hésite pas, pose les. »

Pas de détours. Elle s'attendait visiblement à la venue d'un d'entre eux et était a priori prête à continuer ses explications et ses excuses.

« Tu y répondras ? Plus de secret ? Plus de mensonge ? s'enquit-elle néanmoins. »

Shizuru sembla réfléchir, peser les coûts à se dévoiler entièrement et la possibilité qu'il y avait à heurter des sujets sensibles. Elle supposait qu'il y en avait un certain nombre qu'elle préférait éviter.

« Promis, souffla-t-elle finalement. »

Inconsciemment Natsuki joua avec ses doigts sans bien savoir où fixer son regard. La question qui lui importait le plus, elle hésitait à la poser, sa timidité naturelle à ce sujet toujours bien présente.

« Natsuki. »

Elle sentit la touche timide et craintive de Shizuru qui venait de poser sa main sur la sienne. Natsuki croisa son regard et la question quitta ses lèvres sans qu'elle n'y pense.

« M'aimes-tu vraiment ? Je veux dire je sais bien que Kiyohime était gigantesque mais tu vois, je…

-Natsuki, la rappela-t-elle pour lui éviter de divaguer. Calme-toi. Veux-tu savoir si je t'aimais vraiment à l'époque ou maintenant ?

-Parce qu'il y a une différence ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non, mumura-t-elle avec un sourire doux. Aucune. je suppose que je divague aussi. »

Il y eut un silence où Natsuki fut soudaine consciente des cercles doux que les pouces de Shizuru créaient sur le dos de ses mains. Un frisson de plaisir la secoua. Elle fut donc particulièrement surprise et blessée quand Shizuru retira ses mains à cette réaction. Elle fut d'autant plus touchée quand elle sentit une couverture recouvrir ses épaules.

« La bibliothèque est peu chauffée et je doute que ce débardeur te tienne au chaud. »

Natsuki rougit. Elle avait enfilé un court short et un fin débardeur pour dormir. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement froid, bien au contraire elle avait même plutôt chaud à la proximité de Shizuru. Et si son inquiétude étant touchante, c'était d'autant plus frustrant que cette dernière ait confondu un frisson de plaisir avec celui de froid. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de resserrer la couverture autour d'elle. Elle songeait maintenant qu'elle ne portait aucun soutien-gorge sous ce fichu débardeur et qu'elle préférait ne pas attirer l'attention de Shizuru à cet endroit si elle avait soudain froid. Ce n'était pas le moment pour ça et Shizuru avait esquivé sa question.

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu, reprit-elle. »

Shizuru ne s'était pas encore entièrement reculée après avoir drapé avec précaution la couverture sur ses épaules. Elle se figea à son intervention, si proche que Natsuki sentait sa chaleur à travers la couverture.

« Tu peux douter de tout à mon sujet Natsuki, mais certainement pas de ça, lança-t-elle d'une voix ferme. »

Natsuki tourna son visage vers elle, inexorablement attiré par cette assurance. Elle plongea dans son regard intense avant de comprendre qu'elle se retrouvait à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle alterna entre ses yeux et ses lèvres, les deux attirant et bien trop proche d'elle. Avant même qu'elle y ait réfléchi plus en avant, ses lèvres quémandaient celles de Shizuru.

Elles étaient fraiches et douces contre les siennes. Natsuki se sentait enveloppée par l'odeur et le goût de Shizuru. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et une boule de chaleur grossissait dans le creux de son estomac. Ses mains agirent d'elles-mêmes, se glissant dans les cheveux détachés de Shizuru. La première saisit fermement les mèches douces et l'autre se glissa dans sa nuque, piégeant Shizuru contre elle.

Shizuru avait dû prendre appui sur ses épaules quand son entrain à l'embrasser lui avait fait perdre son équilibre. Entrainée sur la méridienne, plus proche de Natsuki qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, ses mains se glissèrent autour de sa taille. Leurs corps se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre dans besoin d'être aussi proche que possible, mais paradoxalement leur baisé frénétique au départ ralentissait devenant plus lent, plus profond, plus aimant.

Quand elles se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Natsuki nota finalement qu'elle était à présent allongée sur la méridienne, Shizuru se tenant au-dessus d'elle. Elle rougissait probablement à ce constat. Shizuru affichait elle-même une légère rougeur, ses lèvres entrouvertes lisses, brillantes et gonflées par leur baisés, la respiration haletante et les yeux assombris Natsuki voulait garder cette image gravée dans son esprit.

A leur position et au retour de la timidité de Natsuki, Shizuru tenta de se redresser, tout en présentant des excuses. Elle était visiblement gênée de s'être laissée ainsi allé, emportée par l'élan de Natsuki, hors de tout contrôle.

« Non, la supplia Natsuki en s'accrochant à ses vêtements aussitôt. S'il te plait. »

Sa voix avait baissée de quelques octaves et ressemblait plus à un gémissement qu'autre chose. Shizuru sembla surprise et particulièrement partagée par sa demande.

« Euh… je… »

Natsuki ne l'avait jamais entendu si hésitante, si perdue sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Natsuki l'attrapa donc par son col, l'obligeant à se rallonger sur elle. L'étroitesse de la méridienne ne permettait pas qu'elle s'allonge à ses côtés, se convainquit-elle. Il y eut un moment avant que Shizuru ne se repositionne un peu mieux contre Natsuki, sa tête venant se reposer sous son menton, l'oreille contre sa poitrine, leur corps se moulant ensemble comme deux pièces d'un même puzzle. Natsuki glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Shizuru, les caressant lentement, apaisés par sa proximité même si son cœur continuait toujours un staccato effréné.

Le souffle à nouveau régulier de Shizuru manquait de lui tirer un gémissement à force d'effleurer son sein. Mais pourquoi ne portait-elle pas un soutien-gorge ?! Shizuru devait certainement voir la réaction de son corps et Natsuki se sentait incroyablement gênée. A cela s'ajoutait qu'elle avait soudain du mal à ne pas se tortiller, une chaleur pressante et dévorante se rappelant à elle en une pulsation demandant attention. Pour une personne qui avait toujours pu nier ce genre de besoins facilement, ils se rappelaient soudain à elle avec force. Kami-sama, que faisait-on quand on était submergé par un tel désir ?

Pourtant, elle se força à rester tranquille continuant à jouer avec les cheveux de Shizuru, désireuse que ce moment ne se termine jamais. Elle songeait même que Shizuru devait dormir. Elle ne bougeait pas, le souffle régulier, paisible. Shizuru ne se sentait peut-être pas aussi excité qu'elle. Ou peut-être que cela n'était pas aussi excitant que Natsuki le pensait. Après tout si Natsuki n'y connaissait rien, cela ne signifiait pas que Shizuru n'avait pas eu d'expériences passées.

L'idée lui déplut. Certes, elle ne pouvait pas reprocher à Shizuru d'être allée voir d'autres personnes, Natsuki l'avait rejeté. Cela aurait été naïf et égoïste d'espérer qu'elle l'attende indéfiniment, même si c'était l' « amour véritable » que Mikoto décrivait.

« Natsuki ? »

Le murmure de Shizuru la surprit. Elle en était vraiment venue à croire qu'elle dormait. Sa voix tenait une certaine inquiétude. _Elle écoutait les battements de mon cœur_ , comprit-elle.

« ça va, balbutia-t-elle. »

Elle quitta ses cheveux pour enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille, la serrant brièvement pour la rassurer. Shizuru n'insista pas.

Inconsciemment Natsuki commença à dessiner des caresses dans le bas de son dos. Soudain consciente des frissons qu'elle reçut en réponse, Natsuki continua. Elle se fit même un peu plus entreprenante, glissant ses mains sous la couteuse chemise, électrisée par le contact de la peau chaude et lisse contre ses doigts. Elle sentit une accélération du souffle de sa compagne. Natsuki sourit. Enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux, une odeur de cerisier l'embauma. Natsuki aspira profondément, alors que ses mains découvraient la longue étendue de son dos, glissant parfois sur ses flancs, vers l'estomac tendu, n'osant pas encore se diriger plus haut, vers la poitrine appuyée contre elle. Rien ne semblait pouvoir altérer cette humeur paisible qui tirait lentement vers quelque chose d'autre. Toutefois, elle sentit soudain Shizuru se tendre contre elle. C'était discret, presque imperceptible si une de ses mains n'avait pas senti le muscle du dos se contracter. Natsuki ne comprit pas bien d'où cela venait, d'autant plus que Shizuru s'était tout aussi vite détendue.

Etait-ce… un point sensible ?

Natsuki glissa à nouveau sa main vers l'estomac, curieuse de retrouver cet endroit. Shizuru s'écarta d'elle aussitôt, le visage fermé. Natsuki était surprise, non de sa réaction mais de ce qu'elle avait senti sous ses doigts en revenant vers cet endroit. La peau avait un défaut.

« Qu'est-ce que…

-Désolée, la coupa Shizuru remettant sa chemise en place, rangeant les pans dans son jean de marque. »

Natsuki se redressa à son tour.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? insista-t-elle.

-Rien. »

Natsuki pinça ses lèvres, frustrée.

« Tu as promis. Plus de mensonges, plus de secrets. »

Shizuru grimaça brièvement à cette promesse qu'elle avait faite avec plus de mauvaise volonté qu'elle l'aurait admis.

« Ce n'est rien d'important, Natsuki. D'accord ? tenta de la rassurer Shizuru.

-Non, gronda-t-elle attrapant la chemise de cette dernière. »

Elle sentit Shizuru se tendre à nouveau quoiqu'elle ne se déplaça pas, restant figée, les doigts de Natsuki tenant le tissu de sa chemise.

« Si c'était sans importance… tu ne serais pas comme ça, si tendu. »

La mâchoire de Shizuru se contracta, semblant déchirée entre continuer de nier ou répondre, s'éloigner ou rester. Natsuki n'eut pas la patience d'attendre qu'elle choisisse, elle tira lentement le chemise hors du jean, lui laissant toutefois la possibilité de se retirer. Shizuru ne bougea pas et Natsuki déboutonna quelques boutons du bas de la chemise pour écarter les pans et dévoiler l'estomac plat. Elle posa le bout de ses doigts sur la peau lisse, fasciné par les légers frissons qui parcoururent Shizuru à ce simple contact. Elle n'osait pas relever les yeux vers ceux de Shizuru, elle préférait fixer la peau légèrement tanné qui contrastait contre la sienne, irrémédiablement blanche.

Elle laissa ses doigts glissés sur la chair tendue, prenant à peine conscience de la respiration accélérée de Shizuru et de l'accro dans son souffle lorsqu'elle sentit de nouveau le léger bourrelet de chair. Elle le parcourut du doigt, ce léger bourrelet dessinant une ligne qui parcourrait l'estomac de gauche à droite. C'était léger mais bien là.

« C'est… une cicatrice ? »

Elle n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi longue et aussi peu visible. Sans la sentir, Natsuki ne l'aurait probablement pas vu. Shizuru était liée à un labo qui faisait de foutus « cartes neurologiques », certainement qu'il pouvait réparer les chairs en une cicatrice presque invisible.

« Est-ce… une césarienne ? »

La main de Shizuru recouvrit la sienne.

« Non. »

Natsuki cependant se répétait les aveux de Shizuru plutôt dans la journée. La mère de Viola était morte suite à son accouchement, d'une maladie. Le syndrome de… zut elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Shizuru avait pourtant expliqué que Viola en avait hérité et que Peterson avait guéri les clones de cette maladie.

« Natsuki ? »

Tirée de ses pensées, Natsuki releva son regard vers Shizuru.

« Le syndrome qui a provoqué la mort de la mère de Viola, sa fille en a hérité. Tu as dit que ça avait été guéri chez les clones, probablement en modifiant génétiquement l'embryon. Viola elle a grandi avec ce problème, n'est-ce pas ? »

Shizuru sembla chercher ses mots. Natsuki appuya ses doigts fermement dans son estomac.

« Plus de mensonges, répéta-t-elle.

-Oui, elle a grandi avec ce problème, acquiesça-t-elle finalement.

-Mais… elle a une fille et elle est en vie. Est-ce que… »

Ses doigts redessinèrent la cicatrice.

« Ce n'est pas une césarienne, rappela Shizuru. Je n'ai pas porté d'enfant pour elle, si cela est l'idée qui t'a traversé l'esprit. »

Natsuki semblait douter de ses paroles. Elle en avait le droit après tout.

« Viola est enceinte. Tu l'as vu toi-même. Elle est tout à fait capable de porter ses propres enfants. »

A cela, Natsuki dut avouer que Shizuru avait un bon point. Natsuki se redressa, délaissant enfin l'estomac, soudain gênée d'en être arrivée à presque déshabiller Shizuru.

« Je suis désolée. »

Natsuki se releva, s'enroulant dans la fine couverture, faisant quelques pas dans la bibliothèque sous le regard de Shizuru qui se rhabillait tranquillement. Natsuki s'appuya cependant sur le bureau, toujours profondément plongé dans ses pensées.

« C'est un cancer de l'utérus qui a emporté la mère de Viola. »

Shizuru soupira mais acquiesça dans un murmure.

« Et Viola en a un ou est à risque. Peterson n'aurait jamais pris le risque de la perdre. Qu'a-t-il fait ?

-Nat-

-Ne tourne pas autour du pot, à essayer d'éviter de me répondre. Juste… Juste dis-le. Cette cicatrice a un rapport avec cela, n'est-ce pas ? »

Shizuru se releva, marchant vers elle pour attraper tranquillement les mains de la jeune fille. Ce contact qui se voulait rassurant l'inquiéta plus qu'autre chose.

« Oui, ça a un rapport. »

Natsuki la fixa en silence, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'elle devait s'expliquer.

« Je pense… qu'il y a eu plus de clones que le nombre officiellement annoncé. Je doute qu'ils en aient utilisé aussi peu pour trouver le gène HiME ou les cartes neurologiques. Ou tout simplement comment guérir le syndrome de Lynch. Le fait est qu'ils savent aujourd'hui guérir ce syndrome, probablement pas dans un cas de reproduction naturelle car il leur faut l'embryon accessible, mais ils le savent. Peterson se fiche bien de savoir si les clones ont ou non ce problème, c'est et ce sera toujours Viola qui lui importe. Alors… il a entrainé une équipe restreinte de chirurgiens sur les clones pour des greffes d'utérus. »

Natsuki abasourdie s'apprêta à prendre la parole avant que la main de Shizuru ne se resserre sur la sienne, lui demandant de lui laisser encore la parole quelque temps.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est une opération qui se faisait ou non, le fait… le fait est qu'il voulait que tout fonctionne normalement chez le receveur, notamment la gestation. Les tests sur les clones ont été une véritable réussite. Le clonage rendait l'organe parfaitement compatible. Cependant, ça n'a pas été le cas avec Viola. La greffe n'a pas tenue.

-C'est l'original, s'exclama Natsuki. Pourquoi…

-Le gène HiME. Les clones ne le possèdent pas. Et il est a priori essentiel que le greffon le possède pour que le receveur ne rejette pas l'organe. Takumi a eu de la chance que le gène HiME soit un héritage exclusivement féminin, rit-elle doucement pour tenter d'alléger l'atmosphère. »

Natsuki ne réagit pas, trop concentré sur ces nouvelles informations.

« Mais… toi, tu es un clone et… une HiME, comprit-elle. »

Son regard se glissa vers la cicatrice à présent dissimulé.

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose, Natsuki.

-Pas grand-chose ?! s'énerva-t-elle.

-L'opération n'a pas été douloureuse et n'a pas laissé de marque. Ca se voit et se sent à peine. »

 _Comment Shizuru ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il y avait de mal à cela ?_

« C'est en ça, que tu es précieuse pour Peterson alors ? Ce n'est pas seulement parce que tu peux lui servir d'espionne auprès de la Minagi, Corp., ce n'est pas non plus parce que tu possèdes le fichu gène qui pourrait lui permettre de créer des putains de super soldat ! cria Natsuki en se dégageant de Shizuru absolument furieuse que celle-ci ne comprenne pas ce qu'il y avait de mal. Tu lui es précieuse parce que tu es un _réservoir à organe_ pour sa fille !

-Nat-

-Et que se passera-t-il le jour où elle aura besoin d'une greffe de cœur, comme Takumi ?

-Elle n'a pas de problème de cœur comme Takumi, répondit-elle tranquillement.

-Que feras-tu si elle a besoin d'un cœur, tu le lui donneras ? Parce que « ce n'est pas grand-chose », copia-t-elle. »

Il y eut un silence tendu. Natsuki était à peu près sûre d'avoir réveillé les Minagi, si ceux-ci était parvenus à s'endormir.

« Répond ! cracha-t-elle sévèrement.

-Je suppose que oui, admit-elle finalement. Je le lui donnerais. »


	18. Chantage

Natsuki était furieuse au-delà des mots. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire ni comment le dire. Elle ne comprenait pas Shizuru, elle ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait penser une telle chose.

Natsuki ouvrit la bouche et la referma consécutivement cherchant désespérément comment verbaliser les choses.

« Comment… comment peux-tu dire- penser une telle chose ? parvint-elle finalement à dire.

-Tu ne comprends pas Natsuki, lui répondit-elle laconiquement. »

Sa main se crispa sur la couverture jusqu'à ce que ces jointures en deviennent blanches.

« Qu'est-ce qu'i comprendre ? Explique moi, persifla-t-elle entre ses dents d'autant plus excédée que Shizuru gardait son calme.

-Je ne suis pas comme toi Natsuki. Je n'ai pas été élevé avec les mêmes objectifs que toi, expliqua-t-elle tranquillement et avec une telle assurance que Natsuki comprit qu'elle le pensait véritablement.

-Tu as été endoctrinée ! Voilà tout.

-Je suis un _clone_ Natsuki ! Je ne sais même pas comment t'expliquer mes choix et même si je parvenais à les formuler, je ne suis pas sûre que tu le comprennes.

-Parce que ce sont tes choix ?! ironisat-elle acide. J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu obéis bêtement à Peterson. Quelle différence avec les autres clones dans ce cas, hein ? Tu es capable de parler autrement que comme un robot ?

-S'il te plait Natsuki. Je ne veux pas me battre avec toi, soupira-t-elle en prenant quelque pas loin de Natsuki dans un signe claire qu'elle voulait éviter la lutte.

-Mais je ne veux pas me battre non plus, gémit Natsuki tendant la main vers la jeune femme. Je veux que tu comprennes à quel point cette décision de donner à Peterson tout ce qu'il veut n'est pas… normal. Ses demandes sont monstrueuses, tu ne dois pas y céder.

-Des gens donnent d'eux-mêmes tous les jours, argumenta-t-elle une intonation excédée commençant à poindre.

-Un peu de sang, un peu de moelle, un rein au mieux ! Pas un utérus ! Ou un cœur s'il le demande, s'agaça Natsuki.

-Des mères seraient prêtes à faire cela pour leur enfant, persista Shizuru a priori incapable de voir ce qui n'allait pas là-dedans.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? riposta-t-elle. Tu n'as pas de mère ! »

Devant la mine blessée de Shizuru malgré la véracité de ses paroles, Natsuki se reprit.

« Shizuru, Viola n'est pas ta _fille_ ! hurla-t-elle. Ce n'est pas ta _sœur_ , ni ta _mère_. T'a-t-elle jamais traité comme un membre de sa famille ? As-tu le moindre sentiment de familiarité envers elle ?! »

Elle songea que Shizuru hésitait vraiment à quitter cette discussion, elle voyait clairement son regard glisser vers la porte de la bibliothèque. Natsuki comprit qu'elle commençait à fissurer toutes les défenses de Shizuru et c'était ce qu'elle voulait, une discussion à cœur ouvert où il n'y aurait plus le _moindre_ faux-semblant et mensonge. Où elle pourrait lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait cesser d'obéir à Peterson. Fallait-il encore que Shizuru ne se referme pas ou parte tout simplement.

« A vrai dire… Viola ignore notre existence, admit Shizuru d'une voix atone. »

-Quoi ? »

Malgré le soulagement que Shizuru continue à parler et livrer des informations, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déstabilisée. L'idée que Viola ignore qu'elle ait été cloné ne l'avait même pas effleuré. Elle supposa que recevoir une greffe quand son père et mari avaient plus d'un argent qu'on ne pouvait l'imaginer, aidait à ne pas se poser de question.

« Tu… te laisses prendre des organes pour une fille à qui tu n'as jamais parlé ? enchaina-t-elle cependant. »

Viola n'était certainement pas la personne qui l'intéressait. Elle pouvait bien mourir en couche pour tout ce que cela lui importait, Natsuki ne considérerait jamais sa survie plus importantes que celle de Shizuru, bien au contraire.

« Je suis _son_ clone ! Kami-sama Natsuki ! Je ne serai pas là sans elle.

-Personne ne serait là sans une mère et on ne lui donne pourtant pas notre cœur quand le sien déraille ! s'écria Natsuki face à cette façon étrange que Shizuru avait d'être redevable.

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil, persista-t-elle envers et contre tout.

-Donc… c'est normal de céder aux demandes les plus aberrantes de Peterson ? J'ai l'impression de voir en toi ces gens embrigadés dans des sectes. Prêt à se suicider si leur gourou leur demande.

-Ne fais pas de parallèle à une telle situation. Ça n'a absolument rien à voir. »

Natsuki pinça les lèvres. Elle ne s'était jamais heurter à un tel problème et ignorait comment le résoudre. Shizuru ne semblait pas comprendre le problème. Certes elle avait été clonée, mais pourquoi un être humain cloné ne devrait-il pas être vu comme un être humain _aussi fonctionnel et viable_ que celui né naturellement. Pire, Peterson avait guéri Shizuru de la maladie génétique dont était porteuse Viola. Par ce fait même, le clone était une copie amélioré de l'original !

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle –ou ne voulait-elle - pas comprendre que malgré la manière dont elle était venue au monde, elle était un être humain à part entière ? Elle n'avait pas à être redevable à Peterson, pas lorsque celui-ci ne l'avait créé que dans le but de l'instrumentaliser.

« D'accord, je l'admets je ne te comprends pas, exhala Natsuki en levant les mains devant elle en signe d'abandon. Mais tu tiens à moi, n'est-ce pas ? Devant mon opposition certaine à cela, tu… le ferais quand même si Peterson te le demandait ? »

Natsuki faisait face à un silence qu'elle n'aimait pas et dont elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Parce que malgré les sentiments certains à son encontre, il y avait bien une loyauté, une soumission ou quelques soit le terme approprié, qui la contraignait à exécuter ce que lui demandait Peterson. Shizuru était incapable de percevoir sa propre valeur, ses mérites et ses désirs.

Natsuki se demanda ce que cet homme avait pu lui dire des années durant alors qu'elle était enfermée dans ce laboratoire pour être ainsi : si aveugle à la femme merveilleuse et capable qu'elle était.

Quel mérite avait Viola, si ce n'était d'avoir grandi une cuillère d'argent dans la bouche et d'avoir agrandi la richesse familiale par mariage. Natsuki ne la connaissait pas mais doutait qu'elle ait eu beaucoup d'épreuves dans la vie. Elle était à peu près sûre cependant qu'elle avait une haute opinion d'elle-même. De toutes les choses que le clonage génétique avait apportées à Shizuru pourquoi cela n'aurait pu être un peu d'estime de soi.

« Tu n'as… aucun esprit de conservation ? Tu n'as pas envie de vivre ?

-Bien sûr, mais je dois à Mr. Peter-

-Arrête, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ça. Je comprends cependant que même si je te le demande de ne pas le faire, tu donneras quand même à ce type ce qu'il veut. »

Shizuru ne répondit pas.

Natsuki comprit qu'en la rejetant 8 ans plus tôt, elle avait scellé définitivement la fidélité de Shizuru à Peterson. Une petite partie d'elle se sentit coupable, responsable même de l'état actuel des choses. L'autre, lucide, savait qu'il n'y avait qu'un responsable : Andrew Peterson, homme sans respect pour l'être humain.

« Je vais donc essayer de te faire comprendre _mon_ point de vue, reprit-elle les dents serrés sous la colère. Peut-être que ça rendra les choses plus claires sur ce que _je_ ressens.

-Je t'écoute, souffla Shizuru guère pressée de se sentir à nouveau attaquer ou culpabiliser.

-Alors, imaginons. Je ressemble énormément à ma mère Saeko qui, a priori, cherchait à se cloner. »

Les yeux de Shizuru s'écarquillèrent en comprenant immédiatement vers où se dirigeait cette conversation.

« Tu n'es pas un clone, corrigea-t-elle.

-Chut, laisse-moi finir, l'interrompit sèchement Natsuki avant de distraitement mouiller ses lèvres pour commencer un argumentaire qu'elle espérait être convainquant. Donc Saeko se clone, elle connait le procédé mais Peterson n'est pas prêteur sur sa matrice et elle est contrainte de s'inséminer son propre clone. »

Devant Shizuru prête à intervenir, Natsuki lui fit signe de se taire.

« Et aujourd'hui je découvre que je suis un clone. Imagine. »

Shizuru acquiesça lentement n'aimant décidément pas où les pensées de Natsuki se dirigeait.

« Imagine encore que ma mère –ou dans ce contexte, l'original- n'est pas morte dans cet accident de voiture, seulement blessée gravement. Elle a perdu un bras ou une jambe, ou à besoin d'un rein ou d'un cœur, d'un poumon, ou tout à la fois. Peu importe. Je suis _son_ clone. Selon ta vision des choses, je dois donc lui céder l'ensemble de ces organes. C'est bien ça, non ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Que tu n'es pas un clone, gronda Shizuru n'aimant décidément pas cette idée. La question ne se pose donc pas.

-ça, tu n'en sais absolument rien. Et vu comme ma mère était… _intelligente,_ _sans bienveillance_ et _sans limite_ envers le genre humain vu comme elle était _menteuse, manipulatrice et secrète_ , je suppose que c'est possible. Tu n'as aucune manière de m'assurer que ce ne soit pas le cas, si ce n'est par un test ADN, sauf que ma mère n'est plus là pour faire une telle comparaison.

-Je peux toujours prouver ta filiation à ton père.

-J'aimerai bien te voir essayé, ironisa-t-elle en croisant les bras confiante de son argumentation. C'était mon beau-père qui m'a élevé avant de s'empresser de disparaitre de ma vie après l'accident. Tu n'as donc pas la moindre preuve que je ne sois pas un clone. Me vois-tu différemment à présent ?

-Tu divagues.

-Ni moi ni toi ne pouvons l'affirmer. Alors, en tant que clone, dois-je considérer que tous mes organes sont des pièces de rechanges pour Saeko ? »

Devant les lèvres pincées de Shizuru, son regard flamboyant et son refus de répondre, Natsuki s'énerva.

« Répond ! Accepterais-tu que je _donne mon cœur_ pour sauver la scientifique sans foi ni loi qui a créé les clones ? Qui a fait de toi une HiME pour sauver une petite fille riche ? Répond ! répèta-t-elle en attrapant Shizuru par le col de sa chemise la secouant brusquement pour en tirer une réponse. »

Elle dut finalement la pousser à bout et briser ses défenses, puisqu'elle se sentit repousser et plaquer contre la bibliothèque, une étagère lui blessant le haut du dos. Le visage de Shizuru frôlait le siens alors que ses yeux avaient pris une dureté minérale. Natsuki se força à ne pas être distraite par son souffle chaud et la proximité de ses lèvres. Avec le mélange de colère et de frustration, c'était plutôt facile de se concentrer sur ses yeux et le rictus furieux qui déformait ses lèvres.

« _Jamais_. Je préférerai me débarrasser définitivement de l'original que de te perdre. »

Natsuki sentit son cœur faire quelques soubresauts.

« C'est ce que je devrais faire alors ? Me « débarrasser » de Viola ? demanda-t-elle en s'efforçant de rester concentrer. »

Shizuru inspira profondément, tentant de reprendre le contrôle, de rester logique.

« Non. Elle ne le mérite pas.

-Toi non plus tu ne mérites pas de lui servir de réserve à organe, reprit-elle plus doucement. »

Ses mains serrées sur le col de Shizuru se desserrèrent, s'étendent sur sa poitrine avant de remonter dans une caresse pour se lier derrière sa nuque.

« Alors voilà ce que je te propose, murmura-t-elle tranquillement sachant très exactement ce qu'elle devait dire à présent. Qu'on soit bien d'accord sur ce qu'il adviendrait dans le cas où tu donnerais un nouvel organe. Et crois-moi que je l'apprendrais d'Iroshi ou d'Azusa si tu essais de me le cacher. Je te propose quelque chose de simple : donne un organe, je donnerais le même. Si tu te délestes d'un rein, je m'en délesterais d'un. Que cela soit aussi intolérable pour toi que pour moi. »

Shizuru tenta aussitôt de s'éloigner de leur proximité, Natsuki resserra en réponse son étreinte autour de son cou.

« Shizuru… je… »

Elle avait du mal à formuler ce qu'elle voulait dire surtout quand Shizuru l'observait avec colère face à ce chantage. Elle voulait toutefois que Shizuru comprenne, mais si Natsuki ne parvenait pas à faire valoir l'évidence, elle allait l'empêcher de perdre la vie pour des gens si intéressé par leur nombril qu'il ne voyait pas même plus les monstres qu'ils étaient devenus.

Sa gorge se serra, les mots qu'elle souhaite dire y étaient étranglés, incapable d'être formuler. Pourtant cet aveu était nécessaire si elle ne voulait pas la perdre.

« Je t'aime, bégaya-t-elle finalement. »

Toujours contre elle, elle sentit parfaitement Shizuru se figer. Elle ressemblait à une statue.

« Tu ne dis rien ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Natsuki. »

Si la situation eut été différente, voir Shizuru totalement perdue, la bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant, les joues légèrement rougis, en aurait été comique.

« Shizuru, chuchota-t-elle en glissant sa main contre la joue lisse. Regarde-moi. »

Les yeux pourpres étaient troubles et perdues. Elle avait l'expression d'une enfant abandonnée qui ignore ce qu'elle doit faire ou dire.

« Je t'aime Shizuru.

-Je… t'aime aussi, balbutia-t-elle finalement. »

Natsuki se pencha, effleurant leurs lèvres dans un semblant de baissés.

« C'est pour ça que je suis prête à tous pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien. Même à te faire du chantage. »

Sa seconde main se posa sur sa joue, emprisonnant son visage entre ses mains.

« Parce que si tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime, cela te sera insupportable que je sacrifie une partie de moi pour un autre. »

Shizuru sembla toucher par ses paroles puis soudain son visage regagna une dureté qui avait fondu à sa déclaration amoureuse.

« Est-ce que… tu me mens sur tes sentiments pour me convaincre d'agir selon tes souhaits ? »

C'était un mélange d'effroi et de fureur qui soutenait cette question.

« Kami-sama, jura Natsuki excédée sans lâcher prise sur Shizuru. Ce que je te fais c'est du chantage, oui. Et je déteste d'en arriver à de tel extrémité, mais si je ne t'aimais pas, je ne prendrais pas la peine de te convaincre de sauver ta fichue vie. _Je t'aime Shizuru_ , et j'aimerai que tu te vois comme je te vois. Tu es une personne à part entière, tu n'es pas obligée de te référer à Viola ou à ce que dit Peterson. Si tu dois douter, doute mais que ce ne soit pas de mes sentiments, que ce soit des choix de Peterson. En ton âme et conscience, tu sais que c'est un homme mauvais. C'est pour cela que tu m'as dit de ne pas revenir à FUJI. Alors je te demande la même chose, n'y retourne pas. A quoi bon rester en sécurité auprès de Reito, si tu ne l'es pas. »

Shizuru parut l'observer et son visage se ramollit. Elle semblait prête à pleurer. Elle enfouit finalement son visage dans le creux du cou de Natsuki.

« Parce que je le dois, murmura-t-elle d'une voix étouffée. FUJI, c'est… ma maison.

-Ta prison, Shizuru, corrigea-t-elle en caressant à nouveau ses cheveux. Une maison ce n'est pas ça. Une maison, c'est là où se trouvent les gens que tu aimes et qui t'aimes. Ta maison c'est ici. Auprès de Reito et de Mikoto. Auprès de moi. »

Doucement, Natsuki s'éloigna de la bibliothèque où elle avait été poussée. Elle attrapa la main de Shizuru et la traina jusqu'à la méridienne où elles s'assirent.

« Si tu retournes à FUJI, soit certaine que j'y retournerai aussi, dit-elle d'une voix douce. »

Ce n'était plus le moment de l'attaquer à nouveau, Shizuru avait compris que Natsuki n'accepterait plus que les choses se passent comme avant.

« Si tu acceptes de donner quoique ce soit de toi à Peterson, je le ferais aussi. Tu disais avoir été partagé entre ta loyauté et tes sentiments, je comprends que tu hais ce sentiment, mais ta loyauté ne sera jamais récompensée par un homme comme ça. Juste… choisis-moi. Choisis _nous_. »

Shizuru inspira profondément avant de détourner le regard.

« Ce n'est pas si facile, Natsuki.

-De quitter FUJI ?

-Non. Ce n'est pas facile de quitter Mr. Peterson, voilà tout. Je ne pense pas que tu comprennes quel homme il est. Tu vois le scientifique qui se prend pour dieu, mais aux yeux de certains ils ne fait…. Que jouer avec ses créations. Il n'est pas bien différents du microbiologiste, exception faite que ses bactéries sont des clones. Aux yeux de certains scientifiques, nous n'avons pas le statut d'être humain.

-Mais tu- »

Shizuru lui fit signe de se taire.

« Ce que j'essaie de te dire, Natsuki. C'est qu'il est dangereux parce qu'il ne blesse et ne tue pas _que_ des clones.

-Que veux-tu dire ? »

Devant l'hésitation de Shizuru à répondre, Natsuki insista.

« Que veux-tu dire ?

-Fujino Shizuru, la vraie. Celle dont j'ai le nom. Elle n'est pas morte par hasard.

-Es-tu en train de dire que….

-Mr. Peterson a commandité l'accident. Après la blague qui m'a fourni le nom « Fujino » à la place de « clone 16 », il a trouvé qu'elle avait l'identité et l'âge parfait. Il n'a même pas pris le temps de trouver une identité à voler disponible, il a pris celle qui l'intéressait.

-Il l'a tué…

-Juste pour que je prenne son nom.

-Il y a des preuves ?

-Non, il n'est pas du genre à en laisser. Mais je le sais. »

Devant le visage fermé de Shizuru, Natsuki comprit qu'il y avait plus. Elle caressa la main de Shizuru pour la rassurer.

« Quoi d'autres ?

-Veena. Minagi Veena, la mère de Mikoto. Elle est morte dans un accident de voiture elle aussi.

-Commandité par Peterson ? »

Shizuru acquiesça.

« Il voulait régner sans partage dans le domaine de laboratoire militaire. Eliminer le père de Reito aurait attiré l'attention sur lui aussitôt. Ils étaient plutôt à couteau tiré. Mais… Veena-san était en retrait. Elle ne s'occupait en rien de l'entreprise et n'avait pas la moindre part ou action. Tout ce qui aurait pu lui arriver n'aurait pas touché la Minagi, Corp. Sa mort « accidentel » n'a donc pas ouvert d'enquête particulière.

-Sauf que Peterson savait que cela perturberait le mari.

-Oui, l'entreprise a été en net diminution niveau contrat et rentabilité par la suite. Il était prêt à vendre son entreprise.

-Mais il est mort, Peterson a-t-il…

-Mr. Peterson, cette fois, n'en a pas été responsable. Il touchait d'ailleurs au but si avec sa mort, Reito n'avait pas décidé de reprendre l'entreprise. »

Natsuki regarda leurs doigts entrelacés. Reito et Mikoto devaient l'ignorer, elle espérait juste que ce n'était pas à Shizuru qu'ils en voudraient.

« Il faudra en informer Mikoto et Reito, murmura Natsuki affligée pour ses amis.

-Pourquoi faire ? Que pourraient-ils faire d'une telle information ? Tant qu'il voit leur mère comme un accident, ils l'ont accepté.

-Ils ont _le droit_ de savoir, insista-t-elle.

-Ils n'auront aucune preuve contre lui. Ils devront vivre en sachant que le commanditaire du meurtre de leur mère vit toujours librement dans l'opulence.

-Et bien moi j'aimerai savoir à leur place. »

Un silence s'installa et Shizuru se tourna à présent vers elle. Sa main s'était mise à trembler dans celle de Natsuki.

« Quoi ? s'inquiéta-t-elle immédiatement.

-Le… »

Elle inspira profondément et reprit la parole.

« Le premier District n'avait aucun intérêt à tuer ta mère, avoua-t-elle. C'était à l'HiME qu'ils avaient offert protection parce qu'il travaillait à ce que le Carnaval ait lieu. Si elle voulait poursuivre ses recherches sur les HiMEs et le gène, ils ont promis qu'ils ne l'arrêteraient pas mais ils ne l'aideraient en aucun cas. Ils représentent la descendance des clans qui s'affrontèrent à la naissance du premier Carnval. D'une certaine manière ce sont de lointain cousin. Il essaie de garder un œil sur les lignées HiME et d'empêcher le gouvernement ou autre de s'y intéresser et de…

-Arrête. Où veux-tu en venir ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

-Quand elle a compris que le First District malgré ses recherches n'aiderait pas à éviter le Carnaval ni à te sauver d'y participer, elle s'en est allée trouver la SEARRS. Ils étaient prêts à financer ses recherches si elle partageait ces dossiers. Elle était convaincue que c'était la génétique qui pourrait empêcher le Carnaval d'avoir lieu et que son temps était compté depuis ta naissance.

-Où veux-tu en venir ? insista-t-elle d'une voix sombre.

-Elle est sortie du protectorat du First District. Avant que son nom soit changé, Mr. Peterson a retrouvé sa trace. Il préférait…

-Il préférait quoi ? gronda Natsuki.

-Il préférait l'éliminer que de la voir offrir ses recherches à des labos concurrents, avoua-t-elle rapidement. Mais il a réagis trop tard et SEARRS avait déjà les données sur le gène.

-Es-tu… en train de dire que… le first district…

-Ils n'ont pas été responsables de l'accident. Ils sont d'ailleurs intervenus rapidement. Ce sont eux qui t'ont sorti de la voiture toi et ta mère. Ils t'ont emmené dans un hôpital où certains de leurs hommes travaillaient et ils t'y ont dissimulés.

-Pour que Peterson ne m'attrape pas ?

-Oui. Pour te protéger. Ils ne se sont pas souciés des informations. La SEARRS s'est chargé de garder les données pour eux et on sait à quoi cela a débouché. A vrai dire, je crois bien que Mr. Peterson pensait vous avoir tué toutes deux dans cet accident. Quand il a eu vent de ton existence, il a pensé que ta mère avait aussi pu survivre et la recherche de son Graal s'est relancé. »

Natsuki retira sa main de celle de Shizuru, pour y enfouir son visage. Tout cela était démentiel.

« Au lycée, tu m'as laissé poursuivre les mauvaises personnes pour le meurtre de ma mère. Tu les a mêmes tués en mon nom. »

Elles n'avait jamais évoqué ensemble les choses qui s'étaient déroulée cette nuit-là, lors de la chute du First District. Shizuru pinça les lèvres devant l'accusation sous-entendu.

« Ne va pas croire que je connaissais tout cela lorsque j'étais à Fuuka. J'avais des doutes pour mon homonyme c'est vrai, mais cela s'arrêtait là. Quand Mr. Peterson m'a demandé d'aller vers toi et que j'ai connu ton histoire je n'avais honnêtement aucune raison de douter de ce que tu semblais savoir. Et le First District semblait louche de plus d'une manière. Mais quand s'est intéressé ensuite à Reito et que j'ai appris que lui aussi avait perdu sa belle-mère dans un accident de voiture, j'ai trouvé qu'il y avait là un peu trop de coïncidence.

-Tu as mené ta propre enquête ?

-Oui.

-Yamada le savait ?

-Ton informateur ? Non, il l'ignorait. Mr. Peterson ne mélange pas ses informateurs et ses tueurs. Je suppose que comme tu cherchais des informations exclusivement sur le First District, il n'en a fourni _que_ sur le First District. Je suppose aussi que pour sa propre sécurité il n'allait certainement pas fouillé dans les sales petits secrets de FUJI. »

Natsuki reste figée, à moitié repliée sur elle-même. Les informations coulaient lentement dans son esprit. Ce qu'il avait fait à des innocents, à Shizuru, à ses amis et à sa famille.

« Il a tué ma mère. Cet espèce de salopard a tué ma- »

Natsuki s'arrêta soudain et se tourna vers Shizuru qui la regardait avec un mélange de pitié et de tristesse.

« Il t'a menacé ?

-Bien sûr qu'il fait des menaces, continua-t-elle doucement. Il n'apprécie pas la désobéissance ou la traitrise. C'est un homme qui aime avoir un contrôle total. Il n'a toutefois jamais menacé ma vie…

-C'est avec la mienne qu'il t'a menacé, comprit-elle. Shizuru… ce n'est pas en revenant vers lui que tu me protégeras. Je sais que ce n'est pas la seule raison qui te pousse à revenir vers lui, je l'ai bien compris, mais celle-ci ne doit pas rentrer en ligne de compte. Tu me connais non ? Je réagis mal aux menaces et ce n'est certainement pas ça qui m'éloignera de toi.

-Tu ne comprends pas Natsuki. Quand je t'ai dis de venir te réfugier ici, c'est parce que… c'est le seul endroit auquel j'ai pensé.

-Parce que c'est ta maison : là où tu te sens en sécurité près de ta famille, expliqua Natsuki. »

Shizuru balaya l'argument d'un revers de la main.

« Le soucis… c'est que je ne pense pas que tu sois en sécurité ici, ni Reito ou Mikoto, surtout s'il pense que tu as pu leur communiquer certains de ses secrets. L'utilité d'une personne, ce qu'il peut espérer tirer d'eux et les risques pris s'il commandite son assassinat… je suis sûre qu'il les a pris en compte et que ce n'est pas en votre faveur.

-Il veut nous tuer. Moi, Reito et Mikoto. Qu'en est-il de toi ? Quand ils t'ont rattrapé dans la forêt, le garde et les clones, ils pensaient que tu avais aidé l'intrus que j'étais à s'enfuir.

-Mr. Peterson… il…

-Il doute de ta loyauté, énonça-t-elle.

-Dès l'instant où nous avons repris contact, confirma-t-elle. Et d'autant plus après l'épisode que tu énonces.

-Alors… pourquoi te relâche-t-il si facilement s'il ne croit plus en ton obéissance ? »

Shizuru se tût, ses mains se glissant dans ses cheveux en un tic nerveux.

« Il te teste, n'est-ce pas ? Il t'a demandé quelque chose. Quoi ?

-De te retrouver, énonça-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Même s'il n'a pas la preuve que je t'ai aidé à fuir, comme je suis en contact avec toi, il me demande de te retrouver.

-Il n'a même pas la preuve que c'est moi qui soit entré illégalement dans son labo !

-Le peu de descriptions des gardes avec lesquels tu t'es battu sont suffisantes. Et il suppose l'existence d'un complice.

-Quand Iroshi m'a aidé, se rappela-t-elle.

-Oui, j'étais dans le labo à ce moment-là, il sait donc que ce n'est pas moi.

-Il peut comprendre que c'est Iroshi ?

-J'en doute, mais sait-on jamais. »

Un silence s'installa. Natsuki avait soudain l'envie de courir, de courir jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus penser à rien, de fuir très loin de ce piège qui se renfermait sur elle. Puis son regard tomba sur Shizuru et elle comprit qu'elle ne courrait que si elle se trouvait à ses côtés.

« Mais tu ne me dénonceras pas…

-Jamais, admit-elle d'une voix émotive bien que ferme.

-Comment peux-tu penser à revenir vers lui alors que… qu'il considéra ton échec comme une trahison ?! Qui sait ce qu'il te ferait !

-ça ne sert à rien de réfléchir à ça. Si tu pars seul, il sera furieux oui et il te cherchera mais ça n'ira pas plus loin. Si _je_ fuis avec toi, c'est sa propriété que tu voles. Je suis « trop précieuse à ses yeux ». Je ne peux pas laisser Reito et Mikoto servir de monnaie d'échange. Eux ou qui que ce soit à qui toi ou moi tiendrais. Tu ne le supporterais pas et moi non plus.

-Alors ta solution… c'est que j'aille me cacher et que tu reviennes prisonnière de cet endroit à cause d'un mélange de loyauté envers lui et d'esprit chevaleresque envers nous. En espérant que la situation puisse revenir comme avant. _Ça ne peut pas revenir comme avant_. Reito et Mikoto ne le permettraient pas. Il a tué nos familles, il met nos vies en jeu, il t'utilise et te blesse. Tu sais quel genre de personne je suis. Je ne suis pas une lâche. Si Peterson veut la guerre, il va l'avoir. Si on ne peut vivre en paix avec lui, on vivra en paix _sans_ lui ! »


	19. Un début de plan

Shizuru comptait le tic-tac régulier des aiguilles dans le salon. Leur nuit s'était arrêté avec la déclaration de guerre de Natsuki. Honnêtement, elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle faisait ici. Elle pensait avoir été claire en disant qu'elle ne s'en prendrait pas aux Peterson. Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, oui elle savait que Mr. Peterson n'était pas une bonne personne, c'était un meurtrier –enfin un commanditaire de meurtres- il ressemblait parfois plus à un parrain de la mafia qu'à un PDG d'un laboratoire militaire.

723 mouvements d'aiguilles, 723 secondes, près de 12 minutes de silence. Honnêtement elle s'était attendue à de la colère et des cris, mais durant toutes les explications de Natsuki à Reito et Mikoto sur la mort de leur mère, sur la mort de la sienne, sur celle d'une innocente et sur celles que Peterson prévoyait pour eux, il n'y avait eu qu'un long silence consterné. Shizuru n'avait pas eu grand-chose à dire, elle avait confirmé ce que disait Natsuki lorsqu'elle hésitait, précisé lorsque cela était nécessaire.

Et depuis 737 secondes maintenant, il y avait le silence.

Reito se tenait dans son pantalon de pyjama, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux, le front appuyé sur ses mains croisées. Mikoto se triturait les doigts, le regard baissé. Il fut le premier à réagir. Relevant finalement la tête, ses yeux brillaient de colère.

« Veena était ma belle-mère mais elle valait plus que ma mère biologique. Je l'aimais plus qu'elle en tout cas. C'était… la personne la plus douce qui existe, elle ne méritait pas ça. »

Sa main vint tranquillement frottée le dos de Mikoto qui reniflait.

« Peut-être que le destin des HiMEs l'aurait rattrapé, se fit-il la réflexion. Mais honnêtement je m'en fous ! Peterson est une ordure et c'est lui qui est responsable de sa mort !

-Que proposes-tu ? demanda Mikoto en relevant les yeux vers Natsuki. »

Malgré les larmes, ses yeux n'avaient jamais été aussi semblables à ceux de son frère : porteurs d'une détermination farouche, d'une volonté de revanche sans borne.

« Qu'on se débarrasse de Peterson, avoua Natsuki franchement. »

Shizuru détourna le regard. Devant Reito et Mikoto, elle se sentait étrangement coupable de ces morts, même si elle n'en était responsable en rien.

« Tu veux dire… qu'on provoque sa mort ? demanda Mikoto les sourcils froncés.

-Si c'est la seule solution qui s'offre à nous ! tonna-t-elle. »

Le regard de Reito se tourna vers Shizuru.

« Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Sa voix était légèrement rauque, mais il semblait étrangement maitre de lui pour une telle situation. Il ressemblait à un général préparant la meilleure des stratégies pour vaincre. Shizuru semblait-il allait devoir jouer un rôle d'espion contre -ou était-ce pour ?- sa famille. Non, elle pouvait être du sang des Peterson, mais les Minagi étaient sa famille, Natsuki son âme sœur. Les Peterson étaient… et bien, ils étaient ses créateurs et ses maitres.

« Je pense… je ne sais pas ce que je pense. Mr. Peterson n'hésitera pas à vous tuer, il en a les moyens et la volonté. Il a les clones qui lui obéiront sans hésitation, des miliciens expérimentés, des contacts obscurs et des gens prêts à masquer ses crimes. Vous n'avez pas cette organisation ni ses moyens.

-Tu veux éviter l'affrontement, comprit-il. »

Sa mâchoire se serra, dire qu'elle ne voulait qu'aucun d'eux ne meurt –les Peterson compris- serait une trahison envers Natsuki et les Minagi. Reito pourtant ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur. Shizuru était plus que surprise qu'il n'y ait a priori plus de méfiance de la part de Reito. Etait-ce dû à son aveu ou à l'impression que Natsuki leur avait donnée quant à son implication dans « la guerre » contre Peterson ?

« Elle préférerait qu'on fuit et prendre les conséquences sur elle seule, répliqua Natsuki acerbe lui lançant un regard suffisamment réprobateur pour qu'elle comprenne ce qu'elle pouvait penser de cette idée.

-Belle abnégation, murmura Reito. Mais je ne passerai pas ma vie à fuir un homme qui a détruit ma vie. Je suis pour détruire la sienne !

-Ne devenez pas ce qu'il est, intervint Shizuru d'une voix faible en tentant de les empêcher de se laisser tête baissé dans des actions imprudentes.

-Je suis pour qu'il finisse derrière des barreaux, intervint Mikoto avec conviction. Je ne veux pas être un meurtrier.

-Mais comment faire ça ? s'interrogea Reito les sourcils froncés. »

Reito échangea un regard avec Natsuki, cherchant auprès d'elle une réponse à cet objectif, un peu perdu sur la façon d'y parvenir.

« Si on dénonçait ses expériences. Le clonage est interdit non ? demanda innocemment Mikoto. »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Shizuru qui grimaça.

« Ça ne fonctionnerait pas, les prévint-elle.

-Vraiment ? ironisa Natsuki. Toi et les autres clones, le laboratoire, ce ne serait pas suffisant comme preuve ? C'est quelque chose comme un crime contre l'humanité ou contre les droits de l'homme, non ?

-Il a des contacts dans tous les domaines : autorités, gouvernements. Il ferait disparaitre le laboratoire dans l'instant et les clones sur place sans une hésitation, argua Shizuru. Il mettrait le feu au Mont Fuji lui-même si cela lui permettait de se sauvegarder.

-Mais toi, insista Reito, tu es une preuve !

-Pas s'ils ne peuvent me comparer avec l'original. Viola-san ne trahira pas son père. Si je prétends être un clone, Mr. Peterson cachera sa fille et me fera passer pour elle. Il m'internera pour cause de paranoïa ou de folie. Il prétendra même pleurer sur son pauvre enfant en prime. Il paiera un docteur quelconque pour indiquer que je vais mieux, Viola réapparaitrait et je finirai à l'endroit exact où j'aurai dû être, sous bonne garde et au fin fond d'un nouveau labo. »

Reito soupira et se frotta les yeux. Colère ou non, il était épuisé.

« Mais… Viola n'est pas au courant de ce que fait son père, n'est-ce pas ? Quel preuve as-tu qu'elle prendrait son partie ?

-C'est son père, expliqua-t-elle laconique.

-Alors là, on voit bien que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir un père. Ça ne justifie pas toujours d'être en accord avec tout ce qu'il fait ou dit, répliqua Natsuki –son beau-père n'avait rien fait pour lui faire changer d'idée sur ce point.

-On pourrait faire ça, proposa Reito. Commencer en l'informant. Si la fille désapprouve un père qui lui est si attaché… il pourrait être obligé de changer. »

Shizuru haussa un sourcil, douteuse. Natsuki elle-même ne pouvait pas croire à un tel dénouement. Et puis, elle ne voulait pas qu'il change et continue sa vie tranquillement. Elle voulait qu'il paie pour ses crimes.

« On pourrait faire ça, oui, confirma-t-elle néanmoins en posant une main sur le genou de Shizuru. On aura probablement besoin de toi pour lui faire voir la vérité.

-Mr. Peterson saurait immédiatement que nous lui déclarons la guerre.

-Peux-tu arrêter de l'appeler monsieur ?! s'énerva-t-elle en serrant légèrement son genoux. Ce salaud ne mérite certainement pas ton respect. »

Shizuru se renfrogna mais garda le silence.

« Comment pouvons-nous prendre contact avec elle ? Je doute qu'une riche héritière soit facile à approcher, surtout que son père doit veiller à ce que toi, en particulier, ne puisses pas l'atteindre, demanda Reito à Natsuki. Ni nous. »

C'était déjà remarquable qu'elle fasse partie d'une classe sociale particulièrement aisée, dont le père appartenait à un milieu où tout se connaissait, sans qu'elle ne soit pourtant jamais parue parmi eux. Reito aurait depuis longtemps remarqué les similitudes avec Shizuru si tel était le cas. Viola Peterson mariée Walton était donc particulièrement gardée –presque tenue secrète- de la société japonaise. Il fallait reconnaitre à son père son incroyable capacité à dissimuler le crime qu'il avait commis en clonant sa fille. Positionner un clone de sa fille comme bras droit de la principale société concurrente sans qu'aucun membre d'aucune société ne le remarque était un tour de force qui mettait en évidence à quel point Viola était peu connue dans leur milieu.

« Les milliardaires parlent aux journalistes, non ? On pourrait demander à Chie ? »

Natsuki et Reito regardèrent Mikoto. L'idée n'étant pas plus bête qu'une autre. Chie Harada avait été une amie étonnamment fidèle durant le lycée, elle avait gardé des secrets malgré son plaisir au commérage. Elle était partie étudié le journalisme à Tokyo, Aoi Senouh l'avait accompagné pour devenir coiffeuse. Chie était devenu plus une paparazzi qu'une véritable journaliste, son plaisir des potins sur les gens célèbres n'ayant jamais faibli. Aoi avait ouvert son propre salon, il était petit et elle travaillait avec une autre personne, une certaine Tomoe que Mikoto avait rencontré et avait décrit de bizarre –surtout pour sa coupe de cheveux d'ailleurs.

Quoiqu'il en soit Chie –qui n'écrivait pas pour autant dans des journaux à scandales- pourrait probablement les aider en n'obtenant un rendez-vous avec Viola Peterson Walton. Lui proposer un article sur ses œuvres de charités pourrait probablement convaincre la jeune femme même si elle n'appréciait pas la publicité. Si elle était aussi dévouée à ses bonnes œuvres, tenter d'en accroitre les dons par un article pourrait être un sacrée argument. Même si à l'évidence Peterson Père tentait de la garder dissimulé aux yeux de tous. Mais après tout pouvait-il vraiment l'espérer ?

« Nous ne parlions pas suffisamment à Chie pour qu'elle soit sur le radar de Peterson, n'est-ce pas ? insista Mikoto. Avec le Carnaval, ça doit être les HiMEs qu'il regardait en priorité.

-C'est possible. Faut-il encore que Viola soit intéressée par une interview avec quelqu'un comme Chie Harada, elle ne travaille pas pour les journaux les plus réputés, précisa Natsuki.

-Peut-être mais je connais des gens, intervint Reito. Je peux certainement convaincre certains riches donateurs et fondateurs de bonnes œuvres d'être interviewer par Chie. Si Viola sait n'être qu'une personne riche parmi d'autres à être invité, elle sera probablement plus facilement convaincue. L'invitation pourrait même s'étendre à FUJI pour paraitre tout à fait inoffensif. Les gens riches ont des quantités de bonnes œuvres. S'il y en a suffisamment qui donne leur accord pour une interview au point de constitué un magazine exclusif, je doute que Peterson puisse soupçonner quoique ce soit. Sa fille ne refusera probablement pas. Toute la subtilité serait de faire une demande pour parler des bonnes œuvres des Walton. Le mari ne gère probablement pas cette partie-là, c'est Madame qui doit s'en occuper.

-ça peut se tenter, réfléchit Natsuki convenant que de ce point de vue là la division du travail des Walton devait être exact. Mais on parviendrait seulement à approcher Viola. Ça ne signifie pas réussir à se débarrasser de son pourri de père.

-Il faut bien commencer par quelque chose. Parallèlement, rien ne nous empêche de réunir de quoi nous défendre, intervint Mikoto. Je ne veux pas spécialement en arriver à le tuer lui ou un de ses clones mais ça ne signifie pas que je sois prête à me laisser mourir sans me défendre. »

C'était comme si un début de plan commençait à se dessiner. Reito s'en alla s'assoir seul à la table de salle à manger, un bloc note et son ordinateur en main, notant les personnes les plus susceptibles d'accepter de publicité leur bonnes œuvres dans un article. L'heure ne lui offrait pas la possibilité de les appeler dans l'instant, mais il comptait bien entreprendre de telles démarches aussitôt que les conventions sociales –et l'heure- l'autoriseraient à le faire.

Sans attendre, Natsuki appela quant à elle Yamada. L'homme avait travaillé pour Peterson mais Natsuki était convaincue qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Il ne prendrait jamais leur parti clairement face à au crapuleux PDG, mais il était le mieux placé pour leur fournir non seulement des armes et des moyens illégaux que pour potentiellement leur apprendre quelques petites choses sur leur ennemi.

Mikoto ne se souciant guère de l'heure avait choisi d'appeler Mai pour recueillir le numéro de téléphone le plus récent de Chie Harada après avoir remarqué qu'elle n'avait que celui d'Aoi en répertoir.

Shizuru ne voyait guère ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire là-dedans. Elle s'était finalement postée à la fenêtre, écartant très légèrement les rideaux pour regarder la neige tombée à la lumière des réverbères. Malgré la colère, la nervosité ou l'excitation qu'agir pouvait faire naitre, la fatigue les avait finalement rattrapés. Sa liste complétée, Reito était allée se recoucher. Mikoto avait noté le numéro de Chie au coin de son carnet sous la dictée plutôt énervée de Mai. Shizuru les entendait toutefois encore parler au téléphone depuis qu'elle s'en était allé dans sa chambre. Il était probable que Mikoto racontait tout à Mai. La jeune fille était plutôt bouleversée… avec raison.

« J'aime bien regarder la neige tombée. C'est si calme. »

Elle savait que Natsuki se tenait à quelques pas d'elle, sa conversation avec Yamada tout juste terminé.

« Je n'ai jamais particulièrement aimé cette période, répondit-elle tranquillement sans tenter de la rejoindre à la fenêtre. J'aimais le froid et la neige, mais décembre est une période un peu trop festive. Ça me rappelait seulement la solitude.

-Noël, comprit Shizuru. Au Japon ce n'est pourtant pas vu comme une fête familiale.

-Peut-être, bougonna Natsuki, mais il y a quand même des décorations et des cadeaux.

-N'est-ce pas les couples qui s'en offrent ? »

Natsuki haussa les épaules se rapprochant finalement de Shizuru.

« A Fuuka avec tous les étudiants en internat, les gens s'offraient des cadeaux à tout va. Tu t'en souviens non ? Ils étaient tous heureux, déguisés en Père Noël à chanter des chansons trop guillerettes. Je sais que je ne faisais pas d'effort pour me faire des amis… mais j'avais quand même l'impression d'être à l'écart. Je ne pouvais pas les regarder sans me dire qu'ils avaient de la chance, tout allait bien dans leur vie à eux.

-Je te comprends, acquiesça Shizuru après un moment. C'était… un événement marquant à FUJI aussi. En fait, je pense que c'est le seul qui me permettait de savoir qu'une année s'était écoulé. Mr-… en fin _Peterson_ fête Noël. Une partie de ses employés –surtout ceux d'origines occidentales- le fête aussi. Même dans le labo, il y avait ce petit sapin lumineux. Une petite concession pour cette période spéciale. Parfois dans ces moment-là, ils me parlaient de leur famille. Des parents qu'ils avaient laissés dans leur pays natal, de la fiancée qui les attendait chez eux, ou des enfants qui tenteraient de surprendre le Père Noël. On ne m'a jamais laissé penser qu'il existait, mais malgré tout… même là-bas c'était une période un peu magique. Certains chercheurs me glissaient même des chocolats ou des sucreries. C'était une période où j'étais sûre de ne pas croiser Peterson. Il n'aurait loupé Noël avec sa fille pour rien au monde. »

Natsuki glissa lentement ses mains le long de la nuque de Shizuru, commençant tranquillement un léger massage.

« Comment c'était… de vivre là-bas ?

-Différent. Plus facile. Il n'y avait pas de responsabilités, pas de choix à faire, pas de question à se poser. Mes journées étaient réglées comme du papier à musique. Je me levais probablement toujours à la même heure, au son d'une sonnerie. La journée s'articulait autour de différents sujets ou objectifs, il y avait toujours des activités physiques –entrainement et test-, de l'apprentissage sur tout un tas de domaines. Des pauses déjeunées avec des plats au grammage près, constitué pour apporter ce qui était nécessaire pour une croissance optimale. Des tests scientifiques : prélèvements de sang par exemples. Pas de distraction qui n'est un réel apport pour atteindre de l' « être humain parfait ». Ce qui est stupide… fredonna-t-elle sous les doigts de Natsuki. L'humain est par nature faillible. »

Natsuki sembla méditer ses paroles. Elle ne pensait pas que ce fut de bon ton d'avouer à Shizuru qu'elle avait passé des années à la voir comme un « être parfait ». Aujourd'hui elle voyait les fissures, les doutes, les « mauvaises fréquentations », les trahisons. Oui, elle était faillible. Cela était d'autant plus rassurant que « l'humain était par nature faillible », Shizuru était humaine. Les autres clones, si conditionné, le cerveau altéré, copié les uns par rapport aux autres, à l'obéissance aussi aveugle qu'absolu, étaient peut-être parfait aux yeux de Peterson, mais leur statut d'être humain à proprement parler était bien plus douteux. A la description, elles paraissaient plus être des machines biologiques qu'autre chose. Shizuru toutefois était aussi humaine que n'importe qui.

« Tu n'as jamais été curieuse ? demanda-t-elle finalement en préférant ne pas s'étendre sur cet argument philosophique tout personnel.

-A quel sujet ?

-De ce qu'il y avait au-delà des portes du laboratoire ?

-Je suppose que je l'ai été à une période. Mais on m'a expliqué ce qu'il y avait à l'extérieur, je m'en suis faite une idée de la même manière qu'un lecteur s'imagine le monde dans lequel évolue les héros de son roman. Je ne parvenais pas vraiment à voir cela comme quelque chose de réel. Et puis… tant qu'on ne me disait pas que cela était digne d'intérêt, je n'avais pas véritablement le temps d'y songer. Les temps morts à se prélasser, à regarder la neige tombée… ça n'existait pas là-bas. Les seuls moments où je n'avais rien à faire et le temps d'y penser étaient lorsque je devais dormir. Des temps de sommeil précieux.

-C'est pour cela que tu sembles si contemplatif de tout depuis le lycée. »

Natsuki entendit le rire léger de Shizuru à cette facette de son comportement.

« Ce monde me semble effrayant et merveilleux à la fois. Le lire, l'étudier… ça n'a rien à voir avec le vivre. Quand je regarde à travers une fenêtre à un café, je vois des gens qui passent leur temps à courir derrière des rêves, l'espoir d'un avenir meilleur. Aucun ne prend simplement le temps de vivre. Juste de profiter. Ils ne voient pas, ni n'apprécient… la liberté qu'ils ont.

-Si tu avais leur liberté… qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? »

Shizuru se retourna soudain, attrapant les mains de Natsuki qui avait glissé loin de son cou.

« Je te choisirais. Aussi simplement que cela.

-Je trouve que c'est un sacrée bon choix, murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser. Sauf que tu n'as pas besoin de me choisir, parce que je ne te laisserai pas partir. »

Elle se sentit le sourire de Shizuru contre ses lèvres. Natsuki espéra que tout pouvait être aussi simple que ce moment. Natsuki se demandait si ce serait toujours cela à présent : un mélange de sentiments si fort. De passer de la colère et peine à l'amour. Kami-sama comment avait-elle un jour pu douter de ces sentiments pour Shizuru ?

.

* * *

Elle ne sut pas vraiment comment elle était allée de la fenêtre au canapé du salon mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Shizuru était dans ses bras, endormie. Natsuki n'y arrivait pas, elle avait peur qu'elle disparaisse si elle fermait les yeux. Alors elle observait les courbes douces de son visage, les cils noirs délicatement posés sur la peau claire, les lèvres pleines légèrement entrouvertes, les cheveux claires qui lui retombaient sur le front et se soulevaient légèrement à chaque expiration. Elle adorait entendre sa respiration, lente et profonde. Elle adorait sentir sa chaleur contre elle. Enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille avait été incroyablement naturelle, laisser ses mains glisser sous la chemise pour que sa paume s'étale sur l'estomac tonique était une tentation à laquelle elle n'avait pu résister. Elle s'était rappelé trop clairement le velouté et la chaleur de sa peau pour y résister. Est-ce qu'elle ne l'avait réellement découverte que quelques heures plus tôt ?

A force de s'appuyer sur son coude pour l'observer, Natsuki commençait à sentir son corps protester contre sa mauvaise position. Elle bougea doucement espérant ne pas la réveiller, s'allongeant tout contre elle sur l'étroit canapé. Elle vint se blottir dans sa nuque, déposant un baisé aussi léger qu'un plume. Elle adorait aussi son odeur maintenant qu'elle y songeait. Le sommeil lui vint étonnement facilement, ses bras se resserrant inconsciemment autour d'elle. Même son inconscient refusait de risquer de la perdre.

.

* * *

La matinée arriva tôt. Trop tôt de l'avis de Natsuki. Surtout quand cela commençait par un sentiment de panique. Shizuru n'était plus là, elle en avait presque la nausée. Elle se redressa précipitamment, une sensation de tournis la saisissant. Son regard cherchait désespérément un signe de sa présence.

« Shizuru ! appelait-t-elle d'une voix trop aigue. Shizuru !

-Quoi ? s'exclama une voix aux intonations similaires à la sienne. »

Elle se releva de derrière le comptoir de la cuisine américaine, un saladier à la main, les yeux dardant en tous sens. Sans même y réfléchir, Natsuki sauta par-dessus le dossier du canapé et parcourut les quelques mètres qui la séparait de Shizuru pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle avait eu le temps de reposer le saladier avant que Natsuki ne l'enlace fermement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Shizuru inquiète alors qu'elle frottait le dos de Natsuki dans un geste réconfortant.

-Rien, balbutia-t-elle en rougissant soudainement consciente de la peur panique qu'elle avait eu de l'avoir perdu. »

Elle était un peu trop pot de colle si elle devait y réfléchir mais elle évitait d'y penser. Elle avait vraiment eu peur qu'elle s'en soit allé à FUJI dans un esprit de sacrifice stupide pour leur éviter la guerre que Natsuki entreprenait.

« Rien ? Vraiment ? rit-elle légèrement.

-J'ai cru que tu étais partie, bougonna-t-elle le nez enfoui dans le coton doux du t-shirt que Shizuru portait, un vêtement probablement emprunté aux vêtements qu'elle laissait ici.

-J'aurai pu, indiqua Shizuru qui se doutait que Natsuki ne voulait pas qu'elle s'appesantit sur son aveu. Il est presque midi et je commence à avoir faim.

-Il est midi ? s'exclama-t-elle en se reculant soudainement.

-En effet. Reito et Mikoto sont partis voir Chie. Ils veulent la convaincre d'accepter d'écrire l'article mais de leur laisser Miss Peterson. Bref, ils tentent de mettre en route votre plan.

-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir réveillée ?

-Ils ne pensaient pas nécessaire qu'on les accompagne. Ils jugent d'ailleurs que ce serait trop risqué pour toi de sortir si Mr. Peterson fait surveiller l'appartement. Ce n'est pas un mystère que je passe plus de temps ici que chez moi.

-Tu veux dire qu'il sait où tu te trouves ?

-Certainement. Et ils ont raison sur le fait que l'appartement est surveillé. Ou du moins, _je_ suis surveillée. C'est aussi une des raisons qui explique pourquoi je n'ai pas accompagné Reito et Mikoto pour voir Chie. Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?

-Qu'est-ce que je- Attends, reprit-elle, ça ne t'inquiète pas ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Il a pu me voir entrer chez Reito !

-Non, toute la durée de mon absence, il n'a pas eu le temps de mettre en place une unité de surveillance, il était trop occupé à faire fouiller et à vérifier les mesures de sécurité de son labo.

-Il en avait déjà peut-être mise une en place !

- _J'étais_ la surveillance de Reito, répliqua-t-elle. A présent c'est différent. C'est moi qu'il fait surveiller. Tant que je suis là, l'appartement est sous surveillance. Donc, dit-elle en attrapant les épaules de Natsuki, tant que je suis là, tu ne sors pas.

-Comment peux-tu être sûr qu'il n'y a pas plusieurs unités de surveillance ?

-Parce que, souffla-t-elle le long de la coque de son oreille, parmi les choses qu'on m'a appris : je sais repérer les gens qui me surveillent. Par ailleurs, Mr. Peterson doute seulement de moi. Et son doute est vis-à-vis de ma relation et de mon comportement avec toi, pas Reito. Tu vas devoir me faire confiance sur ce point. A présent, dis-moi… que veux-tu manger ? »

Natsuki poussa un soupir dramatique.

« Ce que tu veux, gémit-elle. Tu t'apprêtais à faire quoi ?

-Des crêpes.

-Parfait. »

Natsuki se détacha, annonçant qu'elle allait se doucher le temps que Shizuru prépare la pâte. Elle s'arrêta cependant en cours de route.

« Je ne vais pas partir, lui lança aussitôt Shizuru en comprenant la raison de son arrêt. Donc, sauf si tu t'apprêtes à me demander de t'accompagner sous la douche, tu devrais y aller. »

Natsuki rougit et se précipita dans l'escalier pour une douche froide. Kami-sama, elle allait se battre pour que tous ses matins soient ainsi.


	20. Doutes

Chie Harada tapotait tranquillement, son bloc note de son stylo. Elle était très mitigée sur l'entreprise des Minagi. Elle s'y connaissait bien peu dans la haute société, bien peu sur ceux qui dirigeait le Japon et gérait son marché économique. Elle s'intéressait habituellement au monde du divertissement. Interroger des gens dont elle ignorait tout la dérangeait, mais elle voyait aussi tout l'intérêt de la chose. Son rédacteur en chef apprécierait l'idée et Reito lui avait mâché le travail en lui fournissant toutes les personnes à interviewer. Il lui suffirait de faire un travail de fond sur les personnes qu'elle allait interviewer et Reito lui avait affirmé être prêt à l'aider.

Elle en avait déjà interviewé trois, dont une avait été si hautaine qu'elle se demandait comment elle pouvait réellement réunir de l'argent pour les pauvres. Elle avait regardé Chie comme si elle ne valait rien. Elle sentait que cela serait particulièrement difficile d'écrire un article sur cette femme de façon positive. Elle pouvait savoir vendre son association à ses gala de charité, personne ne pourrait faire croire à Chie que c'était par amour et pitié envers les démunis. C'était seulement une manière comme une autre de redorée le blason de l'entreprise familiale après quelques petites bavures et licenciements abusifs.

Son dernier entretien avait été un homme porté un peu trop sur le flirt mais trop bien éduqué pour aller jusqu'à des propositions indécentes. Seule sa première interview lui avait permis de faire connaissance d'une femme réellement investi dans sa lutte contre le cancer, un domaine où son entreprise investissait des sommes importantes et des galas où elles réunissaient des moyens conséquents.

Si la quatrième personne sur sa liste n'avait été Viola Peterson Walton, Chie aurait craint que ce fut l'entretien de trop. Sauf que Reito avait fait cela claire que c'était lui qui allait lui parler. Chie ne devait que l'accueillir. Elle avait un peu peur des raisons qui les poussait à mettre un tel plan important en marche pour si en arriver à discuter avec cette femme. Reito ne faisait-il pas d'ailleurs parti de son milieu ? Ce dernier avait préféré la garder dans l'obscurité, quoiqu'il précisa qu'elle allait probablement avoir des questions en rencontre la dénommée Viola et qu'il lui demandait de les garder pour elle. Curieuse, Chie avait tapé le nom de cette personne dans Google pour se retrouver à contempler la Kaichou de ses années lycées. Shizuru Fujino. Elle pensait alors comprendre quel était le point entier de cet entretien.

Combien temps avait-elle passé plus jeune à rechercher Fujino Shizuru pour Natsuki –si déprimée par son départ ? Visiblement, Reito l'avait retrouvé. Chie se demandait si le jeune homme lui-même n'avait pas eu quelques sentiments pour la jeune femme. A son avis, il devait en avoir quelqu'un s'il avait poursuivi la recherche de Shizuru 8 ans durant et c'était tant démené pour la rencontrer via Chie.

Reito pouvait rêver pour que Chie Harada –ex-grande reporter des célébrités de Gakuen Fuuka- laisse Reito seul avec Fujino ou Peterson Walton quel que soit le nom qu'elle portait aujourd'hui. Le jeune homme avait visiblement informé Natsuki, puisqu'il était arrivé avec sa sœur et cette dernière. Ils l'avaient rejoint une heure plus tôt, dans le bar de l'hôtel où elle passait ces entretiens. Ils étaient attablés à trois tables d'elle-même derrière une plante verte qui avait empêché ces précédents entretiens de les voir. Reito n'avait visiblement aucune envie de se retrouver à discuter avec les connaissances qu'il lui avait dénichée pour l'article.

Néanmoins, si Reito et Natsuki voulaient qu'elle fasse comme si de rien n'était lorsque Shizuru/Viola allait arriver, Chie allait le faire -quitte à se faire passer pour une idiote. Elle se leva donc pour aller à la rencontre de Viola Peterson Walton à son entrée, s'inclinant poliment tout en se présentant avant d'échanger des banalités tout en se dirigeant vers sa table. Elles commandèrent de quoi se désaltérer –pas que Chie en ait besoin après trois autres rendez-vous- et Chie se laissa aller à l'étonnement.

Bien sûr, Shizuru Fujino était deux classes au-dessus d'elle et Chie n'était pas particulièrement célèbre si ce n'est pour les ragots et informations qu'elle distillait au fan de Shizuru sous le nez de cette dernière. Elle doutait que Shizuru se souviennent de son nom, mais elle espérait au moins un peu plus de réaction face à elle. Elle ne pouvait pas être aussi transparente au lycée, pour qu'il n'y ait même pas un léger doute sur le fait qu'elles puissent se connaitre. Elle n'avait même pas tant changé que ça en 8 ans.

« Allez-y, je vous en prie, qu'elles sont vos questions ? Je suis assez pressée, indiqua son interlocutrice. »

Chie était quelques peu étonnée. Non seulement que la femme soit enceinte –après avoir appris qu'elle aimait Natsuki, elle avait jamais pensé qu'elle finirait marié avec un homme surtout comme son époux, pour avoir checké Walton n'était pas un canon de beauté- mais elle semblait aussi avoir perdu son accent si caractéristique de Kyoto et ses yeux étaient ternis. Elle semblait fatiguée mais ce n'était guère surprenant compte tenu de l'état avancé de grossesse.

Chie n'eut pas vraiment à répondre. Reito, Mikoto et Natsuki arrivaient. Cette dernière semblait d'ailleurs plus énervée qu'heureuse de retrouver la jeune femme.

« En fait, c'est _nous_ qui aimerions vous parler. »

Reito tira une chaise supplémentaire pour sa sœur avant de finir à 5 autour de la table. Leur interlocutrice fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je suis ici pour une interview, si cela est une sorte de jeu tordu, mes gardes du corps sont dans le hall. Prêt à… Je vous connais, non ? demanda-t-elle soudainement en remarquant Natsuki. On ne s'est pas déjà vu ?

-Oui, à FUJI. »

Chie haussa les sourcils étonnée. La femme venait-elle vraiment de demander à Natsuki si elles se connaissaient ? Natsuki s'était lamentée des mois, des années même après sa disparition et Shizuru l'avait simplement… oublié après avoir été rejeté ? Voilà pour l'amour profond.

« Vous travaillez pour mon père ?

-Travaillais, corrigea-t-elle. A présent je travaille plutôt pour la Minagi, Corp. Voici, Reito Minagi et sa sœur Mikoto.

-Vous êtes les concurrents de mon père, reconnut-elle immédiatement en commençant à se lever. Je n'ai rien à voir avec son entreprise, discutez avec lui, mais je ne m'entretiendrai pas avec vous.

-Vous devriez pourtant, répliqua doucement Natsuki. »

Ils avaient bien réfléchis sur comment amener la chose. Laisser Chie avec eux lors de cette conversation semblait après coup une bonne idée. Une journaliste connaissant la vérité, elle serait probablement prête à mettre à jour les crimes de Peterson s'ils leur arrivaient quelque chose suite à cet entretien.

« Vous êtes au courant pour les expériences illégales de votre père alors ? insista Natsuki sans émotion. »

Dans sa tentative de partir, Viola s'arrêta. Elle n'avait aucun doute que ce fut un mensonge mais le risque que les Minagi colportent des rumeurs aussi fausses auprès d'une journaliste avec l'appui d'une ex-employée était un risque qu'elle ne voulait pas courir. Même si son père prouvait le contraire, une mauvaise publicité pouvait faire beaucoup de mal pour un labo qui faisait des contrats avec l'armée.

« C'est de la diffamation, répliqua-t-elle en accentuant ses mots en tapant la table du poing.

-Nous pouvons en discuter tranquillement, intervint Natsuki, si vous vous rasseyez. D'autant qu'une partie de ces expériences vous touche personnellement.

-Nous verrons si vos propos se maintiennent comment vous aurez mon avocat en face de vous.

-Oui, je serai curieuse de savoir comment il vous défendra devant nos accusations. Je vois en tout cas que votre greffe fait merveille. Le deuxième enfant non ? Je me demande pourquoi aucun des chirurgiens ne sait vanter d'être parvenu à réaliser la première greffe d'utérus, en gardant le tout fonctionnel. Un exploit, non ? »

Viola les foudroya du regard, avant de tirer la chaise pour se rasseoir.

« Comment êtes-vous au courant de cela ? siffla-t-elle.

-Vous savez qui était votre donneur ? continua Natsuki sans se soucier de l'interruption.

-Les donneurs sont anonymes, répliqua-t-elle acide.

-Vous-

-Je ne suis pas sûre d'aimer la façon dont vous amenez le sujet, interrompit une nouvelle personne. »

Chie sursauta, relevant des yeux médusés sur un véritable sosie de… la femme qu'ils interrogeaient et dont elle n'était plus sûre de l'identité. Toutefois, son choc ne fut rien en comparaison de celui de la femme.

« Vous… vous…

-Bonjour, Miss Peterson, salua Shizuru d'une inclinaison polie du chef presque serviable.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

-Je doute que vous appréciez ou acceptiez qui je suis.

-Vous ne répondez pas à la question ! »

Il y avait une petite quantité de panique dans son ton et une véritable incompréhension. Signe qu'elle ignorait bien l'existence des clones et qu'elle réfléchissait déjà à ce que pouvait être ces « expériences illégales ». Qu'elle commençait peut-être même à s'en faire déjà une petite idée.

« On m'appelle habituellement Shizuru Fujino. Votre père lui m'a prénommé « numéro 16 ».

-Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez… ce que vous tentez de me faire croire.

-Mr. Peterson –Shizuru grimaça au regard que lui lança Natsuki face à ce respect- n'apprécierait pas que je vous parle. Il m'a interdit de ne jamais prendre contact avec vous.

-Etes-vous… ma sœur ? »

Viola n'était pas stupide, avec sa mère morte peu de temps après sa naissance, la femme ne pouvait être sa petite sœur. Elle était trop semblable pour être autre chose qu'une jumelle mais elle semblait quelques années plus jeunes.

« Avez-vous dégoté un sosie pour tenter de me convaincre que mon père…

-Vous a cloné ? ironisa Natsuki un tantinet agressif.

-Natsuki, l'avertit doucement Shizuru. Pas d'esclandre. »

Shizuru tendit la main vers la table, Viola s'écarta aussitôt d'elle comme si elle fut pestiférer. Shizuru tenta difficilement de ne pas grimacer à la réaction. Elle saisit toutefois le couteau trainant sur la table avec lequel elle s'ouvrit la paume sans hésitation. Viola haleta à l'action alors que Shizuru s'emparait simplement d'une serviette pour éponger un partie du sang qu'elle lui tendit.

« Que voulez-vous que je fasse de ça ? grimaça Viola.

-C'est pour vous permettre de faire le test ADN que vous mourrez d'envie de réaliser. Vous avez des doutes ce qui s'explique, comparez nos ADN. A part l'absence du syndrome de Lynch dont vous êtes porteuse, nous serons identiques sur tous les points.

-Non, refusa-t-elle. Mon père ne ferait… n'oserait jamais… »

Sa voix commençait à monter dans les aigues et son souffle à se faire hacher. Elle se plia soudain de douleur.

« Nom de dieu, jura Chie, elle vient de perdre les eaux ! »

Shizuru releva la tête vers Natsuki.

« Ce n'était pas prévu, grommela Reito alors que les employés de l'hôtel et le reste des clients s'agitaient autour d'eux.

-Il n'y a plus aucune chance pour que Peterson ne l'apprenne pas dans les prochaines minutes ! gronda Natsuki. Shizuru a déjà dû l'inquiéter en semant ses surveillants. Allons-y !

-On ne peut pas, gémit Shizuru. Miss Peter-

-Ils vont s'occuper d'elle.

-Je dois m'assurer de son état, je…

-Tu es ta propre personne Shizuru. Tu ne lui dois rien, tu m'entends ! Tu lui as déjà assez donné. Viens maintenant ! ordonna Natsuki en la tirant par la main. »

Haletante, Viola regarda Shizuru apercevant le reflet véritable de l'inquiétude. Sa main effleura son estomac bombé et douloureux, se rappelant malgré l'arrivée imminente de son enfant par quoi avait commencé cette rencontre. La greffe. Portait-elle véritablement son enfant dans l'utérus de cette Shizuru ? Dans l'organe d'un clone ?

Elle gémit, se pliant sur elle-même, les voyant s'enfuir par le fond du restaurant. Sa main se resserra sur la serviette ensanglantée, la preuve peut-être qu'elle n'était pas la précieuse et _unique_ petite fille de son père.

.

* * *

Sa respiration était lente et calme, très loin du véritable tumulte intérieur dont elle était victime. Viola venait de mettre au monde son deuxième enfant. Une petite fille aux cheveux claire, on lui avait assuré qu'elle était en bonne santé. La naissance était allée particulièrement bien. Elle avait toujours peur qu'elle se passe mal comme celle de sa propre mère. La greffe préventive de son père avait pourtant été une réussite. La troisième greffe plutôt. Les deux premières avaient été rejetées et son père –malgré qu'il connaisse cette possibilité- avait paru le prendre comme un affront personnel. Pour la troisième greffe, il avait paru pourtant si sûr, si absolument convaincu de la réussite. Elle se doutait que ce n'était pas là les opérations les plus légales qui soient. Elles avaient eu lieu dans un des labos de son père transformé en salle de chirurgie high-tech, pas de listes de donneurs, pas de longues discussions avec des médecins ou des rendez-vous et analyses. Son père lui avait demandé de le laisser gérer l'opération et la greffe quand on lui avait officiellement diagnostiqué le Syndrome de Lynch qu'en l'idée d'avoir des enfants s'était concrétisée. _Ma fille, avait dit son père, ne mourra pas pour me donner la joie de petits enfants._

Son équipe avait travaillé dure pour qu'elle puisse réaliser son rêve de maternité sans craindre pour sa santé. Elle avait bien cru abandonné après l'échec de la seconde greffe, dévasté d'avoir probablement perdu sa seule chance de porter des enfants. _Encore une dernière chance, ma chérie. Je t'assure que cette greffe-ci tiendra. C'est impossible qu'il en soit autrement._ C'était une réelle, _réelle_ conviction qu'il avait eu ce jour-là. _Comment peux-tu être aussi sûr ?_ Si elle n'avait pas été aussi déprimée par son état, elle lui aurait probablement posé la question même si elle savait qu'il ne lui répondrait pas.

Elle avait vu quelques films sur le clonage. Souvent le scénario mettait en scène des clones créés pour donner leurs organes aux riches personnes qui avaient financé cette copie d'eux-mêmes. Prolongés leur vie au détriment… d'un individu génétiquement plus proche d'eux que leurs propres parents. Viola n'avait pas aimé ce film. Elle les trouvait beaucoup trop cynique envers les riches. Pourquoi les gens pensaient-ils toujours qu'être riche signifiait être un monstre qui n'hésitait pas à écraser la vie des autres pour leur profit personnel ? Viola savait être une privilégiée, elle avait la vue d'ensemble aussi : l'obligation parfois de blesser une personne pour en sauvegarder des dizaines, d'être bon sans être faible. La responsabilité d'une position élevée valait parfois de faire des choix difficile. Elle aimait aider les gens qui le méritait, les récompenser comme elle pouvait, mais osait se détourner de ceux qui profitaient du système et le critiquait en tendant la main. Les profiteurs ne savaient que se plaindre, ils étaient des parasites qui l'empêchaient d'apporter son aide aux méritants, à ceux que la vie avait piétiné malgré tous leurs efforts.

Elle ne connaissait pas personnellement les Minagi, mais les rumeurs les décrivaient pour des bonnes personnes, probablement trop jeune pour mener une telle société mais de bons patrons, à l'écoute et parfois un peu naïf. Elle ignorait tout de la journaliste dont le nom de plume « Hallard » ne lui rappelait pas d'articles qu'elle eut lu. Elle avait accepté l'entretien car elle avait entendu que plusieurs de ses paires y participaient. La jeune femme –l'ex-employée de son père- lui était encore plus obscure. Elle avait paru réellement la tenir responsable de ces « expériences illégales » même si elle n'avait accusé que son père. Et puis il y avait Shizuru Fujino. Son portrait craché.

Viola resserra sa main sur la serviette tâchée de sang. Elle l'avait glissé dans la poche de son manteau quand ses gardes du corps, puis l'ambulance, étaient arrivés.

Aucun doute dans ce qu'ils affirmaient. Elle lui avait laissé son sang pour preuve de leurs accusations.

Dans les films, Viola plaignait les clones. Elle qui avait eu tant de mal avec ses greffes auraient à l'époque donné chaque chose pour avoir un enfant de son sang, dut-il grandir dans une machine plutôt qu'en son sein. Pourtant ses êtres étaient vus comme de simple pièce de rechange. Il devait se battre pour prouver leur individualité et leur droit de vivre libre. La décision d'avoir un enfant était un choix comme celui d'appuyer sur un bouton pour créer un clone. Viola ne voyait pas en quoi cela différait. Si la science pouvait parvenir à pallier les défauts de la nature qui empêchait certains couples de concevoir, cela devait être quelque chose de merveilleux à célébrer non un péché inqualifiable. Un clone ce n'était qu'un individu au trait aussi semblable que ceux de l'original, mais selon leurs éducations ou leurs expériences, ils étaient… une autre personne. Un jumeau, un frère s'il avait un âge proche de l'original un enfant s'il était plus jeune. Voilà comment Viola voyait un clone.

Son père pouvait-il vraiment avoir fait cela ? Viola ne voulait pas le concevoir, son père était l'homme le plus gentil et protecteur qui soit. Le souci était… qu'il la plaçait au centre de sa vie. Ne lui disait-il pas, petite, qu'il sacrifierait terre et ciel pour elle ? _L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions_.

Viola regarda sa petite fille -sa minuscule petite fille- et repensa à Fujino Shizuru, à la possibilité qu'elle ait eu cette enfant au détriment de cette femme qui aurait pu être sa sœur.

Viola Peterson Walton n'était pas une lâche. Elle n'allait pas ignorer la possibilité que ce que ces gens lui aient appris soit vrai par peur que son père soit une toute autre personne que ce qu'elle pense.

Elle avait cette serviette pour attester leur dire.

Son enfant s'agita, ses yeux s'ouvrirent légèrement avant qu'elle ne les referme et ne semble se rendormir. Elle avait des yeux si sombres.

Viola grimaça en songeant qu'elle croyait déjà ses gens. Parce qu'elle se rappelait enfant, un nourrisson aux yeux rouges comme ceux de Fujino Shizuru.

.

* * *

C'était à Noël, ou du moins, à la période de Noël. Son père ne loupait jamais les fêtes de Noël. Ses employés avaient eux-mêmes souvent le droit à quelques jours de congés, d'autant plus que les routes devenaient souvent impraticables pour FUJI. Viola se rappelait avoir 6 ou 7 ans à ce noël-là. C'était une période particulièrement compliqué, elle se sentait seule, son père souvent absent à son laboratoire et encore plus souvent en colère, maudissant parfois à voix hautes une femme dont elle ne pouvait guère se souvenir le nom. Elle se rappelait que cet hiver-là, ces cris avaient été recouverts par les pleurs d'un bébé. Elle lui avait demandé si son cadeau était un petit frère qui l'aurait certainement distraite de sa solitude. Elle ne se souvenait plus ce que son père avait répondu à cela. En tout cas, elle s'en rappelait clairement lui disant de ne pas s'en préoccuper et d'aller jouer dans sa chambre. Il avait envoyé sa nourrice –la seule personne patiente et disponible pour jouer avec elle- s'occuper de l'enfant. Viola n'avait pas tenu longtemps avant de se diriger vers les cris en quête de distraction et d'attention.

Sa nourrice faisait couler un bain quand elle était arrivée.

« Pourquoi il pleure ? avait-elle demandé faisant sursauter la pauvre femme.

-Je crois qu'elle fait ses dents. Elle a un peu de fièvre.

-C'est le bébé de qui ?

-Je ne sais pas, Viola. Monsieur votre père m'a demandé de m'en occuper jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne la chercher.

-Le bain va lui faire du bien ?

-Oui, avait répondu la femme en plongeant le bambin dans l'eau. Elle est tout comme toi, elle adore l'eau, tu vois. »

Viola avait vu oui. Le bébé avait semblé se calmer dans l'eau tiède.

« Elle a la même marque que moi, avait-elle ris en chatouillant doucement le flanc de l'enfant. »

Elle se souvenait qu'au contact, le bambin l'avait regardé de ces grands yeux rouges.

.

* * *

Viola n'avait pas souvent repensé à cette scène. Elle était jeune et elle avait regretté durant quelques jours que le bébé aux yeux étranges ne reste pas lui tenir compagnie. Puis le jour de Noël arrivé son père lui avait offert un chaton et elle avait vite oublié les cris stridents du bébé pour les jeux avec le vif petit chat.

Quand certains de ses rares amis annonçaient que leur mère attendait un petit frère ou une petite sœur, elle évoquait avoir une petite sœur durant une journée. Que c'était mignon mais bruyant et qu'elle préférait Red, son petit chat fauve.

Red n'avait pas vécu bien vieux maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait. Il avait fini écrasé par une voiture. Une mort banale. Au bout de quelques mois, son père lui avait ramené le même petit chat, aux striures toutes pareilles. C'est Red, lui avait annoncé son père. Viola avait nié avec véhémence puis son père avait expliqué que si, qu'aux Etats-Unis quelques personnes avaient déjà clonés leur animaux de compagnie. C'était quelque chose qui se faisait.

Viola l'avait vu comme un usurpateur. Il ressemblait à Red mais ce n'était pas Red. Red dormait dans son cou, lorsque petite suite à un cauchemar elle l'avait éjecté du lit. Red se mettait toujours sur ses genoux quand elle déjeunait parce que Viola y avait un jour renversé son repas et qu'il s'était empressé de la nettoyer, il espérait toujours que de la nourriture tombe sur ses genoux par la suite. Red c'était le petit félin fauve qui dormait dans son cou la nuit et sur ses genoux aux déjeunés. Il pouvait être cloné, son nouveau chat était juste ça… un nouveau chat.

.

Son père l'avait-il vraiment cloné comme Red pour avoir toujours une fille si elle mourrait en couche comme sa femme ? Viola en doutait mais à présent qu'elle cherchait dans ses souvenirs la possibilité d'expériences illégales se concrétisait.

Le bébé aux yeux rouges et à la petite marque de naissance comme la sienne, le clonage de son petit chat. Il y avait aussi vers ses 10-12 ans, les dessins maladroits d'un enfant qu'elle trouvait parfois dans les poches de son père quand elle y cherchait des bonbons. Son père les jetait toujours en lui disant que ça venait d'un gamin d'un de ces employés. Un gamin qui signait a priori toujours « 16 » à la place de son nom. Elle s'était demandé de quel dessin animé stupide, l'idée avait pu lui venir.

Viola se renfrogna. Dieu, elle ne voulait pas… son père avait-il…

« Gustave ! »

Le garde du corps entra aussitôt, balayant la chambre du regard pour tout signe de danger.

« Vous êtes à mon service, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui Madame.

-C'est moi que vous servez. Ni mon père, ni mon époux, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr Madame, acquiesça-t-il quelque peu inquiet à ces questions.

-J'ai un service à vous demander.

-Tout ce que vous voulez, Madame. »

Viola lui tendit la serviette, lui demandant de se débrouiller pour lui à prendre si le sang qui tachait cette serviette était le sien ou non. Une véritable analyse ADN, il était essentiel –affirma-t-elle- que ce sang ne soit pas le sien mais elle voulait la vérité sur sa provenance. Pas de fausses gentillesses en lui affirmant le contraire si ce sang s'avérait être le sien. Quoi que Gustave pensa à l'incongruité de cette demande, il accepta.

« Votre père, Mr. Peterson devrait être là dans une dizaine de minutes, je le laisse entrer ?

-Oui.

-Pour ce qu'il en est de Mr. Walton il ne devrait pas être là avant demain. Le temps n'est pas le plus propice pour prendre l'avion. »

Gustave quitta la chambre après lui avoir donné à nouveau ces félicitations et 5 min après, à peine, Andrew Peterson apparut.

« J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu ma chérie. Tout c'est bien passé ? »

Viola tint une conversation habituelle à son père, ne parlant pas de l'interview, des Minagi et encore moins de Shizuru. Elle décida de profiter de son père sans trop savoir si cela allait durer. Pourtant, lorsqu'il lui demanda comment elle comptait appeler sa petite-fille, Viola ne put s'en empêcher.

« Je pensais à Shizuru. »

Son père se tendit soudain, le teint un peu trop pâle avant de se ressaisir.

« Je doute que ton mari apprécie un prénom aussi japonais. Vous n'aviez pas eu ce débat pour le premier déjà.

-Oui, tu as peut-être raison, admit-elle en essayant d'ignorer la boule de peur et de colère dans son estomac à la réaction de son père. Ça aurait tout de même été un joli nom pour une jolie petite fille. »


	21. Premier Mot

« Pourrais-tu cesser de t'inquiéter pour elle ? »

Shizuru déambulait de long en large dans le parc où ils avaient pris place. Reito avait décrété qu'il était probablement trop dangereux pour eux de revenir à son appartement si Viola n'avait cru leur histoire et avait avoué à Peterson ce que les Minagi lui avait dit. Shizuru ne pouvait être en désaccord avec une telle présomption.

« Si l'accouchement s'est mal passé ? Comment n'ai-je pu me souvenir qu'elle était enceinte ? Dans sa situation…

-Merde Shizuru ! Elle n'a pas eu une crise cardiaque, son accouchement c'est probablement produit quelques jours à l'avance c'est tout.

-Tu n'en sais rien !

-Effectivement, j'ignore à quel moment elle a conçu cet enfant et je n'ai honnêtement pas envie de le savoir, mais elle était a priori suffisamment avancé dans sa grossesse pour que ni elle ni son gamin n'ait de problème avec cet accouchement précipité. »

Shizuru continua quelques minutes à s'agiter laissant penser à Natsuki que Peterson avait fait un sacrée travail de bourrage de crâne pour en arriver à ce que Shizuru s'inquiète autant pour Viola. Pas que ce soit une surprise mais… un frisson d'effroi lui descendit le long de l'échine à la pensée qui lui traversa soudain l'esprit.

« Shizuru… quand tu parlais de cette greffe, Viola n'a reçu que l'organe en question, n'est-ce pas ? »

Devant son air interloqué, Natsuki décida d'être plus explicite.

« Tu n'as pas peur pour l'enfant de Viola, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr que je suis inquiète qu'il n'aille pas bien.

-Mais pas parce que c'est le _tien_ , rassure moi ?

-Quoi ?!

-Tu n'as pas donné d'ovules à Viola ? Je veux dire… même si vous avez le même génome, cet enfant ne provient pas d'un de _tes_ ovules ?

-J'avais compris la première fois, grimaça-t-elle. Mais non. Non cet enfant est le sien.

-Ah… tant mieux, soupira Natsuki devant le regard noir de Shizuru. Tu ne peux pas me reprocher d'avoir pensé que ton inquiétude puisse être liée à une telle chose. »

Natsuki devait donc rester sur la première hypothèse, que ce soit un bel et bien un bourrage de crâne qui la poussait à craindre pour une personne qu'elle venait de réellement rencontrer pour la première fois.

Elle tapota la place à côté d'elle, un morceau de banc dont elle avait dégagé la neige. Reito, Mikoto et Chie revenaient avec suffisamment de boissons chaudes à emporter pour tous, pris au café du coin. Chie écoutait Reito avec un air de profonde fascination. Elle les avait suivis sans une hésitation lorsqu'ils avaient quitté le restaurant plus tôt. Elle avait alors posé toutes les questions qui l'avaient titillé avant l'entretien avec Viola puis toutes celles qui lui était venu ensuite. Autant dire que son âme de journaliste sentait l'un des plus grands scoops de sa carrière. Shizuru était la première à avouer regretter de l'avoir impliquée. Chie était consciente qu'elle prenait à présent autant de risque que les autres en s'y impliquant et oui elle pouvait difficilement nier que cela ne lui faisait pas peur. Elle était effrayée mais c'était aussi la première fois qu'elle était aussi exaltée. Ses employeurs lui avaient toujours trouvé un talent pour écrire sur le secteur du divertissement et ses acteurs. Les premières années avaient été passionnantes, mais raconter les ragots de stars avait fini par la lasser. Enfant elle avait toujours rêvé que son nom soit associé au grand journalisme, mais la politique et l'économie ne l'avaient jamais attiré. Le journalisme de guerre comme elle l'appelait était, à son grand étonnement, un secteur bouché malgré les risques du travail de terrain.

Elle avait de la peine pour Shizuru et ce qu'elle avait vécu. Beaucoup de curiosité aussi qu'elle aurait probablement cherché à assouvir par des multiples et inlassables questions si Natsuki ne l'avait pas prévenu de ne pas la faire « chier ». C'était donc Reito qui s'était chargé des explications en allant chercher des boissons chaudes. Ils avaient pris leur temps pour cela, il y avait beaucoup de chose à dire et Chie regrettait d'avoir des informations de second de main.

« On ne passera pas la nuit ici. Un peu trop froid à mon gout, commenta-t-il d'un ton qui s'efforçait d'être enjoué.

-D'où la question : où aller ? répliqua Natsuki en attrapant la boisson chaude qu'on lui tendait.

-Pas à un endroit que je puisse connaitre, ajouta Shizuru, ils ont ou vont probablement tous être fouillés. J'ai dû laisser mon téléphone à l'appartement pour ne pas être pistée à cause de lui.

-Rien à craindre de notre côté : j'ai fait sécuriser nos lignes, indiqua Reito.

-J'ai faim, ani-ue. »

Mikoto avait déjà aspiré sa boisson chaude et lorgnait à présent celle de Natsuki. Des années à voler les repas de ses colocataires était une habitude dure à oublier.

« On pourrait louer une chambre d'hôtel, proposa Reito.

-Tu as du liquide pour ça ? Parce que je suis à peu près sûre qu'ils nous repéreront si on utilise une carte de crédit, répliqua Natsuki en éloignant la boisson des yeux avides de Mikoto.

-Quel japonais n'a pas de liquide, ironisa Reito. »

Il chercha dans ses poches pour… ne rien y trouver.

« Je suis sûr que j'avais de l'argent, s'exclama Reito. J'avais fait exprès d'en retirer avant la rencontre avec Viola !

-Une bonne partie n'est-elle pas partie avec ce qu'à manger Mikoto au restaurant de l'hôtel ? répliqua Natsuki alors que la jeune femme en question s'emparait de sa boisson lors de sa brève distraction.

-Kami-sama, gémit-il Chie faisant signe qu'elle n'avait pas grand-chose non plus. Je me sens stupide de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre plus d'argent… On pourrait probablement dormir à la Minagi, Corp. mais on y serait probablement aussi surveillé que chez moi. Shizuru ?

-Je me sens mitigée. Vous n'auriez pas dû venir, précisa-t-elle en regardant Reito et Mikoto. J'aurai… Natsuki et moi aurions pu nous en occuper et vous pourriez être chez vous.

-Trop tard. On est dans la même galère, Shizuru, arrête de t'inquiéter pour nous. On va s'en sortir. On aurait pu être un peu plus préparé mais on va se débrouiller.

-Yep ! s'exclama Mikoto.

-On a au moins des armes, sourit Natsuki en tapotant sa poche intérieure. C'est toujours bien d'avoir de quoi se défendre. S'il n'y a pas d'autre solution je propose de revenir à l'appartement et d'avoir des tours de gardes. Avec un peu de chance, Viola n'aura rien dit.

-C'est trop risqué, intervint Shizuru. Surtout après avoir faussé compagnie à mon « équipe de surveillance ». Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'on puisse atteindre l'appartement sans être embarqués ou pris dans un « malheureux accident » en cours de route.

-Et bien, propose autre chose, soupira Reito.

-On peut aller chez Nao, pépia soudain Mikoto. »

Tout le monde la regarda, surpris par la proposition inattendue quoiqu'il devint vite évident qu'elle n'était pas mauvaise.

« Je suis sûre que tu regrettes mon idée de revenir à l'appartement de Reito, ricana aussitôt Natsuki.

-Oui, grommela Shizuru. »

.

Etonnamment Mikoto avait gardé énormément de contact avec les gens du collège/lycée. Peu était resté à Fuuka et Mikoto avait passé plusieurs heures par semaine à téléphoner aux uns et aux autres. Nao avait été une bonne amie pour Mikoto, elle ne vivait pas à Tokyo même mais dans la banlieue. Elle faisait un travail de bureau –comptable d'une entreprise. C'était plutôt bien payé et elle avait pu transférer sa mère dans un bien meilleur hôpital que celui de Fuuka. Mikoto n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de la voir. A son arrivée à Tokyo, la jeune femme avait été envoyée dans une autre filiale pour en vérifier les comptes. Elle était revenue quelques jours plus tôt mais avec Natsuki et Shizuru, Mikoto n'avait pas encore eu le temps de passer la voir. Elle avait toutefois son adresse, soigneusement consignée dans ses pensées.

« Connaissant Nao, il faut mieux aller chez elle sans prévenir, sinon elle serait capable de se faire passer pour absente. »

Mikoto la connaissait suffisamment pour prévoir sa réaction, aucun d'entre eux n'allait donc s'opposer à l'idée de se pointer chez elle à l'improviste. Natsuki attendait même avec impatience de voir sa tête, lorsqu'ils allaient envahir son intérieur.

.

« Comptable ? s'étonna Shizuru. »

Paranoïaques et craintifs que Peterson parviennent à les repérer s'ils prenaient les transports en commun ou que la voiture de Reito soit repérée, ils avaient décidé de se rendre chez Nao à pied de manière séparée. Parce qu'il était hors de question de laisser Shizuru seule –elle aurait probablement été capable de se rendre à Peterson en échange de leur liberté et de leur survie- Natsuki l'avait suivi. De manière surprenante, Mikoto avait décidé de les accompagner et de laisser Reito et Chie prendre un autre chemin.

« Hmhm, acquiesça Mikoto.

-Je ne me serai jamais attendu à la voir devenir comptable.

-Trop monotone pour elle, rit Natsuki. Sa courte période de nonne l'a probablement remis dans le droit chemin. »

Nao était étonnement douée avec les chiffres, une fois qu'elle s'était mise à venir sérieusement étudiée. Elle avait brillamment réussi ses études de comptabilité.

« Je l'imagine difficilement en tailleur dans un open space, commenta Shizuru tranquillement.

-Elle a son propre bureau, précisa Mikoto. »

Elle sautillait autour d'elles, rappelant régulièrement qu'elle avait faim. Elle s'arrêta finalement au niveau de Shizuru et lui attrapa la main.

« Tu crois qu'elle aura de quoi tous nous nourrir ? »

A cette peur panique de Mikoto de ne pas avoir assez à manger, Shizuru et Natsuki décidèrent de faire un bref détour dans un supermarché, achetant de quoi confectionner un repas copieux pour 6.

« A défaut d'une chambre d'hôtel, on aura au moins eu de quoi payer pour un repas. »

Mikoto avait envoyé un message à son frère pour le rassurer de leur retard car –le temps de leur course- Reito et Chie avaient dû atteindre la demeure de Nao.

.

C'était un fait. Elles n'avaient même pas eu à frapper que la porte s'était ouverte sur une Nao renfrognée.

« Je ne suis pas un hôtel, fut sa seule salutation.

-Hey Nao, s'exclama gaiment Mikoto en lui sautant au cou sous les récriminations de sa vis-à-vis.

-Kami-sama lâche moi ! Kuga, grommela-t-elle aussitôt après que sa demande fut exécutée.

-Yuuki, salua-t-elle en retour. »

Natsuki se décala pour que Shizuru entre avant elle et si cette dernière était prête à saluer son hôte avec toute la politesse qu'on pouvait lui connaitre, elle n'en eut pas le temps. Le poing de Nao se connecta à sa mâchoire l'envoyant volé en bas des trois marches menant à son petit pavillon de banlieue.

« T'es malade, s'écria Natsuki lâchant ses sacs de courses pour aider Shizuru à se relever. »

Elle l'attrapa par leur menton, relevant doucement son visage pour observer le bleu violacé qui commençait déjà à obscurcir le bas de sa mâchoire.

« C'était une promesse que je m'étais faite si je la revoyais. Lui mettre mon poing dans la figure pour t'avoir fait pleurer comme un bébé, Kuga. On ne pourra pas dire que je ne défends pas l'honneur de mes amies.

-Génial, tu me prends pour ton amie, grommela Natsuki.

-Ne saute pas de joie, tu vas me tirer une larme. Fujino, salua-t-elle finalement d'un ton froid en lui permettant enfin d'entrer.

-Nao, répondit-elle en retour entrant malgré tout sans hésitation. »

Natsuki la suivit de près s'arrêtant au niveau de Nao pour une mise en garde.

« La prochaine fois que tu la touches, je te démolis. »

Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres de Nao.

« J'aimerai bien te voir essayer. »

.

Ils avaient tous pris place dans le salon, seuls Reito et Nao étaient dans la cuisine à préparer le repas. En temps normal, Shizuru aurait offert son aide mais son inimité avec Nao ne lui permettait pas une telle chose. Elle était donc assise dans un fauteuil, un sac de petit pois congelé contre la mâchoire. Une image qui chez quelqu'un d'autre aurait probablement tiré un sourire amusée à Natsuki. Elle avait pris place sur l'accoudoir, frottant doucement son épaule en réconfort, alors que Mikoto et Chie étaient assises dans le canapé.

Le temps qu'elles arrivent, Reito et Chie avaient cédé devant l'insistance de Nao à vouloir savoir ce qu'il se passait : leur racontant tout ce qu'il savait. Il était peu crédible de répondre « rien » quand ils venaient quérir un hébergement temporaire à cette même personne.

« C'est vraiment effrayant, commenta Nao alors qu'ils étaient tous attablé autour de leur diner. De se dire qu'il existe plusieurs exemplaires de ce serpent. »

Shizuru ne réagit pas, Natsuki soupira.

« Dangereux plus tôt, commenta Mikoto sérieusement. Les autres ne sont pas très gentilles, n'est-ce pas ?

-Aucun doute là-dessus, acquiesça Natsuki même si elle n'avait vu une partie des autres clones de façon fort brève.

-Que devons-nous penser de Viola ? demanda Chie. »

Aucun n'avait encore posé cette question. De l'avis de Shizuru, Viola avait d'autres préoccupations que leurs accusations –son inquiétude pour la mère et l'enfant encore bien présente-, Natsuki se méfiait d'elle, Reito préférait garder son jugement.

« Elle semblait plutôt sympa, compte tenu de ce que vous lui appreniez, répondit Chie à sa propre question. »

.

* * *

.

Viola tournait en rond. 24 à 48h avant d'avoir les résultats sur la comparaison ADN. C'était beaucoup trop long quand on ne pensait qu'à une chose : son père était-il un monstre ?

Que faire, que faire ? Elle était incapable de se concentrer sur sa petite fille, tant ce problème la préoccupait. Dieu merci, sa gouvernante s'en occupait en même temps que sa fille aînée. Elle était rentrée aussitôt après la naissance et s'était confortablement installée dans son lit, dans sa maison japonaise. Elle était censée y garder le repos les prochains jours.

« Miss Maria, appela-t-elle à peine réveillée d'une nuit trop courte. »

L'avait-elle appelé que la femme apparut. C'était une dame vieillissante, au regard dure et au visage austère vêtue d'un habit noir strict qui n'aidait en rien à adoucir son expression. Elle était d'origine anglaise, formée à la vieille école, elle était la caricature même de la vieille gouvernante acariâtre. C'était elle qui s'était occupée de Viola depuis la naissance et elle était aussi dure que juste. Patiente et toujours disponible. Elle avait joué pour beaucoup dans la personne qu'elle était. C'était probablement celle à remercier pour ne pas être devenue une enfant pourrie gâtée sans morale et avide d'argent.

« Viola, s'annonça-t-elle tranquillement.

-Ah Miss Maria, j'avais quelques questions à vous poser.

-Vos filles vont bien, la devança-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas… le sujet de mes questions.

-Et bien, je vous en prie que puis-je pour vous ? »

La vieille femme semblait vraiment surprise que Viola eut d'autres pensées que celle de ses enfants, l'accouchement précipité ayant eu lieu la veille.

« Vous souvenez-vous il y a plusieurs années, à la période de Noël d'un bébé que vous aviez gardé quelques heures durant ? »

Miss Maria les mains croisées devant elle, fronça les sourcils tentant de se souvenir de cette occasion particulière, sans oser interroger la femme de la raison de cette question.

« Ah oui, une petite fille, avec des yeux incroyables.

-Rouges, précisa-t-elle.

-C'est effectivement la teinte qu'on peut leur donner. Je suis surprise que vous vous en souveniez. Vous étiez bien jeune.

-Vous connaissiez cette enfant ? Son nom ? Ses parents ?

-Non rien. Elle avait la même tâche de naissance que vous.

-Et que celle de mes filles ?

-Et que celle de vos filles, oui. J'ai pensé qu'elle pouvait être de votre famille, mais Monsieur votre Père m'a assuré qu'il rendait juste service à des amis. »

Jusque là les choses correspond à ses souvenirs, ce n'était toutefois pas suffisant pour Viola. Elle voulait- elle avait besoin d'en savoir plus.

« Justement, savez-vous qui est venu la récupérer ?

-Oui, bien sûre. Yui Azusa.

-Dr. Azusa ?

-Oui. Elle est venue récupérer l'enfant en précisant qu'elle s'en occuperait jusqu'à ce que le temps s'améliore. Elle n'habite elle-même pas loin de FUJI et de chez votre père.

-Vous… auriez son adresse ? »

.

Viola avançait lentement sur la route, la déneigeuse à quelques mètres à peine devant elle. Elle avait eu de la chance de ce point de vue-là, la route était praticable. Elle avait demandé à Gustave de chainer la voiture car elle ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce que toutes les rues soient aussi propres. Convaincre Gustave de la laisser y aller seule avait été un tantinet difficile. Miss Maria aussi avait été contre son idée de s'en aller dans les rues enneigées de la région des 5 lacs surtout dans son état, aussi peu après l'accouchement. Chercher des réponses lui était cependant devenu essentiel.

D'après le GPS, Azusa vivait vraiment au milieu de nulle part, elle y serait aux alentours de 14h. Elle espéra qu'elle fut chez elle.

Elle remontait les rues en lacet lentement, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait pouvoir dire ou faire face au médecin de famille, la chercheuse de son père. Elle tourna soudain abandonnant la déneigeuse pour prendre une route étroite pleine de neiges et de congères. Les roues de son énorme 4x4 chainées patinèrent un moment avant de réussir à remonter le chemin, la secouant toutefois en tous sens.

Ce fut un petit cottage, dont la cheminée fumait qui l'accueillit eu bout du chemin. Viola gara son véhicule derrière une motoneige se demandant si elle parviendrait à repartir. La portière ouverte, un vent glacial lui fouetta le visage. Elle sortit de la voiture, engoncée dans un épais et informe manteau pour affronter le froid, elle s'enfonça dans la neige quasiment jusqu'aux genoux et chemina bon gré mal gré jusqu'à la porte où elle frappa aussitôt à grands coups. Azusa devait ouvrir rapidement pour ne pas qu'elle finisse gelée à sa porte. Heureusement celle-ci s'ouvrit dans la minute, la femme emmitouflée dans un épais pull en laine lui adressa à peine un regard avant de s'enfoncer dans la petite maison.

Viola la suivit sans se faire prier, claquant derrière elle l'épaisse porte en bois et se défaisant de son écharpe et de son manteau dans l'intérieur surchauffée.

« Tu ne devrais pas être là, Shizuru, commenta l'accent de kyoto du fond de ce qui devait être la cuisine. Peterson te fait chercher, il est absolument furieux que tu ais fuis son unité de surveillance. De mon point de vue, tu as fait là une erreur mais… »

Elle ressortit dans le couloir avec ses deux tasses avisant enfin sa vis-à-vis. Dénuée de ses épais vêtement, les yeux à présent grands ouverts -le vent et la neige ne lui cinglant plus le visage-, Azusa remarqua qui lui faisait face.

« Miss Peterson. Je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre, s'excusa-t-elle brièvement décontenancée par son inivité.

-Je vois ça, constata-t-elle. Mais c'est compréhensible, non ?

-Comment ? s'étonna-t-elle avant de se reprendre aussitôt. Oh vous voulez dire avec toutes ses couches que le temps nous oblige de porter. Oui en effet.

-Non je parlais du fait que me distinguer de Shizuru doit être bien difficile. »

Azusa garda le silence quelques instants, étudiant le regard désabusée de Viola. Elle poussa finalement un soupir et remonta le couloir jusqu'au salon près de la cheminée, Viola suivant de près.

« Comment l'avez-vous appris ? demanda-t-elle en lui faisant de la place sur le canapé d'une voix plus profonde –plus naturel.

-Je suis à peu près certaine que vous avez une petite idée là-dessus, répondit Viola du tac-o-tac. »

Azusa lui indiqua finalement la place dégagé d'un assortiment de livres et de papiers puis la seconde tasse sur le rebord d'une petite table d'appoint. Elle-même se recroquevilla dans son fauteuil, le regard porté sur les flammes crépitantes de sa cheminée, les mains serrées autour de sa boisson chaude. Viola l'imita rapidement, se sentant étonnamment réconforter par le petit intérieur encombré.

« Pas de votre père, il était assez… buté sur ce sujet. Je suppose que Shizuru n'a pas échappé à ces surveillants pour rien, reprit Azusa tranquillement sans tenter de nier son existence.

-Qui est-elle ?

-Vous venez vous faire confirmer ses dires, comprit-elle. Vous avez doute sur ce qu'elle vous a raconté ?

-Vous êtes une personne de confiance pour mon père, je vous ferais donc bien plus confiance qu'à un soudain et prétendu sosie.

-Sosie ? ricana Azusa. Je suis un peu près certaine que ce n'est pas cela qu'elle vous a dit. Je parie même que ce n'est pas tant _ce qu'elle est_ que le responsable de sa création que vous remettez en cause. Vous voulez savoir si votre père a mené des expériences illégales ? Du clonage humain ? »

Azusa se tourna vers Viola pour observer les réactions de la jeune femme et constater sans surprise que cette dernière était accrochée à ses lèvres.

« Et bien oui, Shizuru est _votre_ clone et _votre_ père est le principal responsable de son existence. »

Elle but une courte gorgée de sa boisson et d'un ton moins intense, après un soudain soupir, elle ajouta :

« Pauvre enfant. Je l'ai vu grandir, je me suis attachée à elle. Je me prends parfois à me sentir comme sa mère. Elle ne méritait pas cela. »

Viola ne sut trop quoi répondre à cet aveux, intime et maternel. Elle en était presque jalouse. Elle n'avait pas eu de mère, personne pour même lui donner cette impression. Miss Maria lui avait toujours clairement fait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas sa mère. Sa sollicitude et son attention n'avaient rien de maternel, elle était beaucoup trop professionnelle pour prendre une place qui n'était pas la sienne.

« Alors c'est vrai. Elle est… mon clone, parvint-elle finalement à dire encore stupéfiée même si cette idée avait déjà commencé à faire son chemin.

-L'un de tes clones, précisa Azusa au cas où elle l'aurait ignoré. La seule qui en vaille la peine. Les autres sont produit en série, laissés en matrice, leur croissance accélérée jusqu'à maturation à un corps d'une quinzaine d'année où nous autres chercheurs leur implantons une mémoire préprogrammée. Shizuru… est le seul clone ayant grandi normalement. Enfin normalement… son enfance n'a rien eu de normal mais elle a suivi un développement normal, sans dopage médicamenteux en matrice. »

Viola se lécha les lèvres avec inquiétude, hésitant comment orienter les conversations.

« Shizuru… elle vient vous voir parfois ?

-Parfois oui, répondit Azusa sans être surprise de la direction de la conversation. Lorsqu'elle ne me croise pas à FUJI ou qu'elle a une question particulière. Avoir grandi dans un labo comme un sujet de recherche, la pousse parfois à avoir des questions auxquelles personne ne peut ou ne veut lui répondre. C'est moi qui m'en occupe alors.

-Grandir dans un labo ? Mais… vous parliez d'un développement normal. Vous disiez être… comme qui dirait, sa mère et elle n'a pas grandi ici ?

-Non, bien sûr que non. Jamais votre père ne l'aurait permis. Mais elle a passé quelques jours, quelques semaines aux mieux ici. Lorsque personne ne pouvait s'en occuper au labo, notamment lorsque le temps était aussi mauvais. Mais cela était lorsqu'elle était tout bébé. Elle ne s'en souvient probablement pas.

-Vous semblez émue, constata Viola.

-Elle a dit son premier mot ici. Je l'ai filmé, la casette doit être quelque part. »

Viola comprit l'émotion. Elle avait vécu les premiers mots et les premiers pas de son aînée, elle était impatiente de voir ceux de son nouveau-né. C'était des moments magiques. Pour une femme comme Azusa qui n'avait guère de famille, Shizuru était probablement ce qui correspondait le plus à son enfant.

« Quel mot était-ce ? demanda-t-elle tranquillement la curiosité de mère étant teinté par la lucidité de la situation.»

Viola doutait que ce fut le « mama » que sa propre fille avait gazouillé. Azusa sourit néanmoins à la fois amusé et ému.

« « Maman » ou « papa » n'ont jamais été des mots énoncés devant elle, ce n'étaient donc pas eux qui ont été son premier, confirma Azusa. Votre père était convaincu que le cerveau du bébé était comme une éponge. Il avait ordonné que les règles essentielles qu'elle allait devoir suivre, soient enregistrées et répétées inlassablement au nourrisson. L'une d'elle disait quelque chose du genre : le bien-être de Viola-sama passe avant tout. Alors son premier mot a été votre prénom : Viola. Il est évidemment dommage que ce soit suite au conditionnement de votre père, mais c'était tout de même votre nom qui fut son premier. Elle appelait les gens –tous les gens- Viola. L'ordre nous avait été donné de lui inculquer clairement à qui se rapportait le nom. Dès qu'elle a su aligner plusieurs mots, elle a demandé où vous étiez. C'était plutôt déchirant à entendre. On aurait dit qu'elle appelait une mère ou une sœur. Ce qui… était à peu près le cas finalement. »

Viola pinça les lèvres à la fois agacée et peinée de cette réalité et de la responsabilité qu'elle considérait avoir dans cette affaire.

« Depuis sa naissance, sa vie a tourné autour de la mienne alors que j'ignorais son existence même.

-Vous ne pouvez pas vous le reprochez. Personne ne peut vous le reprochez.

- _Je_ me le reproche, s'énerva-t-elle avec brusquerie. »

Son mouvement abrupt lui fit renverser une partie de son thé et se confondant en excuse, elle tenta d'éponger le canapé de la manche de son pull à défaut d'autre chose. Comme une mère ou une sœur. D'un regard, elle s'était sentie liée à cette femme. Elle ne pouvait que s'en vouloir pour ce qu'elle avait subi en son nom. Des larmes de frustrations lui montèrent aux yeux.

« Ce n'est que du thé, pas de panique, intervint Azusa.

-Ce sont les hormones, s'excusa-t-elle piteusement.

-Ah oui… votre père m'a annoncé. Félicitation pour votre enfant.

-Vous ne le pensez pas, lança-t-elle soudain. Vous devez penser que cela est monstrueux que je puisse avoir ma jolie petite vie de famille, des enfants, aux détriments… à _son_ détriment. »

Azusa vint tapoter sa main doucement.

« Il m'est arrivée parfois de vous en vouloir oui. Dire le contraire serait un mensonge éhonté, mais je me rappelais ensuite que vous étiez ignorante de la situation.

-J'aurai dû me douter qu'il y avait… quelque chose. Ce genre de greffe… le nombre de greffe en aussi peu de temps… ça n'avait rien de normal.

-Avec les moyens de votre père et de votre époux, cela pouvait porter à confusion. L'argent et le pouvoir permet beaucoup de chose. »

Viola fronça les sourcils, le regard fixé sur sa tasse. Oui, elle défendrait toujours ceux de sa caste, ils n'étaient pas des monstres –pas tous du moins- mais elle devait aussi se montrer honnête, sa situation lui offrait des pass droit, des raccourcis. Si elle voulait décrocher un job, son nom ou un coup de fil le lui offrirait probablement quel que soit son diplôme ou son expérience. Comment aurait-elle cependant pu être aussi aveugle sur l'homme qu'était son père ? Elle ignorait tout de lui finalement, elle ne connaissait qu'une partie de l'homme : le père protecteur et aimant. L'époux, l'homme d'affaire, le chercheur… elle en ignorait tout.

« Qu'arrivera-t-il à Shizuru si mon père la rattrape ? demanda-t-elle finalement d'une voix tremblotante.

-Il l'enfermera probablement à tout jamais au fond d'un de ses labos, grommela Azusa le regard furieux.

-Il… ne s'en débarrassera pas ? demanda-t-elle immensément soulagée que son père ne franchisse pas la limite du chercheur fou pour celui de tueur.

-De Shizuru ? Non, répliqua-t-elle avec emphase. Elle est le seul clone qui importe. La seule qui -aux yeux de ton père- peut te sauver.

-Mais me sauver de quoi ? Je ne suis pas malade.

-Te sauver de tout ce qui pourrait arriver. Un cancer, une maladie.

-Des enfants, ajouta-t-elle sans qu'Azusa ne réagisse. »

La chercheuse chercha dans un bric à brac d'objets jusqu'à en tirer une photo. Viola ne prit pas la peine de compter le nombre de visage similaire qui lui rendit son regard.

« J'ai autant de clones…. Comprit-elle en caressant les images, s'arrêtant sur celui aussi inexpressif que les autres mais au regard qui dérivait loin de l'objectif. »

Même sans les yeux rouges qui la distinguaient, Shizuru était reconnaissable. Azusa lui expliqua la différence passa les minutes suivantes à lui expliquer plus amplement ce qui distinguait Shizuru des autres clones. Ce qui la rendait si essentiel aux yeux de Peterson. Le gène HiME.

« Mon père n'a pas juste éduqué une copie carbone de moi en labo en n'hésitant pas à l'opérer, à la manipuler mais il a aussi tenté de militariser son –non. Il a tenté de militarisé _mon_ génome. Il a créé des ''robots'' à mon image, prêts à réaliser toutes les horreurs qui lui passeraient par la tête. Comment a-t-il… comment avez-vous tous pu participer à une telle chose ?

-Officiellement, j'ai perdu ma licence pour exercer la médecine depuis des années, avoua Azusa Faire de la recherche après cela, c'était difficile. Quand ton père m'a proposé un poste c'était une aubaine pour une personne dans ma situation. A cette époque… un projet comme le clonage humain, c'était… une occasion extraordinaire. Je ne serais même te dire en quoi, c'était juste une thématique qui me passionnait.

-Vous ne valez pas mieux que les nazis qui menaient leurs expériences sur leurs malheureux prisonniers ! s'écria Azusa de plus en plus effarée par ce qu'elle apprenait.

\- Ne nous compare pas avec de tels bouchers. Aucun de nos clones n'a jamais souffert, se défendit-elle un point faible visiblement touché.

-Ah oui parce les 15 clones précédant Shizuru ont eu une longue vie avant de partir paisiblement dans leur sommeil ? ironisa-t-elle.

-Une partie de ces clones sont morts rapidement, quelques jours à peine après leur émergence de la matrice pour les plus chanceux.

-Sans souffrir ? insista-t-elle sarcastique. Vous pourrez tenter de rationaliser les choses comme vous voulez, ces clones ont souffert. Entre ceux qui sont morts, privé de leur liberté ou…. Programmé, je doute qu'on puisse vous trouver des excuses. »

La main d'Azusa trembla alors qu'elle déposait sa tasse par terre, a priori profondément touchée par ces accusations.

« Il n'y en a pas, c'est vrai, admit-elle finalement son accès épais avec l'émotion. Avant Shizuru, aucun clone n'avait réellement eu de véritable identité à mes yeux. Tous la réalité de la situation nous est venu quand on a dû la nourrir, la changer et s'occuper d'elle.

-Quand vous avez dû constater que ce n'était finalement _qu'un bébé_. »

La nausée lui venait à l'idée qu'on puisse vouloir… étudier ou disséquer un nourrisson. Avant sa première naissance, elle avait passé près d'une heure entière derrière la vitre de la nursery. Elle avait regardé tous ces êtres minuscules. Aucun n'était le sien ce jour-là et pourtant, elle avait éprouvé de l'empathie pour chacun d'entre eux. Un besoin de les protéger et d'apaiser leur pleurs. L'idée même d'en blesser un volontairement ? Par cupidité ? Au nom d'une religion ou d'une science aveugle ? la rendait furieuse. L'idée que des chercheurs… que son propre père ait pu faire cela en son nom sur un individu qui aurait pu être elle si elle était de la machine plutôt que de la femme la rendait malade.

« C'est ça, répondit Azusa avec une certaine contrition. Ce n'était pas une cellule… mais un bébé. Certains chercheurs ont… abandonné le projet. Notamment une chercheuse qui l'avait lancé au côté de votre père. Vu la fureur de Peterson, c'est bien la dernière qui a osé partir, si d'autres ont fini par désapprouver les choses ils se sont bien garder de le dire. Quelques uns ont été convaincus du bienfondé de l'expérience tout le long du projet, des scientifiques froids qui n'ont jamais vu les clones comme autre chose qu'une expérience. Mais d'autres comme… enfin, conclut-elle en tapotant la photographie où elle se tenait aux côtés d'un chercheur à la carrure sportive. Certains ont fini par regretter leur participation et ont tenté… de s'occuper au mieux de l'enfant. Pas autant qu'il l'aurait aimé, ni de la façon dont il l'aurait souhaité avec votre père qui supervisait, mais ils ont essayé au moins.

-Pourquoi n'avoir pas démissionné ou dénoncé mon père ? renchérit Viola consciente de ce que son père pouvait risquer avec de telles expériences.

-Mon enfant, si on tient à la vie on évite ce genre de chose. »

La gorge de Viola se serra d'angoisse.

« Etes vous… en train de dire que mon père…

-N'hésiterait pas à éliminer quiconque pourrait se dresser sur son chemin ? Oui. Il n'oserait pas te toucher toi, mais tu es probablement la seule à posséder cette immunité. Si tu en venais à rapporter notre conversation à ton père, je ne survivrais pas longtemps. J'ignore ce que tu feras mais… je crois que tu devais le savoir. A toi de décider ce qu'il faut penser des actes de ton père.

-La chercheuse qui a quitté le projet… commença Viola focalisée sur l'accusation… de meurtre.

-Elle est morte dans un accident de voiture. Comme plusieurs personnes qui ont pu gêner ton père.

-Non, il ne peut pas… il n'irait pas jusqu'à… »

Viola enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, les larmes débordants malgré elle. Son petit monde parfait s'écroulait. Son père était en train de ruiner leur vie.

« Vraiment ? Est-ce surprenant de la part d'un homme aussi peu soucieux de la valeur d'une vie humaine ? insista Azusa qui voulait lui faire clairement comprendre les choses.

-C'est mon _père_.

-Fils, père ou frère, cela n'empêche pas un homme de commettre des atrocités. Avoir de la famille ne rend pas les gens vertueux. »

Viola en était malade. Ce n'était pas seulement les expériences illégales, on parlait là de meurtres. Son père avait commandité des meurtres. Son père, si gentil, protecteur et doux, avait provoqué la mort. Elle ignorait s'il pouvait y avoir de bonnes raisons pour cela, et de toutes les manières ce n'étaient pas des excuses, elle croyait en la justice. La loi du Talion ne devait exister dans un monde civilisé. L'homme n'était pas suffisamment objectif pour juger seul d'un pair.

Et en toute honnêteté, si son père était vraiment… un meurtrier, elle doutait que ce soit dans un esprit de justice. L'avidité des riches. Le pouvoir. La domination. Toutes ses choses dont elle avait cherché à se distancer. Elle qui avait voulu montrer que la richesse n'était pas synonyme de monstre. Son père apparaissait pourtant comme l'exemple même de cette définition.

« Je vais lui parler, balbutia-t-elle avec ce qu'elle savait être une naïveté confondante. Il m'écoutera peut-être. Il comprendra que ce qu'il fait est mal. Il abandonnera le projet.

-Et s'il refuse ?

-Je… je ne sais pas. Mais… il reste mon père. »


	22. Le Pari

**Une sorte de chapitre de transition avant d'arriver aux chapitres finaux. Et oui même si ce n'est pas encore écris, la fin de cette histoire approche.**

 **.**

* * *

« Je ne suis pas un putain d'hôtel. »

Nao se tenait en haut de ses trois marches, les bras croisés et la mine fermée. En bas de ses mêmes marches, Mai lui offrit un sourire tordu.

« Oh allez, tu ne peux pas me laisser dehors dans ce froid, après tant d'années d'amitié ?

-On a été amies ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. »

Le sourire de Mai retomba et elle soupira, se frottant les bras.

« Mikoto ? appela-t-elle d'une voix forte. »

Nao n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter de son encadrement de porte qu'elle fut brutalement propulsée dans le tas de neige de son allée, Mikoto sautant les trois marches pour tomber dans les bras de Tokiha Mai.

« Maiiiiiii ! pleura-t-elle. »

Mai habituée à réceptionner Mikoto depuis plus d'années qu'elle ne pouvait s'en souvenir, la rattrapa sans effort. Elle tapota doucement les long cheveux doux de la jeune fille qui avec sa haute taille post-croissance, blottissait sa tête dans son cou plutôt que sa poitrine. Cela était tout de même mieux et provoquait bien moins de réaction de la part de la gente masculine lorsqu'elle était moins témoin d'un tel affichage..

« ça va aller, Mikoto, ça va aller. »

Il semblait que Mikoto avait attendu Mai pour vider son cœur et pleurer toutes les larmes qu'elle s'était efforcée de retenir avant. Bon gré mal gré, Mai parvint à entrer, Nao pestant derrière elles en frissonnant. Le léger pull qu'elle portait en intérieur ne l'isolait guère du froid extérieur et encore moins de la neige dans laquelle elle avait été poussée.

Mai constata rapidement à quel point la petite maison était bondée. Il était tôt ce matin-là. Mikoto était encore dans une chemise de nuit -trop courte, elle devait être de Nao. Reito dormait la tête renversé sur le fauteuil du petit salon portant son pantalon de costume sans ceinture et un t-shirt blanc. Le reste de ses vêtements soigneusement posé sur la table basse. Le canapé –un clic-clac déplié- accueillait encore Chie enfouit sous la couverture, les cheveux en bataille, ses lunettes posées au pied du canapé. La seconde partie du clic-clac était occupée par Natsuki en jean et débardeur ayant repoussé la couverture. Elle dormait sur le dos, une main sur le ventre la seconde balayant le sol ou plutôt déposée sur l'épaule de Shizuru dormant en chien de fusil entre le mur et le clic-clac se contentant d'un oreiller et d'une couverture remontée jusqu'au nez.

« Je vais m'habiller, pépia Mikoto en sautillant vers ce que Mai devina être la chambre de Nao. »

Le choix de Nao de partager son lit avec Mikoto plutôt que les autres n'avait rien d'étonnant. De cette salle, elle était la personne qu'elle supportait le mieux.

« Je vais être en retard, grommela Nao. »

La neige avait humidifié ses vêtements et il était évident qu'elle devait se changer rapidement pour ne pas attraper froid. Elle entra dans sa chambre, éjectant de force Mikoto qui n'avait eu le temps que d'enfiler son haut. Mai ne put s'empêcher un petit rire à la vue de son amie en train de sautiller dans le couloir pour enfiler son jean en grommelant sur Nao.

« Où vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle quand Nao ressortit. »

Mai avait baissé la voix pour éviter de réveiller la population du salon, Nao ne prit pas cette peine.

« Certaines personnes doivent aller travailler ! »

Mai haussa un sourcil, amusée.

« Quoi ? tempêta Nao.

-Rien, je suis juste surprise de ton sérieux.

-ça ne me fait pas plaisir de tous vous laisser chez moi.

-Tu as des choses à cacher ? demanda-t-elle en jouant des sourcils amusée.

-Non ! Mais j'aime ma vie privée. Or j'ai quelques rendez-vous aujourd'hui qui m'empêche de rester ici. »

Mai ne répliqua pas. Après le coup de téléphone de Mikoto lui expliquant les ahurissants aveux de Shizuru, Mai n'avait eu qu'une idée en tête : rejoindre ses amies. Mikoto et Natsuki étaient ses meilleures amies. Lors du Carnaval, Mai s'était sentie liée à elles d'une manière intense que le temps et l'éloignement n'avaient jamais altéré. Si Mikoto ou Natsuki avait un souci, Mai viendrait les aider quel que soit le sujet, quel que soit les dangers. Elle avait dû prendre des congés sans solde contre l'avis de Tate et s'en était aussitôt allée pour Tokyo informé par Mikoto de leur localisation.

Mai savait que Nao était aussi allée travailler la veille malgré ses invités. La jeune tête brûlée de Gakuen Fuuka s'était grandement assagie. Mai était aussi consciente de ce qui devait la motivée : Nao n'osait pas les virer de chez elle liés elle-aussi aux HiMEs par une étrange forme de loyauté, mais elle ne voulait pas s'investir dans cette histoire. Elle devait d'ailleurs regretter d'avoir appris la vérité puisqu'elle la mettait en danger. Mai était consciente que ce n'était pas tant les risques pour elle que pour sa mère qui effrayait Nao. La mère de Nao était incroyablement vulnérable, son état nécessitant de l'équipement médical et des soins d'un personnel qualifié. Si Nao intervenait et que les choses tournaient mal, elle pouvait fuir et se cacher mais pas sa mère. Or elle savait être incapable de la laisser derrière ou de l'abandonner aux mains de Peterson.

Mai la comprenait. Elle aussi craignait qu'on puisse s'en prendre à ses proches, mais si elle-même devait fuir, Tate la suivrait et d'un coup de fil, Akira et son clan protégerait Takumi à Osaka.

« Bon courage Nao, salua-t-elle donc gentiment. »

La jeune comptable grommela ce qui devait être un « merci » ou un « bonne journée » et sortit retrouvée sa petite voiture, partant sans un regard en arrière.

« J'ai faim, Mai. »

Mai sourit, caressant à nouveau les doux cheveux de son amie.

« Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner. »

Mai était venue en voiture, elle avait pris le ferry avec le véhicule, consciente qu'elle pourrait certainement leur être utile. Il était peu probable que Peterson et ses sbires connaissent l'ensemble des voitures qui passait entre les mains de Tate. Le véhicule ne leur appartenait pas à proprement parler, mais ayant fini à la casse, Tate l'avait réparé tranquillement durant son temps libre. C'était loin d'être un véhicule qui faisait rêver mais il roulait et tenait la route. C'était finalement tous qu'on lui demandait. A proximité de chez Nao, elle s'était arrêtée faire un plein de course, des idées plein la tête sur ce qu'elle pouvait faire à manger à ce petit groupe.

Mai se rendit dans la cuisine commençant aussitôt la préparation d'un copieux petit déjeuner. Elle était en train de mettre le couvert quand l'odeur de la nourriture réveilla la première personne.

Natsuki se frottait les yeux en baillant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

-Je commencerais plutôt par une salutation et peut-être par un « as-tu fais bon voyage » ? »

Un peu plus réveillée, Natsuki aperçut clairement leur cuisinière du matin.

« Mai, s'exclama-t-elle avec joie. »

Mai lui rendit son sourire, écrasant de nouveau Natsuki contre elle.

« C'est un plaisir de te revoir !

-L'autre idiot n'est pas là ? demanda Natsuki.

-Non, rit Mai. Tate est resté à Fuuka. Allez assis-toi, je te sers à manger. »

Mikoto mangeait déjà, engloutissant des portions gigantesques. Natsuki prit place à son tour, se laissant servir avant de commencer tranquillement à manger. Mai sirotait un café entre ses amies.

« Alors… commença-t-elle soudainement en attirant l'attention de Natsuki. Sors-tu officiellement avec Fujino-san ? »

Natsuki s'étrangla sur sa nourriture et Mai lui tapota le dos, amusée.

« Vraiment ? couina Natsuki. De tout ce que tu pouvais demander, c'est ça ?

-Et bien oui. C'est le plus intéressant.

-Plus que des clones et un scientifique fou qui en veut probablement à notre vie ? rétorqua-t-elle avec un haussement de sourcil.

-Oh oui bien plus. Après tout, j'ai toujours un pari en cours avec Midori.

-Tu as quoi ? s'étouffa Natsuki. »

Elle devrait vraiment arrêter de manger en parlant avec Mai. Une mort par étouffement serait vraiment stupide.

« Et bien au lycée, avant que Shizuru ne disparaisse et que tu… enfin avant ça. Il y avait eu un petit pari sur le fait que vous finiriez ensemble. J'avais parié que oui, Midori jurait que tu resterais dans le déni _ad vitam aeternam_. Le pari n'avait pas vraiment de limite dans le temps alors j'aimerai savoir… ai-je gagné ? »

Natsuki rougit reportant toute son attention sur sa nourriture.

« Oh allez ! Je mérite bien de le savoir.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi !

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? J'ai raison ?

-Yup Mai a raison, intervint Mikoto la bouche pleine. Mai a toujours raison. »

Si possible Natsuki devint plus rouge encore.

« C'est complétement faux ! se récria-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui est complétement faux ? intervint Shizuru en arrivant derrière elles. »

C'était incroyablement injuste songea Mai. Shizuru s'était réveillée sans paraitre avoir été décoiffée dans son sommeil. Elle n'avait même pas de petits yeux du matin.

Un sourire de Cheshire lui étira toutefois les lèvres.

« Oh je demandais simplement à Natsuki si vous- »

La main de Natsuki se plaqua contre sa bouche alors qu'elle la foudroyait du regard. Shizuru haussa les sourcils clairement amusée par la situation même si elle en ignorait le véritable sujet de discussion.

« Mai a fait un pari, lâcha aussitôt Mikoto. Elle veut savoir si Natsuki et toi sortez ensemble. »

Natsuki eut un petit cri aigue, tentant de sauter au-dessus de Mai pour se saisir de Mikoto alors que la rousse la retenait à bras le corps. Shizuru renifla retenant difficilement un éclat de rire, tirant une chaise et commençant à se servir son petit-déjeuner devant la pitrerie des trois jeunes femmes.

« Ah, intervint Shizuru en interrompant les efforts de Natsuki pour étrangler Mikoto. Si ce n'est que ça, Natsuki a raison nous ne sortons pas ensemble. »

Il y eut un soudain silence à table, Natsuki se laissant retombée en arrière dans son siège.

« Quoi ? balbutia-t-elle. »

La même question était dessinée sur le visage de Mikoto et Mai.

Shizuru se figea en plein milieu de son geste pour avaler sa bouché de riz avant de reposer ses baguettes.

« Et bien oui, nous ne sortons pas ensemble. »

A voir, Natsuki ouvrir et fermer la bouche de manière répétée, Shizuru n'eut aucun mal à comprendre que Natsuki avait eu une mauvaise idée.

« Natsuki, nous n'avons jamais statué sur notre relation.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il faille mettre des mots sur l'évidence, intervint timidement Mai. »

Shizuru lui offrit un léger sourire.

« Par ailleurs, je ne risque pas de m'engager dans quoique ce soit dans ma situation.

-C'est totalement stupide ! s'agaça Natsuki. »

Réaliste quant à la façon dont la conversation aller se dérouler, Shizuru repoussa son repas.

« Je mangerai après. Je vais me laver tant que la douche est libre. »

A peine sortie de la pièce, Natsuki se pencha vers Mai.

« Quoiqu'elle dise, gronda-t-elle, tu peux dire à Midori que tu as gagné. »

Elle suivit aussitôt Shizuru, visiblement pressée de lui faire voir _son_ point de vue quant au statut de leur relation.

.

« Je n'aurai probablement pas dû lancer une telle discussion, se morigéna Mai. »

Les cris étaient indiscernables car étouffés mais il n'y avait pas d'erreur quant au fait qu'elles se disputaient.

Reito haussa les épaules.

« Elles devaient bien avoir cette conversation à un moment ou un autre.

-Espérons que Natsuki lui fasse entendre raison, intervint Chie.

-Ah, sourit Mai. Tu avais parié avec moi, c'est vrai.

-Et bien une fois que j'ai appris les sentiments de Shizuru pour Natsuki ça m'a soudain semblé évident qu'elles étaient faites pour être ensemble.

-C'est Nao et Haruka qui ne vont pas apprécier d'avoir perdu, intervint Reito.

-Attend, Haruka avait parié ? s'exclama Mai. Elle m'avait dit que c'était une idée totalement stupide.

-Et bien elle a changé d'idée, car je me souviens bien qu'elle a parié. Yukino l'avait noté dans son calepin, je l'ai vu lorsqu'elle m'a inscrite.

-Quand je pense que ce pari se tenait à la base entre Midori et moi. Tu as voté qu'elle finirait ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?

-Evidemment. »

Le sourire de Reito était à la fois amusé et teinté d'une certaine nostalgie. Réveillé par leurs cris, il s'était levé, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux bouffis. Il ressemblait à un petit garçon. Il avait pris la place délaissé par Shizuru ainsi que le plat qu'elle s'était servie. Il l'avalait avec un entrain visible.

« N'as-tu jamais tenté ta chance ? intervint Chie. »

Reito s'étouffa à moitié sur son riz.

« Quoi ?!

-Oh allez, chuchota Chie, avant Mai, tu n'as jamais tenté de sortir avec Fujino-san ?

-Non, pas vraiment, admit-il. Ces sentiments pour une autre personne étaient suffisamment clairs. Je n'allais pas me casser les dents en tentant de gagner un cœur déjà pris.

-Mais tu aurais bien aimé, insista Chie.

-Et bien, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'elle était et est toujours sacrément belle…

-Sexy, corrigea Chie amusée.

-Aussi oui, rit-il. Mais j'adorais parler avec elle. Au départ, elle semblait totalement perdue comme une enfant abandonnée –ce qu'elle était finalement- mais c'était… ça donnait envie de la protéger. Et puis en prenant de l'assurance, j'ai découvert une personne à la fois drôle et intelligente. Il m'est vite devenu évident que j'appréciais son amitié –beaucoup trop pour la risquer avec des sentiments romantiques qui n'allaient certainement pas durer.

-Mais ils ont duré, insista Chie. »

Reito se renfrogna un instant devant l'insistance de la jeune journaliste.

« Disons simplement qu'il y aura toujours une petite partie de moi qui l'aimera, mais j'ai trop de respect pour elle et je tiens trop à notre amitié. Elle est comme une seconde sœur.

-Avec quelques sentiments incestueux alors, s'amusa-t-elle.

-Laisse-le tranquille Chie, intervint Mai qui -quoique elle-même curieuse- voyait le mal aise du jeune homme. »

Ce que Reito avait décrit était plus ou moins ce que Mai avait ressenti pour le jeune homme au lycée et qu'elle ressentirait probablement toujours pour lui. La seule différence c'est qu'elle aurait pu sortir avec Reito, il avait été disponible. Elle lui en avait préféré un autre mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de l'aimer et de vouloir –à défaut- son amitié. Egoïstement elle ne pouvait toujours pas s'empêcher de jalouser qui Reito aimait, même s'il méritait certainement de trouver quelqu'un. Les Minagi ne semblaient pas avoir de chance en amour.

Elle écouta encore l'échange de cris et soupira.

« Qu'est-ce qui est prévu à présent ? »

L'interlude avait été distrayant mais Mai était venue en toute connaissance de cause : Peterson et la menace qu'il faisait peser sur tous ses amis. Elle comptait bien aider autant que possible.

.

* * *

Confirmé. Ce n'était pas vraiment utile, Viola avait déjà été convaincue mais le test ADN venait de confirmer que le sang de Shizuru et le sien étaient le même. Gustave qui avait été là à la lecture des résultats avait été inquiété de la provenance du sang qui avait tâché la serviette analysée. Avait-elle été blessée ? Quand ? Par qui ?

Viola lui avait simplement dit de se taire.

Les choses étaient donc bel et bien confirmées, Shizuru était son clone. Pas de réel choc à cette nouvelle, elle avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Sa première pensée avait été de confronter son père mais est-ce que cela allait changer quelque chose ? Qu'est-ce que Shizuru et les Minagi attendaient d'elle ? C'était peut-être à cela qu'elle devait répondre avant tout.

Elle n'avait évidemment aucune idée de la façon de joindre Shizuru, mais les Minagi étaient déjà suffisamment connu de son milieu pour obtenir un numéro de téléphone. Gustave était bon à ça. Il lui avait promis de trouver le dit numéro dans les deux prochaines heures.

Viola en profita pour s'approcher du berceau où sa petite dernière dormait. Elle effleura la peau douce du bambin. Elle n'avait pas laissé son père seul avec elle, Viola craignait soudainement qu'il tente de cloner ses enfants. De quoi avait-il besoin ? De sang ? D'un cheveu ? Ou s'était-il emparé des cellules souches du cordon ombilical ? Du placenta ?

L'idée qu'au fond d'un de ses labos, un clone de son bébé, « un autre de ses enfants » en somme, grandissait sans elle, sans son contact, sans son amour. Elle ne laisserait pas un autre enfant grandir comme Shizuru. Aucun être vivant ne méritait cela. Si elle devait choisir entre les clones –une partie d'elle-même- ou son père, son choix serait certainement les êtres innocents que son père élevait comme du bétail.

« Madame. »

Viola releva les yeux de son enfant endormi pour la figure impressionnante de Gustave. Sa voix grave résonnait malgré ses efforts pour murmurer. Son tout petit bébé s'agita. Viola déposa un léger baiser sur son front et sortit dans le couloir où l'homme l'attendait.

« Le numéro de téléphone de Minagi Reito, Madame. »

Il était proprement écris sur un post-it. Viola estima qu'il avait pris moins d'une demi-heure pour l'obtenir.

« Je me suis permis de tenter de le localiser mais la ligne est sécurisée. On ne pourra trouver leur localisation ni maintenant ni durant un appel.

-Ce n'est pas un problème, je voulais juste le numéro. Merci Gustave. »

Elle s'en alla dans le bureau de son époux -beaucoup plus agréable que le sien- et se laissa choir dans l'épais fauteuil en cuir. Sa main tapota le bois sombre du bureau et elle sortit son smartphone de sa poche. Elle serait tranquille. Son tendre époux avait passé 5 minutes devant leur nouvelle fille avant de repartir signer des contrats et discuter avec des investisseurs. Si elle aimait l'homme, elle regrettait parfois son héritage. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir passer quelques heures avec lui sans être interrompus. Robert Walton était aussi attentionné que son emploi du temps le lui permettait.

Si le plan des Minagi ne parvenait pas à faire plier son père, à rendre la liberté aux clones ou à ne plus menacer leur vie, elle pourrait toujours à faire appel à son époux. Robert avait la main bien plus longue qu'Andrew Peterson et pour tout dire les deux hommes ne s'appréciaient pas outre mesure, ils ne s'étaient entendu que sur l'amour qu'ils portaient à Viola.

Techniquement, Andrew Peterson était pourtant le seul responsable de leur rencontre. Ne l'aurait-il pas envoyé plusieurs années aux Etats-Unis, la forçant brièvement à rencontrer le bon monde américain et sa famille paternelle, elle n'aurait pas rencontré Robert Walton.

Elle composa finalement le numéro et attendit, le nombre important de sonnerie la laissant s'attendre à la messagerie. Au dernier moment, on décrocha finalement.

« Reito ! Téléphone ! hurla une voix étouffée au bout de la ligne. »

Viola tenta aussitôt de reconnaitre cette voix. Elle était dénué de l'accent de Kyoto si marquée de Shizuru ou celle glaciale de l'ex-employée de son père. C'était en tout cas une voix de femme ce qui excluait facilement Reito.

« Mochi, mochi, reprit toutefois la voix féminine.

-Euh, bonjour. C'est bien le téléphone de Minagi Reito ? »

C'était difficile d'entendre la femme, des gens parlaient –ou criaient- en arrière-plan. Beaucoup trop d'énergie avant 10h du matin.

Elle entendit qu'on se déplaçait puis ce qui devait être une porte qui coulissait deux fois consécutives, avant que la voix ne reprenne.

« Oui, désolée. C'est bien le téléphone de Minagi-san. Il est un peu occupé. Puis-je prendre un message ?

-Je suis Viola Peterson.

-Ah. Que pouvons-nous pour vous ? »

La voix avait perdu de sa chaleur et de son exaltation. Viola jugea qu'elle devait être au courant de la situation et qu'elle était consciente de la personne à qui elle parlait.

« J'aimerai parler avec vous. En face à face, reprit Viola. »

Viola estimait qu'ils devaient se trouver à Tokyo. Son père venait déjeuner à 13h, il avait appelé son assistante qui l'avait inscrit sur son emploi du temps. Viola n'avait pas trouvé de bonnes excuses pour décaler ce déjeuner. Son père l'aurait appelé directement et… elle se sentait bien incapable de tenir une conversation avec lui. Elle devait savoir ce qu'on attendait d'elle avant ce déjeuner et ce n'était pas une conversation qu'elle voulait avoir par téléphone. D'un autre côté, la curiosité et la sollicitude la poussaient à vouloir revoir Shizuru.

« Euh oui bien sûre. Vous avez une idée ? »

Viola était surprise qu'on ne lui impose pas d'heure ou de lieu. La femme semblait avoir été prise de court mais elle doutait qu'elle en vienne à lui donner l'adresse où ils se trouvaient.

Elle proposa un parc bien connu des japonais dans une heure et la femme en convint lui assurant donc qu'elle vivait à Tokyo ou dans sa banlieue proche.

Viola raccrocha, allant informer Miss Maria qu'elle sortait et Gustave qu'il allait devoir la déposer au parc en question.

.

Il faisait chaud et réconfortant dans la voiture. Le parc était juste en face et le rendez-vous dans 10min. Elle n'avait vu aucune personne du restaurant de l'hôtel mais elle supposait qu'ils se méfiaient d'elle. Elle allait certainement devoir se présenter en premier.

« Gustave, je vais me rendre dans le parc et vous allez prendre un café ou faire des courses.

-Madame, se récria-t-il visiblement en désaccord avec cette idée.

-Pas de madame vous faites ce que je dis. Je vous téléphonerais quand cela sera nécessaire pour que vous reveniez me chercher.

-Je dois vous exprimer mon désaccord.

-J'en prend note, rétorqua-t-elle en déposant quelques billets dans la main de Gustave. Allez-vous promener, faire des courses ou boire un café. C'est un ordre. »

Elle descendit du véhicule, se retrouvant immédiatement dans le froid. Compréhensible que le parc soit vide. Elle attendit que la berline noire disparaisse pour se rendre au parc au pied de la statue où elle avait donné rendez-vous.

5 min après son arrivée, deux jeunes femmes s'approchèrent emmitouflées dans d'épais manteaux d'hiver. Même ces informes vêtements ne parvenaient toutefois pas à masquer l'opulente poitrine et le bonnet les mèches de cheveux roux vifs d'une des femmes. La seconde personne lui était un peu plus reconnaissable même à travers la rapide rencontre au restaurant de l'hôtel.

« Minagi Mikoto, salua-t-elle aussitôt en se tournant vers celle qu'elle reconnaissait.

-Miss Peterson, rétorqua-t-elle. »

Elle lui indiqua alors la rousse.

« C'est Mai. _Juste_ Mai. »

Le regard dorée et intense la défiait d'en savoir plus. Elle voulait garder l'identité de son amie. Elle avait toutes les raisons d'être méfiante.

« Enchantée, intervint la dénommée Mai. C'est incroyable comment vous lui ressemblez. Je ne doutais pas de l'histoire mais… c'est incroyable de voir la vérité en face, non ? »

Ah, Viola reconnaissait la voix de celle qui lui avait répondu au téléphone. Elle lui apparaissait comme une bonne personne. Les apparences pouvaient être parfois trompeuses, mais Viola pouvait mettre la main au feu qu'elle fut aussi gentille qu'elle semblait l'être.

Viola lui sourit en retour, accentuant leur ressemblance plus encore.

« Je crois qu'incroyable est un terme bien trop faible face à une telle vérité. »


	23. Quand tout s'écroule

**Voilà, voilà, un chapitre fourni avec un peu de retard. J'ai fêté mon diplôme en décidant de ne faire absolument rien d'autre que lire et regarder des séries et ce chapitre en a** **forcément pâti** **. Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver un peu plus vite mais pas de promesse (on sait jamais) et devrait être le dernier.**

 **.**

* * *

Natsuki tremblait de colère. Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps elles se disputaient. Elle avait juste l'impression de ressasser toujours les mêmes arguments. Shizuru avait un masque parfaitement perfectionné qui donnait une impression de confiance, de maitrise et de domination pour toutes les situations. La réalité apparaissait tout autre. Shizuru n'avait aucune estime de soi et sa confiance était réduite au domaine qu'elle maitrisait. Elle se retrouvait incroyablement persuasive ou convaincante lorsqu'elle recevait des consignes précises, ce qui était loin d'être le cas quand elle devait agir de son propre chef ou lorsque qu'aucun objectif n'était clairement défini. Vivre tout simplement et être libre de ses choix semblaient pour Shizuru le summum de la difficulté.

Leur dispute était donc toujours due à la peur. Etonnamment pour une question de relations –surtout de relations romantiques- Natsuki s'était toujours plus ou moins attendue à être la personne apeurée, celle qui devrait être poussée dans les baisers ou les caresses, dans l'intimité, les rendez-vous et à peu près tout ce qui constituait une relation. Et il s'avérait pourtant qu'une fois passé le masque et l'esbroufe, Shizuru était bien plus perdue qu'elle. C'était compréhensible et Natsuki le comprenait, mais elle était frustrée.

Shizuru n'osait et n'oserait donc pas s'engager au-delà de la taquinerie et de la drague. Si elle devait être honnête c'était tout aussi frustrant que rassurant pour Natsuki, elle se sentait à la fois plus confiante et sûre de cette relation quand Shizuru en avait peur, probablement parce qu'elle était consciente que les choses évoluerait au rythme qu'elle parviendrait à leur imposer. Elle était toutefois réaliste : elle n'aurait aucune relation du tout si elle ne se battait pas pour faire avancer les choses.

Ce qui justifiait cependant sa colère, c'était que même lorsqu'elle osait prendre l'initiative, Shizuru se braquait et semblait reculer plutôt qu'avancer à ses côtés. Et soyons honnête, Natsuki n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de patience.

« Stop, stop, supplia-t-elle. »

Shizuru se tut mais sa respiration était encore anarchique. Un mot de travers et le calme relative ne tiendrait pas.

« Ecoute… je comprends d'accord. Je comprends que tu ne veux pas officialiser les choses entre nous parce que tu penses que je ne serais pas capable de m'en remettre s'il t'arrivait quelque chose… et c'est stupide. Tu es stupide. »

Le froncement de sourcil indiquait qu'elle ne s'approchait pas de la réconciliation souhaitée.

« Tu es stupide, persista-t-elle, parce que… que tu admettes qu'on sorte ensemble ou pas… te perdre ou te savoir blessé… me blessera. En fait que tu refuses de reconnaitre qu'on est ensemble me fait probablement plus mal qu'autre chose. Tu peux refuser de le reconnaitre mais… Shizuru je t'aime. J'ai rarement été aussi sûre de quelque chose. »

Les lèvres de Shizuru s'étirèrent en une ligne droite et dure. Ses yeux scintillaient en un étrange mélange d'émotion, comme si Natsuki venait de frapper un point faible en utilisant les mots « je t'aime » pour l'obliger reconnaitre qu'elles étaient ensemble.

« Bien sûr, insista Natsuki, j'aurai préféré… qu'il n'y ait pas Peterson et cette histoire qui nous menacent, j'aurai préféré n'avoir qu'à réparer les torts que j'ai causé à notre relation il y a huit ans lorsque je vivais dans le déni, mais la situation est comme elle est. Si tu m'aimes vraiment et si l'une de nous doit disparaitre face à Peterson, je veux… Shizuru tu sais ce qu'on dit… je préfère vivre de remords que de regrets. Savoir que malgré tout je serais parvenu à être avec la personne que j'aime plutôt qu'elle me soit resté hors d'atteinte pour toujours. Est-ce que cela fait sens ?

-Oui, soupira Shizuru. Je suppose mais… je préfère… je préfèrerais que tu ne te mettes pas en danger à cause de… notre relation.

-Shizuru, soit réaliste. Je prendrais exactement les mêmes risques que tu admettes qu'on soit ensemble ou pas. De toutes les façons, quoique tu en penses je nous considère ensemble. Alors si tu pouvais éviter de flirter avec la serveuse à notre prochain rendez-vous au Starbuck.

-Sauf que ce n'était pas un rendez-vous lorsque nous sommes allées au Starbuck. »

Natsuki sourit immensément soulagée de voir l'expression de Shizuru se détendre, ses muscles se relâcher et son regard s'adoucir.

« Pas la dernière fois, non, admit Natsuki tranquillement.

-En fait, nous n'avons jamais eu de rendez-vous. Et d'après mes maigres connaissances, c'est un peu un prérequis pour affirmer être en couple, non ? »

Natsuki sourit plus largement, faisant un pas en avant pour se rapprocher de sa vis-à-vis.

« Je préfère cela, tu te rapproches de la Shizuru que je connais.

-Parce que tu en connais d'autres ? Natsuki combien de mes clones as-tu côtoyé ? »

La question était posée d'un ton si léger et d'une telle manière que Natsuki ne pouvait certainement pas la prendre comme une question sérieuse pouvant déboucher sur une pensée ou réflexion dérangeante. Elle eut un petit rire, tendant la main pour saisir celles de Shizuru fermement croisée sur la poitrine.

« Je veux dire… que tu me taquines beaucoup plus habituellement.

-A la base c'était un mécanisme de défense, reconnut Shizuru.

-Et puis tu as pris beaucoup trop de plaisir à mes réactions et c'est devenu un hobby à part entière, ajouta Natsuki une lueur amusée dans le regard.

-Essaierais-tu de lire dans mon esprit Natsuki ? »

Natsuki glissa ses mains le long des bras de Shizuru jusqu'à les croiser derrière sa nuque.

« J'aimerai qu'on arrête de faire cela ? Tu sais se disputer et se réconcilier et tout recommencer.

-Oh, j'ai toujours entendu dire que se réconcilier sur l'oreiller était exceptionnel. Je m'attendais à ce que ce soit notre truc.

-Shi- Shizuru ! s'exclama aussitôt Natsuki le visage cramoisi se détachant aussitôt de Shizuru.

-Tu étais la seule à te plaindre d'un manque de taquinerie. Ce qui a toutefois un énorme fond de vérité. Le sexe en colère est parait-il… »

La main de Natsuki se plaqua aussitôt sur sa bouche. Elle considérait que ce matin-là, les gens parlaient beaucoup trop de chose gênante. Elle devait admettre que son envie d'en arriver là avait émergé à peu près au même moment que sa prise de conscience de ses sentiments pour Shizuru et oui elle avait passé quelques nuits et quelques rêves à penser à _ça._ Mais toute la confiance du monde ne l'avait pas encore préparé à y faire face. Son manque de relation et d'intimité –et la gêne que le terme « sexe » occasionnait généralement chez elle ainsi que son désintérêt pour ce domaine- en étaient probablement pour beaucoup. Ce n'était plus tout à fait le cas aujourd'hui et le désir que Shizuru suscitait chez elle lui faisait fortement reconsidérer les choses. Cela allait devoir se maintenir encore quelque temps dans sa tête et ses rêves, le temps de gagner en confiance ou d'être suffisamment saoule comme Nao l'avait si facilement suggérer –non pas que c'était ainsi qu'elle s'imaginait sa première fois, elle s'avérait un tantinet plus romantique.

Elle se devait aussi de reconnaitre un léger sentiment d'insécurité à l'idée que Shizuru avait dû sauter le pas depuis longtemps. C'était en sentiments et engagements que Shizuru avait des lacunes, non en proximité physique. Seuls les sentiments en question altéraient toute prise d'initiative physique envers Natsuki.

En conclusion, Natsuki avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur ou que Shizuru se rende compte que Natsuki n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'elle attendait. Une autre petite voix lui disait que peut être Shizuru n'était pas plus expérimentée qu'elle, que Peterson lui avait peut être ordonné de ne jamais avoir de relation sexuelle avec qui que ce soit. C'était possible d'ailleurs, son « réservoir d'organes » ne pouvait pas risquer d'être contaminée par une MST. Il n'était certainement pas prêt à perdre son clone le plus précieux, il y avait toujours le risque d'une protection qui capote. Peut-être que comme la taquinerie, les câlins et les bises rapides étaient une manière comme une autre de cacher qu'elle était aussi déboussolée par le reste que Natsuki.

Natsuki pouvait toujours lui demander mais elle trouvait ça gênant et elle ne voulait pas vraiment savoir si cette serveuse stupide avait touché Shizuru. Enfin… si, elle voulait à peu près tout savoir de Shizuru mais…

Bon peu importait, ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment pour y songer, les yeux rouges de Shizuru scintillaient ancrés dans les siens. Sa main était toujours plaquée contre sa bouche, mais ses yeux parlaient plus que n'importe quel mot, Shizuru s'amusait vraiment.

« Pensons d'abord à un premier rendez-vous, d'accord ? proposa Natsuki en libérant Shizuru de son emprise, visage rouge et froncement de sourcil, l'avertissant de ne pas reprendre ses taquineries sur un tel sujet.

-Je pensais que nous faisions ça dans le désordre, bouda Shizuru à peine libérée. Entre les baisers et les attouchements…

-Les attouchements ?! se récria Natsuki en fronçant le nez à la formulation. Ça sonne mal.

-Des tâtonnements ? Se comporter comme des adolescents hormonaux ?

-En fait tait toi, grommela Natsuki gênée et se demandant comment elle avait pu admettre que d'une certaine manière elle aimait ses taquineries. »

C'était leur truc à elles.

Shizuru fit la moue avant de soudain éclater de rire et d'attirer Natsuki dans une étreinte.

« Je m'excuse. J'arrête promis. »

Natsuki acquiesça, fredonnant tranquillement en appuyant un léger baiser dans le cou de Shizuru si tentant et proche dans cette étreinte. Elle se détacha ensuite de la jeune femme pour viser les lèvres et fut surprise du recul soudain de Shizuru.

« C'est un peu dégoutant, je viens de me réveiller et je préférerais vraiment avoir accès à une brosse à dent et…

-Vraiment, tait-toi, répéta Natsuki en l'embrassant malgré ses protestations. »

L'absence d'haleine du matin chez Shizuru était à peine une surprise. Il semblait que rien ne pouvait gâcher l'apparence parfaite de l'ex-kaichou. Natsuki se demanda bêtement si son apparence du matin avait été génétiquement améliorée lors des différents clonages.

.

* * *

Honnêtement Viola se serait cru dans un mauvais film. Le bandeau à l'odeur discutable –un torchon crasseux qu'une Mai rougissante de honte avait soudain sortie de son manteau- lui recouvrait les yeux. Selon les dires et les excuses de la jeune fille, elle était partie sans penser à prendre de quoi lui bander les yeux et c'était au dernier moment qu'elle y avait pensé ne trouvant dans son véhicule que ce vieux morceau de tissu élimé.

Viola aurait pu être effrayée, elle avait la sensation d'être une malheureuse jeune fille kidnappée, mais les aveux de Mai –le fait de ne pas avoir pensé une seule seconde à la manière dont les choses allaient se dérouler- et la difficulté qu'elle avait eu à lui nouer ce fichu torchon était des preuves criantes qu'elle ne craignait pas grand-chose en sa compagnie.

Elles lui avaient masqué la vue dans le parc avant de la conduire lentement jusqu'à leur véhicule. La porte avait grincé et une odeur de vieux tabac lui avait sauté au visage. Ses conductrices avaient dû s'y reprendre à deux fois pour démarrer le moteur récalcitrant et le chauffage s'était mis à souffler dans un bruit et une odeur impressionnante. La voiture était vieille et mal au point et Viola avait brièvement crains la façon dont elle tiendrait sur les routes enneigées et verglacées.

Tout le temps du trajet il n'y eut toutefois aucun incident, aucun à-coup ou glissement des pneus. Soit elles n'étaient guère sorties du centre-ville soit la voiture tenait bien mieux la route qu'elle n'aurait pu l'escompter.

Viola ne s'était pas amusée à compter les tournants ou à estimer la durée du trajet. Elle était venue les mains vides, laissant même sont mobiles en compagnie de son chauffeur, le numéro de Gustave noté sur un post-it dans sa poche pour qu'elle puisse l'appeler après coup si on voulait bien lui prêter un téléphone. Elle ne cherchait pas à localiser les gens effrayés par son père, son père lui-même serait bien incapable de lui tirer une information utile vers sa destination. Elle préférait ça.

Une autre raison indiquait un manque de préparation de Mai et la sœur Minagi, aucune n'avait pris la peine de la fouiller.

Elle estima que la route avait pris une vingtaine de minutes. Elle avait fini par s'habituer aux odeurs désagréables, il faisait chaud à l'intérieur et Minagi Mikoto parlait tranquillement à qui voulait l'entendre de ce qu'elle voulait manger. Mai riait et lui parlait en retour. Elles paraissaient si insouciantes, songea Viola, malgré le danger que son père faisait porter sur elles. Elle n'était guère attachée et aurait pu enlever son bandeau mais la réaction des jeunes filles auraient probablement était moins sympathique. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on puisse douter d'elle, elle souhaitait vraiment aider dans cette situation sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire pour cela.

La voiture finit par s'arrêter et elle entendit les portes claquées. Elle se garda bien de bouger ou de se libérer elle-même du bandeau. Sa portière finit par s'ouvrir et une main douce l'empoigna par le bras pour la trainer dans le froid extérieur. Ça ne dura pas longtemps, Mai lui indiquant la présence de marches –trois- avant qu'une porte ne soit ouverte et que la chaleur l'englobe à nouveau. Dieu merci. Viola n'appréciait vraiment pas ce froid.

Elle fut engloutie par les sons de plusieurs personnes, une maison vivante où une voix féminine se plaignait de l'occupation de la douche.

« Désolée, souffla Mai en lui dénouant le torchon crasseux. Nous n'avions pas vraiment prévu de rencontre. »

Comme Viola le découvrit rapidement, Mai avait visiblement pris une initiative en acceptant son rendez-vous et en l'emmenant là où ils se trouvaient. Une initiative qui ne plut pas à tout le monde.

« Tu l'as amené ici ? s'exclama l'ex-employée de Peterson.

-Où voulais-tu que je l'amène ? se récria Mai. Tu voulais retenter un petit café dans un resto où n'importe qui aurait pu la suivre.

-Justement Mai. On a pu la suivre jusqu'ici !

-J'ai vérifié dans le rétroviseur qu'on est bien seul, merci bien.

-Et tu l'as fouillée ? »

Viola trouvait cette relation amusante. Elle était honnête et franche, beaucoup moins guindée que la plupart de ses propres relations. Mai rougissait alors que Natsuki s'énervait.

« Non mais j'y crois pas ! Elle peut avoir un micro, un GPS ! Son putain de téléphone ! »

Une courte mais brutale « discussion » sur l'inconséquence de Mai eut lieu.

« Bien, bien, admit Mai. Je pensais bien faire et je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchis.

-Tu aurais pu simplement en parler à un de nous.

-Bien sûr, je suis suffisamment stupide pour aller m'interposer durant une de tes disputes avec Fujino-san.

-Il y avait Reito et Chie.

-Qui venaient tout juste de sortir pour aller acheter de quoi déjeuner ! J'en ai parlé avec Mikoto et on y est allée, c'est tout. Désolée d'avoir voulu aider Natsuki, mais je t'en prie fouille-là donc Madame je-sais-tout. »

La dénommée Natsuki se renfrogna, se retenant difficilement de sauter à la gorge de son amie. Viola leva les mains à hauteur d'épaules dans un geste disant clairement à Natsuki qu'elle pouvait y aller. Reito, Mikoto et Chie se tenaient silencieusement dans un coin du salon, Viola en déduisit que Shizuru devait être l'occupante de la salle-de-bain.

Il y avait en elle une véritable excitation sous-jacente à la revoir, enfin si elle allait pouvoir la voir. Natsuki semblait la plus dangereuse du lot et Viola se trouva réconfortée d'avoir laissé son téléphone avec Gustave. Natsuki pouvait la fouiller autant qu'elle voulait, elle ne trouverait aucune raison de lui en vouloir de ce côté-là.

A la proposition, Natsuki sembla toutefois hésiter avant d'afficher clairement un air dégouté. Viola en aurait presque été offensée.

Reito soupira finalement et se releva tendant les mains en geste d'apaisement.

« Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je peux…

-Reito, se récria aussitôt Mai.

-Quoi ?! s'exclama-t-il, je me propose plutôt qu'attendre bêtement.

-Tu veux juste tâtonner la fille, avoue, s'amusa Chie. »

Le garçon soupira retournant à sa chaise. Viola sourit au jeune homme. C'était incroyable qu'à peu près tous les gens de cette pièce lui paraissent sympathiques. Sauf… et bien Natsuki qui foudroyait à peu près tout le monde.

« Je m'en occupe, intervint Mikoto. »

La jeune fille semblait particulièrement naïve et tête en l'air mais elle la fouilla avec application. Honnêtement, une fois son manteau enlevé elle n'avait dans tous les cas plus grand-chose à cacher. Ses vêtements étaient plutôt cintrés sans toutefois être moulant, elle se sentait étonnamment consciente d'elle-même depuis que son estomac avait gonflé comme un ballon de baudruche lors de sa grossesse.

Après le regard dégouté perçu plutôt, Viola était presque surprise de voir Natsuki lancer un regard pointu sur Mikoto comme si elle la défiait de faire un geste déplacé. Viola se demandait ce qui lui traversait l'esprit pour avoir de telle réaction.

« C'est bon, chantonna Mikoto.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? attaqua aussitôt Natsuki.

-C'est plutôt à moi de poser cette question. Après tout, vous devez bien attendre quelque chose de moi pour m'avoir dit ce que mon père faisait en risquant a priori votre vie. »

Natsuki s'apprêta visiblement à répondre quand la porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit sur Shizuru. Elle portait les mêmes vêtements que la fois précédente, un jean et un chandail. Elle arriva en se séchant les cheveux, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à sa présence.

« Miss Peterson, s'exclama-t-elle avec une telle déférence que Viola sentit sa gorge se serrée en se rappelant ce qu'Azusa lui avait raconté sur son jeune clone. »

Sa vie, se souvint-elle, tournait autour de la sienne. De son bien-être. Son nom avait été la première chose qu'elle avait prononcée. Viola ne pouvait se sentir autrement qu'attachée à Fujino Shizuru.

« Que faites-vous là ? Vous allez bien ? »

La plupart des autres personnes semblèrent plutôt gênée de sa considération et de son excessive attention.

« Votre enfant… va bien ? »

Une réelle inquiétude. Elle était vraiment… douce, gentille, attentionnée. Comment son père avait pu l'enfermer au fin fond d'un de ses labo à lui faire dieu sait quoi.

« Oui merci. Elle va parfaitement bien. »

Shizuru parut réellement soulagée.

« Vous…

-ça suffit Shizuru, intervint Natsuki qui n'appréciait visiblement pas l'attention qu'elle lui offrait. »

Shizuru grimaça, lança un regard noir à la jeune femme avant d'aller tout de même s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Natsuki glissa aussitôt une main sur son genou de manière possessive tentant visiblement de lui rappeler l'ordre de ses priorités. Shizuru se tendit et se détendit successivement avant de se laisser aller contre Natsuki.

Ah, Viola comprenait un peu mieux la situation. Elle était quelque peu soulagée de savoir que malgré son père, son clone était toutefois parvenu à s'émanciper un tant soit peu. Natsuki était en colère avec raison. Elle était aussi protectrice qu'elle le pouvait. Viola respectait le fait de vouloir protéger ceux qu'on aimait.

« Nous aimerions que… »

Reito avait à peine commencé à parler que la porte d'entrée éclata dans un craquement sonore. Pour Viola, ce qui s'ensuivit fut un grand flou. Elle entendit une excuse alors même qu'on l'immobilisait, la lame d'un couteau précédemment posée sur la table se retrouvant contre sa jugulaire.

La réactivité de Shizuru avait été exceptionnel, les autres n'avaient pas véritablement eu le temps de réagir, ils étaient encore figés en plein mouvement quand _elles_ déboulèrent dans la salle.

S'il restait à Viola le moindre doute sur ce que faisait son père, elle n'en aurait plus eu aucun. De la porte vitrée du salon et de la porte d'entrée, entraient arme au poing, une dizaine de clone. Viola frissonna en comprenant aussitôt qu'elle n'avait pas ici à faire à des êtres similaires à Shizuru. Leur visage était dénué de sentiments, ils se déplaçaient à la manière de soldats entraînés et leur équipement gilet noir et arme automatique accentuaient cette impression. Viola ne doutait pas un instant qu'elles tireraient si l'ordre leur en était donné.

« Veuillez relâcher Miss Peterson, ordonna une voix plus mécanique qu'humaine. »

Étonnamment Viola n'avait pas vraiment peur pour sa vie. Elle avait tristement vu que le lavage de cerveau de son père sur Shizuru avait marché au mieux et que ce couteau sur sa jugulaire était une menace vide de sens. Elle ne pensait pas se sentir aussi détachée ainsi menacée et pourtant… avec Shizuru dans son dos il n'en pouvait en être autrement.

Elle se sentait étonnamment dépassée par la situation mais pas paniquée par elle. Pas encore du moins. Si elle ne craignait pas pour sa vie, elle avait véritablement peur de voir ces jeunes filles au visage aussi semblable au sien blesser l'une des personnes de cette salle.

« Je crains, répondit Shizuru, que je doive refuser votre demande. »

La situation était figée quoiqu'à l'avantage certain des clones, plus nombreux et armés.

« Ne nous forcer pas à réitérer notre ordre, répéta la voix mécanique du chef de file. »

Viola sentit Shizuru secouée la tête négativement, son emprise sur elle restant étonnamment douce. Viola avait du mal à comprendre comment l'ambiance plutôt sympathique avait pu changer aussi vite. Elle se demanda si c'était Gustave qui avait averti son père. Viola sentit sa gorge se serrer. Elle ne pourrait jamais se pardonner si une personne de cette salle mourrait.

« On va faire les choses autrement, reprit Shizuru. »

Elle était excellente, constata Viola. Elle semblait confiante et forte, son couteau aussi stable et ferme que sa voix. Mais la main qui lui tenait le bras plié dans le dos, tremblait. Viola ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'elle devait ressentir : de voir ces gens prêt à prendre tous ces risques à cause de vous – _pour vous_ \- en payer le prix devant vos yeux.

« Vous allez tous les laisser partir, continua-t-elle. Ils vont s'éloigner sans qu'aucune de vous ne les suivent et vont m'appeler dans 15min pour me confirmer qu'ils vont bien et sont en sécurité. Je vous rendrais alors Viola.

-Miss Peterson, grinça le clone, doit nous être remis immédiatement et aucun de vous ne sortira d'ici, ordres de Mr. Peterson. »

Nouveau refus de la tête.

« Quel que soit les ordres de Peterson… notre - _votre_ règle prioritaire a toujours été le bien être de Viola-sama, affirma Shizuru avec une certitude née d'années d'endoctrinement.

-Son bien-être passe avant tout, répétèrent mécaniquement l'ensemble des clones. »

Viola en frissonna d'effroi.

« C'est l'Ordre Prioritaire, il surpasse tous ceux de Mr. Peterson émis à postériori. Allez-vous risquer le bien-être de Viola-sama pour capturer ces gens ? demanda-t-elle en indiquant du menton ses amis rassemblés là. »

Elle en parlait avec détachement, comme si ses « gens » n'avaient rien à voir dans cette histoire. Viola ignorait si ce genre de chose était convainquant pour les clones mais ils semblaient toutefois hésiter. Pour appuyer ses propos, Shizuru appuya la lame contre sa peau plus fermement et Viola ne put s'empêcher de siffler quand le couteau perça la peau faisant perler une goutte de sang.

Les clones parurent soudainement ne pas savoir quoi faire de leurs armes avant de finalement les baisser.

« Bien, ils peuvent partir et nous attendons 15min, vous nous rendrez alors Miss Peterson et vous devrez nous suivre sans résistance.

-Non, gronda Natsuki qui s'attira à elle le canon de deux armes automatiques quand elle fit un pas dans leur direction. _Non._ »

Elle suppliait et Viola sentait son cœur se serrer face à cette femme. Natsuki semblait déchirée, écartelée par la décision que Shizuru venait de prendre en leur demandant de partir, de se mettre en sécurité et de l'abandonner derrière. Shizuru savait ce qu'elle faisait, elle connaissait les clones mieux que quiconque. Elle ne pouvait fuir avec eux même en utilisant Viola en bouclier, chose que Viola aurait supporté sans rechigner. Les clones qui leur faisaient face étaient limités dans leur décision, les ordres primaient et Viola sentait que Shizuru jouait la fuite et la sécurité de ses amis sur une lacune étroite dans leur jugement et l'application des ordres. Son père voulait Shizuru bien plus que les Minagi et les clones allaient au moins la lui ramener.

« Allez Natsuki, demanda Shizuru d'une voix trop aiguë. »

Là aussi c'était une supplication. Viola enrageait. Comment son père pouvait faire ça ?

« Reito, implora Shizuru. »

Le charismatique jeune homme répondit aussitôt à la sollicitation, il attrapa Natsuki par derrière et la traîna de force à l'extérieur avec difficulté malgré l'aide que lui apporta sa sœur. Les cris de Natsuki étaient déchirants, elle se débattait vaillamment, mais Reito avait la haute main. Viola ignorait s'ils parviendraient à s'éloigner suffisamment dans le temps impartis avec Natsuki et s'ils avaient un moyen de transport pour disparaître rapidement autre que la vieille voiture probablement détruite ou muni d'un traceur qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de trouver.

Viola se demanda ce qui allait se produire à présent. Pour elle évidemment, mais surtout pour Shizuru. Des visions affreuses de bouchers, d'opérations sanglantes et de cris sans fin se déroulaient devant ses yeux. Que faire si son père pensait que les organes clonés de Shizuru était finalement plus en sécurité dans un congélateur que dans un clone défectueux prêt à le trahir ? Viola n'y connaissait absolument rien en biologie et en médecine et aurait bien été en peine de savoir si ce genre de chose se conservait. Elle supposait que non, mais son père avait fait tellement d'avancée scientifique qu'il gardait pour lui que cela en était bien possible.

Ce fut les quinze minutes les plus longues de sa vie. Absolument rien ne bougeait. Les clones ressemblaient à des robots mis sur pause. Ils avaient accordés 15min et ils n'allaient rien faire d'autres dans ce laps de temps hormis si Shizuru ou elle-même bougeait. Elles étaient restées tout aussi immobiles.

Finalement, le téléphone fixe avait sonné -probablement un peu avant le temps imparti sinon un clone aurait annoncé que le temps était écoulé. Viola se demanda ce qu'il se serait produit si le téléphone n'avait pas sonné les 15min passé ou si lors de cet appel, on annonçait à Shizuru que des clones les avaient suivis ou attrapés. Sa gorge aurait probablement fini tranché, enfin c'était ce que les clones pensaient et ce qui avait permis cette fuite. Shizuru n'aurait probablement rien fait de plus que demander plus de temps, son couteau toujours sur le cou de Viola. Mais le téléphone sonnait. Elles s'étaient regardées en chien de faïence : il était trop loin pour que Shizuru s'en empare.

« Si l'une de vous veut bien décrocher et donner le téléphone à Viola-sama ? indiqua-t-elle finalement d'une voix atone. »

Le clone le plus prêt s'empara mécaniquement du téléphone sans fil et le tendit à Viola qui, de sa main libre et sans geste brusque pour ne pas qu'accidentellement le couteau ne lui ouvre le cou, s'en empara. Shizuru semblait consciente que Viola n'allait ni tenter de se débattre ni de fuir ou que l'appel signifiait la sécurité de ses amis et qu'elle n'avait plus à paraître aussi menaçante. Elle relâcha le bras de Viola pour s'emparer du téléphone.

« Je suis à l'écoute.

-Shizuru, soupira une voix que Viola reconnut comme celle de Reito.

-Vous allez bien ?

-Aussi bien que possible je suppose. Nous sommes en sécurité, personne ne nous a suivi, j'en suis certain. »

Shizuru eut un soupir de soulagement et sembla soudain se détendre dans le dos de Viola.

« Et Natsuki ?

-Mai a fini par l'assommer. On n'avait pas le choix, on aurait jamais pu partir avec elle sinon.

-Je comprends, lui répondit-elle. »

Cela expliquait pourquoi ce n'était pas Natsuki à l'autre bout du fil.

« Dites-lui que je… »

Viola s'attendait au « je t'aime » qui aurait eu toutes les consonances d'un adieu, mais il y eut un sanglot de Shizuru et un court silence.

« Je suis désolée, dit-elle finalement. »

Viola comprit que c'était à la fois bien plus et bien pire qu'un adieu, c'était un abandon. Elle laissait tomber, elle arrêtait de se battre et elle voulait qu'ils en fassent autant. Sur ce, Shizuru lâcha d'un même mouvement le couteau et le téléphone avant de se reculer d'un pas.

Un clone attrapa Viola par le bras et l'attira au loin de son « agresseur » alors qu'un autre envoyait la crosse de son arme en plein visage de Shizuru.

Elle s'écroula.


	24. Laboratoire Zéro

**Comme promis le dernier chapitre !**

 **.**

* * *

Du point de vue de Viola ce qui s'ensuivit fut chaotique, mais ce n'était probablement qu'une impression biaisée. Elle avait été tirée de clones en clones hors de la maison et Shizuru inconsciente dès le premier coup de crosse avait constitué leur seul adversaire. Une partie des clones étaient aussitôt parti à la poursuite des fuyards et Viola espéra de tout cœur qu'ils n'allaient pas être retrouvés. Les autres l'entouraient et assuraient sa protection, armes à la main, alors qu'on trainait Shizuru jusqu'au rutilant SUV noir qui attendait dans la rue.

La rue -au vue de l'heure et du temps neigeux- était déserte, mais Viola distingua une grand-mère à quelques maisons qui observait, téléphone collée à l'oreille, ce qui se déroulait. Elle se demanda si elle percevait l'extraordinaire qu'il y avait là : l'ensemble de ses visages similaires. Probablement pas, même si toutes les personnes âgées n'avaient pas des problèmes de vue, Viola aurait parié que celle-ci ne distinguait pas réellement ce qui se passait. Elle voyait juste les uniformes et les armes, la porte défoncée. C'était peut-être les cris de Natsuki avant qu'elle soit assommée qui l'avait alerté. Ou elle avait probablement la mauvaise habitude d'épier ses voisins. C'était une occupation comme une autre pour les gens désœuvrés. Elle devait être en train d'appeler la police, être en train de les informer d'un cambriolage, d'une agression, de terrorisme ou de Yakuza. Viola aurait bien aimé le savoir.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées alors qu'on la trainait à nouveau mais sans brusquerie, pour la faire monter dans un autre SUV différent de celui de Shizuru. Elle en comptait en effet deux autres dans la rue, une fois la courette dépassée. Le vieux véhicule rouillé qui l'avait amené dans cette petite maison de banlieue était aussi déglingué qu'elle s'y attendait il avait été laissé sur place.

C'était à peine si elle s'était rendu compte du froid avant qu'elle ne soit confortablement installée dans le véhicule toutes options de son père. Elle ne percevait même pas le ronronnement du véhicule. Elle se sentait sonnée et un peu perdue devant la réalité. Devant le chaos qu'était devenue sa vie. L'ignorance était bien plus facile.

Elle était à peine consciente du clone qui penchée sur elle nettoyait la minuscule coupure de sa gorge et y apposait un sparadrap.

« J'aimerai rentrer chez moi, s'entendit-elle demander. Mes enfants doivent m'attendre. »

On ne lui répondit pas mais elle vit leur voiture bifurquée sur une route autre que celles de ces deux consœurs. On la ramenait chez elle. Elle n'était pas une prisonnière, elle n'était pas un clone obéissant ou révolté. Elle était l'originale, une simple humaine née d'un père et d'une mère que ses clones écoutaient. Elle se demanda si elles lui auraient obéis plus tôt, ce qui ce serait passé si elle leur avait ordonné de baisser leur arme. Elle n'avait même pas été fichue de le faire et elle se demanda pour la première fois de sa vie, si elle n'avait été que cela finalement : une petite fille à papa, qui ne savait s'imposer qu'en présence d'une société moins riche et influente qu'elle.

Elle n'avait absolument rien tenté pour les aider.

.

Elle relativisa un peu plus une fois rentrée. Elle avait tenté de les aider en venant à eux. Elle avait _vraiment_ voulu les aider. Elle ignorait totalement comment _elles_ –les clones- avaient pu la suivre, mais ce n'était pas de son fait.

Après réflexion, elle était même convaincue que seul les ordres de son père aurait été suivi, c'était sa petite armée _à lui_. Elle n'était que le précieux civil que ces « soldats » devaient protéger. Un soldat ne recevait pas des ordres d'un civil, seulement d'un supérieur et ils en avaient un seul : son père. Quant à Shizuru, elle valait autant qu'un déserteur ou un traitre à leurs yeux.

Elle essaya de se débarrasser d'un sentiment tenace que c'était ce qu'elle devait être aux yeux des Minagi, Natsuki et de Shizuru elle-même : un traitre. Elle avait apporté les clones à leur porte et rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire n'allait les convaincre du contraire.

Elle en était malade. Malade de ne pas savoir s'ils avaient été retrouvé et ce qui arrivaient à Shizuru. Elle était probablement encore en route pour FUJI.

Un raclement de gorge.

Viola remarqua qu'elle était toujours dans son joli hall, beaucoup trop grand. Gustave se tenait en face d'elle visiblement inquiet.

« Vous êtes blessée, Madame ? »

Son regard était fixé au petit sparadrap sur son cou.

« Est-ce vous qui avez informé mon père ?

-Non Madame. »

Elle fut convaincu qu'il mentait parce qu'il ne lui demanda même pas de quoi elle parlait.

« Malgré mon désaccord certains quand à votre demande de vous laisser seul à ce parc, je puis vous assurer n'avoir rien dit, reprit-il calmement. Aurais-je eu quelqu'un à informer cela aurait été Monsieur Walton, Madame non votre père malgré tout le respect que je lui porte. Je viens tout juste de rentrer, c'est Miss Maria m'a informé de votre retour. »

Il semblait sincère. Incroyablement sincère. Elle se demanda depuis combien de temps elle était dans son hall à ne rien faire. Son manteau lui tenait beaucoup trop chaud.

« Votre père a essayé de vous joindre, je crois, dit-il en lui tendant le téléphone qu'elle avait laissé dans la voiture avec Gustave. »

Cinq appels manqués pour autant de messages vocaux. Quatre était de son père et un de son mari.

Son doigt survola le mobile hésitant à rappeler l'homme en qui elle avait placé sa confiance sa vie durant, celui qu'elle avait pensé être sa seule famille. Elle n'eut pas à prendre cette décision, son téléphone sonnait à nouveau et décrocher lui semblait étrangement plus simple qu'appeler.

« Viola, chérie ? »

Son père avait la voix douce, apaisante celle-là même qu'il utilisait pour la réconforter après qu'elle eut fait une mauvaise chute ou pour lui demander pardon d'avoir choisi un important diner d'affaire sur son anniversaire. La voix d'un père aimant et attentionné.

Celle d'un menteur qui disait aimé sa fille et torturait celles qui auraient pu être ses sœurs.

La voix d'un monstre.

Viola ne répondit pas.

« Ecoute, chérie, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. »

Elle n'avait pas envie de lui parler ou de le voir. Elle n'avait pas envie que son nom soit rattaché au sien. Que celui de ses enfants –dieu _ses enfants !_ \- puissent se rattacher à un homme comme lui. Et si dans un autre de ses fichus labos, ses merveilleuses petites filles étaient clonées ? Si elles finissaient par les croiser, les yeux aussi vides, le comportement aussi mécanique que les clones auxquels elles venaient de faire face ? Elle ne pourrait pas le supporter.

« Je n'ai pas envie de te parler. Tu me rends malade, cracha-t-elle spontanément sans même avoir besoin d'y penser.

-Viola voyons, gronda légèrement son père.

-Oh non, tu ne peux pas, tu n'as pas le _droit_ de me faire la morale. Tu as expérimenté sur moi !

-Pas sur _toi_. »

Viola respirait par à coup, la colère suintant par tous les pores de sa peau.

« Comment as-tu su où je me trouvais ? demanda-t-elle finalement. »

Son père se tut, semblant peser le pour et le contre sur la réponse qu'il se devait de fournir.

« Je garde toujours un œil sur toi ma chérie. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut advenir. N'ai-je pas eu raison ? Prise en otage par cette… cette…

-Comment ? insista-t-elle sans s'intéresser au terme qu'il allait utiliser pour décrire Shizuru. Tu me fais suivre, c'est ça ?

-Un de tes plombages porte un traceur GPS. »

Evident, songea-t-elle aussitôt, tellement évident. Viola n'avait jamais eu de soucis aux dents, jamais de carries, jamais de douleur particulière. Un beau jour toutefois, son dentiste avait déclaré qu'elle allait avoir besoin d'un plombage. Elle était trop jeune pour remettre en cause un tel diagnostique et elle n'avait jamais eu aucune raison d'y repenser ensuite. Elle allait encore voir le même dentiste. Il était excellent, c'était un genre de docteur de l'aristocratie et elle se demanda bêtement si elle était la seule à ignorer qu'il posait des faux plombages à la demande.

« Tu sais que je tiens bien trop à toi pour que je laisse quoique ce soit t'arriver, renchérit son père.

-Ah oui ? ironisa-t-elle. Mon dieu, comment peux-tu me dire ce genre de chose ou me regarder en face alors que tu as du m'ouvrir et m'entendre hurler chaque jour depuis 30 ans dans ton putain de labo de psychopathe de merde ?!

-Viola ! tonna son père. »

Il n'aimait pas la vulgarité et Viola n'aimait pas les monstres. On n'avait pas toujours ce qu'on voulait dans la vie.

« Je ne les garde pas dans une chambre de torture, reprit-il plus tranquille. On ne les opère que sous anesthésie quand cela est nécessaire. Aucun d'entre eux ne souffre. _Aucun d'entre eux_ _n'est toi_. Ce ne sont que des clones.

-Tu te trompes. Ils sont moi et je suis eux. Nous sommes exactement les mêmes. Jusqu'à notre ADN. Ils sont génétiquement plus proches de moi que ne le serait des sœurs ou que tu ne l'es toi ! Tu devrais le savoir non ? C'est toi le scientifique ! Quand tu les « opères » c'est donc comme si c'était moi que tu ouvrais au scalpel quand tu les tues, c'est toujours moi qui rends mon dernier souffle. Je l'ai vu Shizuru, je me souviens l'avoir vu bébé. ''Mon clone''. Si on m'avait placé à ses côtés aux mêmes âges, tu aurais été incapable de nous distinguer. J'aurai pu finir sous ton scalpel aussi bien qu'elle ! »

Viola savait que cela était faux. Au-delà du fait que Shizuru avait des yeux rouges, Viola était la seule à porter le Syndrome de Lynch, les clones en ayant été guérit. Les clones n'étaient pas des copies parfaites, mais ce n'était pas cela le point important. La chose qui importait c'est que peu importe les raisons et les excuses, Peterson avait expérimenté sur des êtres humains qu'il soit nés d'une matrice ou d'une mère, cela n'avait pas d'importance.

« Je ne vais pas me disputer avec toi, Viola. Nous en rediscuterons quand tu seras plus calme, gronda-t-il comme s'il parlait à un enfant en bas âge. Tu comprendras alors tous les bienfaits que mes recherches apporteront aux Hommes. Tu es intelligente, je sais que tu verras le bien fondés- »

Il en était convaincu, comprit Viola. Combien de fois avait-il dû se le répéter pour finir par réellement croire que ce qu'il faisait était juste et bien ? Pour croire qu'il arriverait à la convaincre _elle_ que cela était juste et bien ?

Sans une seconde réflexion, elle envoya son téléphone se fracasser contre le mur.

.

* * *

Trois heures plus tard, elle pensait devenir folle et ses employés ne devaient pas en penser moins. Elle avait ordonné que tous les lignes fixes soient débranchées et tous les portables éteins. Les portes étaient fermées et l'ordre était de ne laisser rentrer personne. Gustave qui avait relayé les ordres s'était abstenu de poser des questions et simplement préciser que Mr. Peterson faisait partis des personnes concernées par les interdictions, au cas où un membre du personnel l'en aurait cru exempté.

Elle était passée voir ses filles et n'avait pu rentrer dans leur chambre sans les imaginer enfermé dans une salle stérile, blanche et aseptisée ou une salle de torture, sombre à l'odeur de mort. L'un dans l'autre, Viola se sentait incapable de serrer ces enfants dans ces conditions, tant qu'elle était sûre que des clones de ses bébés ne subissaient pas les pires tortures sorties de l'esprit dément de son père.

Elle était fatiguée de son accouchement récent, des événements de la journée, de découvrir le vrai visage de son père. Elle avait peur, elle était en colère et elle se sentait malade rien de surprenant donc à ce qu'elle finisse en pleurs sur le bord de son lit. Ce n'était pas _que_ la faute des hormones.

C'est ainsi que Robert Walton la découvrit.

Il était encore dans son costume, la cravate légèrement dénoué et les cheveux ébouriffés par le vent froid. Il ne pouvait évidemment faire partis des gens interdit d'entrer. C'était pour la plupart ses employés avant d'être ceux de Viola.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il inquiet en s'approchant d'elle aussitôt.»

Elle adorait son accent et sa voix profonde. Il travaillait trop et Viola pouvait à peine ce souvenir de son emploi du temps et du fuseau horaire où il se trouvait mais il essayait d'être aussi présent et attentionné qu'il le pouvait. Viola savait qu'il ferait ce qu'il pourrait pour l'aider. Alors Viola -entre des sanglots et des reniflements- lui expliqua toute l'histoire.

Robert paraissait peu convaincu, il avança des explications plausible : sa fatigue, des gens malhonnête cherchant à profiter d'elle, etc. Quand Viola sortit la photo, celles des clones qu'elle avait gardé de sa visite chez Azusa, Robert garda soudain le silence.

« Tu crois que je me serais amusé à falsifier une photo. Je les ai vus, Robert. J'en ai discuté avec mon père, il y a tout juste quelques heures. »

Elle continua son explication, montra sa coupure au cou et pleura plus encore. Elle se sentait perdue et la proximité de son époux ouvrait les vannes. Il était son rocher dans la tempête, son dernier homme de confiance.

« Dis quelque chose, supplia-t-elle alors qu'il continuait à se taire en n'affichant qu'un visage de pierre.

-Honnêtement, je ne sais pas quoi dire Viola. J'aimerai que tu m'avoues que cela est une blague complexe et bien montée. Parce que si cela est vrai, ton père est un criminel. Le clonage humain –j'entends par là le clonage reproductif, celui d'un individu dans son entier- est un crime contre l'humanité et contre les droits de l'homme.

-Je sais, balbutia-t-elle. »

La main de Robert faisait de légers cercles réconfortant dans son dos pour tenter de l'apaiser.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse ? demanda-t-il. Je connais de hauts fonctionnaires, tu veux que je contacte les autorités et que je fasse fermer ses labos ?

-Non, bien sûre. Je… »

Que voulait-elle finalement ? Elle voulait que son père arrête ses expériences, qu'il rende la liberté aux clones et ne menacent pas les Minagi et tous les gens qui s'était retrouvés dans ce salon. Mais tout monstre qu'il fut, Viola ne voulait pas le voir enfermé jusqu'à sa mort ou extradé aux USA. Certains Etats avaient encore la peine de mort pour l'amour du ciel ! Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment ce genre de chose fonctionnait et quel genre de peine existait pour un « crime contre l'humanité ».

« Je veux que tu le menaces, intervint-elle. Menace-le de le dénoncer. Il sait que tu as plus de contacts et de pouvoir que lui, Robert. Il sait qu'il ne pourra rien cacher et étouffer si tu t'emmêles. Menace-le, force-le à abandonner ces expériences. Je suis sûre qu'on pourra s'arranger avec les Minagi et la journaliste. »

Robert fronçait les sourcils, passant les mains dans ses cheveux dans un tic nerveux. Viola savait en demander beaucoup. S'il ne parvenait pas à arranger les choses, les Watson serait aussi éclaboussé que Peterson. Il serait complice et Robert ne pourrait plus faire grand-chose. Le clonage humain était un sujet bien trop médiatique pour être étouffé si cela éclatait. Tout leur argent ne les sauverait pas. N'importe quelle cour de justice allait faire un exemple d'eux si les choses étaient découvertes.

Toutefois, il avait juré dans ses vœux de mariages de soutenir sa femme envers et contre tout. Robert était un homme de parole. Si cela était vrai, comme Viola l'affirmait, il allait arranger les choses, s'assurerait qu'Andrew Peterson ne puisse plus faire de mal à qui que ce soit, quitte à payer une équipe pour le surveiller à vie. Puis il ferait en sorte que sa famille n'est plus jamais de contact avec cet homme.

« D'accord, bébé. Je vais aller le voir et on va s'expliquer, d'accord ? Je vais arranger les choses.

-Je t'accompagne. »

Un regard inflexible lui avait fait face et Robert s'était sentie contraint d'acquiescer. Les choses pourraient se dérouler plus facilement si Viola était là. Andrew semblait bien plus manipulable en présence de sa fille.

Le tout était que personne ne soit au courant de leur intervention.

Robert resserra sa cravate et se recoiffa avec attention, conscient qu'il allait probablement faire face au rendez-vous le plus difficile de sa carrière. Il remit son par-dessus et attendit que sa femme revête son manteau. Il songea un instant à lui demander de se re-maquiller, mais tout compte fait, son esprit de stratège songea que les trainées de mascara et les yeux rouges pourraient attendrir le cœur de son beau-père.

.

* * *

La route parut interminable. Robert conduisait, ses doigts tapotant nerveusement le volant, alors que Viola bercée malgré elle par la voiture, s'endormait contre la vitre froide, sa respiration recouvrant la vitre de bués.

Robert avait rapidement mis de la musique, une station de radio qui diffusait de la J-pop. Aucun d'eux n'aimait spécialement ce genre de musique mais cela comblait le silence et masquait leurs inquiétudes respectives. Ils avaient roulé lentement pour éviter un accident stupide, la nuit tombée et les routes verglacées. Très vite sorti de l'agglomération de Tokyo, ils avaient roulé d'un rythme tranquille ponctué de très court arrêt à quelques feux rouges et stop.

Ce fut l'arrêt qui s'attardait et le vent froid sur ces joues qui la tira de son sommeil plus que la discussion qui avait lieu. Dans les phares du véhicule, Viola distinguait la barrière baissée et la route enneigés qui menait à la vaste cours des laboratoires FUJI. A la fenêtre, un gardien emmitouflé indiquait à son mari que le laboratoire était fermé. Viola se pencha dans le halo lumineux et reconnut vaguement l'homme. Elle était incapable de le nommer mais il lui avait suffisamment ouvert la barrière pour que lui aussi sache qui elle était.

« Miss Peterson, salua-t-il aussitôt en portant un doigt à son bonnet pour l'incliner dans une salutation digne d'un vieux western.

-Ouvrez cette barrière. Je suis pressée, mon père m'attend. »

L'homme s'empressa de leur ouvrit, leur indiquant qu'il pouvait avancer. Son père n'avait pas pris les mêmes précautions qu'elle en spécifiant _qui_ était interdit d'entrer.

« Tu es sûre qu'il sera là, plutôt qu'au manoir ? demanda Robert en remontant la vitre. »

Viola en était convaincue. Le souci toutefois était de trouver où se situait son père. Probablement pas à son bureau, il devait être bien trop occupé avec Shizuru. Probablement au laboratoire donc. Azusa lui avait expliqué où ce laboratoire se trouvait et elle n'eut pas de mal à indiquer à son mari comment s'y garer au plus proche.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du véhicule, le vent était tombé. Une brève accalmie. Viola prit la tête, Robert la suivant à deux pas. Le bâtiment qui détenait la cafeteria et les logements se distinguait dans le halo des feux de leur véhicule. A son extrémité, comme prévu dans les descriptions d'Azusa, une entrée de service discrète qui menait au ventre du laboratoire : chaudière, générateur et autres. Des buissons longeaient les murs à partir de cette porte. Elle s'en approcha, Robert pestant dans son dos. Ces chaussures en cuir, très joli sur la moquette de son bureau avait été pris d'assaut par la neige. Comme prévu un étroit passage se dessinait entre le mur et le buisson, elle s'y glissa.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? chuchota Robert dans un décors qui incitait à la discrétion et au secret.

-C'est par là que se trouve le laboratoire de mon père. »

Les buissons taillés s'épaississait au fur et à mesure aussi bien en largeur qu'en hauteur. C'était propre et beau et fait de telle manière qu'on ne pouvait supposer que le chemin continuait. Les premiers buissons ne donnaient même pas l'impression d'un chemin, une partie de leurs branches touchant le mur. Viola fulmina contre celles qui s'accrochait à ses vêtements. Robert ne disait plus rien et Viola se doutait qu'il s'interrogeait sur l'état mental de sa femme. Son histoire devait lui paraitre grotesque et sa photo –sa preuve- une mauvaise blague.

Le bâtiment n'était pas excessivement large mais les mouvements entravés par les buissons à présent à hauteur d'homme n'en finissaient pas. Le bâtiment bifurquait finalement et elle savait le remonter à présent dans sa longueur. Les buissons et arbres ornementaux les dépassaient largement.

« Il n'y a rien ici, Viola, grommela finalement Robert en jurant quand un branche lui cingla le visage affichant une petite trainée rouge à la joue. »

Mais Azusa le lui avait dit, l'entrée se trouvait là un peu plus loin. Forcément.

Les arbres et buissons faisaient deux fois leur taille et ils avançaient dos collés au mur, repoussant les branchages. Viola comprit finalement qu'ils ne pourraient pas aller plus loin. Le fouillis de branchages devenait trop dense pour s'y glisser. Elle fut soudain prise d'une crise de panique. Une soudain besoin de voir un large espace et le ciel. Elle se sentait soudain étouffés et abandonnés. Piégés. Dans le noir et avec toutes ces végétations, elle était aveugle. Il n'y avait rien avoir, rien à trouver. Sa respiration s'accéléra, son souffle se raccourcit et son cri s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand la main de Robert se posa sur son avant-bras. Elle ne le distinguait même pas.

« C'est là, dit-il avec une étrange déférence. »

Comme si finalement, ce que Viola lui avait dit prenait sens.

Une porte étroite et épaisse se trouvait là, enchâssé entre quelques végétaux, presque invisible avec les branchages qui semblait vouloir la faire disparaitre. A l'extérieur ce passage était invisible. Elle était déjà difficile à voir quand on se trouvait devant.

La porte était réellement enfoncée dans le décor. A un mètre du mur en plein milieu de cette minuscule forêt artificiel. Le haut de la porte lui arrivait à mi-cuisse et arbres et plantes la dominait. Cinq ou six marches abruptes donnait directement au bas de la porte.

« Tu aurais pu utiliser ça dès le départ, fit remarqué Viola. »

Robert avait sorti son smartphone et mit la fonction lampe torche, éclairant l'entrée si discrète.

« Plus beaucoup de batterie, murmura-t-il. »

Viola fronça les sourcils. La porte était rehaussée d'un détecteur d'empreinte mais, même elle savait que les empreintes n'étaient guère codées par l'ADN. Aucun de ces clones n'auraient les mêmes et elle n'allait pas pouvoir ouvrir en se faisant passer pour l'un d'eux.

« C'est entrouvert, commenta Robert. »

Un laboratoire secret censé être protégé, ouvert ? Ça n'avait rien de très rassurant.

Viola attrapa le battant, le fit basculer vers l'intérieur et… manqua de faire une chute mortelle si Robert ne l'avait retenu. La porte ouvrait sur un gouffre noir. Un piège ?

Robert éclaira le puit en question et des barreaux en métal reflétèrent la lumière.

« Ca doit se trouver sous ce bâtiment sans lui être relié.

-Tu me crois vraiment maintenant ou tu penses qu'on va finir dans les égouts ?

-On ne met pas un détecteur d'empreinte à une porte menant aux égouts. Je passe d'abord, indiqua-t-il. »

Viola tint la lumière le temps que son époux descende un certain nombre d'échelons, puis empocha le téléphone en faisant en sorte que la partie lampe torche ressorte de sa poche et continue d'éclairer. Elle descendit à son tour quelques barreaux et pour une raison quelconque sentit le besoin de fermer l'épaisse porte dans son dos. Le mouvement la déséquilibra légèrement et le téléphone glissa de sa poche s'en allant s'écraser au sol.

« Nom de dieu, s'exclama Robert. »

Viola s'insulta intérieurement. Leur seul moyen de communication venait d'être détruit. Elle doutait que le réseau téléphonique passe ici, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de s'être sentie rassuré d'avoir un téléphone. Ça avait été court.

Toutefois la porte refermée, le puit de ténèbres s'éclaira. Viola refoula l'envie de se protéger les yeux de l'éblouissement soudain et reprit sa descente. Le puit était incroyablement large de 3 ou 4 mètres et profond d'une bonne cinquantaine de mètres. Estimation probablement biaisée, puisqu'elle n'avait jamais été très doué à estimer des distances.

« Il est détruit, indiqua Robert en parlant de son téléphone. »

Honnêtement, Viola ne s'en souciait plus. Descendre des barreaux pour remettre pieds sur un sol ferme était un soulagement. La grille métallique qui tapissait le sol résonna quand elle atterrit dessus et ils restèrent un moment sans bouger à tenter de distinguer si quelqu'un les avait entendus.

Le puit donnait sur une unique double porte en métal qui, si elle pouvait se verrouiller, s'avérait ouverte. Elle pivota sur ses gonds à la première poussée de Robert et déboucha sur un couloir aussi large que le puit l'avait été. Il était éclairé d'une lumière blanche puissante et désagréable qui laissait observer un couloir étonnamment long bien que seuls six portes y étaient reliées. Le regard était cependant inexorablement attiré à l'homme qui pointait sur eux un pistolet.

« Mr. Minagi, salua-t-elle. »

Elle avait été devancée. Ça ou son père les avait capturés et ils étaient parvenus à s'échapper. Elle releva les mains pour montrer qu'elle n'était pas armée et avec un soupir Robert l'imita. Elle apercevait à présent les impacts de balles qui tapissait les murs, les trois miliciens et un clone assommés ou mort dans le couloir.

Et bien, pour des gens sympathiques, ils savaient faire des dégâts si la nécessité s'en faisait sentir.

« Re-bonjour, _Miss Peterson_. »

Pour une raison quelconque, le sarcasme ne lui allait pas.

« J'ignorais que j'étais suivie, indiqua-t-elle en parlant des événements s'étant déroulés quelques heures plus tôt. Je venais vraiment aidé. Je _viens_ vraiment aidé. »

D'un mouvement de la tête, elle indiqua Robert.

« C'est mon époux, Robert Watson. Il a du pouvoir et de l'influence. Plus que toi ou que mon père. Il va l'obliger à nous écouter. »

Les yeux dorés de Reito Minagi sembla hésiter, oscillant entre la plaidoirie sur le visage de Viola et l'air ferme de son époux.

« D'accord. Accepta-t-il. D'accord. »

Il leur fit signe d'avancer, sans tout à fait baisser son arme.

Alors que Viola avançait le long du couloir, elle observa les lieux.

La partie haute du mur était intégralement vitrée sur la gauche. Des vitres teintées sans nul doute. On voyait l'intérieur des salles du couloir, mais des salles on ne devait pas voir grand-chose. Une sorte de cours bétonnés entourés d'équipement sportifs, des dortoirs, des douches et sanitaires. C'était lumineux mais tellement stérile. Sans intimité, même pour se laver. Pire qu'une prison. Viola serait devenue folle enfermé dans ce genre de lieux.

Les autres portes donnaient sur des salles non vitrés : deux salles de labos et une salle de réserve, d'après les écriteaux. Entre deux portes, le béton portait en peinture rouge et large l'inscription « FUJI-N0 ». Ils y étaient bel et bien. Ils étaient dans le laboratoire secret. Le laboratoire zéro de FUJI.

.

« Comment avez-vous réussi à entrer et à… ? »

Elle indiqua du menton les quatre personnes à terre. Reito haussa les épaules.

« Après avoir trouvé un véhicule, Natsuki a contacté un chercheur de ce labo. Il nous a ouvert et nous a accompagnés. »

Viola se demanda briévement si le chercheur en question était Azusa, elle qui hébergeait des sentiments maternels vis-à-vis de Shizuru.

« Pour eux, répondit-il en indiquant du canon de son arme les miliciens et le clones, disons que tu n'es pas la seule à être plus forte et résistantes que la moyenne. En les prenant par surprise, on les a dépassés en force. »

Viola sursauta et regarda le profil de Reito. Robert lui-même ignorait qu'elle avait toujours excellé aux activités physiques. Elle avait la condition physique d'une athlète de haut niveau sans jamais avoir eu besoin de faire le moindre effort mais cela paraissait normal aux yeux de Reito. Elle savait avoir des questions pour lui plus tard.

« Je dois faire le guet mais ils sont dans ce labo depuis une vingtaine de minutes. »

Vingt minutes. La situation était donc certainement dans un cul de sac. Reito paraissait inquiet mais continuait de jouer son rôle, conscient que la situation irait en empirant si de nouveaux clones ou miliciens entraient.

Pour ne pas surprendre un groupe de personne sous tension et armé, il frappa de grand coup sur la porte avant d'indiquer que Miss Peterson et son mari entrait.

Robert passa devant Viola, tendu et loin d'être préparé à faire face à ce genre de situation. Avec quelques secondes de retard, Viola découvrit le labo. A vrai dire, il était loin d'être différent de tous les autres labos qu'elle avait pu voir. Des paillasses sans fin, des pipettes, des boites de gants et de cônes, des produits divers, des frigo, des étuves, des agitateurs, des centrifugeuses, etc. Mais mise en évidence au centre de la pièce se tenaient deux grosses machines dont elle pouvait difficilement comprendre l'utilité. La plus petite des deux ressemblait à une machine à laver avec son hublot rond, la seconde à un cercueil de verre. Les deux étaient reliés par une multitude de câbles et de tuyaux. Elle comprit finalement que c'était là que les clones étaient fabriqués même si aucun n'y était présentement. Elle n'avisa qu'ensuite ce qui se déroulait dans cette salle.

Au fond il y avait les clones. Seulement quatre d'entre eux. Les autres devaient chercher les fugitifs qui se trouvaient ironiquement en plein cœur de leur labo. Au centre son père. Et à ses pieds, agenouillée, tête basse, Shizuru. Il n'y aurait eu aucune autre raison pour que son père menace d'une arme à feu un clone quelconque. Côté porte, à côté d'elle et son mari, il y avait Mai, Mikoto, Natsuki, Chie et le professeur Iroshi. Le chercheur qui avait dû leur donner accès au bâtiment. Tous étaient armés et ils suffiraient d'un mauvais mouvement pour que les choses deviennent un bain de sang.

Viola songea qu'elle et Robert pouvaient changer la donne. Permettre que personne ne meure ce soir. Qu'elle puisse aller embrasser ces enfants sans se sentir coupable. En étant sûre que tout _cela_ était terminé.

« Viola chérie ?

-Papa, salua-t-elle sobrement. »

L'homme avait les traits tirés. Il ne s'était visiblement pas attendu à se retrouver dans cette situation, à être attaqué en plein cœur de son laboratoire.

Shizuru, à ses pieds, ne tressaillit même pas à sa voix ni à celle de Natsuki qui l'appelait.

Viola remarqua que Natsuki avait pleuré. Aucune d'entre elles –Natsuki et ses amies- ne paraissait blessée si ce n'était quelqu'un égratignures et bleus. Viola imaginait facilement la bosse que Natsuki devait arborer quand elle avait été assommée 3h plus tôt mais à part cela, elles allaient toute bien. Physiquement. Toutefois la détresse, la peur et la colère tiraient leur trait.

Viola aurait honnêtement pu s'y attendre quand Natsuki tourna son arme sur elle.

« Et pour votre fille, vous me rendriez Shizuru ? Probablement, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout ce que vous avez fait pour elle ! demanda-t-elle la voix rauque et agressive. »

Viola déglutit. Autant elle n'avait pas craint que Shizuru tire, autant Natsuki lui en semblait bien plus capable. Le regard de son père s'était assombri et son arme appuya d'autant plus fort dans la nuque de Shizuru. Une impasse. Ils étaient dans une impasse.

« On se calme, tonna Robert en levant à nouveau les mains en l'air. On évite de menacer ma femme quand je viens présentement vous apporter mon assistance ! »

Natsuki le foudroyait du regard. Son arme garda sa cible.

« Andrew- commença Robert. »

Il fit un pas en avant, un seul pas en avant et la détonation fut comme un claquement de fouet. Il résonna dans la salle, lui déchirant les tympans. Viola avait instinctivement fermé les yeux comme pour se cacher des horreurs que ce coup de feu avait engendrées. Qui avait tiré ? Etait-elle touchée ? Shizuru avait-elle été abattu ?

Un silence de mort avait suivi ce coup de feu. A part le sifflement de ces oreilles, dérangeant mais sans plus, Viola n'entendait plus que le battement assourdissant de son cœur. Elle ouvrit les yeux. La scène paraissait figée. Natsuki et ses compagnons semblaient aussi surpris que son père. Seuls les clones n'avaient pas réagis.

Et elle le vit.

Robert. Son si gentil Robert. Son époux, le père de ses enfants. Elle l'avait emmené pour empêcher que son monstre de père finisse enfermé ou pire exécuté et… il était par terre. Il avait chuté sans un bruit. Juste parce qu'il avait fait un pas de trop dans ce no man's land d'une dizaine de mètre entre eux et l'homme qui venait de détruire sa vie. Un des clones avait tiré probablement sous un ordre antérieur à son entrée. Robert avait franchi une ligne invisible et il avait été abattu.

Elle n'eut pas vraiment conscience de son cri déchirant, ni de se jeter à genoux à côté de son époux. Elle caressait son visage, ses cheveux, embrassait ses lèvres, attendant désespérément une réaction qui ne venait pas.

« Robert, Robert, bébé. Dis quelque chose, s'il te plait. Dis quelque chose. »

Il ne répondait pas. Il ne bougeait pas. Un sang sombre coulait autour de lui, un contraste flagrant avec le carrelage blanc.

« Appelez des secours, hurla-t-elle. Appelez… »

Elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Son père avait parlé, modifié son ordre, pour qu'on puisse l'approcher elle et son mari. Les secours étaient peut-être là. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un cauchemar.

« Miss Peterson… Viola. Il n'y a plus rien à faire. »

Non. _Non non non non non_. Il se trompait. Il ne pouvait pas le savoir. Mais le professeur Iroshi le savait. Tout le monde le savait.

Ses doigts était couvert de sang chaud et moite. La balle avait pénétré légèrement derrière la tempe. On ne survivait pas à une telle blessure.

Viola chercha un visage réconfortant, mais elle ne vit que de la pitié, de la tristesse et de la colère.

« Je suis désolé, chérie. Je n'escomptais pas que… commença son père sans paraitre plus peiné que cela.

-Tait toi, croassa-t-elle. »

Agenouillée sur le carrelage, Viola voyait mieux le visage de Shizuru alors que le sang chaud humidifiait le tissu de son pantalon. Son visage était tuméfié. Un œil si gonflé qu'elle n'aurait probablement pas pu l'ouvrir, la lèvre entrouverte, le nez cassé, du sang sur la tempe. Ce n'était que les blessures visibles. Sa posture malgré les mains attachées dans le dos indiquait qu'elle avait subis un tabassage en règle et aux doigts égratignés de son père, il n'était pas difficile de savoir qui était le bourreau. Tout lui semblait soudain tellement clair. Cet homme n'était pas son père. Son père était mort avec sa mère. Sa santé mentale, ce qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était, était morte avec son cœur.

« Je peux te le rendre, chérie, s'excusa son père. Ces recherches m'ont amenés à l'immortalité ! »

Il était fou, comprit-elle. Il divaguait et n'avait même pas conscience qu'il venait de lui voler son cœur, qu'il l'avait écrasé, piétiné et qu'elle souffrait autant qu'il avait un jour souffert. Elle le haïssait plus qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer. Elle se releva, tremblante de tristesse et de rage.

« Je ne veux pas de ton _foutu_ clone ! Je te hais ! s'écria-t-elle en s'avançant dans l'attention évidente de s'en prendre à lui.

-Arrête, Viola ! gronda son père. Arrête ! »

Elle ignora pour quelle raison elle lui obéit. Peut-être parce qu'il menaçait toujours quelqu'un qu'elle pouvait sauver.

« Tu ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas moi ! Je ne suis pas le responsable ! C'est elle ! hurla-t-il en agitant Shizuru qu'il tenait par le col. Si elle avait _simplement_ écouté et obéi, tout irait parfaitement bien, chérie. C'est elle la responsable ! Et je t'aime chérie. Plus que tu ne pourras l'imaginer ! Je vais te le prouver. Je vais te venger !

-NON ! »

Son cri se mêlait à celui terrifié de Natsuki.

Deux coups de feu tonnèrent. Pas d'autres. Viola se tenaient dans trop de ligne de mire pour qu'aucun clone n'ose tirer.

Son père fut projeté en arrière, alors que Shizuru s'écroulait en avant. Viola figée en plein milieu du labo voulait croire que Shizuru s'était écroulée parce que son père l'avait lâché, mais le cri de Natsuki si similaire au sien quelques instants plus tôt et le sang qui s'étalait sous Shizuru prouvait le contraire. Le canon contre la nuque, Andrew Peterson n'aurait pu louper sa cible. Shizuru n'avait pas eu plus de chance que Robert de s'en sortir.

Natsuki s'était écroulée sur elle-même, recroquevillée comme pour tenter de protéger ce qui restait de son propre cœur ses amies semblaient perdues, penchées sur elle pour tenter de la réconforter. Ils semblaient inconscients des autres clones, de leurs armes ou de Peterson qui se relevait.

Il avait été touché à l'épaule, sa chemise blanche s'imbibait de sang rouge. Viola avait la sensation que le reste de sa vie serait teintée de ce rouge. Il n'en restait pas moins vivant, capable de donner des ordres, d'exécuter ceux qui restaient et d'étouffer ce qu'il avait fait.

Viola ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Il ne pouvait pas reprendre sa petite vie comme s'il ne venait pas de tuer Robert et Shizuru. Sans une seconde réflexion, elle s'empara du pistolet abandonné par Natsuki et le porta à sa tempe.

« Stop, dit-elle mécaniquement d'une voix qui n'avait jamais autant rassemblé à ceux des clones. »

C'était peut-être pour cela qu'ils parlaient comme cela, parce qu'ils étaient plongés dans une détresse si profonde qu'ils s'étaient coupés du monde.

« Baissez vos armes ou je me tire une balle dans la tête. Mon bien-être est prioritaire, psalmodia-t-elle dans un étrange mantra que les clones répétèrent. Il ne m'arrivera rien tant que vous m'obéissez. »

Cet ordre -elle l'avait appris de Shizuru- surpassait tous les autres. Ceux de son père. Cela lui donnait le plein pouvoir.

« Désarmez Andrew Peterson. »

Elles avaient paru… perdues. Son père leur ordonnait d'abattre les intrus, notamment de « tuer la salope qui lui avait tiré dessus ». Mais le bien-être de Viola était prioritaire et si elles ne voulaient pas qu'elle se blesse, elles devaient lui obéir. Après quelques instants d'hésitation, elles avaient désarmé son père.

Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir aux clones pour la mort de Robert. Dans l'état actuel des choses, elles étaient de simples outils, des robots. Seul celui qui les contrôlait était responsable. Toutefois, si elle ne se menaçait plus, les clones se remettraient à obéir à son père. Alors, Viola leur ordonna d'enfermer Andrew Peterson dans l'une des petites cellules du laboratoire, puis de jeter leurs armes et de s'enfermer dans la seconde.

En quelques minutes le problème était réglé.

Viola avait vérifié que les cellules étaient bien fermées, ignorée les suppliques de son père et ses vaines promesses. Elle l'avait observé enfermé comme l'avait été ses cobayes et tous le bien que cette image lui avait apporté n'avait pu apaiser les tourments de son cœur. Elle avait fait quelques pas et vomit tout ce qu'elle avait sur l'estomac.

Aurait-elle pu tout empêcher en faisant cela dès le départ ? Robert et Shizuru auraient-ils pu être encore en vie ?

Quand elle se releva et essuya les larmes de ses yeux, Natsuki était penché sur Shizuru qu'elle serrait contre elle de toutes ses forces. Sa détresse faisait échos à la sienne, mais pour la première fois elle se devait d'être la femme de Robert. Stratégique et avec un objectif. Viola Watson ne pleurerait plus qu'une fois chez elle dans l'intimité de sa chambre. Ce n'était plus le moment pour cela. Comme l'avait si judicieusement dit son père, elle devait se venger. Elle allait faire en sorte que l'homme finisse sous les verrous dans la pire prison qui puisse exister. Une mort serait vraiment trop rapide et elle ne voulait pas gâcher sa vie en le tuant. Ses enfants et elle-même ne méritaient pas de nouvelles épreuves.

Et eux, songea-t-elle en observant les Minagi, Natsuki, Mai et la journaliste. Et le professeur Iroshi. Azusa chez elle. Eux non plus ne méritaient pas tout ce qui allait en découler une fois les autorités impliquées. Il fallait réfléchi. L'enquête serait poussée mais elle pouvait encore gérer les choses. Clonage humain ? Le procès serait incroyablement médiatique et il détruirait des vies. Les Minagi et Natsuki ? Concurrents de son père et employés de FUJI, si un doute existait sur leur implication, leur vie serait terminée.

Elle avisa Mai qui l'observait, le visage dévasté.

Elle se sentait tellement coupable de n'avoir jamais compris ce qui se tramait ici. Son père ne devait pas détruire plus de vie. Elle en faisait sa mission : sauver tout ceux qu'elle pouvait.

« Partez, dit-t-elle soudainement. Les autorités vont arriver. Je ne pense pas que vous vouliez être impliqués dans… tout ça. »

Elle indiquait d'un large mouvement du bras, le labo, les morts, les clones et son prisonnier. Viola était sûre qu'aucune caméra n'avait pu filmer leur arrivé et leur implication. Ils étaient venus avec Iroshi, trop prévoyant et particulièrement au courant des systèmes de sécurités pour se faire avoir. Il avait dû penser à cela et les protéger en conséquence.

« Allez, dit-elle, plus on attend… »

…Plus il serait difficile d'expliquer pourquoi elle avait tardé à les appeler.

Mai acquiesça et avec Chie, tirèrent Natsuki loin du corps de Shizuru. Une véritable tragédie. Elle ne se débattit pas, ne cria pas. Ses orbes émeraudes si éclatants lors de leurs rares rencontres étaient ternes. Comme si toute vie avait été aspirée d'elle. Au moins elle suivit cette fois ses amis sans difficultés.

« Professeur. »

Iroshi qui s'apprêtait à partir à leur suite se tourna vers elle. Lui aussi semblait dévasté, elle songea qu'il avait peut être vu Shizuru comme sa fille lui aussi. Viola songea qu'elle devrait l'annoncer à Azusa. La femme serait tout aussi anéantie.

« Pourriez-vous aller me chercher le chef des miliciens, j'ai une proposition à lui faire. »

Si Iroshi ignorait pourquoi, il acquiesça sans poser de question et s'empressa de réaliser sa demande.

Une autre pensée lui traversa l'esprit alors qu'elle cherchait rapidement à dresser les grandes lignes de sa stratégie. Viola se retrouva dans le couloir.

« Minagi-san… Reito ? »

Le jeune homme avait presque atteint le puit menant à la sortie. Il s'arrêta, échangea quelques mots avec sa sœur et revint vers elle.

« J'aurai un service à vous demander, lança-t-elle aussitôt. »

Ses yeux dorés étaient rougis de larmes et son regard ne parvenait pas à croiser le sien. Reito était distrait. Viola suivit son regard. Dans son dos, la porte du laboratoire laissait voir les corps de deux personnes aimés dans une scène macabres, sous une lumière trop éblouissante. Viola sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et elle s'en alla fermer les portes.

Après tout, il allait falloir tourner la page.


	25. Epilogue

**Bon allez, c'est vraiment la fin cette fois. Cet épilogue conclut la fic. Profitez en bien!**

 **.**

* * *

Le nom de l'entreprise s'étalait en larges lettres stylisés le long de la paroi de verre et de chrome, l'ensemble était noirci par les intempéries, ravagé par les quelques mois durant lesquels ils avaient été abandonné. Le laboratoire de recherche FUJI était célèbre au japon et de par le monde pour avoir caché en son sein, le premier clonage reproductif humain. Il avait développé ses trente dernières années –en grande partie en les testant illégalement sur les dits clones- une vaste gamme de médicaments révolutionnaires dont certains n'auraient jamais les autorisations de mise sur le marché. Établis au pied du Mont Fuji, le laboratoire ne possédait plus rien : son nom et les contrats qui lui était lié, mais aussi une bonne partie des terres escarpées -que des touristes du monde entier venaient visiter- avait été intégralement réquisitionné par l'armée. Ou du moins les touristes venaient visiter le Mont Fuji le long des chemins balisés et des sentiers d'escalades et de randonnés autorisés, car les terres du laboratoire étaient interdites, délimités par de hauts grillages barbelés et des militaires armés accompagnés de molosses.

Plus d'un s'était interrogé sur l'utilité de si vastes terrains, les plus médisants avait eu raison en avançant l'existence de laboratoires top secret leur permettant de créer l'ensemble de ses médicaments révolutionnaires… mais pas seulement hélas. L'entreprise avait toujours maintenu que la possession de ces terres ne faisaient que suivre l'éternelle slogan qu'affichait le laboratoire FUJI: « Pour un avenir meilleur ». Et n'offrait-il pas un avenir meilleur pour la génération de demain en ne s'arrêtant pas uniquement à guérir les maladies mais en utilisant leurs énormes bénéfices dans l'achat de lieux d'exception dans le but d'en faire des domaines protégés de la négligence humaine? Ils avaient seulement oublié de protéger l'homme.

L'entreprise avait seulement cherché à se faire bien voir, en en profitant même pour dissimuler ces odieuses expériences. Sous tout rapport, le laboratoire FUJI avait été aussi malhonnête que détestable.

.

Et pour avoir été là lors de sa chute six mois plus tôt, Natsuki Kuga ancienne neurobiologiste, en avait beaucoup à dire..

* * *

.

Natsuki haïssait ce lieu. Il le hantait sans cesse dans ces songes. Un labyrinthe sans fin de ténèbres où ne se trouvaient que la mort et la souffrance. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle l'aurait brûlé jusqu'à ces fondations quitte à ce que le mont Fuji lui-même soit recouvert de flammes. Parfois, elle rêvait l'avoir fait avant que Shizuru ne meure. Elle serait peut-être encore là.

Sa main glissa dans la poche de sa veste de moto, beaucoup trop chaude pour la période et en tira son paquet de cigarettes. Elle tapota jusque ce qu'une en sorte et la glissa aussitôt entre ses lèvres. Sa main libre avait déjà récupéré le briquet de sa poche de jean. Elle fit jaillir une flamme qu'elle regarda avec attention. Il aurait été si simple de le balancer dans les épines et broussailles sèches qu'il l'entourait. Tout se serait aussitôt enflammer. Si facile.

Elle alluma sa cigarette et inspira profondément.

Elle fumait beaucoup trop. Mai comme Nao ne cessaient de le lui répéter, mais honnêtement qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire ?

Comment pouvait-on s'attendre à ce qu'elle aille bien alors qu'elle avait presque touché du doigt ce qu'elle avait cherché durant 8 années. Shizuru avec elle. Le rêve que la réalité détruisait chaque jour.

A son grand soulagement, la silhouette si reconnaissable de Viola apparut. Son cœur se serra. Il ne serait jamais habitué, il espérerait toujours voir Shizuru apparaitre plutôt qu'elle.

« Désolée, commença la nouvelle arrivante, la réunion était un peu chaotique. »

Depuis six mois, tout avait été chaotique. Natsuki ne pouvait sortir dans la rue s'en entendre parler du procès. Les magazines économiques parlaient de l'impact de la chute de FUJI sur le marché, les magazines scientifiques parlaient de long en large du clonage humain. On parlait d'éthique, de droit de l'homme et de crime contre l'humanité. Andrew Peterson était décrit comme le scientifique nazi de son siècle.

C'était sa fille Viola qui avait averti les autorités en découvrant les atrocités menées par son père. On avait fouillé sa vie, étudié ses comptes, on l'avait soupçonné, accusé comme on l'avait fait pour son mari –décédé la nuit où la réalité avait éclaté. Les Walton avaient réagis rapidement. D'excellents avocats étaient venus la protéger elle, ses filles et la société Walton. Ils avaient amplement aidé à détruire Andrew Peterson. Le verdict n'était toujours pas rendu. On s'attendait à ce que le procès soit encore long et médiatique. Il y avait tellement de recherches et d'études à examinés. Des médicaments et des protocoles avaient été retirés des marchés. Des scientifiques étaient mis au banc, d'autres étaient recherchés.

Natsuki n'avait pas voulu savoir ce qu'il était advenu d'Iroshi et d'Azusa. Leur aide ne pouvait réparer tous les méfaits dont ils étaient coupables pour avoir participé à de telles expériences.

Beaucoup avait été éclaboussé, mais Natsuki n'y avait pas travaillé assez longtemps pour être inquiétés. Viola s'en était finalement bien sorti. Les autorités lui demandaient sa participation pleine et entière, et elle se retrouvait parfois à devoir venir à FUJI reconnaitre certains chercheurs ou les aider à vérifier certains comptes quand ils n'avaient personne d'autres sous la main.

Si Natsuki était venue à l'apprécier, c'était parce qu'elles vivaient une peine similaire, mais cela s'arrêtait là. Viola avait ses enfants et ses beau parents pour la soutenir, le visage de son mari allait lentement se brouiller et s'effacer pour ne rester que sur les photos. Ses sentiments en feraient de même.

Natsuki n'avait plus de famille. Sa mère n'était pas loin d'être le monstre qu'avait été Peterson et son souvenir même avait un gout amer. Au moins, elle lui avait donné Shizuru. Le plus dure toutefois… c'était de savoir qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier le visage de Shizuru. Pas en continuant de côtoyer Viola. Elle allait la voir vieillir comme Shizuru aurait vieillir. La voir aimer comme Shizuru l'aurait aimé.

Kami-sama… elle savait qu'elle sortait avec Reito ! Bien sûr aucun ne le lui avait dit, mais le jeune homme avait été si attentionné envers Viola et ça n'avait jamais été secret que Shizuru était le genre de personne qui lui plaisait. Elle et Mai s'il fallait être honnête. Elle avait vu les regards qu'ils s'échangeaient, les sorties régulières, leurs appels hebdomadaires, leur message... Si rien ne s'était encore produit entre eux, ça n'allait pas tarder. Même Natsuki pouvait le voir.

Et c'était affreux à voir. Elle avait juste la sensation… la sensation… que Shizuru avait choisi Reito sur elle que l'univers avait compris son erreur et rectifier le tir pour que Shizuru aime enfin celui qu'il fallait.

Même si la réalité était encore pire puisque Shizuru était morte.

.

.

.

C'était injuste.

« Natsuki ? »

La jeune femme remarqua que –tout entière plongée dans ses pensées- elle avait terminé sa cigarette. Un peu plus elle se brûlait les doigts.

« Désolée, je réfléchissais. »

Une lueur -mélange d'inquiétude et de pitié- éclaira son regard. Viola s'en était remis, probablement parce que son cœur abimé avait justement réussi à trouver quelqu'un pour le réparer. Après réflexion, Reito –gentleman comme il était- n'avait probablement pas encore fait un geste envers elle. Il allait se languir d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse le premier pas ou qu'il considère son deuil terminé. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

« Sur quoi portait la réunion ? demanda-t-elle finalement. »

Officiellement Viola n'avait pas le droit d'en parler, mais Natsuki n'était pas non plus censée avoir participé à la « chute de FUJI ».

« Il y a un vide juridique pour les clones humains. On débat en haut lieu sur leur statut. Ce sont des êtres humains et ils doivent être libres pour certains, d'autres affirment qu'ils sont le produit de la science et que des brevets devraient être déposés, que l'entreprise les possède.

-C'est une blague ? gronda Natsuki.

-A priori non. Dans l'état actuel des choses, ils sont considérés comme des individus à part entière mais la destruction de la partie du cerveau censé gérer leur sentiment… ils ne peuvent pas les juger pour meurtre. Ce sont des victimes, mais des victimes dangereuses. La discussion portait sur leur sort. Comme je suis… l'original, il estime que je suis comme leur… mère ? Sœur ? Le seul membre de leur famille.

-Que va-t-il leur arriver ? s'enquit-elle en lui tendant un second casque de moto. »

Viola grimaça mais s'en empara. A la base, Reito était le seul à devoir passer la chercher mais le jeune homme avait demandé au dernier moment à Natsuki de le remplacer.

« Elles vont être envoyées dans différents centres spécialisés en neurologie où ils vont essayer de réparer les dégâts. Certains travaux de mon père vont leur être transmis pour ça, mais ils n'ont pas trop d'espoir. Ce ne sont plus des cobayes et ils ne pourront rien faire de trop expérimental. Avec un peu de chance ils parviendront peut être à… les débarrasser du conditionnement. »

Natsuki chaussa son casque, la discussion était close.

.

* * *

« Allez, viens.

-J'ai autre chose de prévu. »

C'était un mensonge. Viola le savait. Pour continuer à avoir un toit et de quoi se nourrir, Reito avait offert un poste à Natsuki. Un emploi factice. Elle avait un poste, les compétences pour et le salaire avec, mais elle ne se présentait jamais au travail. Reito la payait sur ses propres deniers et ne disait rien. Quand elle se sentirait prête, lui avait-il dit, elle pourrait réellement y travailler. En attendant, elle passait ses journées à végéter dans son minuscule studio. A fumer et boire plus que de raison. Nao et Mikoto se sentaient suffisamment responsable pour la trainer hors de son désespoir aussi souvent que possible mais elles avaient aussi leur vie. Chie passait parfois, mais elle s'était entendue avec Viola pour avoir l'exclusivité de son témoignage. Viola préférait. Elles savaient toutes deux ce qui devaient être dit et ceux qui devaient être caché. Sa carrière avait donc décollé au point qu'elle en regrettait presque son petit côté paparazzi pénard de l'époque.

Mai et Tate avait annoncé leur fiançailles il y avait à peine une semaine, Mai plus consciente que jamais de la valeur de la vie ne voulait pu perdre de temps. Natsuki s'attendait à ce qu'elle annonce prochainement une grossesse ou quelque chose du même genre. C'était la suite logique.

Mikoto n'avait toujours pas découvert d'âme sœur, mais l'éloignement de Fuuka lui avait fait du bien. Elle s'était quelque peu détacher de Mai et la bague de fiançailles avait fini d'effacer les dernières traces d'espoir et de sentiments.

La vie de tous continuait. Mais Natsuki s'en sentait incapable.

« Allez, insista Viola en la tirant à sa suite dans la Minagi, Corp. »

Natsuki sentit un début de panique l'étreindre. Les laboratoires l'oppressaient depuis. Si elle se sentait un jour prête à retourner travailler elle chercherait quelque chose de différents. Elle se demanda si Mai l'accepterait comme serveuse. Viola avait cofinancé –pour ne pas dire financer à elle seule- un petit local à Fuuka en bord de plage où Mai comptait ouvrir un petit restaurant bar. Mai avait promis de la rembourser aussitôt que possible.

Elle avait décidé de réaliser tous les projets qu'elle n'avait jamais osé ou qu'elle pensait encore trop tôt et Natsuki se demandait si elle pourrait s'y incruster. Serveuse ou barmaid en bord de plage. Plus de paillasse, de labo, de sciences. Une vie simple.

Elle y songerait sérieusement une fois sorti d'ici, mais Viola l'entrainait toujours plus loin. Natsuki ferma les yeux dans l'ascenseur tentant de refouler sa panique et de ne pas éclater en sanglot. Ce n'était pas elle. Elle était plus forte que ça.

« Tout va bien Natsuki. J'ai simplement quelque chose à t'offrir. »

Natsuki ouvrit les yeux et reconnut aussitôt une partie de l'équipement.

La matrice de production et d'incubation pour les clones. Et d'autres appareils dont elle ignorait tout. Intact. Fonctionnel et prêt à être utilisé dans les sous-sols de Reito.

« Ce n'est pas aussi difficile d'accès que celui de mon père, mais Reito pense que personne n'ira fouiner ici. Une partie de ses labos sont en train d'être déménagé et celui-ci a été officiellement vidé.

-Pourquoi… pourquoi ces trucs sont là ? balbutia-t-elle en reculant. Les autorités…

-Cette nuit-là, je n'ai pas appelé les autorités immédiatement, avoua Viola. J'ai proposé pas mal d'argent aux miliciens de mon père pour déplacer cet équipement autre part et disparaitre. Un de mes hommes les a récupérés sur une route de montagne et apportés dans un entrepôt au nom de Reito. Nous venons de les installer récemment. »

Natsuki restait silencieuse, elle se rappelait que les mercenaires –ou les miliciens quel que soit le terme que Viola préférait- ne s'était en effet guère manifesté lorsqu'ils étaient sorti du laboratoire zéro. Natsuki en était d'autant plus stupéfiée et effrayée que Viola les ait recruté à son tour, surtout pour récupérer ce matériel. Tous les éléments de ces cauchemars semblaient reprendre vie sous ses yeux.

« Les autorités savent qu'ils manquent dans leur check-list, ils supposent que les hommes et les scientifiques de mon père les ont emmenés dans leur fuite, probablement pour continuer leur expérience. Mon père lui-même doit penser que ce sont ses miliciens qui ont emportés ses précieuses machines et c'est tant mieux. »

Avec le monte-charge au fond du puit, les mercenaires avaient récupéré l'équipement essentiel en moins d'une heure sous la supervision du professeur Iroshi.

Si Natsuki était plus attentive, elle l'aurait d'ailleurs vu Azusa et lui en train vérifié les branchements et réglés les machines.

Viola les avait caché et protégé des autorités. Comme elle l'avait fait pour chacun d'eux. Son père présentait suffisamment de signe de folie pour justifier la présence imaginaire de gens dans ce labo ce soir-là. Les Minagi –des concurrents qu'ils voulaient voir chuter depuis longtemps-, Chie –la journaliste dont le nom ne lui était venu qu'à la lecture de l'interview de sa fille par cette dernière-, Natsuki –une employée qu'il avait parfois croisé. Aucune preuve de leur existence dans le laboratoire zéro, les autorités n'avaient même pas pris la peine de vérifier ses informations.

Pour Iroshi et Azusa, il y avait cependant suffisamment de preuves pour les inculper mais les autorités ne les avaient pas trouvés. Ils les supposaient responsables du vol du matériel de clonage. C'était vrai d'une certaine manière.

Pour Mai, Peterson avait été incapable de fournir de nom ou de description particulière.

Quant aux clones, aucun de leur témoignage n'avait été retenu. Leur parti pris et obéissance flagrante pour Peterson rendaient tout témoignage de leur part caduque.

La réalité était simple. Après le départ de Natsuki et de ses amis, Viola avait engagé les mercenaires pour voler le matériel sous la supervision d'Iroshi, après quoi il avait déclenché un système de nettoyage chimique. Toutes possibles traces ADN de Natsuki et des autres avaient été détruite. Les corps de Robert et Shizuru avaient été fortement altérés en conséquence, mais c'était le prix à payer pour leur sécurité. Dans leurs cellules isolées, Peterson et les clones avaient regardés la scène sans pouvoir intervenir.

Quand les autorités étaient arrivés et lui avaient demandé comment Viola avait fait pour ne pas voir le vol du matériel, elle avait expliqué avoir dû sortir et trouver un téléphone fonctionnel. Ça lui avait pris du temps. Beaucoup de portes fermées et tous les « gardes » disparus. Elle avait finalement dû prendre son véhicule et conduire jusqu'à la première traces de civilisations pour passer son appel au secours.

Le téléphone éclaté chez elle et celui de son mari au fond du puits avait convaincu les autorités de la véracité de ses propos. Ils en avaient conclu que le labo avait dû être vidé durant ce laps de temps –et c'était le cas. Elle évitait simplement de dire que c'était son idée.

Pour faciliter les choses, Andrew Peterson avait ce soir-là éteint toutes les caméras du complexe. Chose qu'il faisait couramment lorsque plusieurs clones sortaient de son labo. Il se protégeait et cela avait amplement aidé Viola à monter sa mise en scène.

« Tout ça devrait être détruit, rétorqua simplement Natsuki terrifié que Reito puisse songer reprendre de telles recherches.

-Je suppose que oui, admit Viola. Mais j'en ai discuté avec Reito et on s'est dit que ça pouvait bien servir encore une fois. Pour créer un dernier clone, mon génome…

-Arrête. Je ne veux pas d'un clone, je veux Shizuru. Détruisez cette machine. »

Natsuki n'était pas stupide, elle avait compris ce que Viola voulait lui offrir. La jeune femme devait pourtant être consciente qu'un clone était un individu à part entière.

Viola se glissa adroitement entre Natsuki et l'ascenseur par lequel elle voulait s'échapper. Natsuki était furieuse à présent. Comment pouvaient-ils songer une seule seconde à… ?

Viola lui glissa de force quelque chose dans la main, la forçant à refermer ses doigts dessus et à ne pas les rouvrir tout de suite.

« On n'a pas volé que les matrices, avoua Viola. On a volé _l'immortalité_. »

Devant le regard abasourdi de Natsuki, elle s'empressa de s'expliquer.

« C'est comme ça que mon père à appeler sa machine. Celle qui dessine les cartes neuronales, qui « copie-colle » des structures cérébrales existantes à la perfection. Elle recrée la personnalité, les souvenirs, les caractères, l'expérience, les connaissances… »

Elle relâcha la main de Natsuki et celle-ci y découvrit une simple clé USB.

« C'est… Shizuru, indiqua Viola. Du moins celle qu'elle était 4 mois avant… sa mort. Mon père sauvegardait régulièrement… sa carte neuronale. Au cas où. C'est tout ce qui fait d'elle un être unique est là. »

Natsuki sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer.

« C'est la seule sauvegarde, lui précisa Viola. Iroshi et Azusa estiment que la matrice et les produits pour accélérer la croissance te fourniraient un individu d'à peu près ton âge en deux ans. Le clone en sort… aussi vierge qu'une toile blanche. La matrice l'isole de tout stimulus indésirable. Puis il suffit… de copier la carte neuronale enregistré sur cette clé et « l'immortalité » remodèle son cerveau, ces cellules… peu importe comment ça fonctionne. Et elle se réveillera comme si rien ne s'était jamais produit. »

Devant le silence de Natsuki, Viola crut bon de poursuivre.

« Elle… sera dénuée de cicatrice, elle sera vierge de toutes blessures et maladies. Elle n'aura pas les yeux rouges, c'est tout. Iroshi a essayé de m'expliquer le pourquoi de cette différence mais… »

Viola haussa les épaules en un signe d'incompréhension. Elle n'était pas parvenue à suivre les explications d'Iroshi.

« Mais à part cela, ce sera elle. »

Ce ne serait plus une ex-HiME, elle n'aurait ni la marque ni la force qui en résultait. Mais ce serait elle. Il ne manquerait que les quatre mois avant sa mort. Natsuki devrait lui dire « je t'aime » une nouvelle fois et Shizuru découvrirait le gout de leur baiser et de leur étreinte. Tout serait une première fois pour elle.

« Je sais que… toutes ces machines et leur résultat sont discutables mais personne ne te force en rien. »

La main de Viola recouvrit la sienne, celle qui tenait la clé USB. Une pression rassurante.

« Utilise-la ou détruit-la. Cette salle, ces machines… et même ces chercheurs. Ils sont tout à toi. »

Son regard vrillé aux siens, Natsuki comprit que si Robert avait eu une carte neuronale, Viola lui aurait rendu la vie à travers cette technologie. Son message était passé, son cadeau offert, Viola la planta là, devant l'ascenseur.

Natsuki baissa les yeux sur la clé et l'observa. Puis ses doigts se refermèrent avec précaution dessus.

Elle tenait Shizuru dans creux de sa main.


End file.
